insperatus iter itineris
by Elbatsnu
Summary: GundamWingHarryPotter crossover. The pilots are on what seems to be a routine mission when they find themselves transported to another dimension. Here people treat magic as normal, and the boys are expected to... attend classes? And who is Harry Potter?
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: (I guess I need this, huh?) GW and HP aren't mine. Anybody who actually knows what those two are should know that.

Author: Still me.

Series: Gundam Wing, Harry Potter

Warnings: Foul language abounds. Innuendo and inappropriate subject matter for anyone younger than the G-boys. Yaoi. Crossover. AU.

Pairings: Strong 21, HP/DM

Timeline: During the year after the Endless Waltz. The pilots all joined Preventers. Farfetched, I know, but let's pretend.

(ps… the name roughly translates to 'unexpected journey' in latin. I know it's lame and probably not right but hey… I'm unoriginal, remember? =P)

Chapter 1

They ran through the building, making no noise. Their footsteps did not echo; they barely scuffed the floors as they moved. They were the perfect infiltration team: silent, quick, and extremely intelligent. This was their last assignment before vacation – they wanted it done with quickly.

"Heero," came a voice over the earpiece. Said sixteen year old paused, scanning the surroundings.

"Found?"

"No, but there's something weird about this." The other boy's voice was nervous, which was not his usual character.

"Ignore it, Duo. We'll wrap this up quickly and get the hell out of here. Then we'll go on that cruise you've been badgering us about."

Another voice came over the line, sounding irritable as usual. "I never thought I'd ever have to say this, but shut the hell up Yuy."

"Ryoukai," Heero responded with a smirk. He passed Wufei in the hallway, pausing slightly to flip him off. Wufei merely rolled his eyes.

Quatre's voice came over the line this time, informing them that Trowa found stairs leading to a basement. Duo responded, saying there was nobody upstairs. It wasn't said, but mentally they all agreed that their suspect was likely in the basement. Heero went in search of another way in, Duo hopped out the first floor window for a way in from outside, and the other three eased their way towards the stairs.

Heero paused, frowning. He brushed aside the out-of-place WELCOME mat, and his frown deepened when he noticed a trap door. He crouched quickly, attracting the attention of Trowa, who spotted his position and nodded. The taller soldier moved towards his comrade, acting as backup.

Outside, Duo crawled amongst the bushes and garden. The garden was merely dirt and the bushes were all dead, making Duo's skin crawl for a reason he could not identify. He spotted a low window and crawled towards it slowly.

Quatre descended the steps slowly, cautiously. Wufei remained within arm's reach, but was still more than two steps away in case of an attack. They had reason to believe this building's inhabitant was dangerous, and didn't feel like taking chances.

Heero was easing the door open slowly, and once it was open he nearly gasped in surprise. Directly below him stood their target, stirring a mixture in what seemed to be a cauldron. Heero turned on his mic and tapped it twice, indicating that the target had been spotted. He leaned forward slowly, trying to see what the person was mixing. She started speaking lowly in latin, and though Heero wasn't fluent he picked out choice words like "travel" and "time".

Duo peered in the window, and his eyebrows flew to his hairline when he realized what he was seeing. The woman, who was now obviously such, was stirring a cauldron as her lips moved endlessly. 'Looks like she's doing a spell', Duo mused. He caught a glimpse of movement in two directions – one to the far right, where Quatre was poised to jump out, and one from above the target, where Heero was poised to jump down. Duo tensed himself, knowing that he was about to launch himself through a window.

A tap over the microphone from Quatre indicated that they should be ready. Another tap would indicate a charge, and the five former pilots tensed. Their target seemed to get move lively now, waving a wand over her concoction. Her chanting became louder, and it was almost as if a makeshift wind was sweeping around the room.

The tap sounded. All five pilots entered the room – Heero dropped just behind her, Trowa landing immediately next to him. Quatre and Wufei leaped down the stairs, raising their guns and aiming them carefully. And Duo – well, Duo reared back and launched himself forward through the window, rolling as he landed and aiming a gun at their target's face.

In this same moment, the moment of their victory, she stopped chanting. Winds pulled at the former pilots – torrent winds, that of the beginnings of a hurricane. She acted as though five boys, barely men, hadn't just invaded her basement and aimed guns at her head. She smiled wistfully, evilly, and closed her eyes. And she whispered one word, though none of the pilots could hear what it was. The winds were too loud, they could barely see.

Heero glanced toward where Duo was crouched and met his eyes. Duo looked scared. Heero began to frown, but found himself unable to move. Inside his mind he gasped, before everything around him disappeared and he was thrust into darkness.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heero's eyes opened slowly, as if a great weight were trying to hold them down. He fought against it, wanting to determine his condition and that of his comrades. Blinking, his brow furrowed as it took in the unfamiliar surroundings. It smelled of an infirmary, but there was something odd about it. He frowned. Why the hell was he here in the first place?

"Hey." Heero turned his head quickly, wincing as the movement sent bolts of pain through his skull. When his vision stopped swimming he focused on the source of the voice: Trowa.

"What the hell happened?" Trowa smiled slightly, and Heero noticed he was in a bed too. He looked worn and tired. "Where are the others?"

"Look to your left, Heero," the taller pilot replied. Heero obliged, turning his head slowly to take in the sleeping forms of Quatre and Duo, and one irate Wufei.

"About time you woke up, Heero. Now I won't have to deal with this woman's idiot questions alone. Trowa wasn't much of a help." 

Heero's lips turned up slightly. "Who is it, Sally? I thought you two got along well. At least better than you used to."

Wufei arched an eyebrow at the Japanese boy. "Heero, we're not in the infirmary at base. Sally isn't here. Noin isn't here. Hell – none of Une's lackeys are running around. There's just this one woman-."

"Madam Pomfrey," Trowa supplied.

"Who insists on making us eat chocolate and drink god-knows-what in an attempt to 'heal' us. I think we've been taken prisoner and they're trying to poison us."

"Or maybe you're just too damn.. ugh.. paranoid for your own good, Wu-man," Duo grumbled, sitting up slowly. He was frowning deeply, the only hint to how much pain he was in. "Where the hell's the nurse? I need a fucking bedpan."

Heero snorted. "Thank you for sharing that with us, Duo."

Duo winked. "Anytime, baby," he quipped. He glanced over as Quatre started groaning and shifting around. At that moment, a woman bustled into the room, smiling brightly and pushing a cart covered in assorted candies and goblets.

"Oh good, you're all awake! I was beginning to worry. Normally the potions wear off before long…" 

She was too busy sorting through her mess of chocolates to notice that all semi-groggy pilots immediately perked up at the word "potions". Even Quatre eyed the nurse warily.

"My, I just can't get over how strange your conditions were," the nurse said, holding up a goblet and a few pieces of chocolate. "It's unusual for students to collapse before they even get in the door!" She paused and finally noticed the boys staring at her as if she were crazy.

"Uh… lady? Where the hell are we?" Duo asked. He, like the others, had been listening to her carefully and paying attention to her movements. He didn't really get the whole chocolate thing, but chose to ignore it for now.

Madam Pomfrey frowned. "I'll excuse your language because it's obvious you've contracted a case of mild amnesia. You're in the infirmary at Hogwarts."

"What's a Hogwarts?" Duo asked again. The others seemed content to let him ask the questions, and sat back to listen.

"Hogwarts," she responded, "is the best wizarding academy in all the world."

There was a slight pause and silence reined the room, before Duo cracked and started laughing out loud. "You're shitting me, right? WIZARDS? Wizards don't exist!"

Madam Pomfrey's face became absolutely livid and she glared murderously at Duo. "You, young man, will watch your tongue!" She seemed on the verge of a tirade, and would have most likely given him a verbal lashing had a knock not sounded on the infirmary's door. She glared at him once more before moving to open the door.

Duo looked at Heero with a thoroughly confused look on his face. "The hell did I say?"

Heero shrugged. "'Shitting?'" Duo frowned but nodded slowly, seemingly accepting that as the reason for her outburst. He returned his attention to the door, where an incredibly old man was conversing with the nurse. And he was wearing robes and a pointy hat.

"Guys, you think it's possible we're really in the infirmary of an insane asylum?" Duo hissed. Quatre shushed him.

"Be quiet, Duo! They'll hear you! You're already in enough trouble."

"It's not his fault the woman's crazy," Wufei muttered. Duo nodded in agreement.

"Gentlemen," the old man said, directing their attention to him. The pilots eyed him, quickly disregarding him as a threat. He was too old – even injured there was no way he could take them on. "My name is Professor Dumbledore, and I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts. I am the headmaster of this school."

Duo shrugged. "Hi." Quatre answered the same way, while the other three merely nodded. Dumbledore watched them carefully, and smiled as he saw their wariness of him.

"I doubt it will work by telling you so, but you are in no danger here. A few students found you all outside in the grass. How you got there remains a mystery, but you were all unconscious."

"No danger. Okay, suppose we believe you. Why was Madam Pomfrey talking about wizardry?" Quatre asked. Duo smirked; if they'd let him ask that question he would have probably been thrown out the window. Speaking of windows…

"Ah, yes. Hogwarts is a world-renowed school known for its exemplary teaching in both wizardry and studies. And if I'm not mistaken, the lot of you also have traces of magical energy within you." 

The boys paused to take that in. When Duo had not laughed or made a rude comment, they looked at him curiously only to find him staring out the window with a wide eyed expression. 

"Duo?" Quatre prodded. Duo merely pointed, and the others followed his gaze. 

Outside the window, a boy with short black hair and bright green eyes was looking in. On his forehead was a jagged scar, and he was floating on a broomstick.

***


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Dumbledore blinked at the sight of the boy outside the window, while the other pilots' jaws dropped. Even Heero looked shocked. The elderly headmaster moved to the window, waved his wand and the window disappeared. Duo's jaw clicked shut and he stared wide-eyed as the boy floated into the room with a sheepish look on his face.

"Harry," Dumbledore said, shaking his head. The boy scratched the back of his head nervously, very aware that he was under the intense scrutiny of all five boys. Mistaking it for shock of meeting a famous person, he smiled.

"Harry Potter, the one and only," he said, shrugging. When all he received were blank looks and arched eyebrows, he frowned. Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"They don't know who you are, Harry." The boy, Harry, looked surprised and pleased. 

"They don't?" Dumbledore shook his head and Harry grinned. "Great!"

Dumbledore turned back to the youths and gestured to Harry. "Harry is one of the students who found you outside. He and his friends were quite worried."

"It's good to see that you're all alright," Harry said, smiling at the lot of them. Duo stood slowly, walking towards Harry. When he was an arms length away, his hand shot out and pushed Harry in the shoulder. Harry cried out in protest, stumbling back. Duo turned back to his friends, shaking his head.

"Okay, somebody explain why the hell he isn't a hologram."

"If he isn't a hologram…" Quatre murmured, slowly getting to his feet as well. He frowned as he noticed the hospital robe he was dressed in. 

Trowa was already standing, approaching the window through which Harry had come. He leaned out and looked around, turning back to his comrades. "Nothing."

Heero frowned and he stared at Harry, checking for anything out of place. Wufei was sitting up in his bed, legs still in too much pain to actually get up. "He looks real enough."

"He's isn't a hologram. That dude made the window disappear. If I'm dreaming, wake me the hell up! This is creeping me out!" Duo exclaimed, backing away from Dumbledore and Harry. He stopped when he came in contact with Heero's bed, sitting down on the edge of it.

"What are you all doing out of bed!" Madam Pomfrey rushed in, shocked by the sight of the slow moving boys. "You're in no condition to be walking around!"

"I think I can determine for myself whether or not I'm in good enough condition, Madam," Heero snapped, standing slowly. If it hurt him to do so he showed no signs of it. Madam Pomfrey huffed angrily. 

"Well I never! Headmaster, honestly, what is the matter with these boys?" Dumbledore watched the five curiously, knowing that Harry was doing the same. They were assessing their own conditions and that of each other's without saying a word. He smiled slightly.

"I do believe they're soldiers, Poppy. Regardless, they shouldn't be moving around so much, especially when they're in such bad shape. I do believe a simple healing spell will at least make their conditions more bearable, don't you agree?" He smiled sweetly at the nurse, who frowned slightly before complying. A flick of her wrist had the boys feeling much less tense, and another had them feeling much more relaxed and not sore at all.

Duo smiled gratefully. "Well, I guess that throws my "there's no such thing as magic" theory out the window, huh?"

Heero stepped forward, eyes narrowed. He regarded the elderly man closely, barely glancing at the boy before looking at the short nurse. He looked back at the headmaster before crossing his arms over his chest and looking expectant. Dumbledore caught the hint, arching an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes?"

Heero frowned, glancing down at the hospital attire before looking back at the headmaster. "Where the hell are our clothes?"

At this query the boy turned bright scarlet. The other pilots looked at him curiously while Heero waited for Dumbledore to answer. The elderly wizard smiled bemusedly.

"I don't know. You weren't wearing any clothes when you got here."

"WHAT?!" Duo and Wufei exclaimed at the same time. Quatre's eyes widened.

"You mean… we were lying outside unconscious and NAKED?"

"Well, yes." Dumbledore nodded.

"Oh man," Duo groaned, putting his hand over his face and shaking his head. "That is so NOT cool."

"Well," Heero bit his lip, the only sign of his discomfort with his next query. "Do you have any clothes we can borrow that would fit us? These outfits aren't very… becoming."

Despite his embarrassment Duo chuckled lowly, lowering his hand. He shook his head as Heero merely smirked and shrugged at him.

"Of course, we will provide you with robes as soon as we can," Dumbledore assured them, smiling with a peculiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Do you guys have names or what?" Harry asked, frowning. He found it quite rude that they would go this long without even introducing themselves. The boys looked at each other, seemingly debating answering him until Quatre nodded.

"My name is Quatre Winner. These are my comrades." He gestured to each boy, introducing him accordingly. When he said Duo's name the braided boy stepped forward and bowed elegantly, evoking a smile from Dumbledore. After he was finished he looked to Heero, who watched the Professor and the boy for their reactions. Despite arched eyebrows at their more exotic names nothing was said. Dumbledore clapped his hands and beamed.

"Very good. Now, about those robes…"

~*~

"I feel like a chick," Duo complained, glaring at his reflection. The robes which he had been supplied were black, which he liked, but reminded him too much of a dress. Wufei, it seemed, agreed wholeheartedly. 

"I can't believe we have to WEAR these," the Chinese boy grumbled.

"I can't believe OTHER people wear these," Duo added. He sighed, playing with the way it settled on his arms. "This is so messed."

"I think we're all in shock," came Quatre's voice. He stepped out of the infirmary's bathroom, playing with the cloak's tie at his neck. "Otherwise I'm sure we'd be more concerned about the fact that people use magic here."

Heero, who was sitting on his infirmary bed, smirked. "It is interesting, but I have to wonder what the hell that witch did to us. This is too real to be some messed up dream, so I'm guessing she managed to transport us somewhere."

"If Heero believes in the magic mumbo-jumbo then I guess I have no reason not to. He's the one I expected to be adamant in 'this is all a trick! Omae o korosu!'" Duo raved, waving his hand around in the shape of a gun. He squawked as his braid was yanked, and glared at Heero. "Uptight bastard."

"Annoying brat."

"You stupid-," Duo started, but was cut off by someone clearing their throat. He looked up in surprise, and realized that a woman was now standing in the doorway watching them. Her face was pensive, and her hair was pulled back so tight it rivaled Wufei's. Spectacles rested on her nose and she peered at them carefully. Trowa stepped out of the bathroom at this moment, dressed in a robe too short for his height. Duo snickered.

"You're the boys they find outside?" the woman questioned. Quatre smiled sweetly.

"So we've been told."

She nodded in response. "I am Professor McGonagall. You are to follow me to the dining hall. The headmaster is busy sorting the students, and we aren't about to leave you in here. However, you are not yet students here and are not allowed to wander about. Now, follow me." She turned and left the room, not glancing back. Had she looked back, she would have seen Duo sticking his tongue out at her and hissing. Heero rolled his eyes, pushing the braided boy forward and following him out of the room. The others quickly fell into step.

"Hey, Prof.! Wait up! I'm not used to walkin' in skirts, ya know!" Duo hollered, smothering his grin when Professor McGonagall stopped and tensed. "Why thank you. You're too kind."

"Mr. Maxwell, I believe?"

"Yes ma'am, that's me."

"Do shut up."

Duo faltered, jaw dropping and looking shocked. The moment passed, however, and he was laughing and grinning again. "Okay, cool." He nodded to himself, and his comrades noticed.

"Good," Wufei muttered. "The more people you respect the less insults we have to hear from you." Duo grinned, clapping Wufei's shoulder. 

"Now, now, Wufei. You know you love the sound of my voice."

"I'm afraid the only one who an stand the constant stream of words coming from you is Heero, Duo."

Duo grinned, moving away from Wufei to wrap an arm around Heero's shoulders. Heero tensed slightly, but had no other reaction.

"Yeah, that's my baby, right Yuy?" Duo purred. Heero arched an eyebrow at him before shaking his head slowly, smirking. "Ah, you know you love it." Duo teased, removing his arm and nudging Heero with his elbow. Duo wasn't stupid – he knew that if he pushed it with Heero he'd get punched in the face. It was better to quit while he was ahead, even though Heero had been much more relaxed since the war had ended.

Professor McGonagall stopped before a pair of large doors, turning to look at the boys. She sighed. "To be quite honest I'm not sure what the headmaster has planned for you boys, but I would assume he will have you sorted. You're much, much too old to be first years however you're not experienced enough to be placed in sixth year… And you don't even have wands… This is going to be quite complicated. Normally you would have gone to Diagon Alley to get prepared thoroughly for your classes. It seems you'll end up missing your first day just to make up for lack of preparation."

"Funny how we got here just in time for school to begin," Trowa mused.

Quatre leaned towards Trowa, speaking quietly. "It seems we're going to be students here."

Trowa chuckled. "Yeah, seems so."

"The hell does everybody have an English accent for?"

"Well obviously, Duo, we're in England."

"The hell are we doing in England then, Heero?"

His comrades shrugged, leaving his question unanswered. Whatever they were doing here likely had a great deal to do with that freaky witch lady in her basement. Duo wanted to get a hold of her, just so he could show her how much he DIDN'T appreciate being dropped in the middle of an alternate dimension, or whatever the hell it was.

Professor McGonagall turned back to the doors, took a deep breath and pushed them open slowly.

***


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Holy Christ," Duo whispered, looking wide-eyed at all the people sitting at the tables in the room. The room – it was more like its own separate building – was filled with teenagers. A table lined with adults was at the other end. And they were all looking right at them. Duo glanced side to side at his comrades, noticing Quatre's bright red hue and Wufei's glare at McGonagall for drawing so much attention to them. Heero was edging towards the shadows, very uncomfortable in the spotlight. Silence reined in the room as McGonagall made her way towards the front table. Duo cleared his throat nervously, calling up on his life-saving charm.

"Uh… hi?" He called out, waving slightly. A wave caught his eye and he looked towards one of the far tables. He noticed the dark-haired boy, Harry, sitting next to a redhead and a bushy-haired girl. Glancing at Heero, he saw the Japanese boy had noticed him too. Duo gave him a questioning look, and the former Wing pilot nodded. Together they started moving towards the one table, where everyone seemed to be sporting red and gold robes. Harry beamed as they approached.

"Hello again! I'm glad to see you got those robes you were asking about."

Duo smiled, sitting in one of the vacant seats. Heero sat next to him, Quatre and Trowa fitting in across. Left without a seat, Wufei stood behind Duo, very aware of all the people watching them.

"Yeah, so are we. So uh… what the hell's going on?" Duo asked, now noticing the line of littler kids next to the adults' table. McGonagall was conversing with Dumbledore, who was holding gesturing to a ratty old hat that sat on a stool in front of the little kids.

Harry followed his line of sight and nodded. "That's the Sorting Hat. It places all those smaller kids into their houses.  This table is Gryffindor house, the far one's Slytherin. That's the Ravenclaw house, and that's Hufflepuff," Harry explained, gesturing to the tables as he spoke. "I'm not sure what they'll do with you, since you're too old to be first years. They might place you."

"Yeah… we had the privilege of hearing McGonagall muse about the same thing."

As if hearing Duo speak her name, Professor McGonagall straightened from her conversation with Dumbledore and looked towards them. She gestured with her hand that they come to the front, and so they did. Harry smiled reassuringly at them, and as soon as the five of them had moved away Heero heard Harry's two friends whisper questions at him. He smirked.

"Uh, Heero. Is it just me or are all these people staring freaking you out?" Duo murmured from his side. Heero glanced out at the sea of faces and shrugged.

"Ignore them. They must lead boring lives if we're so interesting."

Duo chuckled softly.

Once they reached the front with McGonagall, she directed them to stand with the first years. "Your names will be called," she announced to all, "in alphabetical order. You are to sit at your house table until the sorting is complete."

She began reading from a long list of students, and Duo frowned when she skipped over Trowa's name. When she skipped Wufei's as well, he realized that she was going to announce them at the end.

"Saving the best for last," Quatre murmured, smiling. He was quite unnerved by the people watching them, and had been unconsciously slipping closer to Trowa. The boy's stoicism was comforting in its own way.

"Of course, Quat. Isn't that always how it works?" Duo smiled. Quatre nodded, sighing. When the last first year had been sorted, Quatre breathed deeply.

"These last boys have come to the school quite unexpectedly, and although they will be placed in sixth year classes they are going to receive privileges until they have adjusted to the school and its courses.

Barton, Trowa."

Trowa glanced back at his comrades who merely nodded. Trowa walked forward, scrutinizing the hat before sitting on the stool. The hat was placed on his head, and Trowa frowned at a voice that began speaking into his head. It commented on his strong sense of loyalty and compassion, and its admiration of his strength.

He was placed in Gryffindor.

"Chang, Wufei."

Wufei sat in the stool with less apprehension than Trowa, and everyone watched curiously as the oriental boy's lips curved in a small smile.

He was placed in Gryffindor as well.

"Maxwell, Duo."

A few whistles and catcalls came from the crowd and Duo turned to glare at the sea of people. "Oi!" he hollered. "Whoever thinks they're so damn funny – I hope you realize I'm a GUY at least!"

Laughter sounded from the table to the far left, but Duo ignored it to sit in the stool. He glowered at the crowd. When the voice began speaking in his mind, he started. It spoke of his hardships, and praised his strength for overcoming those hardships. It realized his want for companionship, assessing his needs and wants.

And he was placed in Gryffindor.

The Gryffindor table continued to cheer politely, even though a confused murmur began rising among the students. Duo looked back at the hat with a confused look as Quatre was called towards it. Duo made his way to the table and sat next to Trowa. His two comrades looked as curious as he felt, and he turned to watch the blond Arabian get sorted.

It came as a surprise, or none at all, when the short boy was placed in Gryffindor.

"This is different," Harry's redheaded friend murmured. Even though Duo was new to this place, he was inclined to agree.

"Yuy, Heero."

The final pilot approached the stool, eyeing it carefully. He looked towards his group of friends curiously before sitting on the stool. Duo flashed him a thumbs up and Heero nodded slightly.

Dumbledore sat with an amused smile on his face, his fingers forming a steeple before him. He watched the exchange with keen interest, ignoring the confused questions that the Professors around him were asking.

Heero sat on the chair, distinctly uncomfortable with being the center of attention. 'This is Duo's place', he thought. 'Not mine.' The hat picked up his discomfort, analyzing his childhood. Heero did not respond to its questions, merely listening to its commentary. The hat finished its assessment and seemed… confused.

[There are two minds in you, boy,] came the voice of the hat. Heero nodded. [Which one is real, and which is an act?] Heero didn't answer. [Part of you plays the soldier – strong and courageous and bold. The other is the same, only kinder, gentler. Friendlier. Which is the real mind, you strange boy?]

Duo watched curiously as a frown appeared on Heero's face. His eyes had been closed, and he seemed to be listening intently to the voice speaking to him through the hat. When those eyes opened, Duo tried not to jump when they focused right on him.

[That boy is the key, then, is he?] Heero frowned, mentally asking the hat what it meant. The key to what?

[Yes… that's the one. And with the others – how odd. You're all so much the same. Very well then.]

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	5. chapter 5

More Warnings: The rating of this story is subject to change and get higher. If you don't want to be around when that happens then don't be ^^ Also… please ignore any typos or mistakes. If they're really bad then I'll change them, but if they're easy enough to figure out then I probably won't.

Also… (yes, the warnings never end) I'm sure I've mentioned it but some of these things may be wrong. I haven't read the books in a few months, and though I'll be backchecking what I write I could get some things wrong. 

More Pairings: 2+1 and 4+3. Whether this is unrequited or not has yet to be determined.

(yes… to me, that's simple writing. Feel sorry for my English teacher.)

(ps… does anyone have a fairly good idea of how the classrooms are set up? I can never figure this out… mail it to me if you would be so kind, ne? =)

Chapter 5

"Okay, so that was weird," Duo commented, watching as Dumbledore stood and began speaking. Duo normally didn't listen to speeches anyway, and it seemed Harry's redhead friend was the same.

"It's not normal that a group of people that all know each other all go to the same house. It was either by chance or set up."

"Or maybe it was fate," Trowa mused quietly. The bushy-haired brunette snorted softly and Duo's eyes moved to watch her carefully. She seemed to feel his gaze and returned his look, only to flush and look away again quickly. Duo watched her a few moments longer before turning his attention to Harry.

"So, your friends got names or what?" he asked. Harry looked at him, surprised. Apparently he'd actually been paying attention to Dumbledore. Listening in for a second, Duo vaguely heard the headmaster talking about rules and dangers. He tuned him out again – if he never heard the rules the first time, then he wouldn't feel so bad about breaking them later.

"Oh, sorry. This is Ron," he said, gesturing to the boy with red hair. Ron nodded in greeting. Harry gestured to the bushy-haired brunette on the other side of Ron. "And that's Hermione."

Hermione didn't react to her introduction, merely keeping her eyes trained on the headmaster. Wufei frowned at her rudeness.

Quatre smiled in greeting to both of them, regardless of whether Hermione was paying attention or not. "My name's Quatre. That's Duo, Wufei, Heero and Trowa. I'm sure we'll be getting to know each other better anyway, since we all seem to be the same age and are in the same ho-."

"Shh!" Hermione shushed them loudly, causing Quatre to stop speaking abruptly and flush a bright scarlet when many others at the Gryffindor table looked at them. There weren't many to the one side of the table, but in the younger ranks many smaller children turned their heads and leaned forward to get a better view.

"Look, Herm. I don't care if you're listening to his big fancy intro speech or not," Duo hissed, gesturing to Dumbledore. "But it is pretty fucking rude to shush someone when they're speaking. It's also rude to pretend to ignore someone who is speaking to and about you. Right now I don't really like you, but Harry seems like a good guy. So I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. If you're rude to my friends again then you're asking for it, understand?" Duo growled. Hermione stared at him, wide eyed, as did Ron and Harry. Heero shook his head, shoving Duo in the shoulder.

"Stop freaking them out, idiot."

Quatre smiled. "It's all right, Duo, really. Thanks though."

Duo shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest in defiance. Dumbledore's speech had finished, and suddenly all the tables had food on them. Duo's jaw dropped.

"…Well that was quite a shock," Wufei mumbled, staring at the food sitting on their plates and in bowls and on platters around them. Duo grinned in appreciation.

"I don't know how they did it… but this totally rocks," he exclaimed, grabbing the nearest platter and dumping a variety of food on his plate. He ignored the shocked looks Hermione and Ron were still giving him; Harry seemed to have shaken it off. When –and possibly before- he was done taking food, Heero snatched the platter from him and took the rest. Once empty the platter disappeared from the table.

"Hungry, Heero?" Quatre asked, smiling as Heero merely grunted in response. His appetite had nearly tripled in less than 6 months, thanks to both Duo's food preparations and his own cajoling. Quatre would be the first to admit he was a mother hen to those he cared about – and Trowa and Wufei had put on a few more pounds as well.

"Heero's always hungry," Duo grumbled, pausing slightly before shoving more food into his mouth. "He keeps stealing my sandwiches when I go into the fridge for the mayo. Sneaky bastard…" Duo shot a mock glare at Heero, who was obviously trying to suppress a grin.

"Oh, those were your sandwiches?" Trowa asked, apparently surprised. "Heero never told me where he got them. I'd figured he'd made them. He had one almost every day when he ducked into the garage."

Duo froze, staring at Trowa for a few seconds before looking at Heero. Quatre stopped as well, watching the braided pilot carefully, judging how serious the reaction would be. Wufei choked slightly, beginning to chuckle quietly. Duo glanced at him, a small smile appearing on his lips before he let his head fall on the table and started laughing loudly.

Heero raised an eyebrow at Wufei, who was shaking his head slowly. "Duo was so furious," the Chinese boy began. "That he actually came after me with a rake trying to get me to tell him where you were. The second time it was a muffler. The third time it was your laptop, and a threat to place the blame on me for its destruction."

Heero's eyes widened and Duo froze.

"….Oh shit."

"Duo," Heero said, voice dangerously low and eyes flashing menacingly. "Tell me you didn't threaten my laptop."

"Ehe…heheh…" Duo laughed nervously, smiling at Heero. Heero's eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth. Duo glanced at everyone at the table. "It was nice sitting with you all… GOTTA GO!" he hollered, jumping up and racing towards the double doors at the other side of the room. He could hear Heero close behind him.

Just as they were coming within a few feet of the door it opened, and a somewhat tall platinum-haired boy stepped through, wearing an arrogant look on his face. He arched an eyebrow at the two boys running towards him, and moved to step to the side, changing his mind at the last second. They could move to accommodate HIM.

Duo, counting on the boy moving, never slowed his pace. His eyes widened when the boy hadn't moved, and as a last-ditch move he launched himself to the side, slamming into the closed door with a thud. Heero collided with the boy in the doorway, sending both of them flying into the hall on the other side of the door.

By now a few people were standing and some teachers were rushing towards them, several looking concerned and others furious. Duo ignored them, crawling forward a bit and peeking around the door he'd run into.

"Yo… Heero? You okay buddy?" A groan sounded from one of the two boys and Duo kept crawling towards them. He was hurting a bit from his crash, and besides that he didn't feel like standing up only when he was likely to get knocked down again by Heero. He blinked in surprise at the two figures; Heero was lying on top of the boy, who appeared to be shaking his head. Duo smirked. "Heero, ya wanna get off the kid now? He's prolly traumatized."

Heero responded by rolling to the side, taking a deep breath before sitting up slowly. "You know what, Duo?"

Stopping a few safe feet away, Duo sat. "What?"

Heero rubbed his shoulder a bit. "Whenever you do something stupid something bad seems to happen to me."

Duo chuckled in response, as there were now teachers approaching them quickly. One of them was McGonagall, and she had a very cross look on her face.

"Gentlemen! I realize that you are both new to this school, but there is NO running inside these walls! Also – you two were not given free reign of the castle, so there was no reason to be trying to leave the Great Hall!" she scolded, hands on her hips. Duo didn't feel like mentioning that he'd been trying to escape Heero, not the Great Hall.

The boy with platinum hair groaned, sitting up slowly and shaking his head. "What the bloody hell…"

Duo grinned. "You okay, kid? You took a nasty hit there."

Heero turned to the boy. "I apologize for knocking you down. You weren't the target I'd intended to hit," he added, looking pointedly at Duo.

McGonagall stepped forward, peering at the boy. "Are you all right, Mr. Malfoy? I do believe a visit to Madam Pomfrey would-."

"No," the boy cut her off, effectively stopping her suggestions. "I'm fine, Professor." He glared at Duo and Heero before standing slowly and brushing off his robes, which were black but embroidered with silver and green hems and a patch on the left side of his chest. The chest was of a snake, and before Duo could get a closer look the boy had marched away.

Duo frowned and moved to stand, noticing Heero doing the same. He brushed off his robes, dully noting how they were plain black, and looked at the group of students. Harry was among them, and he was glaring for all he was worth at the Malfoy boy. Duo saw that his glare was returned just as readily as the boy made his way into the Great Hall.

"All right," McGonagall announced, turning to the students that had rushed up. "Back in your seats! The supper is almost over. Come on now, everyone inside."

Slowly the students obliged until only Harry was left, waiting for Duo and Heero. When they had flanked him he started moving back to the table. Harry didn't ask why they had used him as a barrier – he had figured some sort of fight would have ensued had they not run into that Malfoy.

"So, Harry, who was that kid?" Duo asked, looking at Harry curiously. Harry smirked.

"That was Draco Malfoy. Congratulations, you've just had the pleasure of running down the biggest git in the entire school."

***


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

"That was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed as they sat. "The first day at Hogwarts and Malfoy's already been knocked flat on his arse! In front of the whole school as well! Brilliant!"

Duo smiled. "Why thank you, I do try."

"The only thing you hit was the door, Duo," Wufei commented, eyeing his two companions with an amused expression. Duo blew him a raspberry and returned to wolfing down what was left on his plate. After a few minutes, Dumbledore stood and announced that all students were to follow their dorm's prefects to their wings. He glanced at the five pilots briefly before turning to talk to another teacher.

"'Prefect'?" Quatre questioned, glancing at Harry curiously. Harry smiled, nodding his head slightly to a girl that had stood and started telling the Gryffindors to follow her closely.

"It's the person in charge of their particular house. Every house has one. Ours is Maddy Bell, apparently." The redhead Harry had called Maddy was making her way to the doors, glancing back to make sure she was being followed. And she was.

Making their way through the halls, the pilots had to work hard not to get left behind. When pictures on the wall started moving Duo had stopped dead and started talking to the man in the frame. When they'd realized he was gone, Heero had run back and dragged him back to the group. They soon realized that this school was very maze-like in structure and would require lots of time before they knew the layout well enough.

"Pickled Frog!" Maddy announced clearly and loudly, and the portrait before her swung open. She stepped into the opening and the students behind her quickly followed. They gathered in the common room for a quick briefing that Duo didn't pay attention to, and they were sent to their dorms. The five didn't move and soon enough they were alone with the Prefect.

"The Headmaster said that you'd all be sleeping in the second-year dorms because there are none this year. Tomorrow morning you are to be in this room promptly at 8:00 AM. Ms. McGonagall will be here, and I suggest you not keep her waiting. Tomorrow you'll be going to Diagon Alley to get school supplies instead of classes, as per the Headmasters instructions." Her piece said, Maddy made her way into the girl's dormitories and left the boys alone.

Duo frowned and glanced at Trowa with a curious look on his face. "Um… notice how all of a sudden we've been enrolled in school?"

"We don't have any money," Quatre mused, wondering how they'd buy school supplies.

"I can fix that tomorrow," Heero replied, stretching slowly. "Right now I just want to get some sleep."

Duo sighed. "And me without my nightie."

"Hey!" Ron called from the boys' dorm. "You blokes better get in your room before McGonagall gets here! Come on!"

The boys looked at each other silently, nodding slightly before they moved to follow Ron.

~*~*~

It was five to eight when McGonagall decided to grace the boys with her presence. She looked surprised that they were all there and awake, but quickly shook it off. Duo yawned tiredly, although it was mostly for show. He'd been awake since six thirty, as had his comrades. They'd been wandering around the common room for almost an hour. 

"You will eat when you return," McGonagall told them, making it sound like a punishment. The boys were unaffected – they'd gone without food for longer than that. "If all goes well you will be back at the school in time for lunch and may eat then, unless Hagrid allowed you to eat while in Diagon Alley. Now, follow me." She walked out through the portrait, and unlike Maddy Bell, she didn't look back to see if they were following.

Following another confusing and complicated trail they found themselves outside of the dining hall again. Duo's jaw dropped at who was standing in the entryway with Dumbledore – he was at least seven feet tall! 'And most likely more,' Duo added grimly. This was one guy he would NOT want to get into a fight with.

Apparently the others agreed, for they were suddenly much more cautious and guarded. They approached the man slowly, each unconsciously assessing him for weak points. 

"Ah, there they are!" Dumbledore called, clapping his hands together. "Hagrid, these are the boys."

"G'mornin' to ye!" Hagrid bellowed, smiling brightly at the pilots. They each nodded back politely, Quatre and Duo grinning. "Thought yeh'd take much longer, though. Lads like yerselves usually sleep in a lot."

"We were told to be ready by eight," Quatre replied. "We were actually awake for a while before that."

"Interestin'. Anyways, we'd better get goin' if we wanna be back here by lunch!" Hagrid nodded to Dumbledore before making his way out the door. "C'mon lads!"

The boys followed him silently, Quatre smiling at Dumbledore on their way by. The doors closed behind them and they found themselves looking outside for the first time since they'd woken up.

"Wow." Duo muttered, summing up everything in one little statement. "Just… wow."

The landscaping was beautiful, with lush grass, a sparkling lake and a forest in the distance. Duo couldn't wait to go exploring. 

"Alrigh', c'mon. Don't be stragglin' now." Dragging his eyes from the view, Duo ran up to the group and followed the giant across the grounds.

~*~*~

A/n: Not much happened, but next chapter is full of Diagon Alley goodness!


	7. chapter 7

A/n: Not much happened, but next chapter is full of Diagon Alley goodness!

Chapter 7

As soon as they'd walked into Diagon Alley, Dou immediately discarded any ideas he'd ever had about a wizarding village. Where he'd expected tents with crystal balls for sale there were solid buildings with signs and posters like normal places. Hagrid was talking to Quatre about some bank called Gringotts, and Heero stopped immediately.

"Bank?" He asked curiously, an odd glint in his eyes. "Does this bank have a computer I can use?"

Hagrid turned to him, looking surprised. "Ain't no computers 'round here. Technology ain't needed; people use magic for pretty much everything." Heero froze, staring at Hagrid in shock. The others had their eyebrows raised quite high and were giving him strange looks. "What, were yeh raised by muggles?"

"What's a muggle?" Quatre asked, frowning at the term.

"Non-magic folk. Lots of kids at Hogwarts come from Muggle families and know nothin' 'bout magic."

"Well.. I guess that makes us muggles," Duo confessed, shrugging slightly. Heero still looked concerned. 

"Is there any way I could get to a computer?"

"What do yeh need a computer for anyway?" Hagrid inquired, looking at Heero curiously.

"I don't have any money with me. I need a computer to access… it."

Hagrid nodded and gestured to the left. "The way to London's that way, but it's hidden."

Heero processed this, already moving in the direction indicated. "Wait here," he told them, setting off into the crowd. Moments later, Duo was walking beside him.

"I thought I told you to wait."

"It's a rule, Heero. Wherever you go you take backup, right? So I'm your backup." Duo gave him an odd smile. "Besides, I wanna see the secret passageway."

Heero nodded, knowing this wasn't the real answer but accepting it as such. Duo deserved that much.

~*~*~

It was nearly an hour before they returned, Heero carrying a small duffel bag and Duo grinning like a maniac. The others had resigned themselves to waiting, since they couldn't very well do anything without money. Trowa stood as they approached, eyeing Heero curiously.

"Nearly an hour. Losing your touch, Heero?"

Heero shook his head. "No. We're in some sort of past and the technology is so primitive I had to relearn it to get it to… work properly," he finished, eyeing Hagrid carefully.

Duo chuckled. "Yeah, Heero almost broke the computer when he realized it wasn't one of those quick types. He actually had to WAIT for things to load. But in the end we got the money."

"Who's the unlucky donor?" Quatre asked cheerfully. The corner of Heero's mouth turned up slightly.

"Well, being as Duo and myself are relatives of Dermail and Tsuberov they were more than happy to lend us a generous amount of money. They won't find out about it for at least three days, maybe longer considering the technology."

Devilish grins lit the faces of the pilots, and Hagrid wisely ignored the unease he felt.

"Well, yeh got yer money then? So, off to Gringotts and we'll get yeh some Wizard money."

The trip to Gringotts didn't take as long as they'd thought, and after getting over the shock of seeing actual goblins running the bank they managed to secure a vault to hold their "savings". They took a bagful of coins each and, with a few more glances back at the sneering goblins, left Gringotts.

"Now, yeh'll be needin' to do some shoppin' while yeh're here - books and the lot. Now, these coins here," Hagrid held up a gold one. "This is a Galleon. There's seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. Remember that and yeh'll be set. Now, yeh'll be needin' some robes that actually fit yeh," he told them, eyeing Trowa's too-short robe. If the tall European was embarrassed he didn't show it.

"So just point us in the direction, Hagrid, and we'll go get us some clothes. Urm, this WILL be enough money, right?" Duo asked, showing Hagrid the bag full of gold and silver coins. Hagrid guffawed loudly.

"More than enough, trust me," Hagrid replied, chuckling. "Now, yeh should head over to Madam Malkin's for some damn fine robes and I'll be getting yer school books. Dumbledore asked me to help yeh out so yeh'd be back in time. Get goin'!" He shooed them towards the store, and the giant made his way into the crowd.

The five pilots entered the shop cautiously, as they did everything else. A short witch smiled at them. "Ah, you'll be the new ones at Hogwarts, yes? Dumbledore informed me that you'd be coming. This way, please."

"The Headmaster sure does know lots of people," Duo muttered to Quatre, who nodded in agreement.

"He gets word out quick too," Quatre added. 

It took them about half an hour to each get five robes. Quatre, amazed by how quick the witch was, gave her a very generous tip. They left the store after that, searching the crowd for any side of the giant Hagrid.

"Well, Quatre, you keep giving out tips like that and Heero's gonna have to get another donation from our past OZzie friends," Duo joked, grinning as Quatre blushed.

"She was very courteous and worked REALLY quickly! I think she deserved a tip!"

"Yes yes, very honorable Quatre. Now can we get going?" Wufei griped, glaring at the crowd of witches and wizards walking through. Not many people spared them a glance as they moved about the busy streets.

"There yeh are!" came Hagrid's bellow, and the five looked toward him calmly. Others around had jumped at the loud voice, but the pilots were not trained to jump at such things. "I got yer books yeh'll need fer yer classes. Got yeh some quills and parchment too."

Heero visibly paled. "Quills… and…"

"Parchment?" Duo squeaked out, looking equally pale.

"Well, yeah," Hagrid told them, as if it were completely obvious.

"Uh… is it totally impossible to NOT use parchment? And maybe use… say… a laptop? Maybe?" Duo asked in a pleading tone, looking desperate. "I mean, so that I can actually read the things I'm supposed to… study or whatever?"

Hagrid frowned and looked unsure. "Well… I guess it'd be okay fer yeh to use one 'o those…"

Duo immediately brightened, and even Heero looked more relaxed. "Great!"

Wufei, however, took the bag with quills and parchment. "I'd much prefer to use these, thank you Hagrid."

The giant blushed crimson, mumbling a quiet "yer welcome". He obviously wasn't used to being thanked so formally.

He coughed slightly. "Well, Dumbledore already got yeh yer Potions and equipment for that, so all that's left besides yer computer is a wand and some broomsticks."

Trowa looked curious. "Broomsticks? We're not really going to fly on broomsticks, are we?" Quatre's eyes brightened and he looked at Hagrid excitedly.

"Well, yeah. Yeh do. Yer signed up fer flyin' classes. And if any of yeh wanna join the house Quidditch team then yeh'll need a broomstick of yer own."

"Quidditch?"

"Sport like soccer played on brooms."

The boys looked at him blankly but said nothing. Soccer was obviously something of this time and not their own. The only sports they had, really, were virtual reality ones.

"Now, brooms! I supposed yeh'll be wanting top 'o the line brooms?"

Duo shook his head quickly. "No, no. Not me. If you don't mind, I'll just get a broom that's good enough to do the classes on." Heero agreed, along with Wufei. Quatre grinned.

"I'd like the best broom on the market if you would, Hagrid. I'm very interested in this Quidditch you were talking about." Trowa said the same soon after. Hagrid nodded.

"Alright, that's three regular brooms and two top o' the line, comin' right up. Yeh boys get yer wands, and I'll take care of yer brooms. Then we'll head on back to the castle, alright?"

The boys nodded and entered the wand shop. An old man with wide, silvery eyes greeted them.

"We're here for wands," Heero informed him, watching him carefully. The blankness in the man's eyes unnerved him.

"Of course, of course, right this way…" The man, a Mr. Ollivander, wasted no time before asking them which hand they wrote with and taking their measurements. In a little over half an hour they each had their own wand, apparently perfectly suited to each other.

"It's interesting," Ollivander had said when they'd all received their wands. "The wands of Mr. Yuy and Mr. Maxell contain heartstrings from the same dragon. Mr. Winner and Mr. Barton have wands with hairs from the same unicorn. And you all, including Mr. Chang, have the same oak in your wands. It's very interesting."

The boys, keeping their remarks to themselves, waited until they'd left the shop before discussing how creepy Ollivander was. Duo came up with an elaborate theory about how his eyes were evil demons trying to steal people's minds, but his story was cut short when Hagrid returned. The boys, feeling like nuisances, quickly relieved him of all their parcels and thanked him.

"No need to be thanking me," Hagrid said, a flushed red from the gratitude. "Now that all yer shopping is done, it's time to get back to the castle fer lunch."

"Great!" Duo shouted, grinning widely. The others rolled their eyes at his enthusiasm, ignoring the alluring thought of the previous night's supper looming in their minds. 

Motivated, the boys moved quickly back towards the castle.

***

Woo ^^


	8. chapter 8

Let this be said:

I absolutely adore reviewers. They make me all giddy and happy and feel special.

I especially adore reviewers whose work I am a MAJOR fan of! I'm talking about Stormy1x2, who was the reason I even thought about writing this fic!

Go read her HP/GW crossover! It's great!!

Btw Stormy – thank you for the advice! I'll try it out.

On to Chapter 8!

***

After about ten minutes of walking, Heero cursed loudly and doubled back towards the exit to London. After some teasing and ridiculing about his forgetfulness, they all entered an electronics store and bought their supplies.

Hagrid, feeling out of place, waited for them at the entrance of the store with their stuff piled in front of him. He looked rather out of place, but many muggles ignored him as they carried on. The boys were out in under twenty minutes with two laptops, a printer, a scanner, forty pens and forty pencils. All electronics were compact and Heero was very disappointed with his laptop, only because it would never compare with the one he'd left behind… or ahead, or whatever.

Despite this, he was still pleased that the capabilities of these computers weren't TOO ancient – although they were pathetically slow. With a laptop for both him and Duo, a printer for assignments and a scanner for other things Heero was glad the Dermail and Tsuberov of this time were well off. VERY well off.

Trowa and Quatre had gotten the pens and pencils, only because they didn't want to even try writing with a quill. Wufei, who was always the scholarly one, took everything gratefully. Duo felt kind of rotten, turning down what Hagrid had picked up for them (even when it was their money) but the big giant didn't seem to mind too much.

They'd began their trip back to Hogwarts when Quatre turned to Hagrid suddenly. "Is something wrong, Hagrid?"

"What? No, nothin'," Hagrid replied, looking at Quatre curiously. Quatre shrugged.

"You seem worried."

Hagrid laughed. "Oh, that, yeah. I have my first Care o' Magical Creatures class this afternoon, and I'm a bit nervous is all."

"Are we in that?" Trowa asked, eyes shining. It was no secret that he loved animals.

"Yeah, yer startin' tomorrow though. …Ah bollocks! I fergot to get yer owls!"

"Owls?" Duo and Quatre chimed, looking at Hagrid confusedly.

"Yeah, all students're supposed to have their own owls to get their mail and all! I'm fergettin' everythin'!" Hagrid growled, stomping his foot.

"Well, Hagrid, honestly I doubt we'll be receiving any mail. And it's not like we have anyone to send it to," Wufei mused, looking to the others. They nodded in agreement. Hagrid sighed.

"All right… but if yeh end up needin' 'em…"

"Don't worry about it," Duo breezed, grinning. "If we really, really need an owl then we can just steal – borrow someone else's!"

Sighing again, Hagrid shook his head. "Yeh boys… Yer too easy ter please."

The boys chuckled darkly, ignoring the sense of nostalgia stirred up by Hagrid's words.(1)

~*~*~

Hagrid left them when they reached the entrance of Hogwarts, calling back about a class he had to prepare for. The boys stood in the entryway and looked at each other.

"So. What now?" Duo asked, feeling awkward carrying the results of their shopping.

"Great Hall," Heero suggested. The others nodded.

"You say that as if we know how to get anywhere else," Wufei mused, smiling. 

"I'm gonna need a map of this damn place," Duo muttered, moving towards the doors to the hall. "Maybe Harry and his friends are in there and can guide us to the dorm or something."

Trowa pushed open the door with his back, arms full of bags. They spotted Harry and Ron sitting at the Gryffindor table and made their way towards them. Quatre fell next to Ron and smiled brightly.

"Hi!" he chirped. Ron grinned and returned the greeting. Harry's smile turned painful as he watched Quatre. The others frowned at this sudden change in demeanor. 

"Harry?" Ron prodded, unnerved by his friend's quick mood swing. Harry didn't reply, just lowered his eyes with that pained look still on his face. He held up his hand when Ron moved toward him, and they all just watched him concernedly. A few moments passed before Harry heaved a sigh and looked up wearily. 

"I'm sorry, Quatre. You reminded me of someone who was killed."

Duo frowned. "How did they die?"

Harry's face darkened and the boys set down their stuff and sat at the table, Duo and Trowa climbing over to the other side to sit next to Harry. The story Harry told them disturbed them, and though they had lived through much worse, they felt sympathy towards this innocent boy. A wizard – a dark, evil wizard – had killed his parents. This same wizard had come back and killed a boy named Cedric Diggory in front of Harry, with the same curse he'd used on his parents.

When Harry finished he apologized again for his sudden change in disposition. "Sometimes things trigger my memory and I'm reliving what happened. It doesn't happen often, though."

Duo nodded in understanding. The group stayed silent for a few moments longer, soaking in the details of Harry's story when Ron finally spoke up.

"So what are you lot doing down here with all that stuff?"

Quatre smiled sheepishly. "We don't know how to get back. We were hoping you could show us."

The two boys smiled and nodded, standing. The pilots followed suit and soon the group was leaving the hall and heading through the maze of corridors to their dorm.

Harry muttered a quick "pickled frog" and stepped through into the common room. They walked through the common room quickly, Harry and Ron nodding and smiling at people inside. They led the boys up into their room and opened the door for them so they could get in.

It took them all of ten minutes to get everything put away neatly and orderly. Harry and Ron, shocked at their efficiency, praised them on how excellent they were at unpacking.

"It doesn't matter, Duo and Quatre will have this place looking  like a herd of animals lived in it within the week," Wufei muttered, smirking as the two turned crimson.

"Wufei, that's totally unfair!" Duo protested.

"Yeah, it wasn't our fault we'd been up for over 30 hours!" Quatre added, grumbling. Wufei laughed.

"Gentlemen!" came McGonagall's voice from outside the room. They paused and turned to the doorway, looking expectant as she appeared and looked at them all. "The five of you are to report to the Headmaster's office. He wishes to have a word with you all."

Her message delivered, she turned and made her way back into the common room.

"What the hell did we do now?" Duo asked the room.

A few shrugs were his only answer.

***

Jeez. What now? ^^ 

*~*

(1) Nostalgia because they grew up deprived! With the exception of maybe Quatre, who's probably laughing out of irony or something.


	9. chapter 9

Would have updated sooner, but I was swamped with HW last weekend. Took my THREE FRIGGIN DAYS to finish it all. Also – many apologies for the whole lacking updates for two weeks. Went on road trip this past week and had the time of my life, but I didn't have a comp near me ^^;

***

Chapter 9

"Does it ever stop?" Duo grumbled, trudging along the corridor beside Quatre. Heero, Trowa and Wufei walked in front of them and they were all following Professor McGonagall. "I mean c'mon, don't we get a break? We didn't even do anything this time."

"We didn't do anything last time either," Quatre returned. Duo merely groaned and nodded.

"Step lively now," McGonagall called, glancing back to look at them. "We mustn't keep the Headmaster waiting."

"Oh look," Duo drawled quietly. "She does remember we're here."

Quatre tutted him and Duo stopped talking, resigning himself to his fate and following the others.

They came to a halt in front of a gargoyle statue and waited as McGonagall clearly said "Ginger Snaps". They watched curiously as the gargoyle gave way to a spiral staircase. After a pointed look and gesture from McGonagall, the boys ascended the staircase and came upon a door. Without bothering to knock they entered, walking in slowly and taking in the curious items cluttering the room.

"Ah, boys, there you are," came Dumbledore's voice. The boys stopped dead and stared at the Headmaster, who was standing next to a dark-haired man with a sour look on his face. The boys quickly assessed him and deemed him a possible threat; his stance was too guarded to be natural. 

"Headmaster," Heero greeted. He nodded his head politely, still watching the other man carefully. 

"Professor Snape and I would like to have a few words with you, if you don't mind of course," the Headmaster informed them, gesturing to the dark-haired man beside him. 

"Yes," Snape muttered, looking at them all distastefully. They regarded him with suspicious gazes in return. "You lot have come into our good school quite suddenly. Quite… suspiciously, if I do say. The Headmaster agrees that your arrival deserves at least some investigation."

"Oh, so you think we're some evil spies or something?" Duo asked, honestly curious. Snape narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Mr. Maxwell, I presume?" Duo nodded. "Yes, the possibility of you being spies has crossed our minds. Therefore we find it…. imperative that some sort of test is done to determine your loyalties."

"Like a lie detector test?" Quatre asked, one eyebrow arched. Snape stared at him as well.

"I am not familiar with your Muggle devices, so I would not know. Regardless, I have prepared for you all a Veratiserum, which will force you all to tell the truth until the potion wears off."

"Truth serum," Wufei scoffed, frowning. "You expect us to willingly take some concoction you've just brewed? For all _we_ know, it's poison."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "You dare accuse me of offering you poison."

"I'll take it." All eyes flew to Duo, who looked impassively at Snape. "I don't think you're trying to kill us, since people know we're here and would find it weird if we disappeared. Anyway, these guys know everything there is to know about me already, so I've got nothing to lose."

"You're volunteering then, Duo?" Dumbledore asked, making sure Duo realized what he was saying.

Duo shrugged. "Sure."

"All right then, Severus," Dumbledore turned to Snape who, casting one more glance at Duo, turned and approached the desk at the other end of the room. Sitting atop it was a vile of an off-color liquid. Duo made his way towards Snape, his companions following silently. 

Snape handed the vile to Duo. "How much you consume will determine the length of time the potion will be active. You will consume enough for the Headmaster and I to follow through with question. Is that understood."

"Yeah yeah," Duo muttered dismissively. He raised the vile to his lips and took two large gulps of the potion before setting the vile back on the desk. He shook his head a bit and grimaced. "That was disgusting."

"Are you all right?" Heero asked, eyeing Duo carefully.

"I'm great," Duo returned, grinning. "That stuff's got a gross aftertaste though."

"State your name," Snape ordered. Duo blinked at him and answered promptly, "Duo Maxwell."

"Is this your real name?" Snape questioned. Duo eyed him.

"It's my name. I made it. I don't have a name besides it."

"Very well," Snape conceded, nodding. "Where were you born?"

Duo shrugged. "L2, as far as I know." Snape frowned.

"What is an L2?"

"A colony. I lived there since I was little, so I guess I was born there."

Dumbledore cut in then, asking softly, "Where are your parents?"

Duo didn't flinch. "They're dead, most likely. The plague probably got 'em."

The Headmaster frowned and abandoned that line of questioning. "How did you get to Hogwarts?"

Duo smirked. "Some freaky lady did some freaky witchcraft and when I woke up I was lying in a hospital bed. So I have no idea."

"What do you know of Voldemort?" Snape asked harshly, eyes narrowing as he hissed the name.

"Some asshole that killed Harry's parents and some poor kid. Gave Harry some funky scar thing and has been trying to kill him. S'about it." Duo responded, shrugging. 

Snape glanced at Dumbledore, who nodded. Returning his glare to Duo, Snape asked one final question. "Are you or any of your companions affiliated with Voldemort or the Death Eaters?"

"No. …What the hell's a Death Eater?"

Snape hummed to himself. "Very well. You're free to go."

"What?" Quatre asked, shocked. "After all that we can just… leave?"

"Due to the Veratiserum's effects on Mr. Maxwell, Professor Snape and I have no reason not to believe your story of innocence. Therefore, you are free to go," the Headmaster stated, smiling.

Duo blinked in surprise.

"You people are crazy."

~*~

Yay chapter end ^^


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Well that was a damn huge waste of time," Duo muttered as he stormed down the corridor. Trusting only his instinctive memory he was guiding his comrades through the hallways in what he thought was the direction of the dorms.

"Well at least now they don't think we're evil spies out to get them," Quatre commented. 

"That serum thing was so useless," Duo exclaimed, glaring at one of the paintings on the wall. The woman in the painting cowered. 

"They don't know you don't lie, Duo. It's not their fault," Trowa added, attempting to calm him.

"I know, I know. They're just so damn annoying," Duo grumbled. "Where the hell am I now?" He paused mid-step, glancing around. 

"We go left," said Wufei. "I remember that painting of the knight and his sword." Said knight raised his sword in greeting. Wufei nodded in return.

Duo shook his head, amused. "Fine, left it is."

***

After ten more minutes of walking they decided to follow Wufei's previous example – use the paintings for guidance. Most of the paintings were more than happy to direct them on their way, and soon they were standing outside the portrait of the fat lady, which lead to Gryffindor's common room.

"Pickled frog," Quatre supplied, and the portrait swung open. One by one the boys stepped into the room and were greeted by the sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting in the Common Room together.

"We're back," Duo announced, grinning jovially. 

"How was it?" Ron asked. "Did you get into any trouble?"

Duo shrugged. "They just made me drink some truth serum thing and asked me some questions. No big deal."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "Did they think you were spies?"

"Apparently we're suspicious," Trowa commented, smiling. Wufei snorted in response.

"Is the Veratiserum still in effect?" Harry asked, eyeing Duo curiously.

"I think so."

"It can't be a very strong Veratiserum," Hermione mused. "Otherwise you should be aware of it."

"Duo tells the truth most of the time anyway, so who knows how the serum's taken to him," Quatre explained.

Ron however seemed distracted, and was eyeing Wufei curiously. The Chinese boy noticed this look and returned it. "Yes?"

Ron, embarrassed at being caught, flushed. "Er, I was just wondering if any of you lot play chess?"

Wufei arched an eyebrow, looking interested. "Chess?"

"Er, yes, well, Wizard's Chess, actually. I haven't had a good game in a while, and…"

"I'll play," Wufei volunteered. Ron stammered a bit more and went to get the board.

"Uh, Wufei, somehow I don't think Wizard's Chess is like regular chess," Quatre warned.

"It's not," Hermione told them, smiling. "The chess pieces move where you tell them and destroy anything they capture."

"Sounds good," Wufei mused, smirking. 

An hour later found Wufei and Ron playing their third match. Ron seemed determined not to lose this time, and most of the Gryffindors in the room were crowded around them and watching the two face off. Again.

Most of the Gryffindors, at least. Harry and Duo were over by the window along with Hermione, who was pouring over a very large and very thick textbook and was deaf to the room.

Duo had been watching Heero as his comrade sat and watched Wufei and Ron's game.

Harry had caught his gaze.

"He's very quiet, isn't he."

Duo looked at him, surprised, and nodded. "Yeah. Him and Trowa – strong silent types." A small smile flitted across Duo's face as he looked at Heero again. He sighed softly and looked out the window.

"You fancy him!" Harry hissed accusingly. "You fancy Heero!" Duo grinned at him.

"Actually, I love the big idiot."

"…But, why?" Harry asked, apparently confused.

Duo shrugged. "Honestly got no clue. There's just something about him."

Harry smiled then, and Duo looked at him curiously. "I'm not the only one, then." 

Duo's grin faded, replaced by a small frown.

"Heero's mine, Harry."

Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "No, no. You can have him, honestly. I meant… I fancy boys as well," he said in a hushed tone, glancing around nervously. Duo's face lightened and he beamed at Harry. He turned his head to look across the room.

"Quatre! You owe me twenty bucks!"

Quatre jumped, along with the rest of the silent crowd. All had, apparently, been enraptured by the chess game. Whose players were now glaring murderously at him.

"Duo," Wufei growled. "If you would kindly keep it DOWN."

"Sorry Wufei," Duo called, smiling sheepishly. Quatre had gotten up and made his way towards them.

"So you won then?"

Duo nodded. "Yup. Told ya."

Quatre sighed, shaking his head. "Well any money I had on me was in my clothes, and we're missing those, so I'll have to pay you later." Quatre smiled at Harry. "So you're gay then, Harry?"

Harry flushed, nodding. 

"So who's the lucky guy?" Quatre asked good-naturedly. Only Duo, who knew Quatre far better than Harry, could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. Harry's face turned a deeper shade of scarlet.

"Don't mind Quat," Duo interrupted, coming to Harry's rescue. "He's just nosy." Duo grinned when the blond looked innocently at him.

"Does Heero know how you feel about him?" Harry asked Duo.

"Yeah," Duo said, chuckling. "I'm sure he does." Quatre nodded, smiling.

"On day Duo stopped treating Heero like a brother," Quatre explained. "Heero isn't really the type to let things like that slip by unnoticed."

"What happened?" Harry inquired, eyes wide.

"He cornered me a week later," Duo continued for Quatre, grinning. "He demanded that I tell him what happened between us. Told him I loved him and couldn't think of him as a brother anymore. He wandered around shocked for a few days after that." Duo smirked. "Best days of my life."

"And… everyone knows you love him?"

Duo nodded. "Yeah. Hell, Wufei knew before I did. He's very… observant."

"Nosy," Quatre interjected. "He's very nosy."

"I heard my name," Wufei called loudly. Quatre snickered.

"See what I mean, Harry?"

Harry nodded, smiling. Duo looked at him curiously. "Don't your friends know you're gay?"

Harry frowned and shook his head. "I doubt they'd take it well. Ron seems to think I'm destined to marry either a kindhearted Veela or… his sister."

Duo arched an eyebrow. "So, while he's trying to set you up, you're checking out other guys."

Harry shrugged. "Basically. Duo… have you and Heero… formed… a relationship?"

Duo bit his bottom lip and looked like he was seriously considering the question. "Heero needs time to… adjust. That "week of a daze" wasn't too long ago – maybe two weeks. He needs to adjust to the fact that I DO love him, and then he's going to figure out if he can love me back."

"So… you don't know…"

"If he feels the same way? No. But hey, love's all about taking chances, right?" Duo said, grinning secretly at Quatre, who blushed.

"Er, right. And we're expecting Heero to wake up and start molesting Duo any day now."

Harry and Quatre laughed as Duo's tongue lolled out and he got a starry look in his eyes.

"Okay, Harry, so tell me," Duo began again, abandoning his drool-posture to lean forward. "Who do you like?"

"Er," Harry squawked out, flushing again. "Er, well…"

"Now who's being nosy?" Quatre scolded, laughing. Duo rolled his eyes and pushed Quatre playfully. Harry laughed along, though if one looked close enough they could see his eyes darting towards the window next to them. 

And they'd see him watching a certain person practicing with their Quidditch team.

A certain person with platinum locks and a silver and green robe, who was casting glances towards the tower as well.

*~*

Heehee, possessive Duo!! ^^;;

I love HPxDM (DMxHP), don't you? ^^;;;


	11. chapter 11

Okay… it's my understanding from the books that the beds in dorms are near each other, otherwise they wouldn't be able to see each other, right? The movie confused me on this, so… I'm just gonna say "nearby" ^^

Oh, and if anyone could PLEASE explain to me how THE HELL these timetables work out… I will give you honorable mention and even make you an OC. I don't understand them at all, because at my Canadian high school we have 4 periods of the same classes every day. X.x; And um… I'm afraid if someone doesn't help me out then there'll probably be a significant delay in the posting of the next chapter because I'll be using up all my time trying to figure out how the timetables work so… if you can, please email me (oriko_oreo@hotmail.com) and help me out ^^;

I'm actually kinda surprised so many people share my favorite pairings ^^; 1x2 is my very fav, followed closely (depending on what anime/rpg I'm focused on) by either DMxHP or SeiferxSquall. I like 3x4… but not so much that I'll go out of my way to read fics dedicated to them, ya'know?

Anyway, enough of my blather!! Nobody cares about that, you want the story!!

Fine, be that way P

***

McGonagall had approached them soon after Wufei had demolished Ron in their fifth game of chess and Ron had made Wufei promise for a rematch. The redhead didn't plan on giving up until he won, apparently. It appeared they were up past curfew and, looking around, Duo realized that all of the younger students had gone off to bed. He, Quatre and Harry had given in to the temptation and went to sit and watch the game.

It was, McGonagall had informed them in the middle of her angry tirade, almost midnight, and all fifth, sixth and seventh years were to be in their beds hours earlier.

"Professor," Ron had argued. "Can't we play one more? I'm sure I'll beat him!" Wufei merely snorted in response.

"Mr. Weasley, do shut up and go to sleep."

Ron's eyes had widened and he'd chirped out a "Yes ma'am" before hastily tidying the chess pieces and putting them away. The students who had stuck around to watch followed suit and quickly returned to their dorms, save the five pilots who waited to see what McGonagall wanted from them. The look she'd given Quatre had been enough for the blond to believe it best to stay behind, and the others naturally stayed with him.

"I'm pleased you all stayed behind," the Professor said once the other students had cleared out. "I have your timetables for you." She gave a pile of papers to Trowa, who was nearest to her. "You are expected at breakfast early tomorrow morning and to report to your classes on time. Although you are not all in the same classes, you do have many together and those in which you are apart involve other Gryffindors for you to acquaint yourselves with. That will be all. Please return to your dorm rooms." 

Unlike their fellow Gryffindors, the pilots were in no hurry to return to their room.

"Why should I rush just to make her happy?" Duo had said later on as they'd been getting ready for bed. "I mean, she's got all those other kids jumping around to do whatever she says, there's no reason for me to."

"Duo, stop whining. Apparently there are some rules they neglected to inform us of," Wufei grunted. Duo scoffed in response.

"They've got these kids trained fer sure. Like, did you see that Ron kid jump when she looked at him?"

"Maybe they're under a spell?" Quatre suggested, already under the covers of his own bed.

Heero shook his head, apparently taking this suggestion seriously. "There would be more signs of a spell. The Hermione girl seems to be very … knowledgeable, don't you think?"

Duo turned to him, arching an eyebrow. "You think she can help us get back?"

Heero shook his head. "No. But I think she can be of some use. We don't know anything about the rules of this… realm. We need to learn. We're wandering around in the dark here and it has to stop before we end up in danger."

"According to Harry, everyone here's in danger," Quatre said sadly, picking at the comforter settled under his chin. 

"That's another thing," Heero continued. "Danger? We aren't equipped to deal with anything here. This realm uses MAGIC for one thing. How do we fight against magic?"

"We learn some magic," Trowa spoke up, drawing their attention to him. "There's a use for Hermione. She's the smartest. She knows the most spells. Learn from her."

"We can't all bombard her," Quatre interjected. "They'll get awfully suspicious if we all take a sudden interest in magic and only try learning from Hermione."

"We'll branch out, then," Duo reasoned. "We'll each find one or two students, "befriend" them and get them to teach us magic tricks. Can't be too hard. It's a big school."

"Trowa, can I see those timetables?" Quatre asked, looking at the brunette. Trowa nodded, standing up, shuffling through the parchments and handing one to Quatre. He paused, shuffled some more and gave one to Heero, then Duo, and lastly to Wufei before sitting back down.

"What've you got first, guys? At nine o'clock? Anybody got… Charms?" Duo asked.

"I do, Duo," Wufei spoke up, staring at his timetable. Trowa and Quatre did also. Heero, however, had something called 'Arithmancy'. 

"I think it's some kind of math course," Heero muttered, frowning at the brief description.

All five boys had a class called Divination after their first period the next day, and it was followed by lunch and a class called Potions. For most of them last period was free, although Duo and Heero were going to be in a Transfiguration class. And that was just the next day, and the boys got immensely confused when they considered the rest of the week.

"But uh, okay, so tomorrow is all that stuff… and then the next day we have… …that stuff…" Duo muttered, trying in vain to understand the pattern.

"Um, I think we're all just tired," Quatre said laughingly. "Tomorrow we'll wake up and all this will make sense. So, good night guys."

*~*

The next morning came quickly, and, like the previous day, the boys were up in plenty of time. They assembled in the Common Room and watched the others stumble in. Ron blinked at them blearily.

"How in the hell… How long've you lot been down here?"

"Um… about twenty minutes," Quatre answered, looking to the others who nodded in agreement. Any watches they'd been wearing had conveniently disappeared along with their clothing. Quatre, who was used to glancing at his watch out of habit, was very bitter about that lack.

"Why in the hell d'ya gotta look so awake for?" A sandy haired boy groaned, rubbing his eyes fiercely in an attempt to wake himself up.

"That's Seamus," came Harry's voice from behind them. He, out of the lot of them, looked most awake. "And this is Dean and Neville," he spoke while gesturing to the two boys standing behind him. One was dark-skinned while the other was hefty in weight. "Shall we then?"

"Food sounds good." Duo sprang from his seat next to Trowa and moved forward quickly. "Lead on, Harry. I'm starving!" He grinned jovially and a couple of the sleepy boys chuckled. 

"Look, Ron. A man after your own heart," Dean drawled, smirking at Ron.

"Well let's hope he isn't THAT bad," a voice rose from behind them. Hermione stepped between Neville and Dean and smiled at the boys. "Good morning. Are we going then, Harry?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry replied, moving towards the exit of the Common Room with Duo hot on his heels and Heero following close behind. The others that had been in the Common Room followed them into the corridor, and the three boys lead the way towards the Great Hall.

Although, in reality, Harry was leading, Duo was babbling and Heero was desperately trying to commit the path to memory but getting them to admit it was an entirely different matter.

***

Alrighty… chapter 11. Lookit me motor. This one lacked much in the development, although we saw a bit of the boys doing their planning thing… so hey, that's good for the "why aren't they doing anything?" factor, ne? ^^;;

Also… please reread the comments at the beginning of the chapter and help me out! Pleaseplease ^^;;


	12. chapter 12

Looks like it took me awhile to get this out anyways, huh? ^^;

Many thanks, (I mean many, I feel like a dork because of how simple it sounds now) to Kyra. You rock!! You kept it alive! Even though it was severely delayed, it's still alive! =)

Hehe.

***

Chapter 12

Breakfast was over quickly – the pilots, though they ate a lot more than before, didn't eat large breakfasts out of habit. Having spent years never knowing whether they'd be called out on a mission any second light breakfasts had become the routine, and was still taking quite an effort to kick the habit.

In any case, after breakfast Hermione and Heero went off in the direction of Arithmancy while Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Heero and Ron went to Charms. On the way Harry informed them that the class was joint with some 7th and 6th year Ravenclaws, and that some Gryffindors would also be there.

Mr. Flitwick, the Charms teacher, made Duo take a double-take. He was… a troll? Duo wasn't sure and knew it was impolite to ask, but… he settled into a seat next to Harry and regarded the troll interested. As per some discussions they'd had that morning before everyone had woken up, Duo had called Harry as his "teacher", while Trowa had claimed Hermione and Quatre conceded to taking Ron. Heero and Wufei could not be convinced to claim someone, though, and had said they would find their own "teachers".

Upon entering the class, Wufei seemed to find his.

He immediately started towards the only Asian girl in the class, and he bowed and introduced himself. 

"Chang Wufei."

The girl arched an eyebrow and smiled.

"Chang Cho."

Wufei smirked a bit. "That is interesting."

The girl laughed and gestured to the empty seat beside her. Wufei took it immediately.

Duo grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up and winking. Wufei glared menacingly at him before waiting for Cho to look away. He then stuck out his tongue. Duo laughed and shook his head, looking up at the midget/troll at the front of the room.

"Welcome to sixth year Charms," the little man began. "I am aware that there are particular students in the room with certain allowances, therefore we will be starting off fairly easy this year. However, those of you thinking this will be an easy course are sadly mistaken and you should pay close attention lest you get left behind."

Flitwick looked pointedly at the four boys, who stared back impassively. Seemingly please that his speech had been given, Flitwick began his lesson.

~*~

Heero glared at his Arithmancy teacher. The stupid man had the gall to insult him in front of the entire room? It took all of Heero's will not to kill him on the spot.

The only reason he did, of course, was because it would jeopardize their status.

And, possibly because Duo would be disappointed in him.

Professor Vector continued on as though he hadn't realized his slight towards Heero; specifically, his comment about the "less privileged" in the classroom. Heero's fist had clenched immediately, and the girl sitting to the one side of him had jumped as his knuckles cracked. The blond to his left had smirked, and looked at him.

Upon further inspection, he realized that the boy was the one he and Duo had run down two days prior.

"Ignore him, unless you want to lost marks," the boy told him, quiet enough that nobody would over hear but loud enough that Heero could make out what he said. "Vector's a crotchety git at the beginning of the year."

Heero smirked slightly, and turned towards the boy. "Yuy, Heero."

"Malfoy, Draco," came the reply, the blond smirking at him. "You're the bloke that hit me a few days ago. You caught me in a good year; any other year if you'd have done that then I would have had you arrested."

"Mister Malfoy and Mister Yuy," came Vector's voice. The two boys regarded him slowly. "Please continue your conversation when class is completed, as now is not the proper time."

Heero shrugged in response, while Draco merely raised an eyebrow at the professor. Vector, seemingly unnerved by the lack of response, went back to his lesson.

Despite what he'd initially thought, Heero realized that the Arithmancy course was not a math course at all, although it was primarily focused around numbers. Numbers, apparently, held a magical property about them, which the class was expected to learn to read and distinguish.

Heero understood it in about half an hour, and spent the rest of the class playing Solitaire. Being that he was at the back of the class, nobody noticed except for Malfoy, who just chuckled and went back to writing down random notes.

~*~

After Flitwick had finished introducing the course and had given a short lesson, the class was pretty much left to their own devices. They were to practice a Cheering Charm, which seemed to be very, very easy to everyone in the class save the four boys.

Duo had stared at Harry as he'd performed the charm on him; Duo had, in fact, felt a bit happier after Harry had done it. Clumsily, Duo had attempted to reenact the charm.

Professor Flitwick had removed the bunny ears quickly enough.

After that particular incident, the boys turned to their respective "teachers" to teach them the basics.

Their "teachers" gladly complied.

~*~

Class was over eventually, and Heero was very grateful. He'd beaten Solitaire about seventeen times and was beginning to grow bored.

He collected his laptop and made his way to the door and met Hermione, who looked at him sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry Heero, that I couldn't help you out during that class. I hope you aren't too lost."

"I'm fairly certain that Heero has everything under control, Granger," came Draco's drawl behind them. "Because he seemed to grasp the concept of the course pretty quickly. Isn't that right?" 

Heero smirked and turned back to face Draco. "Fortunately, some words were said that stopped me from attacking that poor teacher. Other than that the class went fine, Hermione."

"…Attacking?" Hermione looked confused, before a look of dawning crossed her face. "Oh, Heero! You shouldn't feel bad, Vector is very-.."

"Crotchety," Heero and Draco said at the same time. Hermione bit her lip and nodded, smiling slightly.

"Don't worry, Hermione. Next time he does it I'm sure a death threat will be all that's needed. Are we going?"

Hermione blinked in surprise before nodding. "Yes, off to Divination! It's quite a hike, so we'd better get moving." She looked to Draco and frowned, "Malfoy," she said, in a way that clearly meant dismissal. Once she and Heero were moving, though, Malfoy caught up and began walking with them. Hermione looked at him suspiciously.

Draco smirked at her. "What, Granger? Didn't you notice? Divination is a Gryffindor and Slytherin class."

Heero didn't respond, seemingly uncaring, while Hermione turned pale.

***

Dun dun dun. And that's it for this chapter, folks.

Gotta wonder why Hermione turned pale. Hmm… ^^


	13. chapter 13

Chaptteeerrrrr 13! My lucky number!

Hope this doesn't suck too bad.

I'm going to try to type an incredibly large (to me. I'm a slacker that doesn't know the true meaning of the word.) amount of text without using double-spaces, simply because reading it over on FF.net annoys me ^^;;

If you want me to revert back after this chapter, I'll do so ^^

This is the farthest I've ever gone on a fic. Many thanks for feedback ^^;;

***

Chapter 13

Duo had wasted no time getting the hell out of the Charms classroom – he was fairly certain that the other students were about ready to start putting _curses_ on him. However, due to his non-existent sense of direction when it came to the corridors of Hogwarts, he waited impatiently for Quatre, Harry, Trowa and Ron as they slowly made their way out of the class. Wufei was last and his face fell when he saw Duo was still waiting.

"What, Wu-man? Didn't want me to tease you about your choice?"

Harry frowned. "Choice? His choice to sit near Cho?"

Quatre recovered quickly for Duo, as he knew his friend was uncomfortable lying. "Yeah, that's the one. Duo likes to make fun of Wufei."

Duo just grinned and shrugged.

Wufei was already storming away.

"Hey, Wufei, wait up! You'll get yourself lost!" Wufei looked back at Duo, one eyebrow raised. 

"I had planned on making my way by asking the paintings, Duo. You really don't have to worry about me."

"Yeah, actually we do," piped Ron. The four pilots and Harry looked at him curiously. He fidgeted under the weight of all the stares, but continued. "You have Divination next, right? Well, that's plenty of reason to worry."

Harry grinned at his friend's attempt to lighten the mood. Duo and Quatre smiled politely as well, assuming that they'd understand what he meant once they got to the class.

"Fine. Are you coming, then?" Wufei huffed indignantly. 

Ron smiled. "Sure. It's just… Divination's in the other direction."

~*~

It took them very little time to reach the Divination classroom, Ron and Harry warning the guys about their Professor the entire way. By the time they'd actually reached the trapdoor and climbed into the classroom, even Trowa was interested in seeing the teacher. Duo was bouncing with excitement, and as soon as he saw Heero sitting at a table with Hermione he tore across the room to him. 

"Heeeeeeeeero!" Duo hollered, as if he hadn't seen his friend in years. Heero smirked and arched an eyebrow at the longhaired boy's antics. Duo flopped onto the pouffe next to him, causing Heero to tip over. 

"Get your own!"

Duo stuck out his tongue childishly, making a show of being comfortable on the seat he'd stolen. Heero sighed and pushed himself back onto the pouffe it seemed he would be sharing with Duo. 

Duo blinked as he looked around at the people staring at him. Other than his friends, who were always watching to see what stupid thing he'd do next, there were a bunch of new faces that were definitely not from the Gryffindor house. He was about to ask Heero what house they were sharing the class with when Harry came and flopped onto the pouffe beside Heero and Duo's, frowning.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked, seemingly concerned for her dark-haired friend. Harry smiled thinly.

"Slytherins."

"Oh," Hermione scoffed, then proceeded sarcastically, "is that all? Here I thought it was something dreadful." 

Ron took the last seat across from Hermione, and Duo grinned at Quatre, Trowa and Wufei who sat behind them. Quatre grinned back as he noticed the seating arrangement, particularly Heero and Duo's.

"Welcome," a voice drew everyone's gaze to the front of the room, and for the first time Duo saw their 'mysterious' and 'freaky' Divination teacher – the descriptions both given to him from Harry and Ron. "It's so good to finally see you all, some of you for the third time, others for the first."

Her glass-magnified eyes focused on the five boys that sat at separate tables yet very near to each other. Her gaze lingered on Heero and Duo for a moment before she continued. "Divination is a complex and difficult form of magic, and I of course am here to teach it to you. I am Professor Trelawney. Divination is a focus on one's inner eye; in this year's course, we will be using our eyes to see the future. In earlier years you would learn the basics of fortune telling, but now we will move into most advanced Divination.

"However," she continued. "Since we have some students in here that are woefully ignorant of the basics of Divination, we will begin very slowly and pick up quickly later on."

Heero tensed as the word 'ignorant' passed Trelawney's lips – he was finding it harder to believe that these people DIDN'T want to get maimed. Duo nudged him in the side softly, but it was enough to break Heero's concentration on the exact place a bullet would instantly kill the frail woman. He glanced at the cobalt-eyed boy, who grinned and winked in return. 

Heero shook his head slowly and looked back at Trelawney.

The witch was gesturing to the crystal balls that lined the shelf. He could feel Duo's body shaking from their close proximity and tried not to grin at his obvious containment of laughter. He nudged Duo, who let out a small chuckle and went back to shaking silently.

"Everyone, please obtain a crystal ball and return to your tables." She paused and pointed at one of the Slytherin students. "You there, please be more careful next time. Those crystal balls are hard to come by." The student just looked at her, confused, before grabbing a crystal ball and moving back towards her table. Halfway there she tripped and the ball smashed on the floor. 

Quatre frowned, a disturbed look on his face. He didn't rise like the others from the table; he merely sat and watched Trelawney as she spoke warnings to various others in the room. His eyes narrowed and he silently vowed to keep a close eye on her.

Trowa deposited a crystal ball in front of him, and Quatre smiled brightly in thanks. Wufei sat as well, and seemed to be keeping an eye on Trelawney also. At the table in front of them, Heero and Duo flopped onto the pouffe at almost the exact same time – this particular 'collision' caught Duo off balance this time, and he flopped onto the floor ungracefully. He hauled himself back up next to Heero, whose face looked blank, but Duo could see the mischievous look in his eyes. 

Hermione regarded them curiously, as did Ron, and Harry seemed to be the only one who didn't seem to notice their exchange. Hermione looked as though she wanted to ask something when Trelawney called their attention to her.

"Children, I want you to pay attention now," all the mystery in her tone had left, and what was left sounded frightened and helpless. "I want you all to treat him very well, as he has only a short time left with us. Please make his last days on this plane well, children, for the dead who were treated unjust tend to remain as phantoms. Please, students, treat our Mr. Yuy with the most courtesy you can. His death… it will be so tragic…" Trelawney broke off and two girls from Gryffindor ran towards her to comfort the distressed woman. The room was silent as students stared at the Asian pilot. Heero, however, merely looked confused. Duo's eyes were wide and his jaw slack as he regarded his friend. Hermione looked very annoyed.

"Oh, bollocks. I knew I shouldn't have taken this bloody class."

***

Yeah. Seems short, but that's because it's more compact ^^;; I think this one's either the same length or longer than the others… But anyway ^^; It was quick to come out and that's all that matters, right?

So. Is Trelawney bullshitting or is she the real deal?

I dunno.

Maybe ^.~

(hehehe)


	14. chapter 14

Wee, quickness.

I've been feeling especially neglective this week – thankfully it hasn't been in the area of fic writing XD

(PS – I love yaoi. KEEHEE! ^^)

***

Chapter 14

The room was silent – so silent that, if some idiot were to try it, you could hear a pin drop. Heero was shocked, apparently, and seemed to be more concerned with Duo's reaction than Trelawney's prophecy of his death.

Shinigami's pilot was, for the most part, completely frozen in his seat. His eyes were wide, his jaw slack, and if one were to look closely they would see his head moving from side to side slightly. Most surprising for the pilots was that he was making no noise at all, and they were mentally preparing themselves for the onslaught that was sure to follow once he regained his senses.

Harry was in shock as well, but not for the reason everyone else was. He had been preparing himself for a prophecy of HIS own death, not that of Heero's. He was surprised to say the least. Ron seemed to be the same way. Hermione was sighing and rolling her eyes.

Trelawney was at the front of the class, sagging in her winged armchair as a few female students fluttered around her trying to comfort the distressed witch. And the witch did seem distressed, as she was sniffling a lot and mumbling pitifully to anyone around her about "that poor boy", "that frail boy", and how "that boy is fading away."

At the mention of Heero's "frailty", Duo stiffened. When Trelawney said he was "fading", Duo snapped to attention and narrowed his eyes. Before he could speak, however, one voice rang out across the class.

"What in the hell are you babbling about?"

The class gasped collectively, and turned to see the source of the outburst.

Gasps rang out again at Heero's table when they saw the speaker was Malfoy.

Trelawney lifted her head wearily, her eyes red and puffy. "Pardon me, Mister Malfoy?"

"I asked you what in the hell you're babbling about. It's pretty damned obvious to me that Yuy isn't _wasting away_," he exclaimed, gesturing at the fit boy for emphasis. "He and his friend managed to knock me across a corridor yesterday, and those things are bloody wide. He certainly isn't frail, either."

Shock registered on Trelawney's face and she began to redden, though out of embarrassment or anger it was hard to tell.

Harry was also turning red, and his face read murderous contempt. Draco glanced over, arched an eyebrow at the expression, and turned back to the witch at the front. Harry's fist clenched and jaw tightened.

"My boy," came Trelawney, apparently over her shock. "How DARE you question the workings of the Inner Eye! My perception is much stronger than YOURS, Mister Malfoy, and I would most appreciate it if you would not QUESTION me in such a manner in the future!"

"HEY!" Duo stood immediately and slammed his hands on the table before him. "I don't know what kind of bullshit you're trying to pull here, and I don't know if you're doing it for show or whatever, and I honestly don't care. Unless you can show me some damned **proof** that Heero is in danger then I'd suggest you SHUT UP about it and get on with your damned lesson!"

As per a few moments prior, silence reigned the classroom. Quatre stood slowly and put a calming hand on the braided boy's shoulder.

"Duo, sit down please." When he complied, Quatre turned to the Professor who looked shocked and wounded. "Miss Trelawney, I would like to apologize on behalf of my friend Duo." He smiled sweetly at her before continuing. "My comrades and I are very close knit, and we truly don't appreciate it when people insinuate the death of one of them. Whether it was your intention or not, you managed to scare Duo to the point that he would react. I hope that you won't hold him at fault for this." Quatre had not been raised by a pacifist speaker for nothing – he had a way with words that made people want to believe him. And, Inner Eye or not, Trelawney seemed entranced by the small blonde.

"I… believe I understand. Thank you," Trelawney mumbled. 

Quatre nodded and smiled politely. "I do believe you have a lesson to continue then, Professor? And if you would… please refrain from death-related comments in the future."

Trelawney swallowed nervously and nodded, stammering out her accordance. She wearily waved the fluttery girls beside her away and stood slowly, a watery smile lighting her face.

"I would like to apologize for that, class. Please, let us continue on with our lesson. Gaze into your crystal balls, children, and see the future. Do not will it to come to you; just allow it to."

Duo blinked at Trelawney's sudden change and Heero nudged him. Slowly, Duo smiled at him, elbowing Heero slightly. Heero smiled back. He looked back up at the faces of the others at the table and found Harry to be watching him – annoyance and suspicion rested on the boy's features, and Heero was unnerved.

What had he done now?

Duo glanced up too, and noticed Harry and Heero staring at each other. He watched Harry's face contort suddenly and the jade-eyed boy looked away, rubbing at his forehead. Glancing at Heero and taking in the stoic-yet-confused look, he dismissed the thought of it being Heero-inflicted. Duo gave Harry a swift kick in the shins under the table, and immediately those jade eyes were boring into him.

"After class, Harry, I want to talk to you." Duo made sure to say it just loudly enough for those in the close vicinity would hear it. He knew that his comrades behind him were listening – they always were. Hermione and Ron seemed too distracted arguing over the pointlessness of gazing into crystal balls.

"Honestly, Ron, I'm not seeing anything. I can't believe I gave this class another chance. I don't even need it!" Hermione was griping, and Ron looked at her with an annoyed glance.

"Hermione, you had a very lengthy debate with yourself last term. You knew you had to take it or forfeit a full roster, remember?"

Hermione heaved a pitiful sigh. "Oh, yes, I suppose. But honestly, this class is so pointless!"

"What are we supposed to be doing, exactly?" Duo asked, honest confusion on his face. Hermione looked at him and shrugged.

"Look into the ball and see the future."

Duo nodded slowly. "…Ah. Okay then. Qua~at," Duo called turning to look at his blonde-haired friend. He blinked in surprise as he saw Quatre staring into his crystal ball with rapt concentration. He stood slowly and walked behind him, peering into the seemingly clear ball.

"Don't distract him," came Wufei, who was looking into his own crystal ball as well. "It seems the ball is actually working with his subconscious."

Trowa glanced up from gazing at his ball to look at Duo. He smiled wryly. "Can't see a thing, myself. But if any of us would be able to see into the future, it would be Quatre." Duo smiled internally at the pride in Trowa's normally monotone speech. "Quatre tapped into it pretty quick, and I think knowing what's coming would be good for us in the long run."

Suddenly Quatre inhaled sharply, and he looked from side to side. Duo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Quat, welcome back." Quatre looked at him in surprise then smiled.

"Hey Duo."

"So how's the future?" Duo asked good-naturedly. He didn't even want to bother with his own crystal ball – he was far too high-strung to even attempt a calm internal viewing. 

"It's kind of odd, really, I-."

"And how are the Internal Eyes working at this table?" Trelawney's voice sounded from behind Wufei. Duo and Quatre looked up quickly; Trowa had seen her coming and Wufei had heard her. 

"Very well, thank you," came the ever-polite response from Quatre. 

Professor Trelawney smiled. "Yes, I sense a sort of power in you, Mister…"

"Quatre Winner."

"Mister Winner. I do believe you will have an easy time with this class." She looked at Duo carefully, her smile wilting slightly but not entirely. "And you, Mister… Maxwell? How is your Inner Eye today?"

Duo shrugged. "Cloudy. Maybe it'll be better later."

Trelawney's eyes glinted slightly as she regarded Duo. "Ah, yes… Perhaps." She turned abruptly, making her way from Duo towards the front of the class again. "Class, for your homework I would like you to read Chapter One in your textbooks. Have a pleasant day."

The class began to disperse, and Trelawney's voice rang out again.

"Oh, Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville froze in front of Wufei and looked back at the witch fearfully.

"Do watch your step on those stairs, dear. Wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Neville nodded quickly and hurried out of the class, followed by the rest of the students.

Outside in the corridor as they were walking, Duo realized that Harry had disappeared. 

Heero, after looking around, realized Draco was gone as well.

"Hey, Herm?" called Duo. Hermione paused mid-step and turned to look at Duo.

"Yes?"

"Where's Harry?" Hermione looked around her quickly before turning back to Duo.

"Oh, I don't know. Sometimes he just seems to disappear after class, you know? It's been happening since around Christmas last year, so don't worry about him."

"Yeah," came Ron, who had paused with Hermione. "He'll show up sooner or later."

Duo nodded slowly, glancing at Heero. Heero returned the look and nodded slightly.

Soon enough the students were gone, headed towards the Great Hall or elsewhere. No students noticed as the two pilots doubled back and made their way down the empty corridor. 

***

Uh oh. Somebody's gonna get BUSTED. XD!!!!!!!

There will be some obvious HP+DM in the next one, so be forewarned! (or giggle in anticipation, like me! XD)


	15. chapter 15

Kay, I had an incredibly large amount of questions posted by **ADJ**, and since they're Anonymous I'll just post my answers here.

If you had the same questions then here are your answers, and if you didn't then bear with me ^^;

1) This takes place in Harry's sixth year. I'm operating under the assumption that Divination is like DADA, and has different levels after third year. I'm ALSO running under the assumption that Divination doesn't require prerequisite courses ^^;

2) Didn't I explain that? They're reviewing for the first few weeks because of the newbies in the courses, and then they're picking up really fast from there. It is of course unlikely, but I think (personally) that Dumbledore WOULD go out of his way to do that. Such a nice guy. =)

3) I really have no idea what you're talking about, what with Harry's "character development". I dunno, I never intentionally made him out to be "insecure" and "naïve"… just cutely oblivious. Sorry if it seemed that way.

4) I never said Dumbledore wasn't a threat. This was the GW boys' natural assumption upon getting to this world. I mean really… he's old and frail, would you think he was the most powerful wizard ever? Neither would I.

Oh, and about involving more of HP plot? We haven't even gotten started yet, hon.

**fire youkai**: Be calm! I always backtrack eventually. Even if it doesn't get explained in THIS chapter, you'll find out what happened sooner or later ^^ (maybe later if I'm feeling sadistic XD)

Warnings: There's some shounen-ai in here! I warned you before and I'm warning you again. If you don't like two boys kissing (what's wrong with you? ^^) then you'd better ignore the rest of the fic and move on. DM+HP in this one (DMxHP implied.)

***

Chapter 15

The hissing was the first thing Heero heard – that and the rustle of fabric. He grabbed Duo's elbow, slowing the other boy and placing a finger to his own lips. Cobalt eyes narrowed and Duo nodded. Slowly they moved down this new, darker corridor that they had discovered during their search.

In retrospect, Heero had realized that it had been very stupid of them to take off down an unknown corridor without anyone to lead them back, but he hadn't really been concerned about that at the time. He was, in actuality, concerned for the missing boys, if only because he had reason to believe that they could really mess each other up.

He'd heard about their rivalry in the Common Room; some girls had been loudly discussing how they'd been fighting since their first year, and how their duels were amazing to watch. He hadn't paid much attention to it at the time, and now he found himself wondering if there was weight enough behind their rivalry to resort to escaping from their peers to have one on one battles in dark, lonely corridors.

He didn't doubt it.

He didn't plan on giving up until he found Harry and Draco, either – preferably with each in one piece - because Duo had wanted to talk to Harry, and Heero didn't want to resort to paintings to find his way back to the Great Hall.

When he'd first heard the hissing he'd passed it off as pipes in the walls, but after the hissing alternating between louder and softer sounds, he realized it was in fact _people_ hissing at each other somewhere. Duo had no doubt heard it too, however the braided boy hadn't slowed and Heero preferred NOT sneaking up on two potentially dangerous wizards that could quite possibly be fighting.

"I don't understand you sometimes!" 

Heero and Duo both stopped dead at the exclamation that was obviously Harry's voice. The smirked at each other – found one missing student. They could only assume that the other was Draco…

"I don't see what's so hard to understand, Harry. It's not like I'm going to leave you for him."

Bingo.

Heero arched an eyebrow at the phrasing, a suspicion growing in the back of his mind. He looked questioningly at Duo, who merely smiled at him. Heero's suspicion grew as he realized Duo knew something that he didn't. Before he could ask him, Duo started moving again, approaching the last doorway in the corridor. Heero sighed silently and followed.

"I just…" came Harry's voice again. "I just… I don't think I could…"

A shushing noise sounded, and Heero assumed it was Draco. He watched as Duo approached the doorway and started when an apparition appeared before him.

Duo staggered backwards at the sudden appearance of the ghost – this place had GHOSTS? Why hadn't he seen any before now?!

"Please don't disturb them," the ghost requested, looking at the door wistfully. The ghost placed a hand at his translucent neck and looked to be in deep thought. "They get so little time together now. I try to help them… they're so good for each other."

"Sorry, man. I gotta talk to Harry," Duo apologized, still tense and eyeing the ghost warily.

The ghost's chest heaved as he sighed, and his head rocked a little. "Very well. Please don't condemn them, though." With a parting sigh, the ghost disappeared into the floor. Heero and Duo stared at the floor wide-eyed, looked at each other and shook their heads.

"This is a really, really weird castle," Duo mouthed. Heero nodded in response.

Duo pressed forward again, touching the closed door and listening. He pushed slowly at the door, wincing when it creaked quietly. Heero came up behind him and peeked through the crack, starting when he saw the two figures in the room.

Harry had Draco pressed up against the wall, both hands against his shoulders to hold him there. Draco's arms were wrapped around Harry's waist, and the two were kissing passionately.

Heero's jaw dropped, and Duo eagerly peaked around the corner to see what had affected his partner so much. Duo could barely contain his laughter when he saw the two boys. When Harry started pulling at Draco's robes, Duo decided to spare them some dignity.

"Ahem," he coughed loudly, relieved when the two sprang apart immediately. They stared at him wide-eyed as he pushed the door the rest of the way open, revealing Heero as well. "Hey, guys."

"D-D-Duo!" Harry exclaimed, shocked. He staggered back a bit, only to run into Draco. The blonde frowned when Harry jumped away. "I… I didn't see you there."

"Well you wouldn't have," Duo started good-naturedly, as if discussing the weather. "You were a little preoccupied." Draco smirked.

"We were… well…" Harry said frantically, trying in vain to think of some excuse.

"Oh bloody hell, Harry. We were _necking_ for Merlin's sake! At least have the decency to tell them the truth," Draco scolded the raven-haired boy. Harry looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I panicked – I mean, I honestly wasn't expecting someone to actually **catch us **after all this time. I mean, I knew it was likely, but…"

Draco came forward and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry tensed at first, eyeing the two pilots carefully before allowing himself to relax into the embrace. Duo blinked and smiled as the blonde rested his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"Come now, love, it's not _that_ bad," Draco said soothingly.

Duo couldn't help it – his smile grew into a wide grin and he chuckled. "Aw, you guys are so cute!"

He could hear Heero snicker beside him and was relieved; he'd been worried that Heero would react negatively to this situation. The fact that Heero was comfortable enough with this to _laugh_ sent Duo's hopes flying.

Harry and Draco looked at them in surprise.

"Cute?" Draco cried out indignantly. "I am most certainly NOT cute!"

Harry smiled. "Shut up. Yes you are."

"WHAT?!"

"So," Heero broke in, effectively stopping the impending argument. "You two are _together_ then?" Harry and Draco nodded. "And you snuck off to be alone together?" Again, the two nodded. "And nobody else knew?"

"Well, Nick knew," Harry admitted. Duo raised an eyebrow and Harry explained. "Nearly Headless Nick, a phantom that lives in Hogwarts. He sort of… stumbled upon us once and for some reason decided to help us spend time together. But nobody else knew besides that."

"So, why do you think that would change?" Heero continued.

Harry and Draco looked at him, confused.

"Yeah," Duo chimed, leaning against a table in the room. "I mean, if you don't want us to tell about you then just say so. We're pretty good at keeping secrets."

Harry smiled warmly, and the corners of Draco's mouth upturned slightly. "Really? That'd be great!" Harry exclaimed.

"You should tell them eventually, though," Duo said. "I mean, they're your best friends." Harry bit his lip and looked downcast. Draco's arms tightened reassuringly. 

"I'm afraid that they'd make me stop seeing him. Or worse – that they'd tell the Headmaster he'd poisoned my mind or something. They won't understand, Duo. They don't know that he's changed." Harry placed his hands over Draco's on his stomach, squeezing them tightly.

"Okay," Duo accepted, frowning slightly. "So uh… what exactly has he changed from to become what he is now?"

"A self-absorbed, naïve git controlled by his father," Draco replied bitterly.

"Draco's parents had close ties with Voldemort," Harry explained. Duo nodded.

"That evil bastard guy."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Because of his father's influence he acted horribly to anyone outside Slytherin house, especially Ron and Hermione. Last fall though, Draco's parents disappeared and two weeks later we found out they were killed by Voldemort. Draco was sent to stay with Snape, but in reality he stayed here with Dumbledore where it was safer. I noticed he'd changed because of how different he acted when we were face to face – like he didn't really want to fight me anymore. He tried to hide it though, the stubborn git," Harry said, amused when Draco made a face. 

"And one day I gave up and dragged him off to a classroom and molested the stubborn ponce," Draco drawled, hugging Harry's midsection possessively. "Best moment of weakness I've ever had."

Dawning came over Heero's face and he looked at Harry accusingly. "You were glaring at me in class because you were jealous?"

Duo barked out a laugh. "Seriously?"

Harry flushed. "Well…"

"He's not used to me paying attention to anyone but him," Draco said, slowly releasing Harry and stepping away. He shoved Harry's shoulder playfully. "He dragged me up here to question me about my feelings for Yuy." Draco rolled his eyes, running a hand through his hair. 

Duo smiled, shaking his head slowly. He glanced at Heero, who looked somewhat shocked. "What, Heero? Surprised that people besides Relena and me are attracted to you?"

A small, barely visible red tinge appeared on Heero's face, but before he could respond Nick appeared through the floorboard.

"Finch's heading this way, lads! There's no way of hiding from him now!"

Harry's eyes widened and he pulled his wand from his robes. Draco did the same. Duo and Heero watched in surprise as the two pointed the wands at each other.

"Ready, Malfoy?" Draco nodded in response, and the two raised their wands over their heads.

"Uh… you guys…"

"Incendio!" Harry cried, and Draco's robe caught on fire. Draco gasped and stomped on it, putting it out quickly.

"Tarantallegra!" said Draco, and Harry's legs began jerking around uncontrollably. As if remembering something about this spell, Harry smiled.

The smile vanished soon after and Harry shouted, "Rictusempra!"

Malfoy doubled over, wheezing and laughing silently. 

"What in the hell?" Duo murmured, backing away from the weird things the boys were doing.

Then, through the door marched and in marched an angry looking man with bright yellow eyes. "What in the hell are you lot doing in here?!" he hollered. 

"Finite incantatem," Harry and Draco murmured. They stood slowly, watching Filch carefully.

"We were… just talking," Harry lied obviously. Heero frowned and Duo watched, confused.

"Talking! Hogwash! You boys've been _dueling_ again! I'll see that McGonagall does something about **this**!" The man stormed away muttering under his breath.

Duo frowned. "Eh?"

Harry shrugged, straightening his robes. "It's expected of us, really. If we really were just talking then they'd start to monitor us more closely."

"Besides," Draco contributed. "It's not like the detentions they give us will **stop** us."

Draco and Harry grinned at each other. Duo and Heero shared a look, and Duo sighed softly before shaking his head.

This castle was really, really weird.

***

Lame ending… but I couldn't think of another way. Anyway, Harry and Draco have been discovered! Heehee ^^ Now we know kinda how they got together. Yay!

But hey…. I wonder if Hermione and Ron will find out? ^.~


	16. chapter 16

Okie dokie, here I am again.^^; 

***

Chapter 16

Trowa watched as Duo and Heero disappeared around the corner of the corridor, smirking inwardly. The two were so obsessed with recon missions that they took whatever opportunities to use their skills. Trowa had to admit, they were very good, but he knew that his skills in recon could surpass theirs any day. He also knew that he was damn good at infiltration.

That was what Trowa considered their stay at this castle: infiltration. The mission was to collect data on possible enemies and allies, and to draw as little attention as possible.

If Trowa were weaker, he would have sighed. Heero and Duo had a knack for getting themselves in trouble, even though before the war ended, Trowa knew Heero would have _never _thought of running off on make-believe recon missions with Duo. 

The stoic European kept a close watch on the corridors he was making his way through as he followed Hermione and Ron – he was tired of relying on people for directions, and it was only their second day at the school. He knew without looking that Quatre and Wufei were doing the same, and cursed his luck that Duo had run off with Heero. Heero had the most extensive memory out of all of them – he'd have the castle memorized long before any of the others did. Duo would rely on instinct, as would Quatre and himself, and Wufei would rely on his newfound trust in the paintings until he got his own bearings. 

As the group entered the Great Hall, Trowa immediately spotted two new faces seated at the Gryffindor table. As they approached the two boys, Trowa realized that they were twins and obviously related to Ron. They looked up as the group approached and beamed.

"Hey, you lot! Welcome to Gryffindor!" one of them called.

Quatre smiled politely in response. "Thank you."

"Shouldn't there be two more of ya?" the other one asked, frowning. Trowa watched his eyes as the redheaded boy mentally counted the three of them and turned to Ron. "Eh, Ron? Did you lose them already?"

Ron frowned as well, only now noticing the absence of Heero and Duo. "Er… Where'd they go?"

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "They took off after asking about Harry, didn't you notice? They snuck back down the corridor."

Trowa looked at the bushy-haired brunette in carefully masked surprise. He truly hadn't expected her to be the one that noticed their escape. Quatre seemed surprised as well, not that anyone other than Trowa would notice it.

"Right, then…" Ron trailed awkwardly, obviously bothered by the fact that the two had disappeared under his watch. "Well, hope they find Harry so he can lead 'em back, s'all I can say. Otherwise they're in for quite a bit of searchin'." Ron sat next to one of his brothers suddenly, and Trowa found himself slipping onto the bench opposite him. Quatre flanked him and Wufei flanked Ron, and soon the redhead was almost completely surrounded by them. 

If he even noticed, he didn't show it.

"Hullo then," the twin next to Trowa greeted the three pilots. "Name's George. That's Fred." He gestured to the other twin, who grinned at them. Beside Wufei, Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Really you two, you'd think by now you'd stop trying to confuse everyone. George is next to Ron, and Fred is next to Trowa. They've done this every year," shaking her head and reaching for some lunch, Hermione heaved a sigh.

Quatre smiled, amused. "So how come we haven't seen the two of you before now? I'm assuming you're Ron's brothers?"

Fred, George and Ron all nodded in unison, and Ron gestured further down the table. "That little redhead girl down there is Ginny, an' she's the youngest."

"You wouldn't have seen us," Fred began, answering Quatre's first question. "We were late getting here. Missed the first day of school."

George grinned widely. "Dad was late getting us to the train, an' we missed it. Then he got called in on business and didn't trust us to go ourselves, so he let us stay home the first day 'til he could come too and explain what happened to Dumbledore."

"Don't see why he bothered," Fred said. "We're only here as aides anyway. Dad managed to get us signed up for some sort of assistance course for graduates."

"Just when we thought we were free," George sighed.

"The deal was if we did this for him this year, Dad said he'd help us out next with our building a Wizard joke shop."

"They'll never shut up if you don't stop them," Ron cut in, smirking at the glares from his brothers. "They love telling people their life stories. Next they'll be telling you lot about their conquests from first year to seventh, then their plans for this year. It'll take awhile, too, so you may as well grab lunch while you can."

Quatre seemed interested in Ron now, for he asked, "How many siblings do you have in all?"

Ron's ear's turned red and he looked embarrassed. "Three more, besides the ones here. There's seven of us."

Quatre smiled. "You're close with all of them?"

"Well, sorta. Bill and Charlie left home a while back, but they visit. Percy's still at home."

"Oh, I'm sure that's great. I have a lot of sisters, but I've never really spent time with many of them."

"How many?" George piped, indicating he'd been listening on their conversation.

"Twenty-nine."

Fred whistled in appreciation, eyebrows raised.

"And he's the only boy," Wufei mumbled, smirking slightly. Quatre nodded, smiling.

The twins were distracted from comment when the Great Hall doors swung open, and in marched Heero and Duo. Behind them they could see McGonagall, Harry and the Malfoy boy, but they didn't come into the hall for a few moments. Once Heero and Duo were seated – Heero next to Quatre and Duo next to Hermione – Malfoy and Harry were then allowed to enter the hall and immediately went in separate directions, glaring at each other the entire way. Harry threw himself into the seat next to Heero, glaring at Malfoy as he sat across the room.

"Harry, what happened now?" Hemione asked, at the same time Ron demanded, "What did that git do now?"

Harry sighed and shrugged. "Same old thing, we dueled, and Finch caught us."

"After we did," Duo added, frowning at Harry. Harry shrugged again, grabbing a sandwich from a plate on the table. 

"Down there, at the end? That's Fred and George, Ron's brothers. They're aides here at the school this year," Quatre explained to Heero and Duo, gesturing to the identical redheads. 

Heero grunted, looking pointedly at Duo. Duo sighed.

"Hey Har'?" Harry looked up at him questioningly.

"Yes?"

"You think you, Ron and Herm' could teach me an' the guys some magic after you're done eating? Just some basics, ya know, to start us off?"

Harry looked up at Hermione, who seemed pleased at the prospect of teaching, and at Ron, who just shrugged and nodded.

He smiled at the five boys. "Sure, no problem."

***

End Chapter 16….

And before somebody asks: FRED AND GEORGE ARE NOT STUDENTS! I **know** they graduated. I brought them back. Sue me =P

Didn't really like this chapter, but it was plot development! Needed for future chapters. The next chapter should be better and more exciting.


	17. chapter 17

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..

This is going to get incredibly confusing, and for that I apologize. I really wish I had a better understanding of the Potions layout.

Thing is – Harry and Draco always have a table to themselves when they're partnered, but Harry, Ron and Hermione always share a table at first. Therefore I think that 4 can fit at a table, and because Snape doesn't want his classroom destroyed he gives Harry and Draco their own table.

If you want a diagram, because of upload errors, it's on my bio on my author page.

And if I'm wrong… think of this as AU and you'll be fine =D

***

Chapter 17

When Harry had said "no problem", he honestly hadn't expected the five to catch on so quickly, especially with Duo's earlier fiasco in Charms. They'd headed back to the common room after lunch, and it was barely half an hour before the boys could cast fire, create light, shrink things, enlarge things, disarm someone, and do a quick and easy repairing spell. 

Hermione was beside herself with praise – she was amazed at how magic came with ease to people who'd never been exposed to it before. Ron was pretty damn shocked too, although less subtle about it. Standing with his jaw slack and eyes wide counted as less subtle.

"Brilliant!" He'd exclaimed, as Heero and Wufei had mock-dueled each other successfully. In the end, Wufei had gotten the best of Heero by distracting and disarming him, but Heero's spells had been stronger than Wufei's on the whole. 

Duo had convinced Harry to teach him how to summon objects, and was having great fun summoning things from the opposite of Quatre to come flying at him. And slam into Quatre in the process. Quatre had caught on to his game very quickly, and soon they were fighting by summoning objects in the proper trajectory to hit the other. 

Harry merely watched in shock.

While Ron cheered on Heero and Wufei, and Harry was busy with Duo and Quatre, Hermione and Trowa discussed all the different spells that they were capable of casting. They were still doing this when they realized that they did, in fact, have class. The three Hogwarts students paled considerably as they realized that their next class was, in fact, Potions. Hollering for the boys to run, they took off out of the common room and down the stairwell. The pilots hurriedly grabbed their supplies and ran out after them, not wanting to get left behind. It didn't take them long to catch up – they were definitely in shape, after all the training from Preventers – and soon the eight of them were racing into the dungeons and only slowing to a quick walk as they approached the Potions class.

"Don't want to get points taken off for running," Hermione had mumbled, and before somebody could question her they were moving inside the classroom. Most of the seats were already taken, and there didn't seem to be a Professor in the room yet. Harry breathed a loud sigh of relief and sank onto a bench at an empty table. Hermione and Ron sank in as well, and Wufei, Quatre and Duo sat in the one in front of them. Heero and Trowa sat next to the hefty Neville boy in the one behind Harry's table.

Glancing around, Heero realized that this was another Gryffindor/Slytherin class. He could see Draco at the table an arm's reach away from Harry's own. He doubted it was intentional.

He continued looking at the Slytherins, regarding the two large bodies next to Draco. Behind him sat a blonde girl, a muscular girl and a stocky brunette boy.  Heero's scrutiny was interrupted when a man in a billowing black robe stormed into the classroom and glared at them all.

"This is your first day of Potions, and normally I recite the same speech about Potions every year. I'm not going to this time, so those of you who are new," the dark-haired man's eyes rested on the five boys briefly, "are going to have to deal with it. We'll be doing hands-on today. Potter with Malfoy, Granger with Zabini, Thomas with Patil, Weasley with Goyle… don't give me that look, Weasley, simply move…" the man prattled on for a few more moments, naming others in the class before he came back to the five boys. "State your names."

"Heero Yuy."

"Chang Wufei."

"Trowa Barton."

"Duo Maxwell."

"Quatre Winner."

"Very well. Maxwell with Longbottom, Yuy with Finnigan, Crabbe with Barton, Bullstrode with Winner, and Brown with Chang."

Wufei arched an eyebrow in surprise at the professor's knowledge of which name was his last, but obediently moved when Neville pointed out who Brown was. In the end, Duo had ended up sitting next to Heero to work with Neville, and Seamus had moved to sit next to Heero. Harry and Draco sat in front of them, Bullstrode and Quatre to the right of them, along with Hermione and the stocky Zabini. Wufei and his partner were to the left of Harry and Draco. Trowa and Crabbe were to their right.

Duo frowned, leaning towards Heero and murmuring, "Ya know, it woulda been easier to just leave us where we were. Now it's all messed up."

Heero nodded. "I think he did it for that purpose."

Duo smirked and looked back at the Professor. 

"You'll be making the Draught of the Living Dead." Gasps rang out, mostly on the Gryffindor side, at this revelation. "You and your partner will be responsible for properly preparing the solution by the end of today's class."

"But, Professor Snape," protested the girl next to Wufei. "How will we test it?"

Snape grinned evilly, reaching behind his desk and lifting a large cage onto it. Small, fuzzy rodents squirmed around inside. The girls in the class cringed.

"Now, the potion itself is relatively simple, however – you are not, under ANY circumstances, to ingest it. Should you do so you will be removed from this classroom and not return. Am I understood?"

The students nodded and Snape continued. "You will administer the potion to the specimens provided, and they should immediately fall into a deep sleep and should not wake up. They will remain like that until your next class, where you will be making the antidote. Now, collect your ingredients and begin."

Students began moving immediately, some moving to the side of the room and some to the back. Duo grabbed Neville's arm suddenly.

"Um, what's going on?"

"Oh!" Neville said surprised, then seemed to remember that they'd never had a Potions class before. "Well, I'll grab the utensils, and you can grab the ingredients at the back."

"What ingredients?"

"Um… Asphodel and… Cherry wood? No…"

"Wormwood, Longbottom. Honestly, are you trying to get them killed?" Malfoy drawled from in front of them having already retrieved his ingredients.

Neville turned pink. "S-sorry, Asphodel and Wormwood, Duo."

Duo pursed his lips and nodded, making to stand and watching as Heero did the same. Seamus had gone off to get utensils as well.

"They're in the back. The ingredients are in alphabetical order, so they shouldn't be too hard to find," Malfoy told them quietly. Duo smiled and nodded thankfully, heading back with Heero and meeting Quatre and Wufei.

"You guys as lost as we are?" Duo hissed. Quatre smiled bashfully.

"Well, yes, but I think my partner may like me, so…" Quatre shrugged. "She's being pretty helpful. Plus, all I have to do is look at Hermione's cauldron if I don't know what I'm doing."

"We have Harry and Draco to rely on for that," Heero commented, grabbing some Asphodel root. He handed Duo one as well, who returned his favor with some Wormwood. Quatre grabbed his own, heaved a sigh and returned to his seat next to the large Bullstrode girl. Duo sank in next to Neville, noticing that the boy had managed to retrieve a cauldron, some cutting tools, and a grinder for the Asphodel.

When Harry returned to the desk, Draco took the Cauldron and set it up in the middle of it. Harry watched him curiously, and Draco glanced behind him, where Duo was mirroring him. Harry nodded, turning slightly to accommodate. As Duo copied theirs and Heero copied his, Neville and Seamus were left to prepare the ingredients. Neville took the Wormwood and began cutting it carefully.

"So how'm I sposed to cut this, Neville?" Duo asked, indicating the Asphodel. Draco turned, apparently waiting for Neville's answer.

"Um," Neville started nervously, uneasy with Draco's watchful gaze. "You take the… the sharpest knife, and um… Well…"

"Cut it into thin strips, then again, then again and then grind it until it makes a fine powder," Draco informed him impatiently. Neville flushed again, and Duo smirked at Draco.

"You like to show off, eh?" 

Draco returned the smirk. "The fact that you're preparing the draught behind me unnerves me to no end, Maxwell, and I plan to ensure that it doesn't end up exploding on me. For once," he added, glaring at Neville. Neville sighed pitifully and continued cutting the Wormwood.

"Oh lay off him, Malfoy," came Harry, looking up from his own Wormwood. 

"I assure you that I will, Potter," Draco retorted, "the moment he is capable of doing a simple potion without destroying a cauldron." It seemed that Draco was tired of putting down Neville, for he righted himself in his seat and prepared his own Asphodel.

After a long while of grinding, Duo decided that the powder he'd created was fine enough. Glancing at Heero's Wormwood, then to Neville's, Duo couldn't help but dread combining the ingredients. Regardless, he put on a brave face and smiled brightly at the pudgy boy.

"Well, Neville, d'ya think we're ready?"

***

…Heeheheheeeee ^^

Will Neville finally brew a successful potion? Or will he destroy the whole of Hogwarts?

I dunno.

*whistles innocently and walks away*


	18. chapter 18

*grins sheepishly*

Okay…. I apologize here and now. I made a couple mistakes in the last chapter, that I've now fixed. (The chapter actually SHOWS now)

First: Quatre was referring to Millicent having a crush on him – not Blaise. Blaise is a boy. Also… MILLICENT is QUATRE'S partner. I accidentally switched Millicent and Blaise when Snape was assignin partners. Ehehe ^^;

Now. Let's see what happened to poor Neville?

***

Chapter 18

A collective hush fell over the class, and a nervous Neville eyed Duo fearfully. Duo arched an eyebrow and glanced around. Snape had paused and was watching them, though from a distance. Draco and Harry had finished theirs already, and had left it to set. They were watching as well. Even Seamus had paused in his preparations, moving away from the table slowly. 

Duo blinked.

"What the hell's wrong with everybody?"

"I wasn't kidding about what I said earlier, Maxwell," Draco drawled. "Longbottom hasn't brewed a successful potion since first year. It's very likely that he's botched this one as well."

Duo frowned, looking at the Wormwood Neville had prepared.

"Looks fine to me."

"Then try it out," Draco said simply, leaning back against the desk to watch. Duo noticed that he was tense in his relaxed-looking pose – he obviously expected to have to dodge something.

Duo gulped audibly.

"Okay, so, we just put the stuff in the pot, right? That's all we have to do?"

"Do it carefully as not to spill or add the wrong amounts," Harry said quietly. He was tense as well. "I have complete faith in you, Neville." Duo bit his lip at the obvious lie.

Neville visibly brightened, smiling. "Okay, Harry. Want to try it out then, Duo?"

"Oookay," Duo sighed. He reached forward over the pot, dumping his Asphodel into it. Neville picked up the Wormwood and deposited it into the pot as well.

Then, much to Duo's horror, a cat hair fell into the pot.

"SHIT!" he launched forward, trying to stop it from dropping where the two substances were already mixing together. He grabbed it the second it touched the substance and froze. The cauldron started to bubble at first, then shook, its color changing from a translucent blue to a dark, forest green. The cauldron started to shake more violently and the liquid started rising.

"Um. Uh oh," Duo whined. Draco's eyes widened and the second the liquid rose above the lip of the cauldron he launched to the side, pushing Harry out of the way.

Milliseconds later, the liquid inside the cauldron exploded.

Duo's eyes widened and he watched in horror as the green slime launched out of the cauldron and into the air. He watched in fascination as it curved back and started falling towards him, and was jerked back to reality when Heero pulled him out of the way. It fell to the floor with a loud SMACK! and Duo gaped as the floor started bubbling. Then he realized Heero was holding him.

"Heh, hi Heero," he said sheepishly. Heero glared at him.

"What the hell were you doing! You were going to let it **land on you!"**

"Well I was **shocked**!"

"That is **NOT** an excuse! That could have been **YOU**!" Heero shouted, pointing at the bubbling floor. Duo barely registered the sounds of the other students being ordered around by Snape, and the people slowly leaving the classroom. All Duo could see was the anger and fear in Heero's eyes, and it sent his heart soaring.

"MAXWELL AND YUY!" hollered Snape. This time Heero heard him and snapped out of the staring contest he'd been having with Duo to look at the Professor.

"What?!"

Snape visibly seethed. "Get the HELL out of that classroom!"

Glancing around the two realized that they were, in fact, the only ones left in the classroom. And that said classroom was currently deteriorating.

"Gah!" Duo shouted, breaking towards the door behind Heero and launching into the hallway. 

"Are you both all right?" Hermione asked worriedly, checking them over for injuries. Duo glanced at Heero again, who was avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah," he murmured. "I'm fine."

~*~

The students had stood in the hallway for the rest of the period, as Snape and Draco attempted to get the classroom back under control. Hermione seemed incredibly putout that her offer to help had been refused.

Neville was depressed, as Snape had placed the blame on him for the destruction of the classroom. Despite the praises Gryffindors had for him for ending the class early, he still felt horrible. He'd tried apologizing to Duo, who wouldn't hear of it.

"It's not like it's your fault or anything. It would have been fine if that hair hadn't got in there."

Hermione sighed loudly. 

"It must've been Crookshanks," she said sorrowfully. "That cat is always sneaking into their dorm."

"It's no big deal," Seamus said cheerfully.

"Yeah," Ron contributed, just as cheerfully. "It's a bloody great thing, it is. No Potions is **always** reason to celebrate, no matter how it came about. Cheer up, Neville."

Snape and Draco came back out of the classroom then, Snape looking livid and Draco subtly amused. 

"The lot of you will redo this potion next class, AND will be expected to have the antidote completed by the end of it! And yes, I do mean all of you," he added, glaring at Draco who looked up at him, surprised.

"But we completed our potion!"

"It was not tested and therefore doesn't count, Malfoy. As for you, Longbottom, for your incompetence I'm taking twenty points from Gryffindor."

A large amount of groans followed this statement, along with grins from the Slytherins. Draco still seemed annoyed that he had to redo the potion and remained silent.

"Now, you can go off and do whatever until your next class – except you, Longbottom. You will be cleaning the classroom until it is spotless. I cannot teach in that dreadful mess you've made of it."

Neville looked at them sorrowfully and trudged into the Potions class, head hanging. Harry smiled pityingly. 

"Poor Neville."

Quatre sighed, picking at the sleeve of his robes. "It seems he doesn't do very well in that class. I wonder why not?"

"He's afraid of Snape," said Ron. Heero frowned.

"Why?"

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at him incredulously.

"Are you joking, Heero? Have you _seen_ him? He treats Gryffindors awfully and is completely biased!" Hermione exclaimed.

"And he's a damn greasy git!" Ron added, though the boys weren't too sure how this contributed to Snape being scary.

"Um. Right. Our bad, he's terrifying," Duo said. Harry and Hermione glowered at his sarcasm, but Ron looked pleased. "Anyway, what's this point thing teachers keep ranting about?"

"A point system is like a competition between the houses. By doing good deeds and completing things successfully, houses are awarded points. If the opposite is done, then they lose points," Hermione explained patiently.

"The amount of points lost really depends on the teacher," Harry added.

"And their mood," came Hermione again.

Duo nodded, as did Quatre and Wufei. "Got it."

"So now what are we doing?" asked Trowa, watching as the rest of the class was dispersing.

Harry fidgeted, glancing out the corner of his eye and turning back to the group. "I'm gonna take off for a while, I'll catch up with you later."

"Oh Harry, do be careful. Promise you won't go duel Malfoy?" Hermione pleaded.

Harry smiled, nodding. "I promise I won't go duel Malfoy."

Duo beamed at him, and Harry flushed and turned away quickly, hurrying down the corridor. Ron sighed loudly.

"Well then, want to go to the Great Hall or the Common Room?" he asked the group.

Before anybody could respond, Heero spoke up. "We'll catch up with you. First we're going to look around the grounds."

Ron nodded. "Right then. Later. C'mon, Hermione."

"Don't get lost! And remember that you only have half an hour until next class!" Hermione called back to them. Quatre waved as they disappeared around a corner.

Quatre looked around them, trying to determine the direction to head in. "There aren't any paintings down here to guide us. How strange."

Wufei frowned. "They probably wouldn't do well in the damp and dark. It could damage them."

"Good to know you're so concerned about their well being," Duo said with a smile.

"So, Heero?" said Trowa, glancing at the Japanese boy. "You really want to check out the grounds?"

"Yes, I think it'll come in handy if we know the layout of this place… at least a little better than we do now."

"So, uh, back that way?" Quatre asked, pointing down the hallway Ron and Hermione went down.

"If you're just trying to get out of Hogwarts," came a voice from the hallway behind them. They all turned except Wufei, who had watched him approach. "Then there's a side door down this hallway. Otherwise, the front door is back towards the Great Hall."

Duo smirked. "Hey, Malfoy. Where are you headed?"

Draco's eyes shone. "I have a meeting to attend."

"We won't delay you then," chirped Quatre, and Draco passed the group and walked away. Once he was out of hearing range, Quatre whirled on Duo and Heero. "Okay, what the hell's going on?"

Heero blinked. 

"What do you mean, Quat?" Duo asked, blinking as well. Quatre crossed his arms over his chest and glared.

"You know what I mean - both of you. I want you to tell me exactly what happened between Draco and Harry. I _know_ you're hiding it from us, and I can't imagine why!"

Duo grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Quat. We promised Harry we wouldn't tell on 'em, so you'll have to figure it out using obvious clues."

Quatre bit his lips, thinking, and Wufei huffed. "They're seeing each other in secret."

"Bingo," mumbled Heero. Duo winked.

"See, now we never broke our promise. Funny how things work, eh?"

"Oh." Quatre blinked stupidly for a few seconds, before grinning. "That's so cute." Duo laughed loudly.

"That's what **_I_** said!"

"So, we're going to trust Malfoy then?" Trowa asked, already moving in the direction of the side door Malfoy mentioned. His robes swayed with the movement. Heero nodded.

"He seems trustworthy enough, and there would be no reason to lie about an escape." Heero paused. "Unless it was a trap, of course."

"I think we're safe," Duo mused. "I have a feeling Draco wouldn't want Harry getting upset because he tried trapping his friends."

With that the decision was made, and the five boys disappeared down the corridor in search of Malfoy's secret door.

***

Sorry about those of you who wanted Neville to succeed – he will later, promise. Maybe not the next time, or the time after…. But sometime ^^;

I also apologize for the lateness of this… my comp had a spaz attack last Tuesday, and it was taken away until Sunday so I couldn't update. Monday I had work, Tuesday I had homework, and today I watched Treasure Planet (WOOOOOO!!!!!!!) and the two Evangelion discs (those are so damn screwed up…)

So yeah. Still alive ^^


	19. chapter 19

All righty. Here I am! For those of you who read my bio thing, you know my comp's a shitbox. It got taken away again, but it's still not fixed. Regardless, I'm going to attempt a chapter and hope it's not in vain.

Oh, and, there's Relena-bashing in this one. I hate her, so whatever they say is nothing compared to my opinion ^^

Chapter 19

"Found it," called Duo, indicating a partially hidden passageway in the corridor with the hand that wasn't holding his wand and laptop's case. "Well, a door. Not necessarily the right one."

"So open it and find out," Trowa responded, coming up beside the braided boy with only wand in hand, as his supplies were in the bag Quatre carried. Duo jiggled the old-fashioned handle, but to no avail.

"Oooh! I know this one!" Quatre called, running in front of Duo, wand at the ready. "Hermione told me about it. _Alohomora!_"

They all watched as nothing happened. Quatre snarled.

"Damnit! That's what she said!"

"Try, uh, flicking your wand more?" Duo suggested.

Quatre did it again, flicking his wand more. Nothing happened.

"Are you sure you're saying it right?" Wufei asked. Quatre glared at the door.

"Yes," he hissed.

"_Alohomora_," Trowa murmured, waving his wand at the door. A loud click resounded in the hallway, and Duo opened the door and they looked out at the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Good job, Trowa!" Quatre said, smiling. He stepped out the doorway and into the yard, looking around in awe. "It's huge!"

Looking around, the pilots saw that the Hogwarts grounds were, indeed, huge. They'd emerged on the side of what appeared to be a football field, although it was a lot larger and surrounded by elevated stands.

"That's probably for that Quidditch game they were talking about," Quatre commented, looking up at the hoops and banners around the field. Duo was scanning the area around it.

"Looks like we're surrounded by a forest."

"Well yeah, Duo," Wufei said incredulously. "Didn't you listen to Dumbledore's speech? Forbidden Forest. We're not allowed in it."

Duo snorted. "Fine, fine. We'll look at it when we have more than half an hour."

"There's a cottage over there," Heero remarked, pointing at a small hut just in front of the Forest with the hand not holding his laptop's case. "I wonder what it's there for?"

Trowa started north, with Quatre following. "All right, so directly in front of the Potions classroom is that field for the Quidditch. Then south of that is that hut. Wasn't there a lake in front of the school?"

"Yeah," Duo said, following the two. "I remember seeing it when we were going to Diagon Alley with that giant." 

"And the front of the school is this way," Trowa indicated the direction he and Quatre had been moving. "Or at least it should be."

"Hermione said that the staircases move," Quatre commented.

"Wonderful," Duo muttered sarcastically. 

"Wufei and I will go the back way," Heero called. He and the Chinese boy had already been heading the other direction. "We'll meet you on the east side."

"Sounds good," Trowa called back. He, Quatre, and Duo continued towards the front of the school, Duo glancing back once at Heero and Wufei's backs.

It took about ten minutes for them to get around to the east side. Once they had, they were all more at ease with the surroundings, although Duo was certain he saw something in the nearby lake. Something with tentacles, but he didn't say this out loud.

"Okay, so there's a greenhouse south, that road north, the field and hut west, and this lake east," Heero deduced. Quatre and Trowa nodded.

"Yeah, that's what we picked up. And there's that forest all around, too," Quatre said, indicating the dark and foreboding woods. 

"Okay, we've got most of our bearings, should we return to the school?" Wufei asked the group. 

"Well, only me and Heero have a class next," Duo muttered, glancing at his partner who didn't respond. "So you guys can do whatever."

"We can go with you inside and see who else has the next period off. We've been out here about twenty minutes, I guess we should go in and find the others so they can show you where your class is."

The group agreed with Quatre's suggestion, and they made their way back to the front doors of Hogwarts. 

Duo was noticeably edgier as they walked through the halls, glancing around and fidgeting a bit more than usual. Quatre seemed to be the only one who noticed, casting worried glances at the braided boy who merely brushed them off. Quatre deducted his behavior to the way Heero was ignoring him, and dropped it.

Duo entered the Great Hall last, and he saw Fred and George waving from the Gryffindor table. They had a few textbooks sitting in front of them, as well as some younger students sitting next to them. Duo began making his way to the table after the others, but was stopped by a sharp pull on his braid. A loud cry sounded as the pain hit the base of his skull, and he stumbled backwards, his laptop clattering on the floor. 

With his eyes clenched shut, he didn't see Heero drop his laptop, dive back towards him and punch whoever had done it in the side of the head. He opened one eye and watched as the body fell to the floor, its owner whimpering in pain.

"Holy shit!" came George's shout, and Heero and Duo looked up to see that all eyes were on them, and that Professor McGonagall was heading towards them with a stern look on her face. Duo pushed himself to his feet, trying to ignore the sharp and extreme pain that the pull had left with his head.

"Professor," he greeted quietly, resisting the urge to rub his skull. Heero stood tense beside him, watching his attacker carefully in case of another attack.

"Mister Zabini, are you quite all right?" A groan sounded in response, and McGonagall sighed. She looked up to Fred and George, who had approached the scene soon after she'd arrived. "Would one of you fetch Madam Pomfrey?" 

Fred nodded and walked, slowly, out of the Hall. George smirked.

"All right, Duo?" asked Quatre, peering at him. "Didn't break anything?"

Duo barked a laugh. "No, Quat. Yanked my braid."

Quatre sighed loudly. "Well, Heero stopped him, at any rate."

For the first time since the ordeal, Duo stopped to look at his attacker. The stocky boy curled on the floor, he recalled, had been Hermione's partner in Potions. Duo snarled at him, crouching and grabbing him by the hair. He pulled it back harshly to look into Zabini's face, which was already starting to bruise.

"Let that be a lesson to you, you little shit. Do. Not. Touch. My. Hair." Duo let go of Zabini and stood again, though noticeably closer to Heero.

McGonagall was glaring at both of them. "Mr. Yuy, Mr. Maxwell, and Mr. Zabini. I will expect you three in my office later this evening to serve detention. There is no fighting in the halls of Hogwarts." Madam Pomfrey rushed into the Hall moments later with Fred, and McGonagall resigned herself to the task of explaining what happened.

Malfoy strolled in just behind her, and eyed Zabini with interest. "Who took out Blaise?" he asked in general. He looked at the five boys and George, who were standing a little ways to the side. "Oh, let me guess. It was one of you."

"He attacked Duo from behind. He deserved it," Heero growled. Draco smirked.

"Ah, so it was you. Well, good show then." Without another word, he walked over to the Slytherin table, leaving George and Wufei looking after him curiously. 

Madam Pomfrey was assisting Zabini to stand, and Fred moved over to the group. "Well, that was interesting. Guess we should sit, then, since the action is over."

The five pilots turned and moved towards the table, Heero and Duo on one side and the other three facing them. Fred and George boggled at their unity, and took their seats back at the table with the younger students. 

"There you are!" came Hermione's call. Looking up, they saw that Harry, Ron and Seamus were with her. She lead the group towards the five pilots, smiling brightly. "I just saw Zabini being dragged to the infirmary by Madam Pomfrey. Whoever did that is my new hero; he was abominable in Potions."

"Heero did it," Quatre said, smiling. Hermione laughed.

"Well, excuse the pun then." She sat down next to Wufei, and the group that had followed her in assembled themselves as well.

"You two ready for Transfigurations with McGonagall?" Ron asked Heero and Duo, who regarded him with surprise.

"Well shit, McGonagall's our next teacher? Damn. She's pissed at us."

"She gave us detention," Heero added. Duo heaved a sigh.

"Damnit, why does trouble always have to follow us around? It's worse than damned Relena." Duo made a face at the mention of the blonde girl.

"Hm, speaking of Relena, I wonder how she's taking Heero's disappearance?" Trowa mused.

Duo snorted. "She's probably got the whole planet searching for him."

Heero merely shook his head slowly and Quatre laughed. Harry watched them, amused. "Somebody has a crush on Heero, I guess?"

Duo grinned. "More like an obsession, eh Heero? Follows you all over the damn planet."

"Us," Heero objected.

"No, Heero, you. Whenever she sees me she gets pissed off." Duo grinned lecherously at the blue-eyed Asian boy. "Though I can't imagine why."

"Could be because you started threatening her," Quatre offered.

"Or because you chased her with your gun that one time," Wufei added.

"Or maybe because every time she gets near Heero you start screaming at her," Trowa also added, smirking at the braided boy.

Duo grinned and feigned embarrassment. "Yes, well. She gets a little too close to Heero for my comfort." 

Hermione frowned, watching them carefully. Then she smiled, amused. "You'd almost think that you two were a couple," she said jokingly. Only Ron laughed, and Duo smiled in response.

"We're still working on that," he murmured, stealing a glance at Heero before watching Hermione's reaction.

Her eyes widened and she blushed, looking very abashed. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it, I had no idea that you were gay!"

A few people glanced up at this, but Duo ignored them and shrugged at Hermione. "Now you know." He smiled. "That doesn't… _bother_ you, does it, Herm?"

Hermione shook her head quickly, bushy hair flying. "No, no! I have no problem with somebody being gay."

Duo grinned. "Good."

Harry cleared his throat and excused himself then, telling the others he'd meet them in Transfigurations. Hermione and Ron stared after him curiously, but the pilots did nothing because they knew why he'd left.

As Hermione had been speaking, they'd been staring at him pointedly.

***

Hehe, poor Harry. And Heero. ^^;; 

So we got a bit of fighting. I'd see Heero as the protective type, wouldn't you? Although at first I was going to have Duo merely kick the shit out of him, but I thought this way was cuter ^^

Anyway. My comp is still shit, it still crashes, but hey. Here's another chapter, and the next one will be out whenever ^^;;;

(Who knows when my comp'll get sent to get "fixed" again…)

Thank you for the reviews, they're great for morale ^^;;


	20. chapter 20

Got hit with inspiration, and I realized (rereading the last chapter) that some of the things I'd fixed had been lost in a crash and I'd forgotten to put them back.

Soooo.

That's now fixed.

Stormy – You updated! WOO!

^^ Thanks to Jade Maxwell, Dark_Fox, and Muchacha, as well, for being so quick to review. That's so kewl ^^;

This is my longest chapter, but not all of them are going to be this long. Some of you are going to hate me for this.

Just be aware that there's some major **language** in here, okay?

***

Chapter 20

The bell sounded moments after Harry had left, and Duo waved bye to his fellow pilots as he and Heero followed the Gryiffindors towards their next class. He walked along behind Hermione, swinging his laptop case absently, and chattering to Heero about the corridors and decorations of the castle. Heero, for the most part, wasn't paying attention.

They arrived at the Transfigurations classroom soon enough, and an annoyed-looking McGonagall watched them as they took seats next to each other. Heero and Duo shared a 'she's-staring-at-us-evilly' glance before resigning themselves to their fates and opening their laptops.

"Gentlemen, do put your toys away. This is not a free period." 

Duo looked up and blinked at the Professor. "So we're not taking any notes then?" he asked innocently. He was already in the process of shutting the laptop back down when she responded.

"No, Mr. Maxwell, Transfigurations is a practical class and most of what you will learn will come from listening to me, reading, or doing assignments. No note-taking."

"Ah."

Another glance at Heero told him that he, too, was finding this class to be a bit more interesting than earlier perceived.

"Sorry," Harry muttered from Duo's left. "Should've told you about that."

"S'kay," Duo responded good-naturedly, shrugging. "No big deal."

"Today, we'll be starting out easily enough and then quickly progress to more complicated transfigurations. We'll begin by turning rats into pin cushions," McGonagall told them, and with a flick of her wrist rats appeared in front of the students.

Duo blinked in surprise, staring down at the small rat that was blinking back at him. "Um. Okay. So what do I do, Harry?"

Harry demonstrated transfiguring his own rat into a pin cushion, with Duo and Heero watching him intently. He was about to repeat the process when they both turned back to their rats with determination set in their faces. Harry watched as, in perfect unison, they repeated exactly the process Harry had just demonstrated, and their rats turned into pin cushions.

"Wow," Harry breathed. "That was fast."

Duo grinned. "Guess I got a knack for this class. Wish I could say the same for those damn Charms…"

Minutes later, everyone in the class had completed a successful transfiguration, and McGonagall smiled, pleased. "All right, now turn your pin cushions back to rats and we'll try something a little more complicated." A series of reverse-transfigurations followed, Duo and Heero being last but completing in unison again. "Very good, I must say I'm impressed."

"Hey, Harry, is Neville in this class?" Duo whispered.

Harry smiled. "No, Neville is only taking classes he'll need to become a mediwizard or something. He dropped this class as soon as he could."

Duo nodded, and listened to McGonagall again.

"Now you will transfigure your _live_ rats, into _live _owls. The distinct difference is that you'll have to remember that owls are _living_ creatures, and therefore must have inside organs in order to live. Please watch closely." The class watched as McGonagall's face took on a look of concentration, then she waved her wand and the rat before her became a beautiful barn owl.

"Cool!" Duo exclaimed, grinning. "Can we make them other colors, too?"

McGonagall nodded, "Yes, but first we should concentrate on making the owl whole…"

But Duo wasn't listening. He already had his laptop out and was searching for a suitable site… there. A site with the insides of an owl visible and labeled appeared on the screen. Heero grunted his approval and they both studied the diagram for a few moments. Heero was the first to look at his rat again, and Duo watched as the Asian boy watched his rat closely and waved his wand, turning the rat into a miniature… yellow owl.

Duo burst out laughing, causing the yellow owl to hoot indignantly. "Oh my god, Heero, that is the cutest thing! Missing your shoes, huh?"

Heero smirked. "Those were good shoes. The ones we got from here are impractical."

Duo laughed again, prodding at the owl. "Awww, aren't you a cute one? Little yellow owl. Aww… Ouch!" Duo pulled back his finger and pouted at the animal, who'd just bitten him. "Stupid owl."

Heero snickered. "I like this owl."

"Very good, Mr. Yuy!" came a surprised McGonagall. Duo and Heero watched as she made her way over to the little owl. "Did you make it that color, as well?" Heero nodded. "Very good!"

Not to be outdone, Duo rolled up his sleeves and concentrated on the tiny rat staring up at him. He grinned evilly, swished his wand at the rat, and watched is it transfigured itself into an exact replicate of Heero's owl – only pitch black with violet eyes.

"Hehehe, miniature Shinigami!" Duo crowed, petting his owl's head. Heero frowned, focused back on his own owl, and waved his wand. Moments later, bright blue eyes stared back at him. Pleased, Heero pat his owl on the head. "We have cool owls," Duo affirmed, looking around to see how the others were doing.

"Can we keep them?" Heero asked McGonagall, who looked at him in surprise. 

"Well… I suppose, Mr. Yuy. They'll stay in that form until you change them back… but since you did such a spectacular job, I can't find it in myself to say no." She sighed. "However, they are not to accompany you to your detention."

Duo and Heero nodded, and McGonagall made her way around the room. Duo grinned at Heero. "You totally rock, man. Me and Shini' are gonna torture Wu like crazy! So what're you gonna name yours? Wing?"

Heero shook his head, watching his yellow owl flutter its wings fondly. "Odin."

"Cool," Duo replied quietly. He put his laptop away and played with Shinigami for the rest of the period.

***

Quatre sighed, resting his chin on his arms at the Gryffindor table. He, Wufei and Trowa had spent the past forty-five minutes exploring the castle, and with the help from some friendly paintings, had a very basic idea of the castle's layout. They were now sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for Duo and Heero to return from their class so they could further discuss the castle and their predicament.

He breathed deeply, closing his eyes and allowing his consciousness to spread out and take in the room they were in. Since they'd arrived he'd kept himself guarded, in case of an attack, but it'd been almost two days and he felt safe to explore the feelings in the room. The overall feeling he got was excitement – excitement at being back, seeing old friends, and magic – but in one part of the room he felt hostility.

He didn't have to look to know that this was the Slytherin section of the room. When Neville had returned from Potions – which had taken a long time – he'd told then a bit more about the houses, explaining how the Slytherins were deceitful, evil students. Being that he'd never actually _met_ one of the Slytherins, save the brief encounter with Draco, he didn't feel it was fair to judge them immediately. However, feeling these emotions surrounding the Slytherins, he didn't think Neville's description was too far off, save a few people.

Turning his head he focused on listening to the conversations going on at the Slytherin table. He could feel Draco was defending himself, and wondered what about. Listening closely to the large table across the room, ignoring all other noises, he picked up a few hissed voices.

"What's the deal, Malfoy? You wanna be a Gryffindor now?" came one feminine voice.

"What in the _hell_ would make you think that," returned Draco, not bothering to hiss. Quatre was grateful for that at least.

"'Good show', was it? Congratulating them for taking down Blaise?"

"Oh honestly, is that what this is about? Have you seen that lummox lately? He should weigh as much as a cow by now! Anybody that can take him down in one hit deserves recognition. Gryffindor or not." The finality in his voice, and the commanding tone he spoke it in, signaled the end of the conversation.

Quatre was focusing on the rest of the table, wondering what they thought of Draco's announcement, when something landed on his head. Jerked back to his body, he sat up quickly. The offending object hopped off his head and onto the table, and Quatre realized it was a little owl. A little yellow owl with bright blue eyes. 

"Er, hello?" Quatre said tentatively. Glancing at Wufei he laughed, as the Chinese boy was fending off an attack from a little black owl buzzing around his head. He looked back at the yellow owl, who'd moved closer to him. Quatre lowered his face so they were eye-to-eye, and the owl pecked him in the nose.

"OW!" Laughter followed his loud exclamation, and the two owls took off towards the sound of it. Rubbing his nose and looking up, he saw Duo and Heero walking towards them. Duo was beaming, as the little black owl flapped around his head, and Heero looked pleased when the yellow owl settled on his shoulder.

"So that's your demon, Maxwell? I should have known!" growled Wufei.

"Yep!" Duo exclaimed, watching his owl fondly. "His name's Shinigami. Made him in Transfigurations."

"Made him?" asked Trowa, who was also eyeing the owl with interest. As if sensing his gaze, Shinigami landed in front of him. 

"Yeah. He was a rat. Ugly little brown one with black eyes. He's so much cooler now."

"And what did you call yours, Heero?" asked Quatre.

"Odin."

"Wow, I guess you two got your owls after all," Quatre said, smiling. He tried to ignore the aching in his nose, and refrained from glaring at Odin.

The group spent the next while in the Great Hall, sitting and recounting Heero and Duo's class, and Quatre's little mind journey, as well as the exploration of the castle. Before long it was time for supper, and the Gryffindor table soon filled up. Shinigami, annoyed by all the people, hopped up onto Duo's head. Odin mimicked him, but Heero put him back on his shoulder. 

Supper appeared on the table, and Hermione scolded Duo every time she tried feeding Shinigami from his plate. Heero, being the stealthy one he was – and farther away from Hermione – was successful in giving Odin a few pieces of pumpkin pie.

As soon as supper had finished, McGonagall came over to Heero and Duo and told them to meet her in the Transfigurations classroom. They left their owls with Trowa and Hermione, since Quatre and Wufei wouldn't touch them, who promised to take care of them and bring them to the Owlery.

They found McGonagall's classroom again relatively easy, as they'd been there only a short while ago. Blaise Zabini was already sitting there, and to Duo's shock he had no bruises on his face.

"What in the hell?! Why doesn't he look all beat up?" Duo demanded, glaring at the stocky boy. 

When Zabini provided no answer, McGonagall spoke up. "Don't you know, Mr. Maxwell? Madam Pomfry is able to cure all illnesses that should come about in Hogwarts, as well as heal any bruising."

Duo scowled. "Well that takes away the whole point."

He threw himself into a seat on the other side of the room from Zabini, and with a gesture from McGonagall, Heero in the middle of the room.

"Now, since it's only the second day for Mr. Zabini, and the first for you both, there will be a minor loss of 20 house points by Mr. Yuy and Mr. Zabini. Now, due to a few witnesses, we've come to believe that you, Mr. Maxwell, had done nothing in this ordeal. You will be allowed to leave if so."

Duo shrugged. "I'm stayin' as long as Heero's stayin'."

"Very well. You will be here for one hour, and there will be no talking."

Duo shrugged and turned to face Heero, leaning against the wall behind him. Heero took the hint and turned to face him as well.

'So, what do you wanna do now?' Duo mouthed to the Asian boy. Heero shrugged.

'Not much to do.'

'True, true. Rock paper scissors?'

Heero made a snorting motion. 'You always make noise playing that.'

'Well… yeah, true. There's nothing to throw around, either.'

'I doubt she'd let us throw things around.'

'Yeah… I guess. Man, this sucks.'

"Mr. Yuy and Mr. Maxwell?" McGonagall's voice rang out in the silent classroom, and they both looked at her in question. "Am I to assume you two are holding a conversation silently?"

"Well, yeah," Duo responded, shrugging. "You said we couldn't talk."

"…You can read each other's lips?"

"Yep."

McGonagall furrowed her brow. "Hm. Interesting," she murmured, and turned back to her desk to mark. 

Heero and Duo watched McGonagall curiously, and nobody noticed as Blaise took out his wand and waved it over a vial he had in his pocket. The liquid that had been inside disappeared, and he looked up to watch the effect.

Duo froze. He felt some substance on his head, and that it was leaking down his neck. He raised his hand slowly, touched the back of his neck and looked at his hand. A translucent, pink substance was on his fingers. He looked up at Heero, who suddenly looked very strange.

After watching Maxwell touch his neck, Blaise drew out the other vial and waved his wand over it. He sneered. 

Duo leaned a bit and saw Blaise's face, and immediately began to worry. Heero looked like he was going to be sick. "Um, Professor. I think we're going to need a garbage can."

"For what, Mr. Maxwell?"

"I think Heero's gonna hurl." He was already moving to his Japanese friend, who wasn't moving except for his throat working. "How do I get a garbage can over here?"

"Say Accio before it and wave our wand," McGonagall instructed, watching them.

"_Accio garbage can_," Duo hollered, waving his wand and snatching the can as soon as it came into view. He pulled Heero off the stool he was perched on and set him over the can. "Go on, Heero."

As if setting of a reaction, Heero immediately starting hurling into the garbage can. A blue film seemed to follow whatever came out, and Duo looked at Heero, concerned. "Get it all out, Heero!" he commanded, rubbing Heero's back. "Get that shit out!"

Heero moved suddenly, grabbing the sides of the can and letting loose whatever was left in his stomach. This went on for a few more minutes, before Heero raised his head shakily and looked at Duo with worry in his eyes. Duo mirrored his expression.

Heero had never thrown up in his life.

***

An hour later found both Duo and Heero in the Gryffindor Common Room. McGonagall had brought them to the Infirmary, but Madam Pomfrey could find nothing wrong. The film that had been on the back of Duo's neck had disappeared, and Duo had a sinking feeling that it had absorbed into his skull.

Quatre had immediately asked them what was wrong, but Duo dismissed it, saying all they needed was a good night's sleep and that they'd be fine in the morning. The way Duo kept a firm hand on Heero's arm the entire time, and the way Heero's eyes looked wide and blank set their fellow pilots on edge, and they'd followed them to their room.

Eventually they'd all fallen asleep, Duo and Heero falling asleep almost immediately, and the others in intervals after, keeping watch. They slept through the night and woke to a pained gasp before dawn the next morning.

Duo shot up immediately, knowing the gasp came from Quatre but worried about Heero, and was about to check on them when he felt something terribly wrong. He froze, and whimpered slightly. A hand reached up slowly, patting the top of his head.

He was bald.

"THAT **MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH**! I'M GOING TO FUCKING **KILL** HIM AND TAKE HIM STRAIGHT TO FUCKING **HELL**!"

If Quatre's gasp hadn't woken up the other pilots, Wufei and Trowa were now on their feet, alert, and ready to kill. They took one look at Duo and froze. The American was shaking in fury, looking at the floor. Footsteps thundered over the staircase, and Harry and Ron burst into the room.

"Are you guys all right?!" Harry asked frantically, looking around and freezing when he looked at Duo. "Oh my God…"

"Duo… your… your hair…" Ron murmured, shocked.

Duo looked up, a rage and fury showing on his face that they'd never before witnessed in their lives. "I AM GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" Duo hollered, taking one step before turning back to Heero, "Come on, Heer--…."

But Heero wasn't standing and watching the scene, like the other pilots. Heero hadn't moved from his bed, and his eyes weren't even open. The commotion that Duo had made should have sent the Japanese pilot diving for cover and his gun, but Heero hadn't moved.

The rage and the fury that had been on Duo's face died away, left with only concern. "…Heero?"

Heero hadn't moved from his bed.

And Heero wasn't breathing.

***

This one was pretty long…

Heero and Odin are just too cute IMO ^^;;

And um… anybody remember Trelawney's prediction? O.O;

*hides*


	21. chapter 21

;;

Now… see why I hid? points at reviews

I wondered what kind of response that chapter would get ;;

Oh, and Duo learned to do some of this stuff during Preventers' training

Chapter 21

Duo snapped out of his shock quickly and was at Heero's bedside before the others could blink. Trowa was moving to Quatre, who was whimpering and staring at Heero's prone body with wide eyes.

"C'mon baby," Duo pleaded quietly. "Come back to me…" Maneuvering himself to sit on Heero's hips he began doing CPR, alternating pumping Heero's chest and breathing into his mouth.

With his four comrades unable to do so, Wufei took charge. He turned to the two wizards that were still watching the scene in shock.

"Harry, go find McGonagall and Pomfrey."

"Don't bring them here!" Duo called while pumping. "Get a bed ready!" He breathed into Heero again.

"Take McGonagall to the Infirmary and have Pomfrey prepare a bed for Heero, all right?"

"Got it!" Harry affirmed, and ran back out of the room, and up the stairs. Ron watched Wufei, waiting for his own task. They both glanced up as they heard voices and footsteps outside in the Common Room and stairwell.

"Ron, I want you to clear a path and open that portrait. Duo and I are going to be running, so make sure everybody's out of the way," he ordered. Ron nodded and rushed out without a word, and Wufei went to feel for a pulse on Heero.

When Ron appeared in the Common Room, Hermione immediately began firing questions at him.

"Ron! What's going on? Where was Harry going? Who was yelling? Where are the boys? I would think they'd be awake after that racket. Ron, what are you doing?"

"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted, exasperated. "Not now! Help me clear a path to the portrait!" When Hermione opened her mouth to protest, Ron cut her off. "Don't ask, just DO it!"

Looking hurt for a few moments, Hermione nodded and set off to help Ron. The redhead began pushing loiterers out of the way and deeper into the Common Room.

"Hey!" Seamus protested, shaking Ron off. "What're ya doing?"

"Don't ask, just move!"

Ron's second outburst had a better reaction, as the others weren't used to the fiery redhead shouting orders. With Hermione's calmer assistance, people were moving out of the way, but were still grumbling complaints.

Ignoring it for now, Ron ran to the portrait. "Open up!"

"My my, aren't we pushy," the Fat Lady murmured sleepily.

"OPEN THE HELL UP!" he hollered, growing impatient.

The Fat Lady gasped, but opened anyway. Ron knew he'd have quite a bit of explaining and apologizing to do later. "Stay open," he told her. "For your own good!"

A huff was his only answer, and he ran back to the Common Room in time to see Ginny blinking sleepily. And standing directly in front the stairwell where the boys were going to emerge.

"Ginny!" She looked at him and smiled, but any further warnings were cut off by a frantic call.

"HE'S BREATHING! MOVE!"

Ron's eyes widened and he dove forward, shoving his sister out of the way just as blurs he knew to be Wufei and Duo carrying Heero shot out of their room, ran up the staircase and were out the portrait hole. All the people in the room blinked after them.

Moments later, Trowa appeared supporting a strained-looking Quatre. A glare from the tall brunette prevented any questions as they followed the path of Wufei and Duo – although much more slowly.

"Ron… what just happened?" whispered a dazed looking Ginny.

Ron wasn't sure what to tell her.

It took barely a minute to reach the Infirmary, and Duo was extremely relieved that he hadn't tripped on the staircases and that Wufei hadn't gotten lost. He was also relieved that Heero was still breathing, even though it was very faint. All murderous thoughts about Zabini had vanished – he would deal with that bastard later. Heero was his priority right now.

He laid him on a bed as instructed by Pomfrey – Harry and McGonagall hadn't arrived yet.

"What happened?" Pomfrey demanded, casting spells on Heero.

"He was sick last night, and when we woke up this morning he wasn't breathing," Wufei answered. Duo was busy watching Pomfrey, and checking Heero's vitals repeatedly.

"I believe this may have something to do with your visit last night," she said to Duo, who snorted.

"Well, yeah, I already figured that out," he said darkly, gesturing to his head. Pomfrey nodded – she'd seen that the moment he'd entered the room, but he'd been too preoccupied with Heero to let her do anything about it.

Madam Pomfrey cast another revealing spell, trying to discern the source of Heero's condition. "I have potions prepared that will grow your hair back, Mr. Maxwell, not to worry. It's Mr. Yuy who may have a problem." She frowned.

"Find anything?" Wufei asked.

"I think he's suffering from an incorrectly brewed potion, and I'm fairly certain that the original potion was meant to make him throw up insects or some such thing," she explained. "However I'm not sure how to counteract it…" Wufei frowned, about to respond when the door behind them opened.

Harry, McGonagall and Dumbledore entered, and Harry paled at the sight of them already there. "Oh, I'm sorry! I had a hard time finding them!"

Wufei did not respond and turned to Duo. Duo hadn't even noticed them enter.

"No no NO! Keep breathing, damnit! C'mon… FUCK!" he hollered when Heero's chest didn't rise. He was on top of Heero in seconds, repeating his earlier motions.

Madam Pomfrey sputtered and her jaw dropped. "M… Mr. Maxwell! Kissing him is not about to heal him!" She reached out to touch Duo, but was stopped by Wufei.

"What Duo is doing is keeping Heero alive. If you can't help him, find someone who can!"

"St. Mungo's," Dumbledore announced, moving over to the infirmary fire. Wufei watched him, curious, as Duo breathed into Heero once more.

"Yes!" Duo cheered. Heero's chest rose and fell once again. He hopped off Heero and glanced around. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Mr. Maxwell… your hair!"

Duo waved a hand dismissively. "Zabini. I'll deal with him later. Where are Heero and I going?"

"St. Mungo's is the wizard hospital," Harry explained. "They can cure anything curable."

"Okay, fine, we'll go there," Duo said, laying a hand on Heero's arm.

"Oh no, Mr. Maxwell," McGonagall argued, shaking her head. "You aren't going anywhere."

"Sorry, but I go where Heero goes," Duo said with conviction, daring her to argue with her. Unfortunately for her, she didn't realize warning signs when she saw them.

"Mr. Maxwell, this is not a debate!"

"WHO THE FUCK IS DEBATING?!" Duo exploded. "HEERO'S DYING AND HE ISN'T GOING ANYPLACE WITHOUT ME IF THEY CAN'T EVEN DO CPR!"

While McGonagall and Duo argued, Wufei kept an eye on Dumbledore, who seemed to be conversing with the fireplace. Upon further inspection, Wufei realized with a start that there was a man's head in the fire.

"Damnit Trowa, get him out of here!" Duo shouted. Wufei turned to the door and saw Trowa and Quatre standing there – Quatre's face was set in a grimace.

"He wanted to come," Trowa responded coolly. Duo growled but went back to taking care of Heero, apparently done arguing with McGonagall, who was red in the face and looked very annoyed.

Dumbledore turned back to face the group suddenly, drawing eyes to him. "I have made arrangements with St. Mungo's, and they are perfectly capable of taking care of Mr. Yuy. I requested that a Muggle-born mediwizard familiar with CPR be present, and they plan to accommodate, Mr. Maxwell."

"I want to go," Duo hissed.

"You are not able to go, Mr. Maxwell."

"Duo," Quatre murmured feebly. "Trust him."

Duo's hand tightened around Heero's wrist, and a pained look crossed his face. He leaned in and kissed Heero's forehead. "Don't you dare leave me," he whispered to the softly breathing boy. Duo stepped back abruptly.

Dumbledore stepped forward, waved his wand while muttering an incantation, placed a hand on Heero's arm and they both disappeared. Duo's breath hitched and he shut his eyes. Quatre moved away from Trowa's hold and stumbled to Duo, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Duo remained motionless.

Professor McGonagall looked sadly at the once-braided boy

"Madam Pomfrey," Quatre said softly. The pain that had been etched in his features had lessened, now they he was no longer in close proximity to Heero. "Could you get some hair growth potions for Duo?"

"Of course, dear. Accidents like this do happen, and I have some in stock," she said softly. She turned and went into her makeshift office, emerging with a tray of bottles labeled 'hair regrowth'.

Duo took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Any signs of his outbreak or moment of weakness were now gone. He approached Pomfrey slowly. "How much do I need?" he asked in a lifeless tone.

"Well," Madam Pomfrey said, considering. "A sip should give you Mr. Winner's hair length."

Duo nodded, grabbed two bottles and downed them before Pomfrey could protest. The results were immediate, as stubble began showing on his scalp.

"Okay guys," Duo murmured. He looked down at the floor for a few moments, and when he looked back up his eyes were flashing. "Let's go to the Great Hall."

Nobody bothered to object, as it would have had no effect. The four remaining pilots and Harry left Madam Pomfrey, and Wufei led the way to the Great Hall. Quatre had a hand on Trowa's arm for support, and they followed Duo and Harry. Harry glanced at Duo out of the corner of his eye, unnerved by the emotionless mask on his face.

Once they arrived at the Great Hall, Duo's hair was almost Quatre's length, and bore an uncanny resemblance to Heero's.

Wufei threw open the Great Hall doors and Duo set out immediately towards the Slytherin table. When he spotted Blaise, the stocky boy's sneer set Duo's blood on fire. Before he realized it, Duo was running across the room. He dove over the Slytherin table, knocked Blaise from his seat and started to throttle him.

The two gorillas that had been seated next to Blaise stood and went to help him. They each grabbed one of Duo's arms, and pulling as hard as they could, they wrenched the brunette off of the stunned Slytherin. Duo's hair was still growing, and was now the length of Wufei's.

An animalistic roar came from Duo's throat, and with a quick twist and snap Duo was free, lifting Blaise from the floor and ramming him into the wall.

The two large boys that had wrenched Duo off moved forward to stop him again, but were stopped by Wufei and Trowa, who had appeared from nowhere. A crowd was beginning to form around the group, and Harry appeared supporting Quatre.

"Duo, don't kill him! You'll get sent away!"

"Death's too good for him," Duo hissed back.

"What the hell's your problem?!" Blaise demanded, voice raspy because of the hold Duo had on his throat. "All I did was make him puke bugs!"

"BUGS?!" Duo cried hysterically. "Bugs?! You think I'd be here THROTTLING you if your Potion had made him spew BUGS?! Hell NO! You fucking MORON! You did the damn thing WRONG and now he's at some fucking HOSPITAL!"

Blaise looked shocked, and Duo growled. He drew back a fist, cracking it against Blaise's skull. Blaise cried out in pain, and Duo released him. The stocky Slytherin sank to the floor.

"I warned you!" Duo hissed. "I told you not to mess with me! You'd better watch yourself, because you will pay for harming Heero. And God help you if he dies."

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" roared a voice that sounded over the other voices. Silence overtook the room and the crowd parted as an enraged Professor Snape made his way into the center of the ruckus, followed by a large, burly man who only looked generally interested.

"Mr. Maxwell!" Snape hissed, looking down at the whimpering Blaise. "What in the hell have you got to say for yourself?"

Duo shrugged, all the rage he'd been emanating suddenly gone. He flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"Anybody got scissors? I can't stand not having bangs."

….;; Duo's such a strange one.

And… Heero's not quite out of the woods yet!!

And… not that you could tell… Heero's my favorite character ; I love his yellow shoes! Hee!

A/n: ….Wee!


	22. chapter 22

A/n: ….Wee!

***

Chapter 22

Disbelief crossed Snape's face as he regarded Duo, who simply looked at him questioningly. 

"Well? Do you have scissors?"

Snape's anger came back quickly enough. "Maxwell, WHAT in the HELL were you doing to Zabini?"

Duo shrugged. "Reminding him."

"Of what?" Snape demanded, exasperated. The burly man beside the raven-haired professor looked over the group interestedly. 

"Of what happens when you try and kill one of us."

"Kill?" the burly man asked, the first words he'd spoken since the ordeal. "Who did he try to kill?"

Duo's eyes darkened and he didn't respond. Quatre, having mostly recovered from the shock of Heero and now dealing only with Duo's strong emotions, stepped forward to continue the conversation.

"Blaise played a… prank, on Duo and Heero. Duo's hair fell off and Heero was meant to throw up bugs, but Zabini made his potion incorrectly. Heero is in St. Mungo's receiving treatment."

The man's bushy eyebrows flew to his hairline. "Honestly?" he asked, surprised.

Quatre nodded. Snape looked about ready to start handing out punishments, but the burly man beat him to it. "All right, you two," he gestured to Trowa and Wufei, "can stop looking like you're gonna kill those two now."

A slow smirk crossed Trowa's face. "I can think of ten places I could hit him right now to paralyze him for life." Goyle looked at Trowa, shocked. The large, gorilla-like boy stepped back immediately. Trowa relaxed into a bored-looking pose, but was still tense.

Wufei straightened slowly, watching the other gorilla, Crabbe, carefully. He looked at the burly man expectantly.

"Right, great, now, Mr. Maxwell, you were talking about scissors?"

Ten minutes later the crowd had dispersed, along with an annoyed looking Snape. Quatre speculated that he was mad that his chance at punishment had been taken away. The burly man, who'd introduced himself as Professor Ihsaar, brought them back to his classroom before breakfast had finished and transfigured his watch into some scissors. 

Duo had immediately cut himself some shaggy bangs, which were suspended at his hairline due to a natural cowlick. Duo grinned.

"That's more like it," He said, reaching back and braiding his now-waist-length hair. It still had a ways to go, but Duo wasn't sure how close to his length it would end up.

After dealing with the hair situation, Quatre checked his schedule. All of them had Defense Against the Dark Arts first, and Ihsaar beamed at them.

"You're in my class first!" he exclaimed. Duo looked pleased, as did Quatre. Trowa and Wufei looked impassive. "It's too bad you missed our first lesson, because today we're doing mostly book stuff and lecturing about the Ministry of Magic."

"Uh, Professor… Are we going to be punished?" Duo asked hesitantly. He didn't want to be detained when Heero could be back at any minute.

Ihsaar shook his head. "No, you were reasonably upset. Although, if Snape asks, say I gave you some sort of errand to run. Next week. Or something." He waved a hand dismissively. Quatre beamed.

After realizing they only had a short while before the class would start, the boys decided to skip breakfast and go back to the Gryffindor Tower to grab their school supplies. Although Duo was much more withdrawn than usual, he was obviously trying not to worry by laughing and talking with Quatre.

When they arrived at the Common Room, they saw that there were only a few people still in it, and that Harry, Ron and Hermione were not there. With only Quatre nodding politely to the Room's other occupants, they went to their dorm, retrieved their books and wands and left again through the portrait hole. 

They backtracked back to Ihsaar's classroom, and upon arrival discovered that they were first in the classroom, except for Ihsaar himself and two owls sitting on a desk.

"Shinigami? Odin?" Duo called incredulously. The two owls hooted back at him, blinking their large, colorful eyes. Ihsaar laughed.

"I had a feeling they belonged to you, Mr. Maxwell."

Duo frowned and sat at the desk where the owls were sitting. Wufei sat beside him, and Quatre and Trowa took the seat behind them. Duo placed his laptop case on the seat on the other side of him, to reserve for Heero should he return early. Deep down Duo knew it was very wishful thinking, but he couldn't help but hope…

"Duo," Ihsaar called. Duo looked up, blinking. He was the first Professor to call him by his first name. Looking around, Duo saw that more students had arrived. "If your owls can keep quiet then I'll allow them to stay in the classroom, but we're going to have a guest in today. Do you think they'll be all right?"

Duo looked at Shinigami and Odin, who were hopping around on the desk in front of Heero's seat. He smiled. "I think they should be fine, Professor, thanks." He played with the owls until the class began, and then transfigured one of Quatre's pencils (much to his amusement) into a little perch. 

Unfortunately, Odin and Shinigami had decided they both wanted to stand on the perch and were shoving each other. Duo grinned, snatched another pencil and made another perch. The owls hooted in thanks and stood on their perches, looking at Ihsaaru as if they expected to learn as well. 

Harry dashed into the classroom with the bell, and smiled apologetically to the Professor before taking his seat with Hermione and Ron, who were seated to Quatre and Trowa's left. Ihsaar took a quick role call and dove into his lesson.

"Now, unfortunately some of our students missed the first day, and one is missing today as well. I plan on giving them pardons from the homework until they catch up with the curriculum. I know that that's fairly unorthodox, but I believe you'll think it's fair when you consider that you've all had five years experience, whereas they've had… none. So!" Ihsaar clapped his hands and beamed at them all. Trowa smirked and leaned over towards Quatre.

"Doesn't he remind you of Rashid?" he murmured. The blond blinked in surprise and regarded their teacher curiously. He had deeply tanned skin, like Rashid, and dark hair, like Rashid, and was large with a booming voice, like Rashid, but he had no facial hair and didn't look much like Rashid.

"I suppose…" Quatre murmured back. Trowa snorted. Ihsaaru did, in fact, to a person who hadn't known Rashid his whole life, look like Rashid.

Professor Ihsaar looked around at the students. "Welcome back, to those of you who were here Monday, and a general welcome to those who weren't. I know we've only just started the term, but that's precisely why I want to get this area out of the way: Magical Politics. The way the Ministry works, but of course, simplified and censored in certain areas."

"So basically what they want us to know, whether or not it's true," Wufei murmured. Ihsaar nodded, smirking.

"Yeah, basically, but it's a requirement to have it taught to the sixth years for those wanting to have places in the Ministry. Or, for anyone who wants a general idea of how the Ministry works. You'll be marked on how you respond to the things you're taught, and how well you understand the concepts."

Duo could hear Quatre snort softly and he grinned. Quatre had been taught politics since he could speak. The Winner Corporation had major ties with every colony – this would be a breeze for him, if he could remember it, and if the Ministry of Magic was anything like their own politics.

A knock sounded at the open door of the classroom, and the occupants looked up to see a smiling wizard in fancy black and gray robes. Ihsaar smiled back and waved him in.

"Come on in, Mr. Kenser. Class, this is Mr. Kenser, an Auror who specializes in the Law Enforcement division of the Ministry. I asked him here today to explain a bit about the Law process and answer any questions you may have."

Mr. Kenser was a tall, lean, balding man with thin blond hair dusted across his head, along with dark green eyes. He smiled and looked friendly, although Duo could see their was a harsh edge to his friendliness. Whatever an Auror was, it wasn't someone to be taken lightly. He unconsciously straightened, not knowing the others were doing the same.

"Thank you, Professor," he said graciously, turning and facing the class. "As per Mr. Ihsaar's introduction, I am Gunther Kenser, in my sixteenth year as an Auror, and my tenth year in the Ministry of Magic Law Enforcement division. I suppose if I am supposed to lecture you, you may want to learn a bit about me. I became an Auror just before You-Know-Who was defeated by our dear Mr. Potter over there," Kenser gestured to Harry, who rolled his eyes. Duo frowned in confusion, and since Quatre was behind him he didn't see the blond's hand shoot up.

"Um, yes?" Kenser called, seemingly surprised at a question so soon.

"What's a You-Know-Who?" Quatre asked innocently. Duo blinked, looking back at Quatre who continued watching Kenser.

"Erm, you don't know who You-Know-Who is?"

"Well, no. I only learned magic existed two days ago."

Duo looked back at the front. Kenser fidgeted for a bit, before Ihsaar leaned forward from his place perched on the edge of his desk. "You-Know-Who is how wizarding folk refer to Lord Voldemort." A shudder ran through the room at this mention, and Harry rolled his eyes again.

"So, people call him You-Know-Who because they're afraid of his name?" Quatre asked, shocked.

"Yes," Ihsaar affirmed. Quatre began shaking his head.

"But that's stupid. You can't fear a name."

"And why not?" Ihsaar prodded.

"Fear of a name adds an element to the object itself that would normally not exist. It makes something more terrifying than it should be," Trowa added, frowning. Duo nodded enthusiastically, silently urging them on.

"Yeah, definitely. You can't be scared of a name, just like you can't be scared of death or pain. Fear in a name gives it power over you. If people were to fear my name they'd be easier to control. It's a psychological thing, you know?" Quatre continued. Ihsaar looked at him, impressed, while Kenser eyed him distastefully.

"Very well, young man. That is an opinion."

Quatre sighed and shrugged. "You can continue, if you want. I just wanted to know who you were talking about."

Kenser cleared his throat, looked at Quatre oddly again and continued. "After the defeat of You-Know-Who," he said pointedly, with a bit more conviction than earlier. Quatre stared back at him innocently, resisting the urge to smile and wave. "I decided that preventing any sort of uprising or backlash due to the defeat of the Dark Lord would be my job, and I like to believe I did it well. I was one of the Aurors responsible for bringing Sirius Black to Azkaban."

A few awed whispers started up in the room, but Wufei's hearing caught someone emitting an annoyed huff of air. He turned his head to see Harry glaring at Kenser, Ron looking annoyed and Hermione looking surprised, glancing at Harry to judge his reaction. He was about to mention this to Trowa or Duo when he noticed Duo's hand up in the air.

"Yes, young man?" Kenser asked more tentatively then before. 

"Who's Sirius Black?" Duo demanded. Kenser didn't bother to ask, and merely responded.

"Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper of Lily and James Potter, and a follower of You-Know-Who. He told Him their whereabouts and they were killed." 

Glancing at Harry again, Wufei saw his face flushed with anger.

"So, he told on them?"

"Yes."

"How do you know that?" Duo asked, and people in the room gasped.

Kenser's mouth formed a grim line. "He was their Secret Keeper. There was only one Secret Keeper."

"So, everybody knew he was a Secret Keeper?" Quatre piped up. Kenser was about to respond, but Duo beat him to it. 

"That's kind of stupid, you know, that everybody would know he was the Keeper. Voldemort coulda just went straight to him, you know? The smart thing to do would be to pick someone else and PRETEND that the other guy is your Secret Keeper."

"Unless you made the wrong person the Secret Keeper," Trowa added quietly. Duo nodded.

"Yeah, then you'd be screwed. If you told the wrong person and THEY ratted out to Voldemort, then the ORIGINAL Secret Keeper would get the blame."

"And, if they tried to do anything about it, they'd get in even more trouble," Quatre added enthusiastically. Ihsaar was watching them, surprise written all over his face. Kenser looked between shock and extreme anger.

"Sirius Black was convicted of not only violating the trust as the Secret Keeper, and being in league with You-Know-Who, but he was also convicted of murdering Peter Pettigrew and a group of bystander Muggles."

Wufei, who'd been watching Harry again, spoke up for the first time since the discussion (although it wasn't really classwide – really only them vs. Kenser).  

"Who was Pettigrew?" he asked Kenser. Duo and Quatre waited for the answer eagerly.

"A dear friend of Lily and James Potter," Kenser answered respectfully.

"So, Lily, James, Sirius, Peter… they were all friends?"

"And Remus," Harry's voice came from the back. Duo and Quatre turned to look at him. Wufei had already been watching him. "Remus, Peter, Sirius, and my father. Best friends."

"Aw, shit, Harry. I'm sorry. We were talking about this like it wasn't somebody's parents…" Duo started, feeling bad. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"No, actually, I like hearing your version. It makes a lot of sense."

Duo nodded, accepting Harry's permission for what it was. He turned back to Kenser and continued pushing their theory.

"Okay, so, they were all friends. Sirius was the Secret Keeper. It's totally possible that they duped everyone, isn't it? I mean, you have to admit that, right?"

Kenser pursed his lips, looking very displeased. "I suppose, that if the facts were not as so, then your theory may have some weight. However -"

"Okay, so, it's possible that they did in fact change their Keeper. They could have made it… I don't know, Peter, right?"

"Peter Pettigrew was **killed** by Sirius Black!" Seamus shouted from the far left side of the room. The boys looked at him in surprise.

"Oh yeah?" Duo asked, seemingly interested. "So like, they have a body, murder weapon, motive, proof, all that stuff, right? He was killed and Sirius did it?"

Kenser didn't respond and Duo turned back to look at him. Glancing back at Harry, he was surprised to see the green-eyed boy smirking devilishly. He returned his gaze fully to Kenser and arched an eyebrow.

"Well?" Quatre prodded.

Kenser cleared his throat and looked uncomfortable. "Sirius Black was convicted guilty. There were several eye witness accounts."

"No possible way they could have been tricked? I've seen some of this magic crap – it's pretty nifty. Muggles are non-magic, so no protection, right? It should be easy to manipulate them?"

"What are you getting at?" Kenser demanded Duo sharply. 

"I'm saying where's the proof? I haven't grown up with this story, I'm looking at what you're telling me and find it severely lacking. I mean, you can't just lock a guy up in Azkabibble with no proof. It's not right. It's not justified."

"Azkaban," Ihsaar corrected calmly, watching Kenser curiously. Kenser was turning an odd shade of red.

"Now listen here, you," he began, glaring at Duo and Quatre alternatively. "Sirius Black was convicted of being in league with You-Know-Who!"

"Um, how do you know somebody's in league with Voldemort?" Quatre interrupted.

"They have a mark in the inside of the arm, a skull with a snake in it. It's called the Dark Mark," Ron answered. Quatre nodded and looked at Kenser expectantly.

"What?" Kenser demanded.

"Well, Black had a Dark Mark, didn't he?"

Kenser didn't respond. He seemed to hesitate, then looked as though he was going to respond, but stopped himself again. The class seemed to be hanging on to hear his response.

And then, suddenly, the bell rang. Kenser cleared his throat.

"It was interesting, being with you all today. I hope you enjoyed the…. Discussion," he said quickly, making his way out the door. Nobody moved.

"Professor," Wufei called. Ihsaar looked at him. "They have proof, don't they? Can't they just look at his arm?"

Ihsaar smiled a bemused, pained smile. "Mr. Chang… Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban three years ago."

***

"That was messed up," Duo announced as they left the classroom together. Odin was perched on his shoulder, and Shinigami was fluttering above his head. Quatre, walking beside him, nodded.

"Yeah, that was definitely weird. If this is Wizard Politics I don't want to get arrested."

"Harry wasn't upset at us defending the guy that was supposed to have killed his parents," Duo mused. Quatre nodded again.

"There's something about that… It's bothering me. Sirius Black has escaped, so if he really wanted the Potters dead, wouldn't he have gone after Harry?"

Duo looked up and spotted Harry as he turned a corner farther down the hall. 

"How about we ask him?"

***

………..don't ask 

I don't know what this is. This was the GW boys picking apart things, trying to find out about the world they're in, I suppose.

I can see them arguing an illogical viewpoint, though. Quatre especially.

Next chapter we get more important things, such as Blaise and Heero.

This was introducing Ihsaar, Sirius (This doesn't follow OotP), and…. *shrugs* written for the sake of being written.


	23. chapter 23

Let me just say that thanks to my reviewers, I swear that my self-confidence has tripled or something. Honestly – you guys are SO AWESOME!! ^^;;;;; Thank you!

Oh, and… We cleared 100 reviews!! This is awesome! I'm so happy! ^^;;

Of course, this fic still has a ways to go.

Hope it doesn't disappoint. 

Also… please ignore any weirdness in this chapter. I'm a normally jittery person in general, and it doesn't take much to scare the shit out of me, and I just watched Signs. So I'm littleeeeee….. *shrugs* right now.

Also (yes, another one) thanks to **anon** for letting me know about that chapter problem, which I thought I'd fixed by re-uploading them with the last chapter. After like half an hour of fiddling, I realized what the problem was: it hates me. No no, actually it just deleted the link that I enter and then like… eats the chapter. So I got rid of the link. That should fix it.

***

Chapter 23

After suggesting that they confront Harry about his actions in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Duo almost immediately was hesitant to do so. Quatre caught on immediately and turned to him, smiling.

"Duo, if you want to go see Dumbledore about Heero then do so. We can go ask Harry and talk to you later, you know?" Duo grinned.

"Quatre man, I have no idea what we'd do without you and your little heart," he said honestly. 

"We'd figure things out eventually," Wufei contributed. "Like right now I'm thinking you'd like some company to find out about Heero."

"You guys are too awesome," Duo murmured, looking at his three friends, gratitude shining in his eyes. "So, you volunteering, Wufei?"

Wufei shrugged. "All right." He looked at Trowa and Quatre. "Sure you don't need our help?"

Quatre laughed and waved his hand dismissively. "I'm sure Trowa and I can handle Harry and his friends, Wufei. Go on, I want to know how Heero's doing too!" Quatre held out a hand. "Give me your supplies. We'll make sure that it gets to the next class, even if you don't." 

Duo nodded and handed over his laptop case. Wufei gave his bag of quills and parchment reluctantly. Duo gave the blond one more grateful look and started heading back down the corridor, Wufei only seconds behind. Trowa and Quatre turned and continued their pursuit of Harry.

***

"Okay, so… where the hell are we supposed to find Dumbledore?" Duo asked Wufei, not really expecting him to know the answer. Odin fluttered overhead, and Shinigami chattered at him from his perch on Duo's head. He took off and started chasing the smaller yellow owl. Duo smiled at the two.

"Let's ask the paintings," Wufei suggested. Duo rolled his eyes.

"Wufei, you and those damn paintings. Pretty soon I'm going to suspect some kind of affair going on or something." Wufei glared at him. Duo waved his hands defensively. "Okay, okay, ask your paintings."

Wufei turned to the painting to his immediate left, one of a young woman watering flowers with an old-fashioned watering can. Duo wondered why she wasn't using magic to do it.

"Excuse me?" Wufei called politely. The woman looked up in surprise.

"Um. Hello."

"Could you tell us where to find the Headmaster's office?"

The painting frowned and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, you follow this corridor and then go down the stairs, then turn left and follow that corridor, then make a right turn, go up the stairs, turn left again and then you should be there! It's behind a large gargoyle."

Wufei and Duo stared at her blankly before recovering, Wufei thanking her for her help and both of them setting off down the corridor, Odin and Shinigami following above.

"You catch all that?" Wufei asked dubiously. 

"Uh, most of it."

"We should be fine then."

"Oh good, I've always wanted to get lost in a big haunted castle with talking paintings and moving staircases."

"Haunted?"

"Oh." Duo looked surprised. "I guess I forgot to tell you. Hogwarts has a ghost population wandering around." As if on cue, a large phantom flew through the wall to their left, cackling madly. Shinigami hooted loudly and flew back while Odin tried attacking it. 

"Students out of class!" it shrieked, swatting at the two owls. Duo cried out.

"Hey, leave them the hell alone!" He lifted up his hands and the two owls landed on his palms. He tucked them against his chest protectively. The phantom held what looked to be a water balloon over its head.

"Students skipping classsss!" the phantom shrieked again.

"Uh. What?" Duo said smartly. As far as he knew, there were no classes going on at the moment. His next class hadn't even started yet. The phantom lobbed a balloon towards them, and cackled madly as it fell. The laughter stopped, however, when it found the balloon flying back at its translucent head. The balloon passed right through and exploded against the wall. Wufei had his wand out and was glaring at the ghost.

"I would suggest that you move on," he said darkly. The ghost let out a peel of laughter and readied another balloon. Before he could throw it, Wufei muttered, "_Petrificus Totalus._"

The phantom froze and fell to the ground, clattering against the floor.

Duo beamed at his Asian friend. "That's wicked, man."

Wufei smirked. "Well, we might as well learn it if we're stuck in this place."

"Damn right," Duo said, releasing Odin and Shinigami, who fluttered over to the phantom and pecked at him for good measure. Duo clapped Wufei on the back approvingly before setting off once again down the corridor.

When they finally reached the destination the painting's instructions had lead them, all they could see out of the ordinary was a gargoyle statue. Wufei and Duo both recognized it as the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Yeah, this was where McGonagall brought us. Now what the hell was that password?" Duo mumbled to himself. Wufei seemed to be thinking about it as well. Shinigami, apparently tired, sat down on the gargoyle's head. Two eyes flicked up and looked at the little bird in annoyance.

"No no, Shini," Duo called. "Get down from there. The big gargoyle monster doesn't want you sitting on its head. C'mere Shini."

The little black owl merely blinked its violet eyes and hooted. Duo was about to try again when Odin landed next to him and started pecking him. Shinigami didn't seem to like this and started pecking back.

Thus, a duel began between the two owls. On top of a gargoyle's head. And Wufei had just remembered the password.

"Ginger snaps!" he said loudly. The gargoyle then moved, startling the poor owls so badly that they fell off its head and almost crashed against the floor, regaining their senses at the last second and flying back to use Duo as a perch. Duo only laughed.

"Crazy damned owls," he said affectionately. 

"Kind of like their owners," Wufei commented. Before Duo could retort, the Asian boy walked through the entrance and began ascending the winding staircase.

***

_Where is Duo?_

That was the first thing that hit him, followed closely by _Where am I?_ And _Where are the others?_ Most prominent though was _Where is Duo?_ Under other circumstances, where there weren't so many unknowns and things to be concerned about, he would have wondered why Duo's location was most important. He made no movement to show he was awake, and tried to discern by sound and smell where he was.

Some sort of hospital, his mind supplied. The logical part of his mind wondered how he knew that, because there was no telltale beeping or whirring or dripping that was normally associated with his visits to the hospital. What there was, though, was a nurse talking to a doctor in the hallway about somebody's status. Listening in he dismissed their conversation as unimportant – he was not comatose, so they were obviously not talking about him.

_Because he was affected too._ That stray thought caused him to stop and think. Who was affected… oh, Duo. His mind had answered why he wondered about Duo's location. If he was in a hospital, no doubt having some connection to that liquid he'd ingested, then the liquid that had been on Duo's scalp may have sent him to the hospital as well.

Dragging himself away from the thoughts that revolved around Duo, he focused on the conversation that had begun between the man who'd been conversing in the hallway with a nurse about somebody comatose. What was peculiar about this conversation was the background crackling of flames, and the voice of Dumbledore returning conversation.

Heero's eyes shot open.

***

Duo had to admit, busting into Dumbledore's office without knocking was rather rude, but he had a feeling that the old Headmaster would know they were coming because of the noise of the gargoyle, or Wufei's exclamation when Duo had brushed past him, or the two owls hooting at each other from Duo's shoulders. Either way Duo figured Dumbledore knew they were coming, and thusly threw open the door instead of knocking.

And found himself face-to-face with a wand.

"Hey there!" he called jovially. He connected wand to hand to face, and saw a man with long, black hair staring at him suspiciously. "Mind getting your pointy magical object out of my face?"

"It's all right," Dumbledore called. "I've been expecting them. Or, Duo, at least."

When the wand didn't immediately disappear, Odin and Shinigami hooted indignantly. The man seemed to decide that a boy with an owl on each shoulder couldn't be much of a threat, and moved to let them enter. 

Duo strolled in confidently, Wufei following closely, albeit more dignified. He watched the stranger carefully, and even knowing Duo was watching him as well Wufei couldn't shake the feeling of danger that seemed to radiate from him. Then Duo was speaking and he began concentrating more on the conversation than the stranger.

 "How's Heero?" Cutting straight to the point, which surprised Wufei, Duo stared at the Headmaster expectantly.

"I'm not sure, Mr. Maxwell. I've yet to check up on him, although I'm sure he's doing fine."

"Can you check on him now?"

Dumbledore shot a questioning glance to his guest, who shrugged indifferently. Dumbledore nodded and turned to the fireplace that burned brightly in his office. He murmured a few words, threw some sort of powder in the fireplace, and then… stuck his head in it.

Duo shot forward, intending to pull him out, but the stranger grabbed his shoulder. And immediately found his arm bent at an uncomfortable angle and two cobalt-violet eyes glaring at him. Odin, knocked from his perch, hooted angrily and fluttered off, landing on the edge of Dumbledore's desk. Shinigami followed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Duo's glare intensified. "Unless I'm not mistaken, an old man just SHOVED HIS HEAD in a FIREPLACE and now you're STOPPING me from helping him."

"Well, you are mistaken," the stranger told him, trying to remove his hand from Duo's grasp and failing. "You asked him to see how your friend was doing. That's what he's doing. He's talking to the people at St. Mungo's through the fireplace."

Frowning, Duo and Wufei both turned and looked at the Headmaster, who did appear to be conversing with someone. Listening carefully, they could also hear somebody responding. Duo released his hold on the man and crouched next to Dumbledore. 

"He's waking up, then?" Dumbledore asked, seemingly surprised. 

Now, normally, Duo was a very polite, respectful boy. He wasn't rude to the elderly, and didn't cheat them or lie to them. However, when Heero's condition was in question, he found that his morals didn't hold up very well.

That said, Duo grabbed Dumbledore's shoulder and pulled him back out of the fireplace, immediately shoving his own in its place.

Wufei stared, shocked. Dumbledore only laughed. When the stranger moved forward towards Duo, the Headmaster held up a hand.

"It's quite all right, Sirius," he said. "He's concerned. I understand that."

Wufei stared at the stranger, now revealed to be Sirius, in shock.

Duo, who hadn't heard the exchange, was focusing on a room that he was now looking in. A man stood in front of him, and he looked surprised at the appearance of this new face in the fireplace. 

"Where's Heero?" he demanded, loudly. The man began to answer, but then a figure in the background was moving and dropped in front of the fire.

"He's awake!" came a call from far away, but Duo didn't hear it. He was too busy staring at the very alive Heero Yuy looking at him with bright, beautiful blue eyes. He grinned.

"Heero!"

"Duo," came the soft, relief-laced response.

"It's about goddamned time you got your lazy ass out of bed!"

***

When Quatre had agreed to take over questioning Harry, he really hadn't thought that it'd be a difficult mission at all. Really, he thought it would be rather simple. 'What's your connection with Sirius Black?' he planned to say, although much more eloquently, of course. 

What he hadn't counted on was Harry's immediate disappearance and being stranded, albeit with Trowa, with Harry's friends.

"And that's why the Chudley Cannons are the best," Ron was saying with conviction to Trowa. Trowa was actually staring at him in horror, although masked it very, very well. Quatre would have laughed at him, but Hermione was telling him all the wonderful things about Hagrid, the teacher of their next class.

Quatre, ever the polite boy, couldn't find it in his heart to interrupt her, even when she started ranting about house elves. What a house elf was he had no idea, but he had a feeling they weren't quite as abused and persecuted as Hermione made them out to be.

"I started a group that would help liberate the house elves, although I haven't had much luck in recruiting members," she admitted, looking at Quatre hopefully. Quatre pretended not to notice.

"Good luck with that," he said, smiling. Hermione looked disappointed. She wasted no time, however, in picking up with her _other_ favorite topic: school.

"What class do you have next?" she asked eagerly. Quatre, being the smart boy he was, had grabbed his timetable earlier and shoved it in his robe pocket. He retrieved it and handed it to the bushy-haired girl. She studied it for a few moments then beamed. "You're in our class, Care of Magical Creatures, next. Hagrid teaches that. You've met him, haven't you? He's really not as bad as those Slytherins try to make him out, he's just very enthusiastic about his job…"

Quatre tried very hard not to sigh forlornly as she started commenting on all the 'enlightening' (read: dangerous) things that Hagrid had done as the CoMC teacher. 

He silently apologized to Duo, because it was becoming painfully obvious that they weren't getting answers for a little while yet.

***

Unbeknownst to Quatre, Trowa, or even Duo, Wufei stared Sirius Black in the eye with no little suspicion and curiosity. 

"You're Sirius Black," he said, obviously. The long-haired man nodded, eyeing Wufei with equal suspicion. "You were accused of betraying Harry Potter's family and killing Pettigrew."

Sirius arched an eyebrow at the use of the word 'accused', but nodded again.

"So," Wufei trailed off. After spending a large amount of time around people who cut straight to the chase, like Heero and Trowa, he'd begun to pick up the habit himself, and employed its use now. "Did you do it?"

Sirius blinked, shocked. "No," he answered. He wasn't used to people actually _asking_ him if he'd done the things he'd been sent to Azkaban for. This was a first.

"So who did it?" 

Sirius had to admit; this kid definitely had gall to ask a possible murderer these kinds of questions. However, since Dumbledore hadn't stopped the exchange, he didn't think it was too much to tell the truth. Also, they could just modify his mind if he became a problem.

"Peter Pettigrew," he answered. Wufei smirked.

"Well, the others will certainly be pleased."

Sirius' curious look and questions died on his tongue as Duo scrambled back out of the fireplace, beaming. 

"He's coming back!" he shouted, jumping into the air and whooping loudly.

Shinigami and Odin hooted enthusiastically in response.

*~*~*

Damned owls are getting quite a bit of screen time 

But they're just too cute to ignore ^^;

Anyways… no Blaise in this chapter, but things should start picking up soon.

…I hope.

*wanders off singing* Someday we'll find it, this rainbow connection…


	24. chapter 24

Weeeeeeeeeeee!

Reviewers, are, of course, always so damned awesome. I'm glad you're enjoying this thingie ^^;

A side note for **Savi2070** though, I just wanted to let you know WHY I choose cannon slash couples: it squicks me out any other way. I'm one of those THEY ARE SOOOOOO MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!!!!!! people ^^ Glad you (all) like it aside from that, though.

My first part-POV and first flashbackish thing of this fic... I dunno, it just wanted to be written this way ^^

***

Chapter 24

If you had asked me, during the war, where I thought I'd end up after it was over, I would have instantly said salvage. It was just one of those things that was… written in the stars, you could say. War's end = Salvage. And I did, I went into salvage with Hilde.

But then that second war came and bit me in the ass, and I was all screwed up again. I felt like I was torn… hanging from a thread I'd never noticed before, and I didn't feel right leaving to go back to salvage when there was a chance of a third war.

And I'd be damned if that happened after we went through all the trouble of destroying our gundams.

So, I took the only choice that seemed to be left for me: followed the others into Preventers, and hoped that would fill that void left by the second war.

It did a pretty damn good job, for a while. I enjoyed every extra minute I got to spend with the guys – they'd eased up a lot since the war. Apparently I wasn't too annoying anymore, because even Wufei and Heero were having conversations with me. 

Wufei and Heero thrived in Preventers – it was what they were meant to do. They knew nothing but how to be soldiers, and didn't know how to act in the real world. Quatre and Trowa were more in my position – they both had places to go, but they had voids to fill first.

When I filled mine, however, I never really understood why I didn't leave. I'd filled that nagging, empty feeling left with me from the Barton war, so why was I still reluctant – very reluctant – to leave?

Answer: Heero.

Okay, I admit it: I was attracted to him from the moment I saw him, but can you really blame me? Have you seen that guy? Take away the attitude and he was a fine piece of work. Put back the attitude and he was just annoying.

But, I mentioned this, right? He lightened up after the wars. He was… gasp… friendly. It was only to the few war veterans (us, Sally), but that was where it counted. The second I realized that my attraction had morphed into something more I stopped asking for him as my partner. I've read about things like this – if you're on a team with somebody you care for more than the rest, then you make rash decisions to ensure their safety. I didn't think I'd do that – I'd seen what that guy could survive, after all, but I didn't want Une breathing down my neck just as well.

Heero, being the observant one he is, noticed. Apparently he noticed right in the middle of a mission, and it all came crashing down on him. As soon as the mission was over he marched into my office and demanded to know what my problem was.

When I say 'as soon as the mission was over', I don't mean 'after he got cleaned up'. Nope, Heero marched right into my office, sweaty, dirty, ripped clothing, and demanded an explanation. And yes, I still thought he looked sexy. Bite me.

Heero refused any really, really hard missions that required his full attention for a few days after that. I thought he was too cute, walking around with a little frown on his face and a confused look in his eyes. People mistook this for a revelation (which it was, really, but they didn't know what for) and started approaching him. When all he did was stare dumbly at them the rumors flew. 'He had a really tough mission' was one of the popular ones, but so was 'he's finally cracked'.

I thought they were fun, and did my best to stir them around.

After I'd realized why I still hung around, I figured that by leaving Preventers I would effectively be leaving Heero, and that was not acceptable. But, of course, the void was filled. I didn't need it to thrive anymore, and more and more often and started talking about our 'vacation time' and how we'd go to the beach or something.

Then we got our first team assignment in awhile, and everything was shot straight to hell.

***

"Don't you two have class?" Sirius asked the two boys when they hadn't immediately left after Duo's announcement. The two blinked at him.

"We're waiting for Heero," Wufei told him, as if it were obvious.

"You can't just… wait here for him. You have to go to class," Sirius replied.

Duo frowned. "You know, over the last few days I've been told – repeatedly – that I pretty much can't to anything. No running, no cursing, no saving Heero's life, no waiting for Heero to return. It's really, _really_ starting to piss me off."

"If you are both determined to wait for Mr. Yuy to return, you should wait at the front doors of the school," Professor Dumbledore told them. "He'll be arriving there."

Duo smiled. "Great. We'll do that. Thanks, by the way." Dumbledore smiled amusedly and nodded. Duo looked at the two owls, who stared back at him.

"Hoo," Odin said smartly. Shinigami echoed him. Odin echoed back. Thus began a 'hoo'ing match that Duo was quick to put a stop too.

"C'mon you brats," he called. "Let's get a move on." Odin fluttered his wings and launched into the air, landing on Duo's head. Shinigami followed and landed on his shoulder.

Sirius watched, smiling. Wufei glanced at him once more, curious. 

"Aren't you supposed to be in hiding?" he asked. Sirius looked at him in surprise, and Duo arched an eyebrow.

Sirius shrugged. "Just checking in on my godson."

"Good day, boys," Dumbledore said, dismissing them. They left the office down the staircase obediently, not speaking until the gargoyle was back in place. 

"Who was that?" Duo asked Wufei, who smirked.

"That was Sirius Black."

Duo's jaw dropped. "Really?" Wufei nodded. "So, what'd he say?"

"He didn't do it," Wufei responded dryly. Duo laughed, shaking his head.

"Stupid Kenser," he murmured. "Anyways, let's go wait for Heero!" Odin hooted his agreement, and Wufei nodded. The two pilots set off down the corridor that they believed could possibly bring them to somewhere near the front doors.

***

"Now."

"Really, I think you should-."

"Now."

"I really don't think-."

"Now."

"It's my professional opinion that-."

"Now."

"For Merlin's sake, Mr. Yuy!" the doctor exploded, glaring at the boy. Heero glared right back.

"I'm fine. I want to leave."

"You should at least let us check you over once more," the doctor told him. Heero continued to glare.

"Now."

"No, I can't let you-."

"**Now.**"

"Mr. Yuy, do calm down," the doctor said softly. Heero stood, black robes sweeping against the floor.

"I. Want. To. Leave. **_Now_**."

She sighed. "If you have a relapse…"

"Then I'll be back. I want to leave."

Seeing that there was no possible way, short of restraining him, that would keep Heero in the hospital, Doctor Thimes finally relented.

"Fine. Fi~ine," she huffed. "I have no idea what's so important that you'll risk a relapse, but I'll get you an escort to take you back to Hogwarts."

Heero's glare relaxed a little, and he nodded his thanks. The Muggle-born doctor, as she'd told him, sighed again and left him alone again. Heero sat down, telling himself he was going to wait ten minutes before getting out on his own.

He had a very important conversation to have with Duo.

***

"'ello then," Hagrid called out. He scanned the group, beaming when he saw Harry, Hermione and Ron. He looked at Trowa and Quatre curiously. "Where's the rest 'o your lot?"

"Asking about Heero's condition." Quatre said darkly. He cast a glare at Zabini, who fidgeted under the scrutiny. CoMC had turned out to be another Gryffindor and Slytherin class. Quatre had assumed this was because Gryffindor was the only house that could handle the Slytherins' behavior, but couldn't be sure. Quatre smirked at the black bruise on Zabini's skull.

"They'll be back later," Trowa finished for him, and Hagrid nodded. 

"Righ' then. Well, some 'o yeh were 'ere the other day, so yeh know what we'll be doin'. For the rest 'o yeh, we're studyin' Glumbumbles. Yeh're gonna be pickin' which ones yeh're gonna raise an' get some healthy melancholy fluid from 'em, and yeh'll be marked on how healthy yer Glumbumble is and how effective yer fluid is."

Trowa and Quatre blinked at each other. Trowa shrugged and Quatre grinned, turning back to Hagrid.

"Okay, we got it."

Hagrid beamed. "Righ' then, come get yer Glumbumble cages." The two pilots made their way towards the giant, absently noting that the other students already had their cages and were entertaining their Glumbumbles… or something. Coming up to Hagrid they noticed a box next to him containing five cages. Trowa reached in and plucked a cage out, bringing it to eye level and staring at the creature inside.

The Glumbumble resembled an enlarged bumblebee except it was gray. The insect looked at Trowa disinterestedly. 

Quatre grabbed his own cage and peered at the Glumbumble. Hagrid held out a basket to him, and he grabbed it with his other hand. Inside was a lot of the same plant.

"These're nettles," Hagrid explained. "The Glumbumbles eat 'em."

"Oh," Quatre said quietly. "Okay then."

The two pilots, now armed with Glumbumbles and nettles, went and sat in the grass near Harry, Hermione and Ron. They were all looking at a group of Slytherins, and the two followed their gaze.

Blaise and Draco seemed to be arguing over something, and listening carefully they were able to pick out key parts of the argument.

"Stop whining Zabini, honestly. You'd think you were never hit before," Draco said distastefully. Blaise was patting at his bruised face. He glared at the blond boy.

"Well unlike _you_ Draco, I still have parents that'll curse me if they find out I've been bruised by a muggle!"

Draco's face mutated from distaste to rage in seconds and he was up on his feet, wand drawn and holding it at Zabini's neck.

"Zabini, if you don't take that back I'm going to hex you within an inch of your life and then _beat the rest out of you_!" he spat angrily. Zabini's eyes widened, and he looked like he was going to speak when Draco continued. "My parents _owned_ your family. Your family was, and still is _worthless_ without the Malfoy support. See to it that you **_never_** forget your place again."

Snarling at the white-faced Zabini for good measure, Draco stalked off towards the school. Hagrid called after him but got no response. Harry watched him leave, concerned, but Quatre and Trowa were just curious.

"Draco has no parents?" Quatre asked quietly. Harry looked back, quickly blinking any concern from his face. 

"Voldemort killed them," he said darkly. 

"Killing his own men," Ron mumbled, shaking his head. "Well, can't say they didn't deserve it, it was their own fault for joining up with him anyway."

Quatre hummed softly. He felt sympathy for Draco at losing his parents, but at the same time couldn't quell the concern he felt.

What had the Malfoys done to be killed by their own master?

***

Duo stood outside the doors scanning the countryside anxiously. They'd been standing here for quite a while now – he was getting pretty impatient and only his desire to see Heero kept him rooted to the spot. He and Wufei made very idle conversation at first, but when that had died Wufei contented himself with entertaining Shinigami while Odin fluttered around Duo's head. 

_What if he really isn't coming?_ Duo stopped that thought as soon as it manifested. Of _course_ he was coming. Heero had said so himself, and come hell, high water, or Relena herself, Heero did everything he could to keep his word.

Duo had begun pacing back and forth before he finally saw it – a moving speck far down the road in front of him. He froze all movement, staring at the solitary speck as it began to grow. Odin hooted excitedly. Duo watched the speck for a few minutes more until a blurry vision of a robed Heero Yuy came into view. 

Duo prided himself on being a strong, respectful soldier. He did not run like a crying, needy woman towards Heero with his arms wide open.

He jogged.

And fine, when Heero came into focus he began running at full speed, but he didn't throw his arms out until they had almost collided, and the force of his body slamming into Heero's knocked the wind out of him.

Regardless, he hung on for dear life, reassuring himself silently. Heero was not going to die on him. Heero would never willingly leave him, and would fight to live. Heero came back to him – Heero was hugging him back with the same crushing hold Duo had on his neck and shoulders.

When both boys decided that yes, air was needed to function, they released each other.

"You're back," Duo stated quite obviously, and breathlessly. Heero grinned slightly and nodded. "Odin missed you."

The little yellow owl was fluttering around the two of them, hooting excitedly. Heero glanced at him, smiled a bit wider and turned back to Duo.

"I was hoping that I was missed by more than Odin," he said quietly. Duo beamed at him. He inclined his head and laid a kiss on Heero's temple, cupping his chin when he drew away.

"I love you, Yuy. Never, ever do that to me again."

Heero sighed softly, and he nodded. "I promise."

Duo grinned. "Okay then. Since we've got that settled, let's get the hell out of this sun. These robes are killing me." Heero nodded and together they walked back to where Wufei was waiting, Odin fluttering and hooting overhead.

As Duo watched Heero accept Wufei's welcome, he couldn't stop that wistful feeling he got whenever he told Heero he loved him. Heero liked to hear it – he said it helped him believe it. He said it made him want to fight for that, and to see if he could feel like that himself.

Duo would wait, as he always would. He loved Heero – he truly did, and he would wait for as long as it took.

One day, he knew, Heero was going to say he loved him back.

***

Aw, sap. ^^;

So we're hinting at a plot. Can you find it? I didn't think so. ^^

Heero's back! ^^;;;;;;;

Oh, and that 2 weeks of no-updates? That was me on vacation. Gomen! ^^;; School will, undoubtedly, hinder my updating, but hopefully not too much!

Ja~ ^^ (And A BIG THANKS to all reviewers! I love you! ^^)

By the way!! I just **just** noticed that "change URL" thing on my account… I'm gonna do that, but not til like… later in the week. If anybody bookmarks people in Favorites like I do then the link with all the numbers might not work. Just a warning! If you don't understand… Well, if you can't find me look up Elbatsnu under Authors ^^ I'm the only one there.


	25. chapter 25

Right, yes, still here. Was kinda lacking in the motivation department; although I know where this story is headed, I still have to get the drive to type it out. Usually fics are my inspiration… *glances at a certain Parallel author* ^^

To **anon**… I totally forgot about that, hehe ^^; Thanks for bringing it to my attention, though I'm going to ignore that technicality, k? (Also… if absolutely no electronics work, how does Colin annoy everyone with those pictures?)

***

Chapter 25

Heero, Duo and Wufei sat in the Great Hall until Trowa and Quatre found them, rather than walk around blindly looking for their Care of Magical Creatures class. Fred had been there, and they'd sat with him, listening to him as he explained about his assistant job.

"They almost had a heart attack when we came back," he said, grinning wickedly. "I don't blame 'em, really. We were th'best tricksters in the school."

"Did you play pranks on people?" Duo asked suddenly. Fred nodded enthusiastically. "With a ghost to help?"

"Nah, that's Peeves. We have nothin' to do with him, he's just a bother. You run into him already?" The twin asked. Duo and Wufei smirked.

"Yeah, you could say that," Duo responded mysteriously. Wufei didn't respond, instead turning to one of Fred's Charms textbooks and scanning the pages.  "So, Flitwick lets you handle the people having trouble with the spells, right? What're the tricky ones?"

Fred quickly rattled off a continuous stream of charms as Duo blinked in shock. Heero smirked at him once Fred had finished; the redhead hadn't even paused for breath.

"He put you to shame," Heero said mockingly. Duo scoffed.

"Please, Heero. Nobody can outmatch me. Although…" Duo trailed off, arching an eyebrow at an innocent looking Fred.(1) He opened his mouth to speak, but somebody shouting Heero's name caught his attention.

"Heero!" It was Quatre, looking as if he were gliding as he made his way across the room. Trowa followed close behind. "You're back!"

Heero nodded and allowed a tiny smirk to grace his lips. The blond grinned. "Draco got Zabini pretty good. It seems Zabini hit a sore spot and Draco threatened him pretty badly."

Heero snorted. "If I decide to get back at him I won't be stopping at threatening." His eyes narrowed. "He attacked not only myself but Duo as well. I don't appreciate any type of attack made on my team."

Fred sat and blinked at them all, marveling at how quickly the mood changed when they were around.

"So, what's next?" Duo questioned. Trowa spoke up. 

"I have History of Magic." Wufei nodded, indicating he had that class as well. Heero thought about it.

"I'm fairly certain I had Astronomy next," he said distantly. Duo looked at him, concerned, but Heero seemed to shake it off quickly enough. "Yes, Astronomy, but not until much later."

Quatre nodded. "Me, too. What about you, Duo?"

"History, I think," Duo muttered, frowning. "Laaaame."

Fred chuckled, causing them to look at him in carefully masked surprised. They'd almost forgotten the older redhead was there. "Binns pro'lly wouldn't notice if you were there or not."

Duo looked instantly curious. "Really…" he drawled, making a point of pausing to think about it. He glanced at Quatre with a smirk; that look, however, quickly changed to surprise when he saw the blond thinking it over as well.

"Actually… I had wanted to get up to that library Hermione keeps talking about. If we're going to learn more about…" his eyes flickered to Fred and back quickly. "…that woman, we'll need to do some research."

"Oi, you lot trying to skip out on Binns' class?" Fred demanded, looking serious. 

"We have to do an important assignment and need to skip that class! I'm sure they'll understand!" Quatre exclaimed dramatically. The blonde turned on him with pleading eyes, while Trowa's behind him dared Fred to argue. The redhead, for his part, seemed not to notice the intimidating glance and merely beamed.

"I'm kiddin', I'm kiddin'! Do you think I'd really tell you about Binns and then rat you out" Fred chuckled.

Quatre huffed and Duo rolled his eyes. "How do we get there, then?" Duo asked. Fred gave them a quick description of the route and the five took off quickly, wanting to be far away in case someone decided to look for them.

***

"I feel bad," Quatre muttered as they climbed yet another staircase. Heero looked at him questioningly. "For skipping class on our second day," he elaborated.

"Technically," Wufei cut in. "You aren't skipping class, as you have this period free. Heero as well."

Duo grinned. "It's just as well… at least now I'll be doing something useful instead of falling asleep in some History class."

"You never know," Quatre mused. "Wizarding History could be interesting."

"Any History I could have learned I can easily find out myself," Duo pointed out. "You know, since we're headed to the library and all."

They rounded yet another corner and found themselves at the library, and they entered silently. Wufei stopped and looked surprised, causing the others to look as well. 

There, sitting calmly at another table, was Fred.

"How did you…" Duo started, walking towards the redhead. He paused, taking a closer look before grinning. "Ah, hey there George."

They other twin looked up and beamed at them all. "Hello you lot. What're you up to?"

Duo winked conspiratorially. "We're skipping class. Shh."

"Which one?" A fiery eyebrow rose suspiciously. 

"History."

George smirked. "Ah. That explains it. You'd be sleeping in no time… but why would ya come here? You'd think if you were skipping you wouldn't voluntarily study…"

"We have to do some research," Wufei supplied easily. It was a good enough excuse; he simply didn't elaborate on what kind of research they'd be looking up. Heero veered off in one direction, Trowa another, and the other three branched off from there. Within half an hour they'd scoured the entire library.

The entire library, that is, except one section. They stood in the center of the room, glancing over at the carefully labeled "Restricted Section".

"So, find anything other than 'time travel isn't possible'?" Heero asked. Duo rested an elbow on the Japanese boy's shoulder and sighed dramatically.

"Not a thing. Although, it did say you could slow time to do stuff. Nothing detailed though."

"Same here," Quatre said grimly.

"It seems the students aren't supposed to learn about things like that," Trowa mused, thinking about his own lack of findings. "They probably keep everything useful under lock and key."

Heero, who had made no move to shake Duo off, looked at the Restricted Section carefully. "We'd need a distraction to get in there," he reasoned. He glanced at the violet eyed boy, who beamed.

"One distraction coming up, man," he chirped cheerfully, glancing back at the librarian, who was watching them carefully. "So, let's spread out, shall we? Going numerical or alphabetical?"

"Alphabetical," was Heero's response. "That means you're up, Barton." 

Trowa merely nodded his assent and moved to the rack of books nearest to the doorway. The others slowly spread out, except Duo, who stayed in the middle of the room and surveyed it quietly. Suddenly he sprang to life, no doubt catching the older woman's attention. He marched towards the Restriction Section with no sign of stopping. When he was in the doorway he heard a shout. 

"Stop right there!" He turned slowly, innocence radiating from every pore. Duo slowly, cautiously made his way to the woman. He smiled once he reached her, strategically placing himself where she'd be angled away from the others.

"Yes?"

She frowned. "Young man, did you not see the sign? That is the 'Restricted Section'. You are **not** allowed in there."

Duo's jaw dropped and he gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize! I'm not in trouble am I? Oh no, oh no. I've been trying so hard not to get in trouble! I, I just started here yesterday and it's all so overwhelming and I didn't even realize I was going into an area I wasn't supposed to and I'm really really sorry please don't get me in trouble!"

The librarian blinked in shock.

Duo plowed on. "I mean, I know it's your job and all to rat people out and to keep, uh, order in this fine, fine library but ya know… I'm sure it was all just a misunderstanding and there's no reason to go around telling people since there was no harm done. Like McGonagall, because she'd really rip my head off, and having my head ripped off would be rather unpleasant considering it's kind of attached to my neck, but I suppose if you had to then I guess having my head ripped off would be the right thing to induce. By the way, I'm Duo Maxwell, happy to meet you." He shoved a hand out in front of the blinking woman, smiling brightly.

"Er…" She shook her head slightly. Coming back to herself, her frown returned, ignoring Duo's offered hand. "I am Madam Pince. Do see that you do not enter that area in the future, Mr. Maxwell."

Duo beamed. "So you're not gonna get me in trouble? Oh thanks, lady, I _reeaally_ appreciate it! I mean, I've been having sooo much trouble you wouldn't even believe it! That Snape guy's out to get me, ya know, sending me up here with no idea where things were and how things worked and asking me to find some muskroot potion thing or something. Man, it's about enough to drive a guy insane!" he finished explosively. Madam Pince stared at him hard before coming out of her daze again. She frowned, again.

"Mr. Maxwell, it would do good for you to remember that this is the _Library_ and you are to use a _quiet_ voice while here, understood?"

Duo continued grinning. "Yeah, sure. I think I like you lady. Thanks!" He skipped away, virtually brimming with joy, to where his comrades had set up a table and were busy pouring over large, dusty books in front of them. Madam Pince merely sighed and went back to work.

George, however, continued staring in shock.

As Duo had been cheerfully entertaining the librarian with… himself, Trowa had disappeared into the Restricted Section only to appear seconds later with a large book in hand. Next, Wufei had disappeared, taking a fraction more time to reappear. Quatre was next; he'd taken less time than both Wufei and Trowa. Finally Heero disappeared, and had come out carrying two books, taking longer than the others because of his differed load. 

This had happened in less than three minutes.

George blinked again.

There was something really, really strange about these new students.

***

"Got something," Trowa murmured, placing a finger on the sentence he was reading and looking up at the others. They mimicked him, placing fingers on their own books and looked up as well.

"Yeah, me too," Duo said, equally quiet. They'd done their best to avoid attracting Madam Pince's attention, since they were currently in possession of a few restricted books at the moment. The librarian seemed to be avoiding looking at them, however, and Duo could only assume it was because she didn't want to attract _their_ attention. 

"'Time travel is not a wide practice, and is one of the more dangerous types of magic ever known to be used'," Trowa read aloud from the book. "It talks about how dangerous it is, but not why. It hints to a few ingredients needed. What about yours, Duo?"

Duo looked back down to the book Heero'd gotten for him. "It says that too, but it says that it's dangerous because somebody could get trapped in between the two timelines they were jumping and… well, split in half. And not in the make-a-double kind either… in the split-in-half-blood-gushing-everywhere kind. Yeah, kinda gross."

Quatre frowned. "You mean… if that woman had screwed up we would have been split in half?"

Duo grimaced. "Pretty much."

Various degrees of disgust showed up on the pilots' faces as they considered the possibility before returning to their reading.

"It's only been successful once," Heero murmured. "And the wizard that tried it ended up in a coma."

"Yeah, but that's _this_ time," Trowa reminded them. "And we've noticed a great difference between our own time and this time. That woman could have collected texts from hundreds of years of advancements and done it pretty easily."

"And she just _had_ to do it while we were arresting her," Duo muttered bitterly.

"She wanted to come back here for a reason," Wufei pointed out.

"So to find her, we need to figure out her reason for being here," Quatre said, frowning at his text and flipping the page.

"Well, what are the possible reasons?" Heero asked. "Why would someone come back hundreds of years, to _this_ particular time?"

"Voldemort," Wufei said suddenly. "Maybe she wants to help fight against him?"

"But if he'd won, you'd think our time would reflect that," Duo muttered, looking at his text. "This thing says that he planned to get rid of the Muggles and Half-bloods. Wonky thing is… he was a half-blood. What a hypocrite."

Quatre sighed. "Most crazy dictators that want to wipe out a race are hypocrites."

"So we have Voldemort as a possible reason." Heero's statement brought them back to their discussion. "And we decided it was unlikely she was here to help beat him."

"So she's here to help him."

"Possibly," Quatre replied, looking at Trowa and shrugging. "She could have screwed up her years for all we know. Could be entirely coincidence that she happened to come upon this time. Maybe somebody here… killed her multiple-great grandfather or something."

"Quatre has a point," Wufei mused. "She could have entirely alternate reasons for being here."

Quatre opened his mouth to respond, but out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. The others noticed this and glanced up, seeing George standing slowly. They averted their eyes again.

"Coming this way?" Heero asked Quatre, who had the best view being directly across the table. Quatre nodded.

"Yeah, but he's trying to do it quietly. He's been glancing up at us a few times now."

"Prolly saw us pull that Restricted Section stunt," Duo grumbled. "Hope he doesn't plan on ratting us out, assistant or not."

"Flip to an inconspicuous page," Heero instructed, doing so at random. They followed at separate intervals so as not to look suspicious. By now they could all hear George's light footsteps, and moments later he was standing behind Wufei and Heero.

"Hey," he greeted quietly. Quatre and Duo looked up and beamed at him. "I saw what ya did earlier… that was pretty good."

Duo's grin widened. "Why thank you. I like to think so."

George smirked. "Well, you'll have to work on keeping her attention longer…"

Duo raised an incredulous eyebrow and Quatre snickered. "Oh, I could have kept going for a _long_ time. However, it wasn't needed. One day, mister, you'll see my skills at full capacity," he promised. Wufei groaned.

"Look what you did," he complained glancing up at George. He opened his mouth to continue, but his eyes latched onto the paper George was carrying in his hand. It seemed to be a newspaper or sorts, but Wufei wasn't interested in that. What he was interested in was the picture on the front page. 

"Let me see that," Wufei demanded, snatching the paper out from George's unsuspecting hands and looking at it critically.

"Oi," George protested. "All ya had to do was ask."

Wufei ignored him, eyes narrowing before a smirk spread across his face. He slapped the paper on the table.

"I found her."

The other pilots leaned forward, eyes widening when they saw the picture Wufei had been staring at. Quatre snatched it to turn it his way before staring up at Wufei.

"This is really, really lucky."

"Or she's being careless," Duo mused, leaning over Quatre's shoulder to see the woman.

In the center of the front page was the woman from the basement, only now she was wearing a dark black cloak. On her arm a mark was flashing dangerously.

"'Has the Dark Lord really Risen Again?'" Quatre read aloud. "'This woman was discovered on the outskirts of London practicing dark magic. When questioned by Aurors, she shouted 'The Dark Lord will kill you all!' and fled the scene, but not before our reporters could catch her on film. If you have any information regarding this woman, please contact…'" he refrained from reading the address, instead looking up at his fellow pilots.

"Well. That's interesting," Heero muttered, blinking in shock.

"Wow," Duo said. "That was easy."

***

(1) Is that possible? XD Well, he is a good actor I suppose…

So! We've found the evil woman… now, what's her plan? Why's she way back in time? What's it have to do with that mark on her arm?

I'd think it's fairly obvious o.o;

But don't worry… there are more plot twists on the horizon. And a few more HP characters. ^^


	26. chapter 26

La dee da… ^.^ I love you, reviewers! I cleared 100 pages on word! Gaaah X.x;;;

***

Chapter 26

Silence came over the group as they considered this new piece of evidence, and George stood watching them, curiosity obvious on his face. "So… you know 'er?"

Quatre snapped back to himself first, and fired off a response. "Not really, we've just seen her before. Had no idea she was a… erm…"

"A Death Eater," Duo supplied. Quatre nodded.

"Yes, if we'd known that we would have been more cautious around her."

Truth be told, had they known she was a Death Eater, a witch, and capable of potent magic, they wouldn't have done the damned mission in the first place. This thought flitted through all their minds at some point, but they quickly pushed past it. Now was not the time to think 'what ifs' – spending too much time dwelling on what might have happened made them distracted. In war, be it between wizard, metal or man, a distracted soldier was a dead soldier.

"Wow, that's too bad," George replied. "It woulda been great if ya coulda given some info on her, but if you've only seen her around…"

The boys nodded solemnly, doing their best to look contrite. 

"Anyway," George continued. "I just came over ta tell ya I was takin' off, and that I'd see you lot around. And… you can keep the paper, if ya want. I've already read it."

Quatre smiled. "Yes, thank you George. See you around." Duo waved, beaming, and George smiled back before heading out of the library. As soon as he'd disappeared, they leaned in once more.

"Okay, so we've got a face and a possible loyalty. How's that supposed to help us?" Quatre hissed. Duo plopped his face down on an upright palm, and beside him Trowa slouched a little.  Across the table, Wufei was pouring over the article again, looking for any sort of clue aside from her location at the time. Heero was reading the texts again.

Heero's brow furrowed suddenly, and Duo leaned closer. "Find something, 'ro?" Blue eyes flicked up briefly and he shrugged.

"Nothing too important. It just says what's needed for a small time-movement spell. Nothing like what she pulled off."

"So let's pool our data thus far," Quatre suggested wearily. He doubted they had much more than before.

"We have her face again, and think she's a Voldemort lackey," Wufei started.

"She was outside London lately. We're pretty damn close to London," Duo added.

Trowa 'hm'd. "I'm under the impression that she isn't the smartest person, either. Who practices dark magic near a Ministry?"

"It could have been a trap," Heero mused, eyes still scanning the text. Trowa nodded.

"I suppose, but it was still pretty risky, her against a bunch of… Aurors, was it?"

"Yeah," came Quatre. "The wizarding police."

"That work on faulty evidence," Duo added bitterly. Heero looked up and gave him a confused look. Duo grinned. "Oh, of course, you missed that lovely lecture. Basically they locked a guy up without proving he was guilty, then he escaped."

Heero's eyebrows rose minutely and he muttered a quiet, "ah"(1), before returning to the text in front of him.

The bell rang then, alerting them to the ending of the previous period. They glanced up at Madam Pince, who started shuffling a bit more than they liked.

"I think it's time to decide whether we want any of these," Wufei muttered, gesturing to the texts. "I doubt she'll appreciate finding us with these books."

"So which ones?" Quatre asked, looking at the five books scattered across the table.

"Heero seems to like his," Duo joked, and the blue-eyed pilot glared at him.

"I'm trying to eliminate this one as a useless text. Thus far it's been that way," he retorted, looking indignant. Duo stuck out his tongue and Heero rolled his eyes. He flipped the cover of the book closed and pushed it forward. "Nothing."

"Mine had some interesting points," Trowa offered. "So did Duo's." Without needing a cue, the two pilots swapped books to see which one was better for taking away. Removing too many books would be suspicious, after all, if someone decided to look for them.

"Yours has more about the process, Tro," Duo said after a few moments. "Mine's just the side effects. We've already experienced it once, so how useful could that be?"

"And if we decide we need it we can come back," Trowa agreed, placing Duo's book on the table. "So who gets to deliver them back to their places?"

"I'll do it," Quatre volunteered. "Duo, gonna provide some cover?"

"I'll need a bit more than babbling this time, I think. Wufei can help me."

Said pilot arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

Duo grinned. "Yeah. I'd take Tro or Heero, but Tro doesn't yell and I'll need Heero to separate us, you weak idiotic asshole."

Wufei's eyes narrowed. "So that's how we're going to play then, onna?"

A malicious grin was his answer, and Duo stood. Wufei followed suit. Together they walked towards the exit of the library, aware of Madam Pince's eyes on them the whole time. When they were close to leaving, Duo reached out and shoved Wufei into the bookcases.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he roared. Wufei's eyes widened, but then narrowed as he got into the part.

"ME? HOW CAN I POSSIBLY COMPARE WITH YOU, MAXWELL, WHEN YOU'RE SO UTTERLY RETARDED YOU MAKE A KARP LOOK INTELLIGENT!"

Ignoring the urge to start chuckling, Duo growled inhumanly and dove at Wufei, swinging fists and kicking out. Wufei, for his part, matched him and countered. They were vaguely aware of Madam Pince shouting at them and walking towards them.

Quatre made use of the distraction and slipped into the Restricted Section, four texts in hand, and placed them on their appropriate shelves. Once done, he slipped back out, where he found Pince shouting with her wand raised.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP THIS INSTANT-." On cue, Heero and Trowa stepped in and pried the two fighters apart. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's waist, lifted and heaved him away from Wufei, while Trowa opted for a calm hand on Wufei's shoulder. Regardless of method, the two fighters visibly calmed.

"Oh man," Duo groaned. He looked at Pince pleadingly. "You're gonna report this?"

The librarian gave him a murderous look.

"But, ma'am, really, I can't get in trouble again, I have so many assignments and I'm new here and I can't possibly keep up and learn and serve detention and get in trouble and still be expected to maintain an excellent average if you tell on me! I'm so sorry, it'll never happen again, Wufei isn't even really hurt he's so used to this kind of thing happening! I have a pretty bad temper you know and I can't exactly control it all of the time-."

"_Silencio,_" Madam Pince muttered tiredly. Immediately, the sound of Duo's voice disappeared. "Young man, if you promise to RIGHT NOW and not set foot in this library for a week, I will ignore this… sizeable slight."

Duo beamed and started moving his mouth again, thanking her while no sound came out. Heero smirked.

"He says thank you many, many times," Heero translated. Duo frowned and smacked him in the shoulder. Madam Pince pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed again.

"_Finite incantatem,_" she muttered, turning on her heal and walking away before Duo could speak to her again.

"Thanks!" Duo shouted after her, and grinned when she flinched. He bounded out the library door, granting the poor librarian's wish and not waiting as the others followed more slowly. On the way out Trowa shot Quatre a questioning look, to which the blond responded by tapping the book hidden under his robes and grinning. 

It took little over five minutes to return to their dorm, managing to avoid getting lost. It was a triumph they celebrated silently, filing into the Common Room through the Fat Lady's portrait. As soon as they entered the room, they were immediately surrounded.

"Heero, you're back!" Harry exclaimed first.

"You all right there, mate?" Seamus asked, rising from the burgundy couch and looking at the brunette carefully. 

"Ya sure gave us a scare," Ron said, laughing weakly. It was Hermione who surprised them the most, however, turning and glaring fiercely at them.

"You skipped History of Magic!" she hollered accusingly. She crossed her arms and huffed when her accusation was met with nothing but laughter, from both sides of the room.

***

After supper the boys congregated in their room once again, passing the time until Quatre, Heero, and Trowa were due to Astronomy class, which Hermione promised (threatened) to escort them to.

The book Quatre had filched from the library was hidden under Trowa's mattress, because, as Duo so eloquently put it, "he found the book, so he should have the honor of sleeping on it."

Duo was lounging on Heero's bed, wile Heero sat in the corner of the bed next to the wall, fiddling with his laptop. Wufei was looking over the pile of assignments Hermione told them to do for skipping History, although he claimed he was merely getting a feel for the wizarding world. Quatre and Trowa sat on Trowa's bed, talking across the room to Duo.

"I think that the other kids might be able to help us," Duo said. The two across the room from him looked skeptical, but he pressed on. "No, really. They've been living through this crap, right? If she's a Voldemort lackey, and Harry's Voldemort's enemy…"

"Duo," Quatre said warningly, and Duo frowned at him.

"I'm not going to use the kid as bait, Quatre," he snapped. "We don't even know if she's _really_ a Death Eater."

"Regardless, getting the children involved isn't a safe plan anyway," Wufei pointed out, though he didn't seem to notice that these "children" were the same age as he was. "It's possible that any of them could be traitors."

"What a nice thought," Duo said dryly, sighing. "That would suck though. They're kinda growing on me."

"Bad plan," Heero murmured.

"I dunno Heero, having people grow on you isn't such a bad thing," Duo said, leaning back and sending the Wing Pilot a meaningful look. Heero glanced up, nodded, and returned to his laptop screen. Duo bit down a sigh by forcing a grin and turning back to Quatre.

"So I guess we have to work on, what, forming better relationships with the student body, eh? It'd help to get info on Voldemort from people living through it, ya know?"

"What about those 'teachers' we claimed?" Trowa asked suddenly. "Those could come in handy."

"Yeah, and since a couple of us have Astronomy next…" Quatre trailed off, fumbling through his robe for his timetable. "It's with Hufflepuffs…" He frowned. "We haven't had a class with them yet."

"They probably aren't anything to worry about," Trowa mused. "We haven't heard anything important about that House, except for the death of that kid."

"And that was an accident," Quatre added. "All the info on Voldemort seems to come from either Ron, Hermione, or Harry."

"The Slytherins are supposed to be evil, aren't they?" Duo asked the room. Wufei sat forward.

"That's what I gathered from the way the onna and the redhead talk about them," he said. Duo smirked, but refrained from comment on the lack of names.

"So, we'd probably want contact with Slytherins." Duo looked back at Heero. "And if I remember right, that'd be your area, bud."

Heero smirked and nodded. "Harry would probably work, too, since they're…" he trailed off, and the others nodded. They weren't sure if the room was actually soundproof, and were risking having their discussion in there, but they would not risk breaking confidence; especially not when their confidant could be a very important ally.

"I hope this class isn't going to be boring," Quatre muttered. "I'll be pretty annoyed if we went through all the trouble of not skipping it to find out it's boring."

"Hate to break it to you, Quatre, but they're stars. We know everything there is to know about stars." Duo laughed when Quatre groaned.

"Damnit, you're right!" the blonde swore. 

"What time does that class start?" Wufei asked. He wasn't scheduled to take it, but wanted to know regardless. 

"Umm…" Quatre paused to think about it. Before he had a chance to respond, a female began shouting in the common room.

"C'MON YOU LAZY BOYS, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR ASTRONOMY, AND I'LL NOT HAVE YOU DOING THAT ON **MY** WATCH!" 

Five sets of eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Um. Okay. Guess we should get going," Quatre said, standing and smiling. "Seems Hermione doesn't like to wait."

Heero and Trowa rose from their seats on the beds, said goodbye to Wufei and Duo, and they left to calm the poor brunette girl down. Duo snatched up Heero's laptop the second the blue-eyed boy was out of site, and opened up a game site. Wufei arched an eyebrow at him.

"Duo… don't you have your own laptop?"

Duo grinned. "Yeah."

Wufei, knowing from experience that questioning Duo further would be pointless, merely sighed and returned to reading, already counting the minutes he had to spend alone with the braided idiot.

***

"L1," Heero murmured, pointing at a specific area of the sky. Quatre nodded enthusiastically. Heero moved his finger around in a squarish movement. "L12-799, L13-568, L16-755…"(2)

"Yes, yes, Heero, no need to show off," Quatre droned, sticking his tongue out at the other boy. "I'm sure you could point out every colony in every district." He pointed directly above them. "L4, beyond the roof, of course." He moved his hand down and left. "L3."

Heero smirked and pointed behind him, into the room. "L5." He shifted his hand upwards. "X18-999."

"Lovely," Quatre said dryly, glancing back at where Heero pointed out the opposite window. "It's so fun being reminded of that damned colony."

"It's there," Heero said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, yes, I know," Quatre responded, shaking his head. They'd spent the last half hour pointing out the window, and through the walls, at the non-existent colonies. The other students had left them alone for the most part, sending them odd looks every once in awhile. Their constellation and location homework had taken the better part of ten minutes for them, while Trowa got the lucky job of trying to help other students in the room. Professor Sinistra, after seeing their work completed, had allowed them the rest of the time to spend how they'd pleased, but Ron had seized Trowa for help.

Said pilot was currently arguing, albeit quietly, with Ron about the location of Gemini in the night sky. Neither Quatre nor Heero were anxious to go help, and had amused themselves with naming colonies.

"I think I'm getting homesick," Quatre mumbled, frowning. "I never get homesick."

"Helps when you have a home to be sick for," Heero added, smiling a bit.

The two pilots watched out the window for the remainder of the period, each caught up in their own thoughts of their homes, how those they'd left behind were faring, and whether they would ever get home.

Their heads angled in such a way, and their thoughts occupied so, made them miss the two figures racing across the field below, and the telltale braid of the one in the lead.

***

(1)…Does anybody else think that seeing Heero do that expression would be the cutest thing ever? ^^;; Could be the Heero-obsession talking, though…

(2) Totally made that up. I doubt they'd all start with L1, just because they were in the L1 cluster, but I'm unoriginal (or have you forgotten already?? ^^) And yes, I'm sure they're written like that (or almost sure) because X18-999 is. If not, it's my story, so nyah =P

Another chapter down! Who-the-hell-knows to go!


	27. chapter 27

Sorry 

RL sucks. Wow, we're already at 27 chapters O.o *whistles*

Try not to get lost in the time jumps… the 2 and 5 pilots are making up the time lost from the previous chapter (IOW, it's what they did during that time)

***

Chapter 27

Clack-clack. Clack-clack-clack. Clack. Clack-clack-clack. Clac-clackclack-clack.

Wufei sighed quietly, trying to ignore the incessant sound of Duo typing on Heero's computer. He tried to ignore it, really – he knew Duo was just nervous about being away from Heero, since it had been less than 24 hours since they'd woken up to find their comrade dead. He knew that Duo just wished he could be nearby in case it happened again – and that he was focusing that nervous energy on whatever he was typing away at.

Unfortunately, _Wufei_ couldn't concentrate on anything other than the clacking. He tried to focus on the words in front of him, but found himself uninterested in the material Hermione gave him.

Wufei couldn't believe it, but he was actually bored.

Clack-clack-clack-clack. Clack-clack. Clack-clackclack-clack. Clackclack. 

Wufei's finger twitched.

Clack-clack-clack.

Wufei forcibly stilled it, concentrating on the plight of a ghost from thousands of years prior. 

Clack. Clack-clack-clack-clack.

The ghost, named Phillip, for he was French, enjoyed to scare people that moved into his house, and for many years he convinced everyone that moved into the house that it was haunted…

Clack-clack. Clack-clack-clack.

And Phillip had a brother named Thomas, who realized that Phillip was, in fact, still haunting the house and if Duo didn't stop clacking away at that keyboard Wufei was going to either go insane or just kill him…

Clack-clack.

"Duo!" Wufei shouted, glaring at the longhaired boy. Duo looked up in surprise. 

"Yeah, Wufei?"

"Stop typing!"

Duo beamed, typed a bit more, and then looked up again. "Why?"

Wufei snarled. "It's driving me insane!"

Duo looked amused. "Really. I wouldn't think something like that would actually _annoy you."_

"Well it does, so I will ask you to stop. Why can't you go back to playing whatever game you found on there?" Wufei asked, and Duo frowned.

"Man, you can only play Solitaire so many times. We should get out of here and go find something to do."

"Like…" Wufei pressed, interested – not to mention desperate – despite himself. He was terribly bored, and glad that he'd skipped History of Magic. If all classes blathered on about some ghost and his wizard family, then Wufei did not want to be a part of it.

"We could… go talk to Draco, I guess. Or that girl, the one with your name."

"Chang Cho."

Duo nodded. "Yeah. But it's late, and two guys seeking out a girl would probably not be acceptable."

Wufei arched an eyebrow questioningly, but Duo laughed. "I doubt they'd even _consider_ that I don't like girls. I mean, look at Harry and Draco," Duo said, allowing the barest hint of wistfulness into his tone. Wufei caught it, but did not mention it.

Suddenly, Duo closed the lid to Heero's laptop and stood. "I know, let's go see Odin and Shinigami!" Wufei frowned. 

"You think I would willingly go to see those demons?" he demanded. Duo grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I do, because you're so damn bored that you're going crazy."

Wufei sighed dramatically. "I… guess I have no choice." Duo laughed and headed towards the door.

"Oh, sure, fine, if you wanna say it that way. But remember… I totally didn't force you."

Wufei cringed. "You say that as if we're walking into trouble."

Duo grinned darkly, turning back to look at Wufei with his hand resting on the door. "You never know. Trouble seems to follow us around in this place."

***

"HI GUYS!" Duo hollered as they entered the owlrey. Owls from all sides hooted indignantly at him, but two miniature, colorful birds started making a ruckus high up in the rafters, and were suddenly diving straight at them.

Wufei's eyes widened, and he started backing away from Duo, who merely laughed and held up his hands. Seconds before they would have crashed, Odin and Shinigami righted themselves, fluttering to land on Duo's palms. Duo smiled broadly.

"Hey guys, what've you been up to?" He looked at Odin. "You kind of disappeared after Heero got back."

Odin hooted in response, and Shinigami squawked at him. The yellow owl squawked back, and Shinigami jumped off of Duo's hand to attack Odin. 

"They're insane," Wufei muttered, shaking his head. Perched next to him, a snowy white owl hooted its agreement. Wufei smirked at it appreciatively. "Finally, someone shows some sense. …I'm talking to an owl. Nataku help me," he sighed. Glancing at Duo, who was trying to break up the fight between Odin and Shinigami by yelling at them, Wufei shrugged. "I suppose I'm with the right company for it, then."

Again the white owl hooted, cocking its head to the side to watch Wufei curiously. Although internally, he was screaming about how ridiculous he looked, Wufei mimicked the owl. The owl tilted its head to the other side, and again Wufei mimicked it. Before the owl could move again, loud laughter sounded from the middle of the owlrey. Wufei glanced back and saw Duo watching him. 

"That's got to be one of the funniest things I've _ever seen!" he exclaimed, referring to Wufei and the owl. Wufei looked indignant, and refused to reply. Soon after Duo calmed down, he suggested they take Odin and Shinigami out for some air. Wufei, who was painfully aware of his other options(which consisted of: sit around and be bored or stand around mirroring an owl), agreed._

The backtracked down the same path they'd used to get to the Owlrey, though once they reached the staircase to Gryffindor tower they continued onwards towards the front exit of Hogwarts. Duo waved to students from his house – or anyone that watched them and the two chirping owls, for that matter – as they made their way down the corridor, although Wufei noticed a strain on his friend's movements.

Regardless of how well he tried to hide it, Duo was worried.

Eventually the two boys and the two owls passed the doors to the Great Hall, and soon after spotted the exit.

Wufei stopped abruptly, and Duo glanced back at him. "What's up?"

Wufei shook his head, and Duo fell silent. He looked forward again, glancing around questioningly until he saw it – the shadow of a person, or persons, standing in a niche near the front door. 

Immediately on guard, he looked to Wufei again and mouthed, 'How many?'

'Two,' came the reply. Duo nodded, and slipped up against the wall, into the shadows. He began sneaking forward towards the two near the entranceway. Odin and Shinigami, as if recognizing reason for caution, landed on a high-up ridge on the wall and watched. Wufei backed up and pressed into the shadows, following his stealthy companion at a much slower pace. By now Duo had gotten within ten feet of the two people, when all of a sudden a moan ripped through the quiet corridor.

Duo and Wufei froze, eyes wide. 

***

Hermione sighed, glancing at the empty seat beside her for the fourth time. It had been twenty minutes since Harry had asked to be excused to use the lavatory, and he still hadn't returned.

'Not that that's new,' she thought. Truthfully, Harry had been skipping out midway through classes since near the end fifth year. Hermione and Ron had brainstormed like mad, and couldn't come up with an explanation other than Harry was seeing someone.

That was dismissed by Hermione, who refused to think that Harry would keep something that important from his best friends.

At the beginning of the school year, as they were riding the Hogwarts Express, she and Ron had promised that if Harry continued acting strangely then they were going to confront him. They would seek him out, as friends, and ask him to tell them what was going on. At first Ron had objected, saying that it was possibly something to do with Voldemort.

Hermione had countered that by pointing out that Harry had never hidden anything about Voldemort from them before.

'And now Harry has started his strange behavior, but it's even more difficult to get him alone,' she thought, and glanced up to where Heero and Quatre pointed out into the night sky. 'And now we have these new students that take up even more of our time, whether it's bailing them out of trouble or answering their endless questions. I'm certainly not minding the view, though…'

Heero was speaking to Quatre, and Hermione frowned when he stopped abruptly. His movements froze, arm suspended in the air as he looked out into the field below the window. Intrigued, Hermione rose from her seat and made her way over to the window quietly, where Quatre and Heero were hissing to each other.

"Are you absolutely _sure_?" the blond demanded, and Heero dropped his arm and glared at the blond.

"Of course I'm sure! You think I can't recognize him?"

"Heero," Quatre said calmly, as though Heero wasn't trying to kill him with eyes only. "It's dark outside and we're pretty far from the ground. I think you can forgive my skepticism."

Heero's upper lip curled. "Well I don't care, because that was Wufei."

"And he was running across the field. All alone," Quatre muttered, as though repeating something Heero had said. Hermione stepped closer to hear better, and was rewarded with a small view outside the window.

"He looked like he was chasing someone," Heero replied, looking out the window. "And I'm sure you don't need to guess who he was chasing."

"Well, it's not like we can do anything about it now anyway," Quatre said, and he sighed. "This class still has at least twenty minutes left."

Hermione looked out the window, confused. She stepped forward and Heero and Quatre looked at her, but not in surprise, which meant they'd known she'd been standing and listening. She ignored them, however, and approached the window.

"Hermione?" Quatre asked. "Are you all right?"

Hermione's brow furrowed, but she didn't avert her gaze from the window. 

"Where is all that light coming from?" she murmured. Heero frowned at her then turned to the window. His eyes widened.

Outside, at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, there were bright, fire-like lights flashing and glowing, along with brilliant flashes of green that lit up the grass and surrounding area. The light illuminated a certain area, and Heero's eyes trained on a figure standing protectively in front of another unidentifiable person.

Heero knew that figure anywhere, even without the revealing flick of a braid in the wind.

"Duo."

***

Duo held his breath, staring into the gloom as the two figures began moving together restlessly. The moan had come from them – or at least one of them. Duo was becoming sorely tempted to go and break them up, but something held him back.

"We're going to get caught," one of the two hissed. 

"So?" the other returned, and Duo could hear the two kiss. 

"So I don't feel like getting run into," the first person returned. Duo could tell by the tone that it was a male. The boy's companion laughed.

"You should have thought of that then, before you skipped out of class."

Duo's jaw dropped when he realized whose voice that was – it was Draco! Which meant the other one was…

"Oh sod off," the one against the wall snapped, and Duo grinned. Yeah, that was Harry. He was about to step forward and scare them when Harry doubled over and gasped in pain. Draco took a step back, and Duo could see the confusion on his face.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

"My scar hurts," Harry hissed. "That means Voldemort is… doing something."

Draco arched a white-blond eyebrow skeptically. "Voldemort is always doing _something, Potter."_

Harry, with one hand still pressed against his forehead, looked up and glared at his lover. "Don't be a prat, Malfoy. This is serious," he insisted. Draco sighed.

"Well what do you want me to do about it, then?"

"I," Harry began, then froze and looked at the front doors. "I feel something… something's outside." To Duo's surprise, Harry moved towards the front door and stepped into the night.

Behind the dark-haired boy, Draco groaned. "Of course, why didn't I realize that? When there's danger outside, you go out and see what it is. Naturally. I must have missed that lesson," the blond droned sarcastically, even as he followed Harry outside. Much quieter, aware that they hadn't been detected, Duo and Wufei followed along behind the two wizards. Other then the barest sound of wings fluttering, they barely noticed as Odin and Shinigami followed.

***

Wufei found it almost difficult to follow Duo as he weaved through the shadows, staying a certain distance away from the two they were following. Duo's expertise at stealth hadn't dulled much during his time as a Preventer – Wufei was cursing himself as he realized that his stealth had lost a bit of edge.

That, of course, was unacceptable, and when they got back Wufei swore he was going to retrain himself. Peering past his braided friend, Wufei could see the two boys sneaking along the lawn quickly – Harry more hunched over than Draco. Wufei assumed that whatever had hurt him was still hurting. 

He saw Duo dive to the ground suddenly, and Wufei dove down immediately. Glancing up, he saw that Draco had looked back. Had they not ducked, they would have gotten caught.

'Regardless,' Wufei thought. 'My reaction time was much too slow.' 

Unbeknownst to Wufei, Duo was saying the exact same thing about his own skills. 'Being a Gundam Pilot was rough… but this is just sad,' he berated himself, forcing his body to be more nimble and faster.

'You can barely anticipate somebody as untrained as these guys to look back. Even worse, you can't dive fast enough to signal to Wufei. You have no idea what's going to happen, Maxwell,' Duo thought to himself. 'You're rushing after two kids that think there's big trouble coming, and all you have to defend yourself is a pointy stick.'

Duo grinned. 'Bring it on.'

***

They ran as fast as they could – with his head pounding, eyes watering, and legs burning, Harry slowed his run to a stop at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and looked around. He heard Draco next to him, and looked at the blond.

"Do you see anything?" Draco asked, peering into the forest. "Are you sure somebody was out here?"

"Somebody _is_ out here," Harry replied, scanning the forest as well. He glanced behind them, annoyed when he saw nothing. He was sure they were being followed, but the only glimpses he caught were of a couple of birds flying.

Hardly any reason to be suspicious, but still…

Draco's gasp made Harry turn around quickly. Following the blond's line of sight, Harry's jaw dropped when he saw who stood before them, glaring. 

The man arched a sardonic eyebrow. "Well. Draco. I certainly hadn't expected to see _him _out here with you," he hissed, gesturing to the Boy who Lived. Harry was much too shocked to be even mildly insulted. Draco's jaw was working, but no sound came out as he stepped forward shakily.

"Draco," Harry whispered. "Is that…"

Draco didn't answer, unable to take his eyes off the man before him.

"…Father…"

Lucuis Malfoy grinned wolfishly. "Ah, so you do remember me. Then you're sure to remember the consequences for consorting with the wrong side, Draco."

That seemed to snap Draco out of his shock, for he began shaking his head. "What… you can't be here, you're dead!"

Lucius shrugged carelessly, looking nothing like the refined gentleman he'd been the last time Harry had seen him. "A trick, of course. You of all people should have known that, Draco."

"But you were killed for betraying Lord Voldemort!" Draco said desperately, trying to dispel an onslaught of memories. Finding his parents dead, their funeral, being placed into protective custody, Harry….

"…Betray my Lord?" Lucius looked shocked, but that quickly dissolved into anger. "You dare to even THINK I would disobey Lord Voldemort?" he demanded. "Then perhaps… I am too late?"

***

Twenty feet away and unnoticed thus far, Duo and Wufei watched the events unfold, listening to the conversation, even though some parts were hard to make out.

When Draco's father began yelling, however, the two pilots simultaneously began crawling forward, determined to protect the two boys, magic or no magic.

***

Harry, who had been silently watching the exchange up to now, spoke up. "Too late for what?" he demanded, glaring at his lover's bastard of a father. Lucius turned cold eyes on him, and Harry resisted the desire to look away.

"You, Potter, I should merely kill for the fun of it. If Draco even considers consorting with you _now_, then obviously you must be dealt with." Lucius raised his wand, and Harry's hand fell back to his own, drawing it in his defense.

"No, father!" Draco snarled. "Leave him out of this!"

"You dare defend this boy, Draco?! You are a MALFOY, and Malfoys do not consort with those who oppose Lord Voldemort!"

"Well that line of thinking won't get you many friends," a voice drawled from behind Harry and Draco. Lucius looked up, surprised, as did the two boys.

"Duo?" Harry exclaimed, shocked. The braided boy, side by side with Wufei, stood glaring at Lucius. Suddenly he strode forward, stopping once he was even with the two young wizards

"I don't appreciate threats made on my friends," Duo said darkly, and Lucius scoffed.

"I don't know who you are, boy, but you are most definitely over your head," the elder blonde sneered, and Duo pulled out his wand.

'What are you doing? You can barely use that thing!' a little voice inside Duo's head screamed. The rest of him ignored it, though, and grinned.

"I think you're the one in over your head," Duo retorted, stepping in front of a shocked Harry.

"No, Duo, wait," the green eyed boy started, but at the same moment Lucius shouted _Crucio_ and a bright light shot at them both. Wufei pulled Draco behind him, and Duo shoved Harry out of the way, before they both spun on Lucius and returned the same spell.

"Not bad," Lucius drawled. "But I am far better." Draco shouted in warning, and Duo's eyes widened as Lucius held his wand out in front of him and a light began to collect at its tip. Quickly it was as large as a beachball, and formed a spherical shape.

"What the hell…" Duo heard Harry mutter, and Lucius laughed.

"Let's see you dodge this one!" he shouted manically, even as he pulled back his arm in preparation to launch…

***

Back at the school, Heero, Quatre, and Trowa were racing through the hallways, with Hermione and Ron following desperately in an attempt to keep up.

*~*

End Chapter 27

dun dun duuuuun…. Yes, that's it. 

I know, I'm horrible, and it's also been a month… and I'm very sorry! But I got a new computer and have a major science project to do, plus I work every Monday and most weekends, plus I have karate every Tuesday and Thursday, plus plus plus…

I'll try not to leave you hanging too long… but you never know. ;.;


	28. chapter 28

Zoom!

Heh… yeah, I was in pain (very much pain) for the latter half of this thing, so ignore any weirdness. Mild concussions (from floors… gotta stop falling down…) do that, haha. ^^;

**Silvrei****: LMAO! Yeah, I actually thought about "Heero wasted no time flinging himself out the window, landing be damned" but then I uh, thought about it, and figured after the war he mellowed out a bit. And I also decided he didn't have a deathwish anymore. XD**

A big THANK YOU and YOU KICK ASS to my reviewers, and a thank you to those silent readers as well. I'm glad people like this big hunka fic.

***

Chapter 28

_"I think you're the one in over your head," Duo retorted, stepping in front of a shocked Harry._

_"No, Duo, wait," the green eyed boy started, but at the same moment Lucius shouted Crucio and a bright light shot at them both. Wufei pulled Draco behind him, and Duo shoved Harry out of the way, before they both spun on Lucius and returned the same spell._

_"Not bad," Lucius drawled. "But I am far better." Draco shouted in warning, and Duo's eyes widened as Lucius held his wand out in front of him and a light began to collect at its tip that. Quickly it was as large as a beachball, and formed a spherical shape._

_"What the hell…" Duo heard Harry mutter, and Lucius laughed._

_"Let's see you dodge this one!" he shouted manically, even as he pulled back his arm in preparation to launch…_

***

Duo's eyes widened in an expression that would be almost comical were the situation not so dire. He shot his arm out to push Harry again as he started to move back, protecting the wizard still Duo's priority. Lucius' gray eyes tracked his movement, and a wicked grin stole over his face as the wizard realized his spell was ready. He pulled back his arm to launch the sphere at the boy with the braid…

…when a small black owl swooped down and clawed at his eyes. 

"AUGH!" Lucius hollered, swinging his free arm up to smack at the owl. He would have struck it, had a little yellow owl not landed on his shoulder and bit his ear. Lucius screamed, and both of the owls fluttered away. 

This brief instance of distraction, however, was enough time for Wufei to charge the elder wizard and deliver a snap kick to the wrist holding the wand. A definite **CRACK** was heard, and Lucius howled. Wufei began to charge him, but suddenly shapes surged forward from the shadows around them.

"Draco!" Harry hollered, and Wufei spared a quick glance at the blond to see the shadowy specters circling him menacingly. The blond had his wand out and his eyes were flicking from specter to specter, trying to keep track of them all. 

_"Petrificus Totalus_!" Draco hollered, aiming his wand at one of the dark shapes. Harry was running over to assist him as one of the circling phantoms clattered to the ground.

"_Crucio_."____

"WUFEI!" Duo shouted as Wufei's body was hit by Lucius' spell, the elder wizard holding his wand in his uninjured hand. Wufei collapsed to the ground as his eyes rolled up into his head, and the Asian boy screamed and convulsed as pain wracked his body. Duo, horrified, threw his body at Malfoy and managed to distract him long enough for Wufei to be freed from his spell.

The black-haired pilot rose to one knee, panting, and stared at Lucius, who had found himself with a handful of Maxwell. Duo was throwing punches, clawing, and kicking at the wizard, and Wufei was pleased to note that Lucius apparently had little training in hand-to-hand combat.

'If you rely too much on one weapon…' Wufei thought, rising to his feet and plunging into Duo's battle against Lucius, taking the platinum-haired wizard by surprise and snatching the wand from his left hand. He stepped back and leveled it to Lucius' face.

"It won't work for _you_," Lucius sneered, and Wufei could see many claw marks bleeding around his eyes, his nose dripping with blood, and bruises forming on his face. Internally, he felt some satisfaction.

"No, but I could always break it then use my own," Wufei returned. "Isn't it true that there's only _one_ perfect wand, and that any replacement will be sorely lacking?" He raised his other hand to hold both ends of the wand. "Let's find out."

He pulled the wand down, raising his knee up. Lucius shouted as it snapped, but to no avail. It broke cleanly in half.

"Nice, 'Fei," Duo commented, backing away to let Wufei handle the wizard. He turned to go help Harry and Draco, only to find Harry kneeling and looking at the sky despairingly. Duo frowned and rushed over to him. "Where's Draco?"

Two unfocused, shocked green eyes looked at him. "He's gone."

"Maxwell!" came a sudden shout, and Duo turned to find Wufei at the brunt end of another wand.

"One thing you should learn, boy," Lucius hissed, backing away as specters surrounded him. "Is to always have a backup plan." The specters converged and surrounded Lucius. After a few moments they faded to nothing, and Lucius was gone. Wufei sprinted forward to the exact spot, but there was nothing but air. As if they knew the threat was gone, Odin and Shinigami fluttered down to head height next to Duo.

"He was after Draco," Duo heard Harry mutter despairingly. "He wasn't even here to see me… he was here for Draco…"

Duo opened his mouth to try and console the obviously upset wizard, when he heard his name being called from a distance. Looking up, he saw Wufei gesture towards the school, though he himself was not looking in that direction. Following the Asian boy's gesture, Duo found himself looking at three figures – most likely Heero, Quatre, and Trowa – running toward them. Far behind them he could see two more people running at a slower pace, but still trying to keep up.

"Harry, we're about to get some company," Duo warned lowly. Harry looked up and across the field, eyes narrowed and bloodshot behind his glasses.

"Oh fuck off," he snarled. "It's Hermione and Ron. I _cannot deal with them, Duo, not now," he said to the pilot, who sighed._

"Well I don't know what you want me to do about them," he admitted, shrugging. Harry frowned. "Whatever you do better be damned quick though."

Harry stepped behind Duo, out of his friends' line of sight, and muttered "Accio Invisibility Cloak" quietly. Duo blinked and watched as a cloak came soaring lowly across the grass – had he not been looking for it, he wouldn't have noticed it was there. The cloak flew straight to Harry, who immediately pulled it over his head and… vanished.

Duo's eyes widened. "Shit man, I gotta get one of those."

"Good luck to you," Harry muttered thickly, and Duo could hear the boy hurrying away. Duo had heard the strain in the other boy's voice – he was probably going away so his friends wouldn't know about Draco, as his obviously upset demeanor would have hinted to something being wrong. From what the pilot knew of Hermione, it would have been a matter of time before the stress had multiplied and Harry would have freaked out and told her everything.

It was the human thing to do, of course.

"Duo! Wufei!" Quatre shouted again as they ran up to where the two stood ten feet away from each other. Heero looked between them suspiciously.

"What were you two doing?" he asked, looking at Duo especially. When the boy turned to look at him, however, all suspicions quickly made haste and were replaced by concern. Duo's face showed tightly drawn emotions – most likely he was trying to hide that he was upset. "What happened?"

"Draco is gone," Wufei said flatly, not bothering to look at his companions. He stared out into the open field, as if doing so would bring Draco back. "His father took him, and they're both gone."

"Wha-… his father?" Quatre started, looking at Wufei in surprise. "But his father's dead, Wufei."

"Sure as hell didn't look dead to me," Wufei snapped, turning to look at his comrades. Their eyes widened as they saw the visible strain on the warrior- sweat beads on his forehead, mouth tight, and eyebrows furrowed. "His torture spells felt real, too."

Quatre glanced at Duo for confirmation, and the braided boy nodded. "That fucker nearly did us in. Snapped his wand and everything, but he had a fucking backup," Duo muttered, gesturing to the two halves of what had been a wand. Trowa bent and picked them up. As the footsteps of Hermione and Ron grew loud enough to be noticeable, Odin hooted warningly, fluttering over to land on Heero's shoulder. Duo shot his friends a pointed look.

"Nobody tells them that Draco was out here," Duo said. "Harry was too, and he doesn't want them to know yet."

Quatre looked very mad at that idea. "He _needs_ to tell _them, and he needs to tell some __professors, Duo! Draco's supposed-to-be-dead-father just showed up and kidnapped the damned kid!" he hissed. Duo shrugged helplessly._

"It's a confidence thing, Quat."

"Eventually that confidence won't be enough anymore, you know that," Trowa said quietly. Duo and Quatre nodded.

"Why are you following us?" Heero called suddenly. Hermione and Ron looked sheepish as they came along beside them.

"We thought you might be… you know, in trouble. Normally students don't just run out of class," Hermione explained, as if it were obvious. 

"Plus that class was so bloody boring I would have fallen asleep had I been there any longer!" Ron exclaimed. The redhead punctuated this by yawning hugely.

Heero shrugged. "You're going to get in trouble." Ron didn't look too disturbed. 

"We'll just blame't on you, alright?" Quatre smiled and shook his head.

"Alright, fine. Now that we've seen nobody's hurt or going-to-be-hurt, I think we should get back," he said. "I think Sinistra's going to have a fit if we don't."

"Too late," Trowa muttered, sounding amused. The boys and Hermione turned to look at Hogwarts, where they could see the shapes of adults running out to them.

"Why the hell do we keep getting in trouble?" Duo grumbled, looking at a wide-eyed Shinigami and pouting. "Why can't somebody else get in trouble?"

"We're just lucky," Quatre said sarcastically. 

***

Six separate lectures – two from Dumbledore, one from Snape (who came out of nowhere, or so Duo claimed), two from McGonagall, and one from Sinistra (who had stayed for moments before rushing back to the classroom) – later, the boys, Hermione, and Ron trudged back into their dormitory, followed by the two misfit owls.

"A bloody week's detention!" Ron groaned.

"On top of what we got excused from," Duo added to Heero, who sighed. Heero nodded.

"It was too good to be true anyway – just because I almost died," Heero droned, rolling his eyes. Quatre snickered. 

"Did you see Snape's face when Duo told him to shut the hell up? That was so priceless!" The blond exclaimed, letting out a full laugh. 

"He looked like he was going to pop a vessel," Duo agreed, grinning. Trowa smirked.

"Yeah, too bad it got you an extra weekend's detention cleaning the Potions classroom." Duo huffed and shook his head. 

"Yeah, watch me as I go to those. It's getting to the point where I really don't give a rat's ass about their dumbass rules."

"I do hope that you aren't serious, Mr. Maxwell," came McGonagall's voice. Instead of giving in and jumping like Ron and Hermione, the five boys turned and looked at McGonagall nonchalantly. 

"Don't you know it's bad for my health to have people sneak up on me?" Duo asked rhetorically. McGonagall ignored his comment and glared at him.

"Unless you wish to be expelled from Hogwarts, I hope you decide to improve your behavior." Her steely gaze swept over the entire group. "All of you. I am very displeased by your actions, and not only have you lost us a large amount of points for Gryffindor, but by going so close to the Forest you placed yourselves in danger as well!"

"Please save it," Duo grumbled. "_Please. I've had the 'great peril' and 'danger' lectures three times now. I _know._"_

Professor McGonagall gritted her teeth angrily. "I hope then, that by now it's gotten into your thick skull."

"Yeah, soaked right in," Duo retorted.

McGonagall flushed angrily, and opened her mouth to respond when a crashing sound came from the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. Looking over, the group saw a furious-looking Harry storm in, slamming the Fat Lady's portrait behind him. He walked up to Wufei and Duo, face an angry red.

"_He refused to help me,_" Harry hissed, eyes shining. Wufei's own eyes narrowed, while Duo arched an eyebrow.

"We will discuss this later," Wufei responded calmly, using his eyes to gesture to McGonagall. Harry nodded, and stormed off. 

"Do try and control your temper, Potter," McGonagall called after him. Without even turning around, Harry called back, "Don't bloody talk to me!" and disappeared up the staircase to his room. McGonagall, shock written all over her face, gave the group gathered in the Common Room one last scathing glare before storming out. Shinigami hooted after her, and Duo shushed him.

Hermione gave Ron a 'look', to which the redhead nodded. 

"I wouldn't go up there right now, if I were you," Trowa advised them. Hermione frowned at the lanky brunette.

"Oh, and what would you know about this?" she asked. 

"I really doubt that he wants to talk to anyone right now," Quatre replied. Trowa nodded, but Hermione and Ron looked incredulous.

"Uh, sorry, but we've," Ron gestured to Hermione and himself, "known Harry a lot longer than you lot have. I think we know when he needs to talk to someone." Quatre arched an eyebrow, and then shrugged. Taking that as permission, Ron walked past the group with Hermione trailing behind him. They disappeared up the staircase, and once they'd disappeared Duo smirked.

"So, Harry, want to discuss this in our room?" he asked the air. 

"Yes," came the reply from his left, and Duo nodded. Heero started towards the staircase first as Odin fluttered along behind him, hooting softly. They headed down while the others, one invisible, followed behind.

***

"So what did you tell Dumbledork?" Duo asked once they were all settled. Immediately after entering the room, Quatre, Heero, and Harry had set up silence and detection spells around its perimeter. Once Harry had removed his cloak they'd shut the door, and Quatre put a locking spell on it as well. Harry placed his broom, which he'd brought to throw off Ron and Hermione, on Duo's bed. The two owls had settled side by side on Quatre's empty bed, and proceeded to watch the group of boys.

The braided pilot was now sitting on Trowa's bed between Heero and Trowa, with Quatre and Wufei on the next bed, which belonged to Wufei. Harry stood in the middle of the room, and was pacing.

"I told him what happened, with Lucius and Draco and the shadows. You and Wufei, as well," he said, gesturing to the Asian boy. "Sorry."

"Don't be," Wufei replied smoothly. "It was a valid part of the story."

"Anyway, he told me that it was impossible to apparate and disapparate inside Hogwarts, and then he told me that even if it _did happen there was nothing he could do about it!"_

"Wait, 'even if'?" Quatre interrupted, frowning. "He didn't believe you?"

"I don't know," Harry said despairingly. The green eyed boy sighed loudly, looking out the tower window. "He won't help get Draco back, though, and… I can't leave him. He hasn't done anything, and he'll get punished for disobeying his father… they might even kill him." The last statement was said very quietly, but the boys could hear it easily.

"Well what if we don't rely on Dumbledore?" Heero asked. "Do we absolutely need him if we were to get Draco back?"

Harry looked at the blue eyed soldier, hope evident in his eyes. "I, I don't know. He's a very powerful wizard, but…"

"It would be a rescue mission, not a battle," Heero interrupted. "It isn't power that's needed, it's stealth. We have stealth."

Quatre looked at Heero suspiciously. He wasn't acting like normal, offering their services as a means to help Harry without even discussing it. Quatre glanced at Duo, and saw in his face that Duo was thinking the same thing. They mirrored each other; both furrowing their brows and watching Heero talk to Harry.

"But Lucius had no problem beating us, and taking Draco. It would take so much effort to rescue Draco…"

"I wouldn't say he had _no_ problem," Wufei muttered, frowning and obviously annoyed at the thought of being beaten easily. "He had the advantage. He wouldn't have it again."

Another look passed between Duo and Quatre, and the two arched eyebrows and shrugged. If everyone, even Wufei, was acting as a hero, then they might as well play along.

"Okay, well, we'd need a bit more backup than each other. In case you haven't noticed, we're pretty novice when it comes to this stuff," Duo drawled. Harry smiled weakly. 

"I guess I could be more helpful when it comes to that," he admitted. "We could do… more lessons. I've taught other students the basics before, I'm sure I can do it for the six of you."

"We know the basics, we're just _very basic at them," Quatre said, smiling. Harry nodded._

"What we need is a good wizard on our side, and only our side," Trowa mused from where he sat in the corner on his bed. Duo turned back to look at him.

"Sirius." All five heads shot around to look at Wufei, who stared back impassively. "Why not ask him to help? He hasn't done anything wrong, Dumbledore trusts him, he's a wizard, and he's around. Why not?"

"He's around?" Harry demanded. "Since when?"

"We met him when Heero was at the hospital," Duo answered. "He was in Dumblie's office."

"Why the hell didn't anybody tell me!" Harry growled, glaring at the closed door. Duo frowned at him, but didn't respond, realizing he wasn't referring to _them_. "They're so…. Fucking SECRETIVE I don't even know what the bloody hell's going on!"

"Welcome to our world. Enjoying your visit?" Quatre said sarcastically. Harry sighed.

"No. I want a refund."

"Sirius, then," Wufei repeated. Harry nodded, frowning. 

"If we can find him, then yes, he'll help. He hates being in hiding."

"Obviously you don't blame him for killing your parents," Trowa pointed out. Harry nodded.

"That's true. I don't because he didn't do it. Pettigrew did."

"That's what he said," Wufei replied, nodding. Harry snorted and arched an eyebrow.

"You actually asked him?"

Wufei frowned and looked indignant. "Of course I did. I wanted to know." 

"So how are we supposed to find Sirius? And what are we supposed to do once we find him?" Trowa shot out. Duo answered first.

"Do a sweep. This castle's only so big, and now we have Harry to help. As for once we find him, we should do some research at the lame ass library, but you'll have to count me out for that. Sweep I can do, but Pince'll kill me if I set foot in there again."

"And when do you propose we do this?" Quatre asked. "We have class tomorrow, plus detentions, if you remember."

"We don't skip at the same time," Heero replied. "I have the easiest excuse, because I can say I'm sick and they'll believe me. Getting shipped to the hospital makes it more believable."

"Pince doesn't have a clue as to what our schedules are, so like, Heero can skip, Harry can duck out of class- don't give me that look, I know you do that all the time –and they can research in the library. Spectres would be a good topic, and especially cloaking spells," Duo suggested. Heero nodded his assent.

For the next few hours the boys sat, under the watch of two little owls, and planned the day to come.

Of course, things hardly go as planned.

*~*~*

And another one done. Another lengthy wait period… but hey o.o;;; Hope nobody was disappointed, and I'm so glad that so many people are enjoying this ^^;;

P.S., please ignore any random words that might stick out somewhere. I type something, then I go back and alter sentences, sometimes forgetting some words. If it doesn't look like it belongs, it probably doesn't ^^;


	29. chapter 29

Xmas holidays were busy for me. Sorry. ^^ Let's see… oh, right, the part where they start joking around. Duo rubbed off on them – when they're facing something stressful or possibly upsetting, they're joking around. Not excessively, just a bit of sarcasm to lighten them up a bit, ne? ^^ (I know I do that ALL the time)

WE HIT 200 REVIEWS! Thank you!!

Chapter 29

The morning that followed brought sun and warmth: it contrasted greatly with the moods of many residents of Hogwarts. The teachers were _very_ annoyed, especially those who had been "dragged out" late at night to "save" a group of students. Ironically enough, those students were even more annoyed and upset than the teachers.

Duo woke with a sharp pain in his neck that refused to go away. Wufei's back burned with pain – they assumed it was because of the curse cast on him by the elder Malfoy. Heero had a mind-splitting headache, Trowa couldn't seem to wake up, and Quatre was irritable because everyone around him was irritable. They had yet to emerge from their dormitory for anything other than a shower, and it was already apparent that this day was going to be _very trying on all of them._

Once they did emerge to greet the day, still well ahead of most of the student body, they arrived in the Common Room to find Hermione sitting on one of the plush chairs with a big book sitting on her lap, and a cat perched on the arm of the chair. The cat hissed at the sight of Odin and Shinigami, sitting on their respective owners' shoulders. 

"Hermione," Quatre grunted in greeting, emerging from the staircase and into the room. She glanced up at him and nodded shortly in return, frowning. "Is Harry up yet, do you know?" the blond asked her.

"He's been up for awhile now," Hermione replied, passing a glance over the five boys. "He and Ron are outside practicing for Quidditch."

Quatre frowned at this information and glanced back at the others. Duo was wringing out his still-wet braid, seemingly unconcerned about the water splattering on the carpet, but Heero returned the glance and nodded towards the window. Trowa was there first, blinking blearily and looking around. The brunette sighed after a few moments, pushed a hand into his bangs and pushed them away from his forehead. Resuming his search, he spotted two blots in the sky.

"There," he said, pointing off to the west. "At the field. Well, actually, they're _above the field…"_

"Let's go then," Wufei grumbled, stalking towards the portrait. Trowa didn't move, and looked to be thinking about something.

"Well they're flying, aren't they? How are we supposed to get their attention?"

Heero arched an eyebrow at the brunette, and Wufei paused to look back. "Preventers coffee has made you soft," Heero remarked. Trowa glowered at him, but Heero wasn't fazed. "You and Quatre picked up some of your own brooms, remember? Just bring those."

"Why are you heading out?" Hermione cut in. Wufei turned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"How is that any of your business?" he said curtly. She bit her lip and sighed, looking at her book dejectedly.

"We just want to talk to him about the detentions," Duo said smoothly, tossing his braid back over his shoulder. It smacked loudly against his back. "He's bound to be pissed just like us."

"Well, all right, but if it's something very important don't forget to include Ron and me as well," Hermione persisted. Duo smiled forcibly and nodded, looking to Quatre.

"You gonna grab a broom or what, Quat?" he asked the blond. Quatre shrugged.

"I guess we could take them. May come in handy," he conceded, heading back into their room and leaving the other boys standing in the Common Room.

"Brooms," Duo grumbled. "How the hell can you trust a friggin' broom?" Heero and Trowa smirked at him, amused, and Duo stuck out his tongue childishly. Quatre emerged from their room with an unused broom in each hand, leaning them against his shoulders with the bristles in the air.

"Ready to go?" His response was an array of shrugs and a few hoots. One by one they turned, with Wufei being first out the hole as the rest followed behind. Before leaving the room Quatre waved to Hermione, only slightly hindered by the brooms in his hands.

In the chair in the Common Room, Hermione watched the boys leave with an unhappy frown on her face. She turned to Crookshanks and petted his fur softly. The animal purred happily, oblivious to its owners' discontent.

"There's something going on with them, Crookshanks," Hermione murmured. "I just have to figure out what, and what it has to do with Harry."

"What about Harry?" Neville Longbottom, long known for his knack for sleeping in, surprised Hermione by walking away from the staircase towards her.

Despite her mood, Hermione smiled. "Good morning, Neville. I have a favor to ask of you…"

***

The pitch was still misty due to the early morning change in temperature, but it wasn't a thick mist. _Still_, Duo thought irritably, glaring at the damp air, _it's not helping dry my goddamned hair._

Two figures and small objects could be seen in the misty sky – the boys naturally assumed that it was Ron and Harry. Once they reached the center of the pitch, they looked up and watched for a few moments as the boys circled above, seemingly oblivious to their presence.

"Wonder how Ron convinced him to get out and play a game," Trowa wondered out loud. Quatre sighed.

"Harry's probably forcing himself to act normal around Ron," he muttered. "It must be tough for him."

"Hell yeah, it would be. He's probably going to make himself sick worrying about Draco," Duo replied. Duo began thinking about his own reaction when he lost Heero, if only for that short period of time, and found himself shivering in the cold morning air. The goosebumps on his flesh were effectively hidden by his black robe, but he got a curious glance from Quatre nonetheless.

"The more reason for us to help get Draco back," Quatre said determinedly. Duo smirked.

"Yeah, great, another crusade. Well, I'm always up for a little excitement, ain't that right Shinigami?" Duo petted his owl affectionately. "I just wish we could pick our own battles for once."

A rustling of paper drew the boys' glances to Trowa, who was removing the wrapping from his broom. After noticing he was being watched, the corner of Trowa's mouth lifted a bit. "Why would we want to break a chain by choosing our own battles? We do so well when we don't." Trowa steadied his broom and threw a leg over one side. Pulling the broom to a seating position caused his robe to ride up, and Trowa frowned. "That's _really_ awkward. These robes are horrible."

Duo and Quatre laughed loudly. Duo continued howling while Quatre choked out, "I think you're supposed to be wearing pants, Trowa!"

"I'm wearing _shorts_!" Trowa protested, pulling up his robe to show them. Duo fell to the ground laughing. "It was hot yesterday," the European grumbled.

"Doesn't mean you have to use it as an excuse to show off your leg hair to us," Wufei griped. Duo howled again, and even Heero chuckled. Trowa's face was flushing red, though whether it was from embarrassment or anger wasn't clear.

Quatre patted the brunette on the shoulder. "Don't worry Trowa, Wufei's just jealous that you actually _have leg hair. Isn't that right, Wufei?"_

"Oooooh, low blow," Duo said appreciatively, grinning at Wufei. The Chinese boy huffed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Quatre. If anyone is behind in maturing, it's _you_."

"Actually, it's Heero, but we're getting off topic," Quatre redirected easily. Heero's eyes widened and Duo immediately came to his defense, raising his fist, index finger directed at Quatre, who smiled innocently.

"Now wait one second, Winner," Duo began, but was cut off by a red haired demon swooping down from the sky dangerously close to their heads. Instead of ducking, they all reached for a weapon they didn't have and crouched in a ready position.

"Status!" Heero barked. The responses were immediate.

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Chill. It was Ron," Duo grumbled. The four glanced at the braided boy before looking up, where Ron was indeed watching them with a curious look on his face.

"What are you doing crouched down like that?"

"Maybe because you nearly took their heads off," Harry remarked dryly, frowning from his position in the air behind Ron. He floated down on his broom and settled on the ground next to Trowa. Trowa's broom was lying on the ground next to him, abandoned during the puberty argument.

"So, what are you lot up to this fine morning?" Ron asked, a wicked smile on his face.

***

"Watch your head!" 

"Shit!" Duo ducked immediately, waiting for Quatre to pass overhead before shouting after him. "You'd better not do that again, Quatre, or you'll be sorry!"

"Watch your head," came shout from behind him, and Duo whirled around and launched at Wufei with a growl. The Asian boy laughed and rose up into the sky again. 

"He seems to be enjoying himself," Heero muttered, smiling. 

"And that's all that matters," Quatre said laughingly, watching Wufei on his broom. Ron spiraled around him in the sky, only to have Wufei chase him challengingly. Quatre grinned as Ron was quickly outmaneuvered, and Wufei took off spiraling and diving. Ron landed on the ground next to Heero with a grin.

"He's bloody insane!" the redhead exclaimed. "I've never seen moves _that_ daring except in major league tournaments, and when Harry plays!" Harry hummed his agreement. Harry glanced at Heero, who was watching as Wufei and Trowa raced up in the air, and held his broom out to the Japanese boy.

"Go ahead, Heero. Give it a go."

Heero looked surprised, but took the broom. "Thanks," he said, sitting on the broom and taking off immediately. Ron hooted his approval and took off after him.

Quatre laughed softly as Duo started running along underneath Heero, shouting up to him. Heero was shouting back, but Quatre couldn't hear what they were yelling. Harry watched too, with a curious and somber look on his face. 

"Why doesn't Duo want to ride?" he asked Quatre, who looked surprised. "I offered him my broom, but he shook his head and said he didn't want to. I would think Duo would be the most eager to fly a broomstick."

Quatre smiled. "Yeah, most people would think that about Duo. The thing about Duo is… well, there's a bunch of reasons he doesn't want to fly. Back home, where we're from, he's a pilot."

Harry's eyebrows rose. "A pilot? Really? But he's so young!"

"Yeah, a pilot," Quatre affirmed, nodding. "He's a damn good one, too, and knows it. Duo trusts his… machines with his life. He trusts that he's done a good enough maintenance job on them that they won't kill him."

"But a broom isn't a machine," Harry pointed out, slowly beginning to understand. Quatre nodded again.

"Exactly. The feel of a machine around you is a comforting feeling, and it makes you feel secure. You _know the outcomes of what could happen in the machine, and you know how to handle it. Duo's life hasn't come with many securities, and machinery is his security. I'm sure he's tempted to try flying the broom, but his subconscious is screaming no."_

"So it's a psychological thing then," Harry muttered, watching as Heero looped around behind Duo and flew low behind and to the left of the braided boy. Duo began shouting and veering away, but Heero sped up, looped an arm around Duo's waist and took off into the sky.

Harry and Quatre laughed as obscenities started pouring out of Duo's mouth. "Duo's not afraid of much," Quatre continued, still chuckling. "But he'd still much prefer the feeling of a machine around him, not the open air."

"Oi!" Ron shouted, tailing after Heero and Duo. "You lot had better try out for the Quidditch team!" The redhead veered towards Trowa and Wufei, who were trying to outdo each others' aerial maneuvers. "You too! You'd better try out! We'll win fer sure if you do!"

***

"Well that was an interesting way to start the morning," Trowa commented as they made their way back to the school. They'd remained on the pitch for nearly half an hour, trying to enjoy themselves and keep Ron from getting suspicious at the same time. Harry had cheered up quite a bit from his earlier depression, but was still fairly quiet and subdued.

They arrived at breakfast and found it to be half over. Finding available seats, which scattered them around the table, they ate breakfast quickly. Duo annoyed Heero as much as possible, but the Asian boy just laughed and made a comment about flying, to which Duo would glower and hiss.

Their behavior didn't seem to bother the rest of the table, and Ron started up a conversation about Quidditch that had everyone commenting. Ron proceeded to tell the table of the aerobatics of the boys, with sound effects and actions to go with each story.

When he started to tell about Heero picking Duo up, Duo chucked a bread bun at his head and Ron changed stories quickly. 

Once they'd finished breakfast, the students in the Great Hall left to their dormitories to get ready for the first class.

For the five boys, that meant Arithmancy for Heero and Charms for everyone else.

"Your class is going to be shitty," Duo said to Heero, who glanced at him with a confused look. "You don't even have Draco to entertain you this time."

Heero groaned. "You're right." He picked up his laptop, and took out one of the system discs he got with it. "Think I could transfigure this into a better game?"

"Like what?" Duo asked, frowning and thinking.

"I don't know… a shooting game. Something interesting. I can't just sit and play Solitaire in that class, not again."

"Make one up," Duo suggested with a grin. "You should be able to do that, right?"

Heero gave the disc a considering look. "I'll see what I can do when Vector's not looking." He shoved the disc in his laptop case, and looked at the others. "So, who's skipping first period?"

"I think Trowa could," Quatre suggested. "But it would be better if someone from another class went with him to the library."

Heero shook his head. "It has to be Harry, since he skips halfway through all of his classes except the ones with Draco in them. Since Draco isn't here, he can skip Divination as well."

Duo snorted. "Flitwick probably wouldn't notice. He doesn't seem to be the smartest dwarf around."

"Okay, we'll try that then," Quatre conceded.

"Heero can skip out of Divination with Duo," Wufei suggested. "Trelawney predicted that he'd be sick, and Duo has already shown he's protective of Heero." Heero made a face at the allusion of needing protection, but didn't argue. "So Heero could act sick and Duo could escort him out, and they could do a sweep for Sirius."

A knock sounded at the door to their room, and Wufei moved to open it. Harry was on the other side, a grin on his face. Wufei arched an eyebrow at his cheerfulness, but moved aside.

"I just thought of something," Harry said, walking into the room waving a parchment. "It's so obvious I can't believe I didn't think of it before!"

"So what is it?" Wufei asked impatiently. He closed the door again and watched Harry take out his wand.

"This parchment is a map, and it shows the locations of people and their names! This is the simplest way to find Sirius," Harry explained. Duo approached Harry and looked at the parchment in his hand. He arched an eyebrow.

"Uh, sorry to break it to you Harry, but that paper's blank."

Harry rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "I _know, but that's so teachers won't know what it is! Here, watch," Harry told them, taking out his wand and tapping the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."_

The paper, that had been blank seconds earlier, suddenly showed a map of Hogwarts, including all secret passageways, corridors, staff, and even students as little dots moving around on it! Duo grinned and snatched the map away from Harry to show Heero.

"This is perfect! We'll find him in no time!" Heero nodded and took the map, studying it. 

"We'll need this during Divination," he told Harry, who nodded. "We're going to find him then. Anything particular you want us to tell him?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Tell him he'll be hearing a hell of a lot from me, _especially_ about not telling me he was at Hogwarts!"

Duo beamed. "Sure thing, man."

***

Arithmancy found Heero completed his daily work fifteen minutes after the lecture. As the other students diligently worked at their homework, Heero practiced his transfiguration on the disc he'd taken with him. His wand didn't seem to work too well, as if Heero tapped the disc it would most likely scratch or crack.

Attempting to use his hands didn't work very well either. He held back curses as he tried repeatedly to even _clear the disc without using his laptop, failing each time. Hermione sent a few curious glances his way, but each time she did she saw him hunched over his laptop looking as though he were concentrating very hard._

She did notice the absence of keys typing, though, and chalked it up as another observation to consider.

Abandoning his attempt at clearing the disc magically, Heero inserted it into his laptop and cleared it manually. He then set out working on a program that would create a map similar to the one Harry had shown them, with a layout of the school and all of its hidden corridors.

This task took him the majority of the class to complete, but when he was finished Heero felt pleased with the program and vowed to upload the map onto the computer the next chance he got.

Heero rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly and sighed.

***

During Charms, Trowa asked to be excused half an hour into the class. Flitwick merely waved a hand dismissively, and Trowa left towards the library. 

Unfortunately, any search he attempted was cut off by Madam Pince and her persistent snooping. She asked if he needed assistance, and when he inquired about specters she gave him a completely useless text that told nothing but ghost stories. He tried looking up cloaking spells like Duo had suggested, but Madam Pince had interrupted him yet again and had taken the text he'd been using. 

'Outdated and certainly no good for any projects,' she'd said. Trowa had watched her place the book in her desk for safekeeping, and had become very suspicious. He'd gone after a Hogwarts book, to read about the barrier spells the school had up, but she's confiscated that, too.

Rather than get angry and start demanding answers, which would be very uncharacteristic of him, Trowa got up and left the library, but not without sending a glare back at Pince. When he returned to the Charms classroom Flitwick had forgotten he'd been gone, but the dwarf simply continued talking about how charms could go wrong. Trowa sank into his seat and leaned over to tell Quatre of Pince's interference.

Quatre passed the message up to Duo, who passed it on to Harry. Quatre passed the message back to Wufei as well, and the five boys frowned at Trowa. Trowa merely shrugged helplessly.

It was silently understood that they would need to do something about Madam Pince if they planned to do any research.

Finally, after what seemed like the majority of the period was over, Flitwick assigned them some reading about what he'd just talked about and let them work on that for a bit. Most of the students in the class ignored the work, and started talking amongst themselves. Ron left his seat and went over to talk to Seamus and Dean, who were chatting with some Ravenclaw girls, including Wufei's seating partner Cho.

Wufei took Ron's spot and they all crowded around Quatre's desk, Harry and Duo only turning around.

"So Pince is trying to stop us," Duo muttered.

"Maybe not," Quatre interjected. "We can't assume that. Maybe that detention thing they gave us, maybe that restricts our library privileges?"

"Going to the library is a privilege?" Duo said dryly. 

"Either way, it looks like we won't get anywhere with only one person studying. She can't keep up with a group," Wufei commented. "She couldn't before." Duo smirked.

"Yeah, and if all else fails, one of you could pull a diversionary tactic."

"And get banned from the library like you?" Quatre asked incredulously, then smiled. "We could use Harry's cloak. I'm sure you've done that before, right Harry?"

Harry nodded. "It's definitely been convenient." Duo nudged the boy with his elbow.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's been _real convenient, especially for sneaking off in the night…" Duo trailed off, and Harry's face burned red with embarrassment._

Quatre chuckled. "Yeah, and as soon as we get him back you can go right back to doing that," he told Harry, who smiled sadly.

"But first," Trowa interrupted, looking at Duo. The braided boy smiled.

"We find Sirius," Duo finished, grinning as the bell signaling the end of first period rang. "And if Trelawney's not feeling considerate, she's about to have a very bad day."

*~*

And another one down.

The parchment magic words might be off. My HP books are under the house in a box somewhere, but meh, that's close enough, ne?

^.^ Hope you all had a nice holiday.

This one ended up lengthier than planned. But hey, nobody's complaining, right?


	30. chapter 30

Yes, I'm still around 

Chapter 30

Entering the Divination classroom caused Quatre to reel back slightly. The musk of the place seemed to have combined with its potent perfume smell, and the two together made it incredibly difficult to breathe. He could hear Duo's choking noises behind him, but they braved forward and sat at the tables they'd sat in previously, Duo claiming the shared beanbag for his own.

He planned to move over once Heero arrived, of course.

"So how long you plan on staying?" Quatre asked quietly, leaning back to speak with Duo, noting that Trelawney wasn't in sight. The boy shrugged.

"I dunno, I'll ask Heero when he gets here. Probably soon into the class, though. Make it look like we're sort of making an effort at this crap, then we'll take off. All depends on what he wants to do though."

"I can't believe we've only been here for four days," Quatre griped. "It feels like a month." Wufei nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad we _haven't_ been here that long," Trowa added, frowning at the Slytherins across the room. The class was making a ruckus about something, but Trowa couldn't tell what from where he sat.

Heero made his way into the room then, rubbing his forehead with a pained look on his face. His other hand carried his laptop case, and the Asian boy stumbled across the room towards Duo and the others. 

"He looks awfully… wobbly," Duo commented, standing with a frown on his face. Hermione came in behind Heero with a concerned look on her face, and Harry emerged after her. By the time Ron entered the room, Heero had reached Duo, who was questioning Heero quietly.

"You okay, Heero?" Duo asked seriously. "Or are you starting the sick act early?"

"Headache," Heero grunted in response. He sank into the beanbag chair with something akin to relief, which earned him troubled glances from all of the pilots. Heero, known for his unparallel ability to hide his emotions or mask his pain, was not acting normally at all.

"Welcome to your second day of Divination," Trelawney's voice sounded from the depths of the room. Some Slytherins murmured to each other and snickered, while Hermione, Ron, and Harry sank into their chairs while rolling their eyes. Trelawney, looking the same as she had the first day of class, strolled into the light and looked over them all. Her gaze stopped on Heero, who was rubbing his forehead. "Are you unwell, Mr. Yuy?" 

"His head's pounding like there's a herd of elephants tromping around in there," Duo responded, taking advantage of the situation immediately. "Can I take him back to his room? I don't think being up here in this heat's good for his condition."

At Duo's mention of 'condition', Trelawney perked slightly. "Ah, he _is_ unwell?" her voice became tinged with sorrow, and she gave Duo a sympathetic look. "Yes, please take care of him as well as you are able, Mr. Maxwell."

Duo rolled his eyes internally. _Crazy hag still thinks Heero's going to die. Like something as simple as a little headache's cause for panic, yeesh._ "Sure, Professor. Thanks. C'mon Heero," Duo urged, grabbing Heero by the elbow and leading him towards the ladder. The Asian boy followed compliantly, but neither Duo nor the others could tell whether it was an act or not. Once they'd descended the ladder and had made it a ways down the hallway and around a corner, Duo whirled on his comrade.

"Okay, spill. What's wrong."

"Nothing," Heero grunted in response. Duo's eyes narrowed.

"Don't give me that crap! How long have you had that headache?"

"I'm fine, Duo," Heero insisted, glaring. 

"Oh you are SO not lying to me right now!" Duo exclaimed, waving his arm for emphasis. "Who the fuck do you think I am, Heero? I _know_ you! So don't pull that bullshit with me, and tell me what the hell is wrong with you!"

"There's NOTHING wrong with me!" Heero retorted angrily, leaning forward. His eyes flashed menacingly, but Duo wouldn't be swayed.

"You have a headache. You are _showing_ that you have a headache."

"You'd think you'd be pleased."

"Not in front of those kids, Heero. You wouldn't let your guard down in front of _them_ unless you didn't have a fucking choice, and you don't _get_ migraines like that!"

"Stop fucking worrying about it," Heero growled. "Let's go find Harry's godfather, save Draco, and get back to worrying about getting _home_."

Duo bit his lip, glaring. "Fine. For now, Yuy, you're getting your way, but I swear to God we WILL discuss this later."

"Fine."

"So, what's the map thing say?" Duo asked, sighing and trying to push his anger aside for now. Heero opened his laptop case slightly and pulled out the parchment, handing it to Duo. Duo tapped the parchment with his wand, muttered the incantation, and watched as the lines melted onto the page.

"So… you see Sirius' name anywhere on here?"

They stood staring at the map, Heero looking over Duo's shoulder in a way that would normally make Duo preen with delight, but due to their argument, it made Duo uncomfortable. Heero didn't seem to notice, his eyes scanning the page methodically.

"There," Duo said suddenly, pointing at a far-away region of the map.

Heero read it as well, nodding at the name 'Sirius Black'. "That's him, but where…"

"That shack," Duo concluded, tracing the square frame with his finger. "He's out there where that big dude, Hagrid, lives. Remember? That giant that took us to buy our stuff?" Heero nodded. "So since Sirius is there, we'd better get moving," Duo concluded, rolling up the map and tucking it away in his robe.

Instead of responding, Heero merely started off down the hallway, leaving Duo with not much of a choice: follow Heero, or stand in the hallway watching him walk away. Rolling his eyes, Duo jogged a bit to catch up to his infuriating partner, and together they started their descent to the ground floor of Hogwarts.

***

Wufei stepped back, chest heaving, to determine the extent of damage done to the classroom: two broken tables, a few broken chairs, and a terrified Trelawney hiding behind her winged chair.

Wufei looked skyward and sighed, deciding that most of the damage dealt out was to students. Many already had welts forming on their faces, mostly from wild punches than anything effective. Nothing had been broken – he and the other two had seen to that, no thanks to Ron and Harry. Hermione had, helpfully, screamed at the top of her lungs for everyone to stop. No wands had been drawn effectively, though, for which Wufei was grateful.

If someone had pointed a wand at him again, he would have broken their arm first, closely followed by their wand or their face – whichever Wufei was more inclined to break.

Almost immediately after Heero and Duo had left the room, Zabini had loudly suggested some of the things they may have gone off to do. He then suggested some very insulting and lewd things that caused Hermione's face to flare up in embarrassment, while Ron's flared red in anger. 

An angry Ron was, apparently, not a very smart Ron. He started shouting rude and insulting things back at Zabini, who turned his insults back on Ron. The insulting of Ron prompted Harry to insult Zabini, mainly about his fear of Duo, which prompted one of the large, massive Slytherins (Croyle or Grabbe or something, Wufei couldn't remember) to stand up threateningly. 

This, of course, prompted Harry and Ron to stand up defiantly.

This, of course, prompted the entire Slytherin side of the room to stand threateningly.

And obviously, since their pride had been threatened, the entirety of the Gryffindor population (save Hermione, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa) stood defiantly.

Then began the menacing steps forward, started by the Slytherins, and matched by the Gryffindors. Wufei had watched with… well, horror was the closest name he could pin to the emotion, so absurd their movements were. They'd step-step-step'd closer and closer until within punching distance.

Which Zabini did, belting Ron in the face even as the redhead began to retort to whatever Zabini had said.

Wufei hadn't paid much attention to the dialogue.

So, true to their rivalry's reverence, all six Gryffindor students (since Hermione, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa had not taken part) charged at the nine Slytherin students (since Draco was absent), ignoring feeble protests from Hermione and Trelawney.

Once they'd felt the brawl had gone on long enough, the three pilots dove into the fray, pulling apart the fighters and throwing them in opposite directions. Few wands had been drawn, but thankfully Hermione was faster and snatched any that emerged with her own magic.

Now Wufei stood, shaking his head embarrassedly. Not that he himself was embarrassed – far from it, actually. He was embarrassed for these children, who fought like toddlers with no real comprehension of what battle was really like.

He was also embarrassed for their fighting skills, of which none of them had any.

Suddenly Quatre started laughing softly, and Wufei found himself fighting a smile as well.

"Well, we'd wondered if anything exciting would happen today," Quatre muttered. Harry was standing next to him with a bleeding nose, sniffling petulantly. "I hadn't expected temper tantrums, though."

Harry's bleeding nose seemed to be the worst of the injuries sustained, since nobody else looked to have any blood on them. Wufei was almost disappointed, after the theatrics that had lead up to the brawl. 

Finally, the obviously magically disinclined Trelawney emerged from behind her winged chair. As if there weren't fewer tables, and as if the students weren't groaning and wincing in pain, she continued to lecture about Crystal Balls and seeing into the future.

"Pofessa Twelawney?" Harry warbled, one hand held to his nose. Hermione had been offering to stop the blood flow, but Harry had denied her and instead attempted to get the teacher's attention. Once the bug-eyed woman turned to him, Harry continued. "Cad I do to da Infemewy pease?"

Trelawney blinked at him vacantly, and Quatre translated helpfully. "He asked to go to the Infirmary, Professor."

"Oh, yes, of course Mr. Potter. Wouldn't want you to suffer from extreme blood loss," she trailed off, eyeing Harry suspiciously. Harry rolled his eyes, adjusting his glasses with the hand staunching the blood flow. Wufei wasn't sure who'd hit the wizard, but he doubted Harry would confess in any case. The boy stood and left the classroom, causing Zabini and his cohorts to start snickering madly. Before Ron could start shouting, Trowa laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"What?" the redhead asked of the European, eyes narrowed. His face was still flushed with rage. Quatre looked at him pointedly.

"Uh, I don't think picking a fight with the Slytherins is a good idea for someone who already _has_ numerous detentions, _and_ plans on trying out for the Quidditch team?" Ron grunted and slouched in his seat.

"Bloody great day this is turning out to be."

***

"This is bullshit," Duo grumbled, trudging across the field. "First he goes to the fucking hospital, then he comes back all tired and shit, then he starts freaking out at me, and THEN he takes off running towards Hagrid's shack instead of walking there with me. Heero, you are probably the most annoying person I have ever met."

Heero, who was a very long ways away, could not hear Duo's mutterings. Instead, the former Wing pilot was inspecting Hagrid's cabin, stealthily peeking in windows and circling the perimeter. 

Duo had to forcibly stop himself from shouting and calling attention to his partner's… well, idiocy. It wasn't like Sirius was a bad guy.

When he finally did reach Hagrid's shack, he knocked on the front door. Immediately Heero was at his side, glaring holes into the side of his head. Duo ignored him with a nonchalance that was better suited to Heero, and instead focused on the door in front of him. After a few moments Hagrid answered, looking surprised at the sight of them.

"'ello there," the giant said in greeting. "What brings you boys out 'ere?"

"We're looking for Black," Duo said point-blank, opting against skirting the issue. "And we know he's here."

Hagrid frowned at Duo, then at Heero, who looked ready to strangle the longhaired boy. "C'mon in then, don't need for ya to be seen by someone."

The boys entered the hut, and Hagrid closed the door behind him. A dog looked up from under the table, and ruffed quietly before laying its head back down and going back to sleep. Another dog, smaller and darker in color than the first, came bounding towards Duo, staring up at him.

Heero glared at the dog and settled into a defensive stance.

Hagrid harrumphed at the sight. "Might as well turn back," he told the dog. "This one's figured ya out."

Before their eyes the dog mutated into another figure: a man with long black hair, a pale complexion, and dark eyes. He smiled at Duo, albeit reservedly.

"I won't ask how you found me," he said without preamble. "Harry must have given you the map, so that's reason enough to believe he sent you. Although I'm sure I asked you not to tell him."

"Extreme circumstances," Duo replied, only somewhat put off by the fact Sirius had just been a dog. "Draco's been kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy, and we want you to help us get him back."

Hagrid laughed disbelievingly. "A Malfoy? There's no way 'arry sent you to get help for that prat."

"He did," Heero said lowly, glaring at them both. Duo ignored him and continued.

"We need a wizard that won't be missed by the public… and you're the only one Harry trusts to help. Draco Malfoy isn't the same kid anymore, and he's been decent to us," Duo said seriously. Then he shrugged. "Plus that Lucius guy really pissed me off."

Sirius arched an eyebrow. "I'm not sure I understand completely… You want me to come out of hiding, help you save the son of Voldemort's premier follower – who should be dead, by the way."

"Pettigrew was supposed to be dead, too," Duo replied easily. Sirius' eyes narrowed.

"Does Harry realize that by doing this it'll throw everyone into war?"

"I think he's more concerned about getting Draco back than anything else," Heero spoke up for the first time. "We can deal with the consequences later."

"So, what do you say?" Duo finished, looking at Sirius expectantly. "It's not something I wanted to involve anyone else in, but we're," he gestured to Heero, "out of element here. You're supposed to be a really good wizard, but if you won't help then we'll do it ourselves."

"I'm not about to let my godson go off and face Voldemort alone," Sirius growled. "He's _my_ responsibility."

"Then help us," Heero said. "We won't be waiting much longer before we go after him. As soon as we locate him we're leaving."

"As soon as ye locate 'im?" Hagrid asked disbelievingly. Duo shrugged.

"Like I said, we're not exactly super wizards. Some of the gang is going to look up spells in the Library once we shake Pince."

Sirius snorted. "Hm. You've got guts, but I don't want Harry getting involved."

"He's already involved, and has been since before Draco was taken," Duo pointed out. "You're not going to stop him."

Sirius leaned back and regarded the two boys seriously. "I'll consider it. If Harry is definitely going to do this, then I'll help, but who's going to watch out for a bunch of muggles pretending to be wizards? Are Ron and Hermione helping?"

Duo and Heero both shook their heads, and Duo responded once more. "They don't know, and they're not going to find out until after it's over, if we have anything to do with it. That's the way Harry wants it."

The wizard sighed. "The way you tell it doesn't leave me much room for refusal."  
Duo grinned darkly. "That was the point."

*~*

"He's in," Duo said in Harry's ear as they sat at the table in the Great Hall. Heero and Duo had stayed to outline the very rough ideas they had, since they really hadn't had anything to go on. Sirius has finally agreed, and would help finalize and enact any sort of plans they made. He told them he'd be in Hagrid's hut or the Forbidden Forest, and although Hagrid had argued vehemently, the two pilots had left with another ally to help them rescue Draco. 

Once they'd left, the two pilots had stopped speaking to each other, and had returned to the school in silence. 

Divination had already ended, and students were filing into the Great Hall for lunch when they'd returned. Making his way to Harry immediately, Duo sat down in the empty seat next to him and very, very quietly relayed what had happened, his voice drowned out by the commotion of students in the Hall.

Harry nodded grimly once Duo finished, and then Duo realized that his face was bruised.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"They had an exciting period," Quatre said dryly from across the table. "Once you two left these guys and the Slytherins attacked each other. They managed to add about two more weeks of detention to their sentence."

"Not like it was going to bother me in the first place," Harry grumbled. "I'm going after him."

Duo smiled thinly. "Yeah, I know. We'll get him back."

"It hurts, you know?" Harry murmured, low enough that only Duo could hear him. Duo looked over to see Harry pull of his glasses and stare up at the ceiling, charmed to look like the cloudy sky. "Not knowing whether I'm ever going to see him again. Whether or not he'll be alive if I do."

Duo nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, I know the feeling." Harry's green eyes shifted to him and he nodded.

"Of course, when Heero was away," Harry muttered. "How could I forget?" 

Duo grinned. "You've been a bit preoccupied." Behind him, though Duo couldn't see, Heero was watching them both with a confused look on his face. It disappeared quickly enough, and he lowered his eyes to his plate. The blue eyed boy rested his elbow on the table and laid his forehead on his palm, closing his eyes.

Though Duo couldn't see this, Trowa and Quatre did. 

"Heero," Quatre prodded. "You still not feeling all right?"

"Get lost, Quatre," Heero said tiredly. "I'm _fine_."

Quatre frowned and narrowed his eyes, watching the Wing pilot sag a bit in his seat. "Heero? …Heero?"

Trowa reached over and nudged the Japanese boy, causing him to tip over and lay his head on the table with a thunk. Trowa stood immediately, reaching over the table and shaking the boy. "Heero!"

Duo snapped around, eyes wide, and laid a hand on Heero's shoulder. "Hey, Heero! Hey!"

Heero's eyes snapped open suddenly, and Trowa leaned back with a grunt. Duo stayed close, leaning in and peering into Heero's face. "Welcome back," he muttered, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "I think that it's time for us to have another talk with Pomfrey, don't you think?"

Heero did not respond for a moment, and merely stared at Duo with a hint of confusion on his face. 

"Who… are you?"

*~*

Okay, the delay was caused by exams, school, and my comp's processor fan committing suicide. I have a bigass fan blowing into it right not to keep it cool, but even then I'm not staying on it for long.

Sorry about the wait, but now we're picking up! ^^;

…What's wrong with Heero? Why is his memory gone? Will he revert to normal when it's time to save Draco?!

Heehee.


	31. chapter 31

Didn't think I'd do that to my fave char, did you?

Bwahaha!

***

Chapter 31

Duo froze, eyes wide, and watched as Heero's eyes searched his face as though it were something unfamiliar. Heero's eyebrows were drawn together, and his expression showed his confusion.

"You're…"

"Duo," the boy replied numbly. "I'm Duo."

Heero lowered his eyes. "Yeah."

"Heero," Wufei said lowly, watching the Japanese boy from across the table. Heero looked up and stared at Wufei for a moment.

"I…" the boy murmured. Harry leaned forward and looked around Duo at Heero.

"Something wrong?"

Heero looked at the scarred boy, and then shook his head slightly, closing his eyes. When he opened them again they fastened on Duo, and Duo held his breath.

"What's going on, Duo?" Heero murmured, bringing a hand up to his head. "Why… did that just happen?"

"You remember again, Heero?" Wufei asked, leaning forward and pushing his lunch off to the side. Heero nodded blearily, still rubbing his head. Beside him Duo bit his lip and stood, grabbing Heero's arm and pulling. Instead of shaking Duo off Heero merely complied, and Duo dragged the Wing pilot out of the Great Hall with the other three pilots and Harry chasing after them.

"Where are you taking him?" Trowa asked once he'd caught up with Duo. His long legs helped him keep up the pace with the only somewhat shorter Duo, while the others were all an inch or two shorter than the braided pilot.  

"Infirmary," came the short reply. "She said he was fucking better."

"Well maybe Zabini-" Harry was cut off by Heero, who looked up suddenly with anger in his eyes.

"That son of a bitch," the Wing pilot cursed, grinding his heels into the floor and causing Duo to stop. Duo whirled on him.

"Later," he ordered, tugging on Heero's arm once more, but with considerably less force than before. Heero only considered it for a moment before consenting and following Duo once again. Trowa, who had not stopped with Heero and Duo, was already half a corridor ahead and talking with Quatre.

"If he's still feeling the effects then maybe this potion wasn't accidental after all," Quatre wondered. Trowa nodded.

"That's what I was thinking. But why would Zabini go after Heero?"

"Maybe he was supposed to save it for someone, or maybe Heero was just a test dummy," Quatre guessed. Trowa shrugged his lean shoulders, the black robe swishing against the floor.

"Maybe we should go ask him," the taller boy suggested. "It'll give Duo them something less to worry about, at least until we find out what he's done." Quatre looked hesitant, and Trowa quickly added, "or I could take Wufei."

Quatre smiled thankfully. "I'd prefer to be around to see what happens with Heero this time, but I think checking with Zabini again would be good."

Trowa nodded and turned to the Chinese boy. "Wufei. Want to go see if Zabini knows anything about this?"

A slow smirk crept along Wufei's face. "Sounds like fun."

"Don't rip him apart," Duo called back. He and Heero were continuing on, with Harry and Quatre close behind. Trowa walked back to Wufei and they both looked at Duo.

"Why not?" Wufei asked indignantly. 

"Because I'm going to do it myself," Heero called back to them. The two pilots smirked at him. 

"Sounds good," Trowa returned. Duo waved once over his head, other arm still attached to Heero's own arm and tugging him along. Wufei and Trowa watched them turn around a corner towards the Infirmary before turning back towards the Great Hall.

"So what kind of interrogation are we planning?" Trowa asked Wufei, who was cracking his knuckles methodically.

"I'm a bit mad that Duo told us not to rip him apart," Wufei admitted, but shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't say we couldn't kick the shit out of him, though."

"What's another detention?" Trowa asked rhetorically. In truth, none of their group honestly cared about the detentions.

It wasn't like they were going to serve them.

***

Heero's head was throbbing painfully by the time they'd made it to the Infirmary. Harry had suggested getting Hermione so that she could fix it, but Duo had dismissed that idea, saying that the less people involved in their affairs the better.

"It gets to a point where you can't tell friends from enemies," Duo had said, only somewhat confusingly. "And those friends you aren't watching could have become enemies, and when you go to them for help you'd never know."

"That's why you spy on everyone," Quatre said with a smile at Heero, who nodded. "But, to spy on everyone you still need a group."

"A manageable one," Heero grumbled.

"Stop talking and just walk," Duo commanded, glaring at the Japanese boy he was supporting. He was still pulling Heero by his arm, but Heero was putting much more weight on that arm now that they were walking a lot.

Heero merely grunted in response.

Upon reaching the Infirmary, Harry reached the door first, walking in and calling Madam Pomfrey. The woman ambled out into sight and started at the boys.

"Oh my, I hadn't expected to see you lot again so soon." She frowned at Heero. "This one again? What happened?"

"Same thing that happened last time," Duo said darkly. "He got a headache, he got weak, and for a second he had amnesia. We just didn't wait a long time to bring him here, so he just hasn't _died_ yet."

Pomfrey frowned nervously and motioned them in, disappearing into the medicine cabinet on the far wall. When she emerged, she was holding a bottle and a wand. "Sit 'im down," she told Duo, who leaned Heero against one of the hospital beds. Someone walked into the Infirmary behind them, and the group glanced back to see Headmaster Dumbledore standing just inside the door.

"Afternoon, Headmaster," Pomfrey said gravely, mixing the ingredients of the bottle with another bottle she'd retrieved. Her voice clearly said that it was in fact _not_ a good afternoon, and Dumbledore caught it immediately.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked kindly, walking towards the group of boys. 

"Headache, weakness, momentary amnesia," Quatre rattled off. "It has something to do with that potion Zabini made," he said with conviction, watching Duo's eyes narrow dangerously.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," he said quietly. Harry frowned at them both, and Madam Pomfrey set the bottle of solution she'd mixed on a tray, leaving it for the time being. She then began examining Heero using her wand. She cast some sort of spell, and soon the air around Heero was glowing a soft red color. Pomfrey's face showed concern before she masked it, but the boys had noticed.

"What?" Duo demanded. 

"What's wrong with him?" Harry added.

Madam Pomfrey shot a look to Dumbledore, who nodded. "Mister Yuy has been subjected to a mild form of poisoning… most likely the cause was in fact the potion by Mister Zabini… however…"

"He did it on purpose," Quatre said suddenly, beating the nurse to the punch. She looked surprised, then nodded.

"It would seem that way. Mister Yuy is not in any serious danger as of now, thanks to the efforts of the mediwizards at St. Mungo's, but he will still need to be treated."

"What kind of treated are we talking here?" Duo asked carefully, already moving closer to an edgy-looking Heero.

"Hm," Pomfrey hummed to herself, examining the bottle liquid she'd set down earlier. "Drink this, Mister Yuy. It should, if not halt the poison, then slow it down considerably."

"How are you planning on stopping it if that doesn't work?" Quatre asked. "We don't need him dying on us again."

Duo shuddered slightly and nodded in agreement. "We could send him to St. Mungo's again," Pomfrey suggested hesitantly. As she expected, the three pilots shook their heads.

"We need him here," Quatre insisted. "Is there nothing else you can do?"

"From the results I've witnessed," Dumbledore cut in suddenly, causing the boys to look to him. "It would seem Mister Yuy is quite resilient. I believe that the potion Madam Pomfrey made, given a reasonable amount of time, should be more than enough to return Heero to a healthy state."

"No more amnesia?" Harry questioned the Headmaster, who nodded.

"That should stop as well."

"You can stay here for a while, if you'd like," Pomfrey offered, gesturing to the chairs next to the bed Heero sat on. "Unless the Headmaster wishes otherwise, of course."

"I would actually like to speak with Harry for a small while," Dumbledore confessed. "That was my original reason for seeking him out. I assure you that I will check on you later, Mister Yuy." Heero nodded, face still a pale color as he examined the liquid in the bottle he held. "Harry?" 

Harry smiled at the Quatre, Duo and Heero. "I'll catch up with you lot later, all right?"

Quatre returned the smile with one of his own. "Sure thing Harry. See you."

Harry turned to follow Dumbledore as the Headmaster left the Infirmary, shooting the boys another much more solemn glance before disappearing after him.

Quatre frowned, and filed the look away to consider at a later time.

***

"So what did you want to talk with me about?" Harry asked conversationally as they made their way down the corridor. Dumbledore shook his head and didn't respond until they'd rounded the corner and his office's guardian statue was in sight. 

"There have been some… strange instances occurring, ever since those five boys appeared," the Headmaster began as the gargoyle moved out of the way. "I have not failed to notice, Harry, that you have been spending quite a bit of time with them over these last few days."

"They're new," Harry said simply, expecting that to explain his reasoning.

"Perhaps," Dumbledore conceded. "How have your dreams been as of late?"

A grimace flashed over Harry's features, though Dumbledore didn't notice since he was already ascending the staircase and opening his office door. "They've been normal. Nothing monumental."

"No Voldemort premonitions?"

"No," Harry lied easily. He did not feel that explaining to Dumbledore about how Draco was being tortured in his dreams would be helpful to their impending rescue attempt. 

Dumbledore hummed, and the old man sat in his chair behind his large desk, absently stroking his beard. The Headmaster looked tired, Harry noticed. Dumbledore's next question nearly knocked Harry off his feet. "Have you had dreams of Draco Malfoy before, Harry?"

Recovering quickly, Harry retorted, "ones where he dies a horrible death, the git."

It actually wasn't that far from the truth, though it upset Harry to think that it may actually come true. He needed to be _researching_, not chatting it up with the Headmaster, who, for once, was not meant to be his saving grace. Harry did not plan to depend on the elderly wizard in front of him for any assistance.

Had he stopped to think about it, the amount of faith and trust he had put in five mysterious boys would have appalled him.

"Mister Malfoy was not present in any of his classes today," Dumbledore commented almost lazily. "I had wondered it there may be something sinister attached to his absence."

"Probably planning his next prank," Harry forced himself to reply. Keeping their relationship a secret had always been difficult, but it seemed twice as hard with Draco in danger.

"I hope, Harry," the wizard implored the boy, "that you will tell me if you sense or dream anything significant. In times like these, one must be aware of all possibilities."

Harry nodded and smiled, unnerved by the feeling he always got from Dumbledore's friendly blue eyes. He always felt as though the man could read his… mind... "Of course, sir."

"Then I will speak with you again at a later time," Dumbledore dismissed him, and the scarred boy nodded and left, already planning in his head. 

***

Wufei strode into the Great Hall, already veering towards the Slytherin table. Just like last time the stocky Blaise Zabini was seated at the head of the table, talking loudly with his housemates. Wufei absently heard Trowa coming behind him, a silent reassurance. Wufei had no doubt that Trowa would love to take out Zabini, but the European was also content to take out anyone that may try to interfere.

Wufei stopped once he was well within Zabini's personal space, leaning over the Slytherin and burning a stare into his head.

"We need to speak with you."

Zabini snorted. "How about you prats back the bloody hell up 'fore somebody gets hurt," he said. "A man needs his space."

The second Zabini finished his sentence Wufei's hand had the back of his robe's collar and he was hauling the British Slytherin out of his seat. The maneuver brought Zabini directly in front of the taller Trowa, who glared.

"You'll be wishing for a lot more than _space_ once we're through with you," he said ominously. Zabini paled.

***

Harry's relatively short meeting with Dumbledore found him walking back to the Infirmary, eager to share his revelation with the other three boys. He felt that it was pretty damn ingenious – especially since it had come at complete random.

Regardless, it would enable him to communicate with Draco, and that was all that mattered.

"Well maybe if you'd stopped fucking around then we wouldn't have had to rush you here," Duo snapped as Harry walked back into the Infirmary, glancing around the room in surprise. Heero was still pale and leaning on the bed, but the fury in his eyes was not dull anymore. And it was directed at Duo, who was, of course, glaring back with all he was worth.

"Guys," Quatre, who was standing off to the side with fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, said impatiently. "Just _stop_."

"Tell this _jackass_ to stop," Heero muttered cruelly, sneering at the braided boy. "And just let it go."

"I can't let it go if you're not going to fucking LEARN, Heero, Jesus!" Duo exclaimed, pushing the fingers of both hands into his hair with exasperation. Harry got the impression that this was not a new argument. "Stop fucking acting like a tough guy all the time, that's all I want! Start acting like you're not invincible, even if you don't believe it yet!"

"I'm perfectly aware of my mortality," Heero snapped moodily. Duo growled.

"Yeah, perfectly. Perfect this, and that, and that, and this. PERFECT. All the _fucking_ time! You're not him anymore! Just STOP!"

"Look at _you_!" came the immediate retort. "You tell _me_ to let it go, and look at you, fucking Shinigami every time there's a problem!"

Harry edged closer to Quatre, who was shaking his head tiredly. The blond was watching with a blank face, and Harry wasn't sure what was going on. Standing near Quatre would offer him some protection should something go flying, at least.

"Then I guess we're at a draw," the violet-eyed boy hissed. "Perfect Soldier and the Shinigami."

"So lay off," Heero grumbled, covering his eyes with one hand. Harry noticed that the bottle next to Heero was empty, and assumed the Japanese boy had downed the liquid.

Quatre pounced on the moment of silence that followed. "If you two are fucking done," he said with a glare to both of them, "let's get the hell out of here."

Duo turned and walked out without a word, not quite slamming the Infirmary door, but definitely closing it with more force than necessary. Heero stared after the Deathscythe pilot with a lost look on his face before he shook it off and stood slowly.

"I need to talk to him," the Wing pilot said quietly. Quatre groaned.

"Are you sure you're going to talk and not yell? We _really_ don't need anymore of that bullshit right now, Heero."

"Just talk," Heero insisted. He looked to Harry. "Where's the Owlrey?"

"The west tower," Harry said slowly, a quizzical look on his face. "How do you know he went there?"

"Shinigami," Heero said simply, walking out of the Infirmary and leaving a sighing Quatre and a befuddled Harry behind.

"The owl," Quatre said, laughing shortly. "Those two are so…. Thickheaded."

"They don't _seem_ fond of each other," Harry commented, and Quatre laughed again, moving towards the door. 

"Trust me, Harry. They don't get much more affectionate than that in public, but they're crazy about each other."

"If that's affectionate," Harry muttered, following the blond, "I wouldn't want to see spiteful."

***

Do be doooo…

^^

Wee 1x2.

C'mon and lay it doooooown… I've always been with you here and noooooow…. *wanders away singing Matchbox 20 songs*


	32. chapter 32

To the reviewers (who manage to brighten my day every time; in no particular order):

**The Legend Keeper: **Damn you're a fast reader. Reminds me of me. XD

**Stormy1x2: **Stoooorrrrmmmyyyyyy! Woo! ^^ I can't believe I missed that part-chapter you posted for an ENTIRE MONTH! Geez! X.x;

**Crysania Fay: **But they're so cute when they're spiteful… ^^

**DarrkKat: **…. *meekly* kay?

**CuriousDreamWeaver: **Not yet…..But you never know with those tempers….

**Tursi**: What I wouldn't give to hug them 3 3

**Bakagami101: **I hate when people make Quatre too refined to swear… he was a Gundam Pilot!

And the rest of you, big hearts to you! 3 You guys are great.

Without further adieu: the confrontation and the history of Draco and Harry. This is my gift to you, as it is this fic's one year anniversary as of the 15th (hopefully when this chapter shows up)

[edit 16th – I'm stupid, and the anni was on the 13th. Blargle.]

Chapter 32

The sound of owls hooting had never been a particularly abhorred sound, especially during reconnaissance missions. Silence had been, of course, preferred over anything, but the echoing of a bird's call could mask an intake of breath, or a stumble.

Not that Heero Yuy had ever stumbled, but the point was that an owl could have masked it with its hooting.

Regardless of that fact, the numerous owls hooting and fluttering their wings throughout the Owlrey did not drown out the sound of Heero's footsteps, as he had not wanted them to be muffled. Sneaking up on an ex-terrorist was an idiotic idea at best.

He found Duo seated against a wall of the large, musky smelling room. Heero wanted to think that Duo had chosen the wall with the least amount of mess lining it, but then decided that it didn't really matter. Wordlessly he sat next to Duo, and watched him play with the small black owl he'd dubbed Shinigami, prodding the owl with a piece of the straw that lined the floorboards.

For a few moments the two pilots merely sat in silence, both reluctant to breach the tentative truce they'd formed within the Owlrey walls. Heero decided that, since he'd been the one to seek Duo out, that he would begin the conversation. Before he was able to do so, though, Duo spoke up.

"This place has no relief zones," he muttered, watching as Odin fluttered down next to Shinigami, and they both attacked the piece of straw in his hand. "I'm on edge everywhere."

"This world has everyone on edge," Heero replied, keeping his tone level with Duo's. It was as though they were keeping a secret from the hundreds of owls around them, and neither wanted to raise their voices anymore.

"Quatre's been going stir crazy," Duo informed him, leaning his head back against the wall behind them. "He's constructed a map of the castle with five different escape routes on it, and plans of escape should anything come up."

"Wufei does a perimeter check of our room every time we return to it," Heero added, drawing on knee up and draping his arm over it. If the fact that the robe revealed some of his leg in that position bothered him, Heero didn't show it. "Trowa assesses every student that approaches him, or that passes by him in the hallway, for strengths and weaknesses."

"And potential weaponry." Heero nodded. "So, how about you? What paranoia are you indulging in?"

"None," Heero replied evenly. Duo shot him an incredulous look, and Heero added, "at the moment."

"So what paranoia _were_ you indulging in?" Duo rephrased his question. Heero smirked slightly.

"I have assessed everyone in this school, and the one that poses the biggest threat is Hagrid."

"The biggest physical threat," Duo said with a sigh. Heero nodded.

"The threat we're used to."

"The threat we have to get unused to pretty fucking fast." Duo shifted his position so that he was angled more towards Heero. Odin fluttered in between them, followed immediately by Shinigami. Duo smiled affectionately at them both. "Shini's always… tagging along. Following Odin around."

"Perhaps," Heero drew out, delving towards the topic he'd come to discuss. "Shinigami can't help but follow his other half?"

Duo paused, eyes flicking up to Heero's face. "They're two separate owls," he pointed out, fishing for a deeper explanation. He wasn't disappointed.

"Surrounded by hundreds of other owls," Heero conceded, nodding. "But they're the only small ones. They're the only ones that are so different that everyone will notice. Doesn't it make sense that they'd want to stay together?"

"Odin doesn't follow Shinigami," Duo said, gesturing to the yellow owl. Heero shook his head, looking around the Owlrey and away from the boy beside him.

"But he does, even if he doesn't notice it. Or maybe he's so used to Shinigami following him that he doesn't question it, and expects it, but he's still following him. Maybe… he's so used to Shingami being there, that he doesn't realize that Shinigami is only trying to keep up with him to help him, while Odin's fighting to keep up with everything that's coming his way."

"All right, now tell me what you're saying without the analogy," Duo told his companion not unkindly. Blue eyes held his for a moment.

"I'm still trying to keep up with you, even though I usually don't realize it," Heero admitted slowly. "I want… to know you'll always be there to help me, even if I take my time catching up to you. I want… what Harry and Draco have, with you." Duo's eyes widened, but the braided boy kept silent. "But I want a lot of things. I want peace to continue. I want to never see a Gundam again. I want to save Draco. I want to stay close to the other pilots."

"Heero," Duo murmured, eyes narrowing in contemplation.

"You know what you feel," the Wing pilot whispered, leaning his elbow on his knee and shoving fingers into his tangled mane of hair. "I'm trying to figure it out, but _fuck_. I can't do it… _here_."

"I'm not asking you to," Duo told him. Heero was the person he cared for more than anyone – it hurt to see him so distressed. 

"But you want me to," Heero pointed out. Duo didn't bother denying it. "And I want to figure it out, too. This place is just so… fucking unnerving. I…" Heero trailed off, his stuttering very uncharacteristic of him. That alone told Duo just how stressed Heero was. "I'm sorry, Duo, that I can't… figure this out."

A warm smile spread across Duo's face, and the lithe boy shifted over towards his companion, nudging the owls out of the way and sliding a comforting arm around the soldier's shoulders. Heero was reluctant to let Duo close to him initially, but after a bit of forced relaxation, Heero allowed his body to be pulled into a loose embrace.

"Heero," Duo murmured, for a moment disregarding the fact that they were former terrorists - boys who'd lived too few years to feel as old as they did. For a moment they were just teenagers, one of whom was distressed, and the other was in love. Duo leaned forward, curling his other arm around the front of Heero's torso loosely. "Heero," Duo repeated the name softly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Duo," Heero murmured in response, giving into the Deathscythe pilots tugging and leaning on his companion's shoulders. He felt the press of lips on his forehead, his cheekbone, and a chaste touch to his lips. Heero sighed quietly, resting for a moment, the anxiety of the day catching up to him for a moment.

"Why you bother to be such a stubborn ass all the time?" Duo breathed into Heero's hair, eyes half lidded as he let his guard down for a short while. "I will never understand."

"Keeps you on your toes," came the reply. Duo laughed softly, laying his head on Heero's own. 

"When we get home, Heero, you and I are going to have a long, _long _talk."

"All right," Heero murmured back. Duo stopped talking for a few moments to allow the scene they made to truly sink into his head, and to avoid unnecessarily rousing Heero from his relaxed state. Heero was most _definitely_ not sleeping – there was no way the soldier would be that trusting in such an unknown environment, regardless of how comfortable Duo made him.

Duo began contemplating the events of the day when the Owlrey door slammed open. 

The two boys were on their feet in seconds, defensive postures coming automatically. It happened so fast Duo didn't even have time to mourn the loss of Heero leaned up against him – although he was sure he would later.

Tense and wary, the boys regarded the one who treaded on their moment of peace. Professor McGonagall stared back at them with a glare.

"You two," she began menacingly. "Are in _much_ trouble."

"If it's about missing most of Potions," Duo started to reply, but McGonagall cut him off.

"You two boys have no regard for the rules set up in this school! I don't know _why_ the Headmaster chooses to humor you-"

"What _is _it with you, lady?" Duo demanded, startling a few of the owls around him. "You're _always_ on my case!"

"Mr. Maxwell, I assure you that I'm-"

"Oh cut the shit," Duo interrupted in turn, face coloring angrily. He felt Heero's gaze on him, but pressed on. "Yeah, sure, you're trying to keep an eye on the suspicious new students, but that doesn't mean you have the right to act like a bitch!"

McGonagall's eyes narrowed dangerously, and if the boys had been normal students they would have been intimidated. "I doubt that the use of profanity was necessary, and most definitely _not_ acceptable, and I will be speaking to the Headmaster about this and perhaps adding to your already lengthy detention sentence."

Duo rolled his eyes and gave her a challenging look, crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe it wasn't necessary, but it sure as hell got your attention a lot faster than 'you're a big meanie'."

The woman huffed angrily, glaring at the two small owls hovering around her. They seemed to be angry at her for some reason. "You boys will accompany me – there will be no more _skipping_ class today, and _especially_ not _my_ class."

Duo bowed elegantly, gesturing towards the door. "Lead the way."

McGonagall gave one more scathing glare and moved out of the room. They heard her stop to wait, and could make out the sound of her foot tapping impatiently. Duo sighed and looked to his companion, who was staring back with a hint of regret on his face. Duo dredged up a smile and gripped Heero's hand for a moment before letting go heading out after the irate professor.

Heero glanced around the Owlrey once more. _This is a relief zone,_ he decided, designating it as such. He doubted they would use it in the future, but was glad that they'd gotten at least a brief respite. Schooling his face once more, Heero went to follow McGonagall and the boy called Death, leaving the calling birds and his moment with Duo behind.

***

Draco Malfoy has, and always will be, a rich, stuck-up prat.

I've always known this, as well. I don't know why I thought that once Draco's parents died that he would magically change, that somehow losing the people that controlled him would actually convince the boy to be sympathetic towards another orphan, but I admit that, stupidly, I did.

The first time I approached him he told me to sod off and mind my own fucking business. 

The second time I approached him he said the same thing, except he added, "you're a bloody prat" to his tirade. 

I didn't approach him for a while after that, because I noticed that we were both receiving unwanted attention. Hermione and Ron were demanding to know what I was thinking, trying to consort with Draco _Malfoy_ of all bloody people, and the Syltherins were jeering at Draco more often than usual.

Around this time I noticed that in my mind he was no longer Malfoy, but Draco. I blamed it on sympathy – Draco had lost his _parents_ for Christ's sake, no matter how bloody evil they were. It didn't matter that they were Voldemort's lackeys, that they probably practiced curses in their sons' presence – parents are something you shouldn't have to lose. 

Nobody else shared my sentiment, of course. Ron kept going on about how bloody ignorant I was to want to befriend – I don't know where he got that from, but apparently trying to approach Draco translated to trying to befriend him – a git like _Malfoy_.

Sirius, unfortunately, wasn't much help either. I didn't even bother asking Hermione what she thought, considering Draco still called her a "Mudblood" on occasion. No doubt she was angry with me as well, and I had no idea what I should say to them in my defense. What could I say? I had no idea what I was feeling.

Even though he was still a righteous prat, I felt like there was something… missing. Some of the things he said to me felt forced.

And me, being the stubborn guy I am, decided to find out about it. I did some subtle questioning around, asking people in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and even Hufflepuff a few well-placed comments and questions. 'Draco seems quiet lately,' usually got the response: 'his parents are dead, he's probably grieving, the poor thing' from the girls, and from the boys I got 'good for the ponce.' 

Once and awhile though, I managed to hear a very interesting piece of gossip, such as what I got from Kyra Lennon(1) , a seventh year Ravenclaw. 'He's living with Snape now, since he's too young to live on his own. Plus the Ministry won't allow him to live with some of his relatives – I don't blame them, they'd probably eat him. But really, wouldn't you be subdued if you had to put up with Snape all of the time?'

After that, I felt even more sympathetic towards Draco. I mean, sure he liked Professor Snape, but to live with the greasy, ugly git? I'd feel sorry for _anyone_ who had to put up with _him_ all the time!

I suppose, looking back, that sleuthing around about Draco was also better than the alternative: think about Cedric, or deal with Cho. Cho had been a mess since she returned to Hogwarts; I'd been surprised she'd returned at all, really. I'd avoided the Asian girl as though she had the plague. Students were still looking at me with looks of contempt, since it was still close to the time of Cedric's death. Most didn't know about Voldemort, and with the Ministry covering things up, who could blame them?

I took the stares, and the occasional confrontations, in the best stride I could. Honestly, what could I do about it? Hermione kept saying 'they'll get over it, just give it time' and Ron just shook his head and said 'I haven't a clue, Harry.'

And so began my renewed pursuit of Draco Malfoy, the one person who _knew_ Voldemort killed Cedric, and the one person that could understand _me_.

Draco had lost something irreplaceable to Lord Voldemort, just like me. Not even Ron, Hermione and I had that sort of connection. I intended to fully explore it.

With no help from Draco, of course.

'Potter, get the fuck out of my face and leave me alone,' was a favorite line of his, whenever I'd corner him and try talking to him – which was pretty damn often. You'd be amazed at how easy it is to lose Ron and Hermione, and how often Draco Malfoy is alone, either in a corridor somewhere or outside, flying or even walking.

For about a week, I confronted him twice a day. 'You an' me are connected now, Malfoy,' I'd say, and he'd stare at me with those weird gray eyes of his. 'Sod off,' he'd reply.

I think I wore him down, though. I was _always_ in his face whenever he got a moment alone. Do I know why? Why did I pursue this recently-orphaned boy that I should hate with the entirety of my being?

I haven't a fucking clue, but I did.

How was I supposed to know what my constant presence was doing to him? How was I supposed to know that by showing up in his private moments I was only fueling some wicked obsession he'd stored away? How was I supposed to know he was slowly losing his patience, and his self-control was being chipped at every time I told him we were connected?

I realized it pretty damn fast. Somewhere between Draco throwing me up against a classroom wall and when he began ravaging me with his mouth I realized it: Draco Malfoy was only as obsessed with _me_ as I was with _him_.

So what did I do upon realizing this? Did I sigh in ecstasy and melt into his arms, professing my undying love?

Fuck no. I kneed that bastard in the crotch and got the hell out of there.

From that moment on our roles had completely reversed: instead of me chasing him, he chased me. A stolen kiss in an empty hallway, a grope in a crowded one; pointed looks in class, the weight of his stare always on me, everywhere.

I felt like he was watching me when I used the lavatory, for Christ's sake! It was insane!

At the same time, it was probably the most invigorating period in my entire life. Eventually I stopped fighting – why fight something that felt so good? Not even facing Voldemort held the same adrenalin I got from running around with Draco Malfoy. Soon we were pursuing each other, hiding away in abandoned classrooms, sneaking up to the Astronomy tower, snogging behind armored statues in the hallways.

For the rest of fifth year my life was school and Draco, Draco and school. Sometimes school was even pushed aside, especially once we discovered sex. Sex and Draco Malfoy was much too irresistible.

If Ron and Hermione noticed my newfound distance they said nothing, assuming I was still guilt-ridden over Cedric Diggory and continuing to pine after Cho Chang. I did, sometimes, feel overwhelmed and needed to escape from Gryffindor for awhile, suffocated with memories of Cedric's last moments. Instead of rushing to solitude, however, I ran to Draco.

Draco _became_ my solitude, and I his. It took months before we were comfortable (ha – we'd been shagging steadily by then) enough with each other to share secrets. I told him of Sirius, he told me of his parents. I told him of Voldemort, he told me of Lucius Malfoy. He told me of torture and pain, I told him of dreams filled with blood and torment.

Within each other we found solace and, of all things we expected to find, a relationship that helped support us during hard times. When more students turned up missing or dead near the end of fifth year we sought each other out, and we slept together just to have the comfort of someone waking next to you – someone that could protect you, even if you couldn't protect them.

And when we left each other for the summer we thought it would end, that we couldn't possibly continue our relationship over such a long term – especially with my return to the Weasley's.

Fortunately, Ron's mum decided that I could have as much solitude as I needed. Draco and I met in Diagon Alley; he would rent a hotel room, I would arrive with my Invisibility Cloak, and we'd rediscover each other all over again.

It was hard, of course, but we fought. What we'd found was a bond so strong – filled with bickering and fighting of course, he hadn't changed _that _much – that nobody could hope to damage it.

Until five mysterious boys that acted like soldiers appeared on the first day of school, and our lives were suddenly filled with new faces and names. I knew that over the next few weeks we'd be hard-pressed for time alone together, and this stressed me out, I admit.

That was no real reason to confront him about his newfound friendship with Heero Yuy, but I suppose it was more shock than anything. Other than the occasional conversation with the Slytherins, the only person Draco talked to was me. I guess seeing that he _could_ still befriend people put me on edge, an edge that he quickly rid me of.

It's hard to argue with someone when they have their lips plastered to your neck, you know?

Losing him was a shock to my system that even now I don't think I've grasped. One moment he was there, screaming and fighting and shocked to see his father still living, and the next…

He was gone.

I can honestly say I have never felt so lost in my entire life. Draco had become such a constant in my life that I couldn't imagine _living_ without him there. I tried to keep up a façade with Ron, but it was so hard to try and forget… that he was gone…

Last night I had a dream. Draco was chained to a wall, shirtless. Normally this would be a wonderful dream, except he was covered in blood. Blood dripped from wounds in his chest, his arms, his back, his face…

My heart shattered seeing that, I think. Seeing him in that kind of pain… my Draco, bruised and battered and scared. I could feel it – his fear was so strong it was tangible. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave.

When I woke up he'd been screaming and crying my name. Tears had covered my face, and I'd had to forcibly restrain my sobs until I had put up a silence ward.

It was then, waking, that I made my decision.

I refuse to wake up hearing Draco's screams in my head, and seeing his bloody face behind my eyes.

I'm going to get my lover back, or I'll die trying.

***

(1) My homage to Kyra, should she still be reading this. I still appreciate her help with the timetables.

The fifteenth is this fic's one year anniversary!!! WOW! O.o 

I wanna thank you guys for sticking around so long… This fic should be done before Christmas.

Unless something completely unexpected shows up and ruins my plan. Bah.


	33. chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Are you sure he said that we definitely couldn't kill him?" Wufei asked Trowa rhetorically, staring at Zabini. Much to the dismay of Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, and the other students of Slytherin House, Wufei and Trowa had hauled Blaise out of the Great Hall almost immediately after threatening him, and moved damn fast for two guys carrying another guy.

They'd ended up dragging Zabini outside onto the pitch in the middle of the Quidditch field; far enough away to know when someone was coming and yet close enough to return to the school quickly if necessary.

It was always good to have escape routes, so they were also conveniently between the school and the Forbidden Forest. Zabini had struggled, of course, but it hadn't taken much to restrain a boy that had probably never heard of fist fighting. Trowa had confiscated the boy's wand – they were aware that these kids relied on magic more than anything. Once his wand was gone Zabini had complied fairly willingly.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions," Wufei told the stocky Slytherin, glaring maliciously. "And you're going to tell me the truth. If you don't, and we _will_ know, then I'm going to introduce you to an acute form of torture. Understand?"

Blaise swallowed nervously, eyes flickering about as he nodded. He stood a few inches above Wufei, but was obviously intimidated without a group to back him up. "What did you do to Heero Yuy?"

"I didn't do anything," Blaise retorted. Two fingers were placed on his neck and pinched. Blaise cried out in pain and sunk to his knees.

"Try again," Wufei said calmly, fingers poised over the pressure point once more.

"I…" Pressure was applied immediately, and Blaise grit his teeth as another wave of pain pulsed through his body. "I can't tell! I'll be killed!" Wufei let up and regarded the boy.

"I think you should consider your options here. I'm here now, and I'm going to hurt you until you tell me what I want to know."

"Anything you do will be nothing compared to what _he'll_ do," Blaise hissed, looking up through his hair.

Green eyes lowered until they were on par with the pain-filled eyes of Blaise. Trowa asked, "Would you like to test that theory?"

***

It took only about ten minutes to break the Slytherin – Wufei had delivered the final blow. Neither he nor Trowa had wanted to enter into that sort of work ever again, but when their comrade's life was concerned, they felt that they didn't have much of a choice.

Truth be told, anyone that fucked with one of them fucked with all of them.

They hadn't left any lasting marks in noticeable places – most were easily concealed by a robe or clothing. Despite their earlier claims of not caring about detentions, they were in enough trouble, and didn't need further interruptions messing with their plans to get Draco or to get home. Though they doubted Blaise admitting to his acute torture – especially since it was delivered in such an open area – they didn't want to take the chance of someone noticing and forcing it out of the Slytherin.

Once completed the questioning, Trowa let go and delivered a swift kick to the ribs of the trembling boy. Wufei had arched a quizzical eyebrow at him.

"For Heero," Trowa had said, his reasoning simple yet completely understandable. Wufei nodded his assent, and after depositing the boy near the outskirts of the forest they returned to the school with their newfound knowledge and sought out Quatre and Harry.

They found them relatively easily – the blond and his wizard friend were a corridor away from the Infirmary. 

Wufei looked around with a frown. "Where are Duo and Heero?" To his surprise, Quatre rolled his eyes.

"Being jackasses," he retorted. "Nothing new."

"They have great timing," Trowa deadpanned. "Zabini just told us the details, and I'm sure Duo will want to hear them, even though I doubt it's what he's expecting."

"What did he say?" the tactician asked, frowning at Trowa. It was Wufei who answered.

"Apparently he's a Voldemort cohort and has been spying on Harry for two years. His new order was to spy on Draco Malfoy since his father… disappeared."

"Draco's mother is dead," Trowa told them. "Lucius is his only living parent."

Wufei continued. "Zabini didn't know why Lucius disappeared like that – all he knew was that he was ordered to keep an eye on Draco, and Harry, and to watch for anything suspicious." The oriental boy paused. "I believe they had some idea of your relationship," he told the wizard. Harry frowned.

"But how could they? We've been so careful."

"Heero and Duo found out, didn't they?" Trowa pointed out, and Harry could only nod. He could feel the guilt welling up inside of him, as well as anger. Anger at Zabini was fresh, first and foremost. Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy immediately followed.

Clearing his throat and casting a nervous glance around the corridor for any eavesdroppers, such as Madam Pomfrey or any nosy phantoms, Wufei continued. "After Zabini reported our… arrival, apparently Malfoy got suspicious. Especially when we were all sorted into the house of Voldemort's enemy. Malfoy apparently convinced Voldemort that we were to be disposed of."

"Voldemort likes to torture his victims first," Harry muttered, sensing where Wufei was going. 

Wufei nodded. "Zabini reported the… apparent closeness of Heero and Duo to Voldemort. He decided to test us with those two potions. They were both meant to kill slowly and painfully." A sardonic smirk graced his features. "Thankfully, Blaise is a very inadequate wizard."

"The potions were too complicated for him, and they weren't as powerful as they should have been," Trowa explained. Quatre was nodding, but Harry was looking upset.

"But… that's not like Voldemort at all," he muttered. "Why send… Oh." Harry paused, and behind his glasses his eyes widened in realization. "I suppose that is just like him. Send in someone else, and then kill them for not doing it well enough."

"Zabini expects to be killed." Quatre nodded to Wufei for that last bit of information, crossing one arm over his chest and resting his other arm's elbow on it, tapping his mouth with the free hand.

"It's starting to make a bit of sense, I guess. He thinks we're obstacles."

"Especially since you've been hanging around me," Harry muttered morosely. Quatre waved that off dismissively.

"I guess we should find Heero and Duo now, and fill them in," Quatre trailed off, seeming to remember something. He glanced at the wizard beside him. "When you came into the Infirmary earlier, you looked fairly anxious. Did Dumbledore say something important?"

Harry's green eyes widened. "Bollocks, of course! I forgot! Dumbledore made me think of a way to get to Draco!"

The three boys shushed him and looked around nervously. They heard rushing footsteps and Wufei gestured an end to the previous conversation. To avoid suspicion, he started up a conversation about Quidditch, asking Harry the rules and such. Thrown for a moment, it took Harry a few seconds to catch on, and once he did he was actively participating.

"Well, you see, there are quite a few members on the team, including the Seeker, Beaters, and oh- Hullo Ron and Hermione!" The two in question had just stormed around the corner, looking fairly annoyed.

"Harry, what are you _doing_ way over here? It's almost time for Potions! Let's go! We'll probably be _late_!" Hermione wailed. She looked incredibly stressed almost to the point of tears. Harry responded well enough.

"Oh no! I lost track of time!" he lamented. The three pilots watched the two, one acting and one truly distressed. 

"You'd better hurry then!" Quatre urged them. Ron looked at him incredulously.

"What, did you forget? You're in Potions too! We're making up for that failed potion, remember?"

Quatre's face fell slightly. He'd forgotten about that. "Oh, right," he muttered, glancing and Trowa and Wufei. So much for finding Heero and Duo and filling them in. "Let's go then!"

"You need your books!" Hermione whined, her voice taking on a screech. Trowa looked at her, startled. 

"Why are you so worked up?" he couldn't help but ask. Hermione sniffled slightly.

"Gryffindor's been losing points steadily since school started! I plan on becoming Head Girl next year, and the fact that I declined becoming a prefect this year will not help that! I just want Gryffindor to do well," she sighed.

"I think you're taking this a little too seriously," Wufei muttered, walking down the hall after Ron and Harry. "Isn't there a war going on that should be worth a bit more consideration?"

"Students don't think about wars," Trowa murmured so that only Wufei would here. Wufei made an acknowledging noise.

"After the war school will still have been important," Hermione sniffed. She seemed to be calming down. "Regardless, we're going to be late."

"Then there's no need to hurry," Quatre pointed out cheerfully. He wasn't sure how Harry could handle Hermione's high-strung attitude, but supposed having Draco as an escape would help. He himself had dealt with a slew of sisters for most of his early life – he knew when to ignore them and when it was serious.

"Where are Duo and Heero?" Hermione asked, annoyed. "Why aren't they with you? They're probably already in class."

The pilots all snorted in unison, and Hermione looked at them in surprise. "We'll be lucky if they show up at all," Wufei muttered dryly. Trowa nodded in agreement. 

"Unless a teacher finds them and drags them there, they probably won't."

"But you're here to _learn _and go to _class_!" Hermione insisted. "Why would they choose to skip the whole reason for their being here?"

"To snog in a deserted hallway?" Harry mused. Hermione flushed and Ron snorted.

"For some reason I could see that happening easily," the redhead mused, shaking his head. "Even though Heero was trying to kill Duo their first day here, I could see that happening."

"Ah yes," Quatre conceded. "But Duo threatened the beloved laptop."

"One does not threaten the beloved laptop and hope to live," Trowa added with a smirk.

The three wizards looked confused but didn't ask as they hurried up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower to get supplies. Classes were already started – they'd be almost ten minutes late if they didn't hurry, but the three boys following them didn't seem to mind.

The trip to the dorms was quick – Quatre and Wufei grabbed their comrades' supplies in case they did show up. Minutes later they were descending the stairs once more and heading towards the basement and Potions.

"So good of you to join us," a sharp and angry voice greeted them as they entered the room. Snape stood at the front of the class and glared at them fiercely. His face was red from anger, apparently, and Wufei arched an eyebrow at him.

"Don't have an aneurysm on our account, professor," he commented wryly. 

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," Snape growled. A few groans came up from the class, but for the most part the students were getting used to this steady decline in points. A few Slytherins snickered. "Get in your seats and begin your potion… where are Yuy and Maxwell?" he demanded.

"We don't know," Harry replied. He noticed that Snape didn't ask about Malfoy or even Blaise, who was also missing.

"I'm sure they'll show up eventually," Quatre said. "Maybe," he added under his breath as he made his way to Millicent. She was watching him and he cringed internally.

Neville looked panicked, especially when Harry sat alone in front of him and Seamus. "Harry, where's Malfoy? And Duo?" He looked to the Irish boy seated at his desk. "And Heero?"

Harry shrugged. "I haven't a clue about any of them," he replied, lying only slightly. "We'd better work fast though, since apparently we've all be abandoned. We have to do both potions." Neville paled at the thought.

So did Seamus and every other person in the vicinity.

***

Duo was pissed. No, he was _flaming_ pissed. Of course he understood her reasoning, of course he knew she was right, and of course he understood that this was her job, but in doing so SHE'D INTERRUPTED THE ONLY GOOD MOMENT HE'D HAD SINCE THEY'D ARRIVED.

Heero was edgy next to him, probably because he could almost feel his rage, but Duo wasn't too sure he cared about _that_ either.

He wanted the get the hell out of here. He wanted to get Draco first, of course, because they'd promised Harry that much, but he wanted to go _home_ and start bringing Heero out again. He wanted to go back to his damn Preventer's job. He wanted to see Hilde, and Sally, and even scary Une. He wanted to leave this place and never come back.

But he had no idea _how_ and where to start looking for _how_, and that pissed him off. 

Duo knew where she was taking them, too. She was escorting them to Snape's class. Then, together, they'd probably add a few more detentions onto their sentences.

Which meant even less time with the guys, less time for planning Draco's rescue, and less time for planning their escape out of this damn world.

Duo wouldn't have admitted it, but he was currently feeling fairly homicidal and stabbing McGonagall through the eye with his wand had occurred to him. More than once. Another scenario about that began running through his head, but a touch on his hand brought him flying back to reality.

Heero quirked his lips at him. 'Calm down', he mouthed. A squeeze of his hand made Duo realize that regardless of their lost moment, it had still happened and Heero remembered it very clearly.

And apparently without regret.

Well. That calmed him down considerably. Duo found a small smile forming on his face without his say so, and Heero looked pleased. The hand that had been holding his let go and they continued to follow McGonagall as she descended towards the dungeons.

They reached the Potions classroom soon enough, and Heero and Duo had both assumed a defensive posture. They were ready for another argument. McGongall rapped on the door and it was opened almost immediately. Snape glared out at them.

"Howdy," Duo greeted with forced cheer. "Sorry we're late. Got a little lost."

"I found them in the Owlrey and assumed you would appreciate their return," McGonagall informed him with narrowed eyes.

"I assume you'll be punishing them as well?" Snape asked, although he phrased it so that it was more a statement than a question. McGonagall pursed her lips.

"Ten points each from Gryffindor," she announced. Snape nodded.

"Ten points each from Gryffindor for me, as well," Snape replied. McGonagall huffed slightly, but conceded. The tall professor glared at the two boys. "Get in here."

"Duo!" Neville called, delighted. Duo smiled at his lab partner.

"Hey, buddy. Sorry for showing up late. How's the potion coming?" Duo replied easily. He looked at each of his comrades in turn, indicating they needed to hold a discussion lately, and clapped Harry on the shoulder on his way to his desk. Heero merely followed, and once they'd returned to their respective seats they took up their work once more.

***

Almost an hour and two successfully brewed potions later, Duo breathed a sigh of relief. He'd taken over the addition of ingredients and the administration of the potions and theirs had turned out just fine. Other pairs around them were doing fine as well, and even Hermione, who had done the work herself, was finished. The only one who was behind was Harry, which was granted since he didn't have the potions skill of Hermione and was also alone. 

Now for the first time, Duo marveled at the young wizard's strength, holding up the charade so well while internally being torn up about the loss of Draco.

A loss they planned on remedying as soon as possible.

A while later class was _finally_ over, and Harry had actually completed his recovery potion in record time. Neville and Seamus had helped him clean up so that once class ended everyone was able to leave – Neville had been excited at completing not one, but _two_ successful potions.  

As for the punishments for late arrivals, that was still to be determined. Snape had looked ominous, though, and Duo had restrained himself from rolling his eyes.

He couldn't wait to get out of here. He just wished he could see the look on the teacher's face when he found out his detention-servers were M.I.A. That thought allowed Duo the good humor to smile cheekily and wink at Snape when they left. He loved messing with people.

"Harry has an idea," was murmured into his ear, and Duo nodded absently to Trowa. He waited for Heero next to the door and grabbed the soldier's arm when he came out. He passed the message onto the Japanese boy and they both made their way down the corridor. Sure enough, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Harry were waiting for them at the end of it.

"Did anyone else notice that Zabini failed to show up for class?" Wufei asked with a smug smirk on his face. Duo arched an eyebrow.

"I happened to notice that. What'd you do to the asshole?"

"Just a few pokes and pinches," Wufei replied innocently. Duo grinned.

"Awesome."

"Harry has an idea?" Heero asked, leading them back to topic. They looked around, but this place wasn't secure enough for their discussion. It was too close to Snape's office. "Let's use Draco's door," Heero suggested, and so they did. 

"All right, Harry, what'd you think of?" Quatre asked once they were outside and a ways away from the door. 

"Well," Harry started somewhat uneasily. Although they were no doubt his friends, he still didn't know them all that well. "Dumbledore was talking about nightmares and vision, and it gave me this weird feeling that he could read my mind or something. So… I wondered, why couldn't I read Draco's mind? Then I realized that this could work… as _magic._"

Duo was nodding. "You could ask him exactly where he is and we wouldn't have to locate him."

"Exactly."

"So where would we get something like the procedure for a spell of _that_ magnitude? I would think that it would be complicated," Trowa mused. 

"The library," Harry replied immediately. Duo and Trowa both frowned.

"We're not exactly welcome there," Duo muttered. 

"Pince is suspicious of us," Trowa added. Harry's brow furrowed. 

"You've been here for two bloody days and she's already suspicious?" 

"Apparently we're suspicious looking," Duo replied with a careless shrug. "We were also sneaking around the restricted section looking for time-travel stuff. This time we'll be looking for mind-reading stuff."

"We could get help from Hermione," Quatre suggested. He was immediately assaulted by five glares, but raised his hands and gestured for calm. "She likes researching. Pick a class she doesn't have with us, or just say that you're interested, and I think she'd look up numerous books all on her own."

"Mention you're looking for 'light reading' for some thick books," Heero muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I think Trowa claimed Hermione, didn't you?" Duo asked, looking to the tall boy. Trowa thought back and nodded. 

"I could ask."

"And those of us without suspicious teachers after us could go to the library as well," Wufei added, looking to Quatre.

Harry nodded. "Okay, so you'll do this while we're in Transfigurations? Then Trowa can talk to Hermione after that and she can find some books for detention. You're allowed to study in there, and isn't our first detention with McGonagall? She certainly won't argue."

Duo groaned. "Oh man, I forgot we had her next. She's pissed at us." He swung his laptop case and sighed. "We should probably get going now, then, before she comes searching." Quatre laughed.

"Well if you two hadn't decided to play hide and seek she wouldn't have sought you out."

Heero glared at the Arabian while Duo stuck out his tongue. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't get why _she_ came looking for us though."

"And how she found us," Heero muttered. 

"Maybe the owls told on us," Duo mused with a grin. The warning bell for the next period sounded, and the three with Transfigurations cringed. "We'll see you guys later," Duo told them, turning and heading back towards the door into the school. Heero followed, and after beaming and saying bye, Harry did as well.

The remaining three exchanged a look that told of planning, and made their way as well.

It was time to gather data so they could start drawing up plans.

And to avoid getting any more damned detentions.

***

Ta…da.

Yes yes, a month later.

It came, though, didn't it?

I'm happy with the responses I'm getting for this. I hope nobody's lost too much interest yet… from my few reviews I can see a few still enjoy it, which is always good XD

But yeah. We're drifting into unknown territory here. Whatever it says in HP (if anything) about mind-reading and spells to induce mind-reading is about to get shot out the window with a hockey stick while tied to a brick.

Hold on kids, we're in for a rocky ride.


	34. chapter 34

Chapter 34

Loneliness was starting to creep up on him, and very quickly.

He'd been doing fairly well, he thought. That first morning he didn't think he'd never get up – he was actually _thankful_ for Ron's enthusiasm. He was glad that the redhead had persuaded him to go outside.

The five boys put up a façade very well. They could play like nothing was wrong, speak like there were no problems, and act like they weren't planning to go up against a powerful, malicious wizard and steal back a boy they barely knew.

Harry was actually a little awed.

Not awed enough, though, that he could stay near them for long. Especially Heero and Duo – they were the worst. Not as people, definitely not. He in fact enjoyed their company in less grave circumstances. What upset him, though, was the way Duo acted around the Japanese boy – the friendly in a more-than-friendly kind of way. And the way Heero acted in return – happy, yet shy and almost reluctant to show the same affection.

They were good together, when they weren't fighting, trying to kick the shit out of each other, or giving each other the silent treatment.

And seeing this made Harry's heart ache for Draco all the more.

Harry had taken one look at the two and wished himself away – fast. When he'd looked into the Great Hall and seen two redheads there, he'd left the other two alone.

Looking at them made him want Draco, and wanting Draco made him upset. He didn't need to be upset, especially for McGonagall's class, where the professor, Hermione and Ron would easily pick up on it. After picking up on it his friends would press him to tell them what was the matter, and if he refused they'd encourage him to tell Dumbledore.

The Headmaster wasn't learning any more about this one. He'd lost his chance when he'd refused his assistance – and refused to even _believe_ Harry!

He knew it was foolhardy. He knew that they had a very slim chance of retrieving Draco from Voldemort – even if he was still alive. But the look on Heero's face, when he swore that they'd help get Draco back, made him want to believe that they _had_ a chance, and that it was a _good_ one.

But still, that didn't help him when the loneliness crept up.

"There you are," Ron said as Harry approached the table. Seated next to him was George, who was scribbling away on a piece of parchment. Harry smiled at the sight. Ron followed his gaze and smirked as well. "Yeah, hard to believe, eh? That they actually _can_ do schoolwork."

"And moderately well," Harry agreed. George looked up, arching an eyebrow. Harry just continued to smile and took a seat.

"Where're the new blokes?" George asked, glancing around. "They're usually with you."

"Class, library," Harry replied absently, shrugging in his robes. "Only Heero and Duo actually have class next, with Ron and me." The twin pursed his lips and nodded.

"They don't seem... a little odd to you?" he questioned. "A little… too serious? Or too… 'dunno… smart? Quick?" Ron gave his brother an odd look.

"What do you mean, that we think it's odd they're so smart?"

"No," George replied. He frowned, and then shrugged. "I dunno. 'Spose I just think they're… a little off. Like somethin's not quite… normal."

"Well, they are exchange students," Harry offered weakly. He knew what George was getting at – he'd felt it when hanging around them as well. A bit too much solemnity. A bit too many dark moments. A bit too many references to things that he didn't or couldn't understand. A bit too much like soldiers, like Dumbledore had said the day they had arrived. "But I know what you mean."

George nodded, chewing on the end of his quill, sopping the feathers with saliva. "Something about 'em makes me wonder. S'all. Fred said somethin' like that, too. Made me think of it."  
"They're certainly different," Ron muttered. He shrugged. "Nice enough, though, I 'spose." He shrugged once more. "We'd better get going to Transfigurations, Harry."

"Yeah," Harry agreed with a grimace. "We have so few points for Gryffindor we shouldn't be losing more." It was the appropriate response, as Ron and George both nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's go then."

…

Hermione caught Neville a few minutes after Potions ended, tapping him on the shoulder and tugging him into an alcove. Neville fidgeted and looked nervous at being in close quarters with her, but he didn't leave.

"Did you speak with them?"

Neville stared at her owlishly for a moment before his mouth dropped into a delicate 'o' shape. Hermione's face fell.

"You forgot?"

"Sorry," Neville said, cringing slightly. "I did. And even if I hadn't they're always in a group!"

Hermione sighed. "I know… but you had Duo for a lab partner, didn't you?"

"And Heero was right next to him," Neville protested. "He _scares_ me." Hermione arched an eyebrow at the pudgy boy. He'd thinned out slightly since fourth year, but baby fat was still prominent in his cheeks and stomach.

"He scares you? He's not nearly as bad as Snape," Hermione countered. Neville made a face and nodded. "He's intimidating, I suppose, but that's why you should ask Duoor Quatre… even Trowa might be friendly. He doesn't speak much."

Neville looked reluctant. "I don't know, 'Mione…I don't wanna make 'em mad."

"How could asking a few innocent questions make them mad?" Hermione asked.

"Well why aren't _you_ asking them?" Neville returned smartly. Hermione had the decency to look somewhat abashed – she had annoyed them. They didn't talk to her very much.

But they talked to Harry.

Harry didn't talk to her very much, either.

Not anymore.

Hermione had to admit… she was feeling a little ignored. Ron was still there, a presence by her side, but Harry was her friend too! She couldn't understand why he was becoming so distant.

"I only asked you to do this simple thing, Neville," she wheedled. "Please?"

Neville, not known for his resistance to pleading – especially by girls – gave in.

"Right, then." He sighed. "I'll try 'n ask Duo later. I gotta go to the Infirmary. See you, 'Mione." With another small frown at her he walked away, headed off for his next class with Pomfrey and her medicinal magic.

Hermione, left behind, felt a little guilty for asking Neville to get some information, but she honestly didn't think they would answer _her_.

She just wasn't sure why not.

…

"Hey, Fred," Quatre greeted the stationary redhead upon entering the Library. He, Trowa, and Wufei had come there almost immediately after Potions. They hoped Pince wasn't in too much of a mood – they were interested in getting work done, and planned to do it quickly.

The twin looked up and waved. "Hey, Quatre. You two." Trowa and Wufei nodded back politely before branching out in the Library. Quatre noticed Pince look up, noted the fact that there was a group of them, and then return to whatever she was doing. Pleased that she didn't seem interested in bothering them, Quatre took to the shelves and looked for anything having to do with 'telepathy'.

After ten minutes of scanning text titles and fishing through a few of interest, Quatre heard Fred make a surprised noise. Looking back at the twin curiously, he noted that Fred was reading a rather large, dusty text. Quatre found himself walking towards him, interested.

"Find something interesting?" Quatre asked with a smile. "What're you researching?"

Fred looked up and smiled back. "Spells, curses, and the like. McGonagall is having me look up some ancient curses that've never been… used, I guess, for a project for her fifth years. They're spells that've been recorded but nobody's ever actually _seen_ them used, y'know?"

Quatre nodded and looked over the twin's shoulder. A gruesome black and white drawing graced the page, and at the top 'The Death of One Thousand Souls' was written in dark print. He arched an eyebrow and scanned the opening paragraph.

"So it's just… some spell for a mass-murder?" he asked, with a frown. Fred nodded.

"Pretty much."

"Hn." Quatre looked at the picture – a rendition of the curse being used, with bodies screaming and flailing, some dead on the ground. "Anything in that book on telepathy?"

Fred looked up. "Telepathy?" He fingered the pages and looked contemplative. "Maybe, but they'd prolly just be useless. Book's just for ancient never-used spells."

Quatre nodded absently, eyes drawn to the graphic again. With a grimace he walked off towards Trowa, noticing he was holding a few texts in his hands. "Find something good?"

Trowa looked up. "Yeah," he replied, holding out one of the texts. "I think Wufei did, too," Trowa commented, gesturing to where Wufei sat pouring over a huge book in his hands.

"Good," Quatre muttered absently. He opened to the index and read over the selections. "Hm."

"We'll need something to narrow down sources or something," Trowa muttered. "Or, to narrow it down to a certain type of person. Don't need to be making everyone telepathic."

Unbeknownst to Quatre, who was deeply absorbed in flipping through his text, Trowa's eyes were scanning his features carefully. It was something he'd indulged in for a long time – watching the blond. Thus far it didn't seem that anyone had noticed, especially not Quatre himself, so Trowa allowed himself that much. He didn't expect anything to arise from it, his admiration, and he doubted that a little unnoticed staring – perhaps a little too often for a little too long – would hurt anyone.

Then Quatre looked up and caught him, but Trowa didn't look away.

"Did you find anything in yours?" the Arabian asked good-naturedly. He hadn't noticed, apparently, and Trowa doubted he ever would. That was why he allowed himself to watch.

It didn't hurt anyone if nobody noticed.

And if nobody noticed, it never would.

…

Duo sighed with relief once Transfigurations was over. McGonagall had been especially hostile, glaring at them and speaking in a biting tone.

Now they only had detention to deal with, and they'd be rid of her for the day. Duo glanced over at Heero. The Japanese boy had been returning McGonagall's steely gazes easily, and had been caught glaring at her even when her back was turned. Duo figured he was a bit high-strung himself. It made him want to brave Pince in order to get Heero's attention drawn to something other than the wrath of the teachers.

"Head to the Library right away?"

The Japanese boy paused and nodded. "That's a good idea. If they have anything useful we could have it in advance for our 'meeting' with McGonagall."

"Sounds good," Duo agreed, and they set out towards the stairwell. Footsteps fell in behind them and Duo looked back. Harry and Ron were following, and a ways behind he could see Hermione exiting the classroom and following as well. "Hey, guys," Duo greeted.

"Where're you off to, the common room?" Ron asked. Duo shook his head and grinned, turning and walking backwards as they made their way towards the stairs.

"Library." Ron made a face.

"The _library_? Why would you spend your time _there_?"

"What's wrong with the library?" Hermione harped from behind the redhead, and Ron's face flushed. He turned to smile and making a placating gesture at the irate brunette.

"Nothing, 'Mione, nothing! A fine place to do homework, eh? That's, er, where me 'n Harry were off to after we stopped at the tower. Duo 'n Heero 're goin' there now, you know?"

Duo arched an amused eyebrow at Harry, who returned the look. Ron's speech, when he was nervous, became very stilted and improper. Hermione was still glaring at the redhead, but had fallen into step with him and seemed to be following them. Heero shrugged at Duo, who'd made a questioning face, and the two merely continued their path.

Like Ron had said, Harry and Ron both veered off towards the Common Room at the junction, and Hermione went with them. Ron promised vehemently that they would soon go to the Library, and Hermione seemed pleased when they'd left. Duo had sighed explosively once they'd disappeared from sight, and shook his head at a vaguely amused looking Heero.

A few minutes later they arrived at the Library, and Duo braced himself.

"Hey," Quatre called as they walked in. Pince looked up sharply, and Duo made an 'I told you so' face at Heero. The Japanese boy ignored him. Instead, he sat down in a chair across from Trowa, who was pouring over texts with Wufei. Duo went to Quatre among the bookshelves.

"Find anything?" Heero asked, leaning forward and looking at the page Trowa had before him. The brunette looked up and shrugged.

"Nothing groundbreaking. Wufei has found one spell that could prove useful, though. What was it called?" he asked the Chinese boy. Wufei glanced up.

"'The Bond of Lovers'," he recited. He looked fairly displeased with the title. "It apparently allows lovers to read each others' minds. Since the two have a physical relationship deserving of that title, I thought it would work."

Heero nodded in agreement. "Good thinking." He cast a questioning look at Wufei's text and the other obliged, pushing it towards him.

"It doesn't look too complicated," he added. Heero nodded, already reading. While Heero did that, Wufei took notice of what the rest of the room was doing. He'd seen Hermione, Ron, and Harry enter from his own vantage point, and it was apparent that Heero had not. After noticing their entrance Wufei hadn't bothered to track their progress as none had approached himself, Trowa or Heero.

Currently Hermione looked fairly excited about something Fred was reading, and Ron and Harry simply looked bored.

Actually, Wufei amended, Harry looked more torn than bored, as though he greatly wished to be somewhere else.

'Of course,' Wufei thought. 'Either over here, with us looking for a solution, or with Draco.' He diverted his attention to Quatre and Duo, who seemed to be engaging in excited conversation. Quatre was actually fairly red, with Duo more excited in mannerism. Wufei spared a minute to wonder what they were so excited about at such a time before his text was pushed back to him. He lowered his eyes to Heero's vibrant blue.

"That will work."

"Then we have to start planning," Wufei returned. Trowa looked at them both.

"The 'Bond of Lovers' it is, then?" the European muttered, bemused. Wufei snorted.

"Such an important spell should not be given such an unworthy name." Wufei frowned in distaste. "It demeans the spell and makes it seem weaker."

"Perhaps it isn't a powerful spell after all," Trowa returned, apparently baiting the Chinese pilot. Wufei fell for it.

"Of course it's a powerful spell, for Nataku's sake it involves mind-reading of specific people with specific characteristics – a relationship no less!"

While Wufei and Trowa bantered quietly – with Wufei's voice rising in volume due to his ire – Heero gestured to Duo and Quatre. The two pilots agreed to continue their conversation later and returned to the table. Duo slid himself into a chair next to Heero and Quatre followed suit.

"Wufei's spell sound good?" Quatre asked, passing the text to Duo to fill him in. The braided boy began reading immediately. Heero nodded. "I thought so… it seems specific enough. Even so, performing it away from the school – and with some competent wizards present – would be a good idea."

"You're saying get Sirius to assist?" Heero asked. Quatre nodded. "That could be useful, but it would be up to Harry. It depends on whether or not he wants to let his godfather know that he's gay, sexually active, and with Malfoy."

Quatre winced at the bluntness. "Yeah."

"This looks good," Duo muttered. He was nodding absently at whatever he'd read. "I think I've seen some of this ingredient shit in Snape's bunker. Take Harry's cape thing, and we'd have everything we'd need."

"Suspicious," Trowa muttered.

"Necessary," Duo countered. He looked up and peered at the European through shaggy bangs. They weren't exactly as they had been before they'd been regrown, but were reminiscent of his style. "We swore. We need to get him back, because we swore. This is a necessary step towards that. Besides, with him back we'd have another competent wizard to help _us_ get back."

Trowa nodded. "I know."

"Then what we have to think of is how," Duo murmured. "I'm sure you guys noticed that this is some high-tech hocus pocus. Since Harry's the guinea pig, and our skills are meager at best, we need help."

The other four looked miffed at the notion, but knew that to be true. "We need Sirius, at least," Quatre murmured. The others nodded. "Anything else… we'll have to improvise. Harry merely needs to comply."

"We also need to get this book out of here," Duo muttered, smirking and caressing its worn pages. "Dibs not it."

With a roll of his eyes, Wufei huffed. "I'll take the damned book, Maxwell. If you would be so kind as to offer a distraction…"

Duo winced. Quietly he muttered, "Should have seen that coming," to Heero, who nodded in agreement. "Okay, distraction happens to be my specialty. Who'd like to assist me? Quatre? Heero? Trowa? Any takers?"

The other pilots backed away from the table slowly, Duo watching with an amused look on his face. "Come on guys, we need some assistance here. Wuffie'll have a hard enough time looking inconspicuous with that 'holier than thou' look on his face." Wufei sputtered.

"Duo, if you don't stop-," Wufei began, but Duo was already grinning and pursuing a retreating Quatre.

"Q-man! Q-ball! My main man!" he hollered, tossing an arm around the blond's shoulders. Quatre winced at the volume.

"Damnit, my turn," he muttered. "Fine. DUO! You shouldn't scare me like that, you'll give me a heart attack!"

Duo laughed uproariously, and Pince's gaze was riveted. "Q-man, you're too young to die! Life is short! Live it loud! Oh, hey Madam Pince! Hey! Remember me? I'm Duo! This is Quatre, have you met him?" The American steered his friend over to the irate librarian. "He's going here too, you know. We're taking all sorts of classes together, you know? Potions and that crystal ball one… you know, Quatre, the smelly one!"

"Divination!" Quatre offered, beaming. "That class is always so stuffy, not like in here. The library has such a soothing atmosphere, don't you agree?"

Pince opened her mouth to reply, but Duo cut her off. "Yeah man, and you, lady, are a _saint_ compared to what's-her-name."

"Trelawney," Quatre piped up again, plowing forward to change the subject. "I was actually wondering if you had any books on machines? I love machines! And law. I like to learn about law, too, but I _love_ machines."

"Yeah!" Duo agreed. "I hadn't even thought of that, man." He gestured wildly with his hands. "This one time, back home, I rebuilt this _amazing_ engine with my bare hands! I mean, sure I had some spare parts, a torch, and a team of engineers alongside me, but MY bare hands!"

Quatre looked sufficiently impressed. "Whoa. That's awesome. You never told me that!" Duo turned to him with a wide grin.

"My man, we have a lot to talk about then! I have tons of hometown stories I'm sure you'd love!"

"We have a bit of time before supper, let's go back to the tower and you can tell me and the guys about them!"

Duo grinned cheekily at Pince. "It was great seeing you again ma'am, hope I didn't cause too much of a ruckus! I tried keeping it down, but I get so enthusiastic sometimes…" He sighed explosively. "Bye!"

With that, he and Quatre turned and rushed out of the library, leaving a dazed looking Pince staring after them. Not only that, but Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Fred were staring after them in shock as well.

"George had said he was a master of distraction," Fred murmured, referring to the American chatterbox. "I hadn't believed it."

"Wow," Ron agreed.

"Wow indeed," Hermione muttered, eyes narrowed. She'd seen the other three boys disappear out the door as Quatre and Duo had provided a distraction. It seemed a very suspicious thing to do, and she hadn't the slightest clue as to why they would do such a thing. Hermione hated being without knowledge, and was resolved to get to the bottom of their mystery somehow.

Harry, still watching the doorway, merely hoped that whatever the distraction was for, it would help them rescue Draco.

The loneliness was so strong it was almost tangible, and Harry hadn't felt such a painful longing since the Mirror of Erised and his first glimpse at his lost parents.

They needed to get Draco back, and soon..

…

I actually feel pretty bad for Harry…. But never fear. It's coming.

But in the meantime, exams are on the horizon, set late June. I'd say that a chapter in that time, or before early July, would be a miracle.

So I'll see you lot after the storm has broken, and I'm officially past another school year.

3 Ja for now!


	35. chapter 35

Damn man, I think I've written enough of this story to make a small novel out of it. Xx;

I've also cleared 160 pages on word

Hikaru - shit eating grin Yeah, I love Parallel too.

Okay…. I don't know if anyone's noticed (I'm sure someone would have pointed it out, but…) I said in the first chapter that this takes place before EW. Screw that. EW happened, because I'm sure I've alluded to it many times already. ;; They're all 16, though, because it's my understanding that they were 14 at the start of the war (roughly), 15 by the end, and around 16 by the end of EW. So. coughs Sorry about the slip.

Also… sorry about the squished together no-seperations layout of the last chapter. ate my asterisks Oo;;

Okay, so it ate the asterisks of this one. And the double spaces I added. Heed the periods, then, unless the shitheads eat that too.

Chapter 35 

They made it back to their dorm room in record time – they had the routes memorized by now. They breezed through the common room, with Duo waving and greeting Neville when the boy called his name. The five disappeared down the stairs and into their room. Then they pulled out the book.

"Make a list of ingredients," Quatre said aloud, leaving it up to the others to decide who would do such a thing. Wufei moved first, taking out a scroll and stealing one of Quatre's pens. Quatre pushed the book in front of the Chinese boy, and he dutifully copied out the list.

"That's a lengthy list," Trowa commented.

"Who'll get them, and when?" Quatre asked the group. Duo grunted.

"I can get them. Stealth is my specialty, after all," the braided pilot said with a grin and an exaggerated wink. Quatre arched an eyebrow, but nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Okay, Duo gets ingredients. Any help?"

"I can," Trowa volunteered. "I doubt he'll be able to carry everything plus utensils."

"This is happening tonight, then?" Duo sought confirmation, looking fairly excited.

"Might as well," Quatre breathed, looking at the list once more. "Okay, so, Sirius. Harry has to go."

"Go with him," Heero suggested. Quatre shook his head.

"No, I need to be here to distract Hermione and Ron. Either you or Wufei will have to go."

Duo snorted. "I'd say Wufei is more of a people person." Heero glared at him, and Duo frowned. "Well it's true. You're not exactly mister personality, Heero."

Quatre looked amused. "All right. After supper and detentions we'll do this. We should let Harry in on it soon."

"Especially since he'll be spilling the beans," Duo muttered.

The next few minutes were spent ironing out the plans, but without Harry and his cooperation they were a mere tentative at best. Supper came soon enough, and with it their opportunity to speak with the young wizard came too.

Duo and Quatre were the first to flank Harry on the bench, getting surprised looks from others around them. When the other three pilots sat down in front of them, effectively blocking Harry off from everyone, the Gryffindors around them basically shrugged and went back to eating.

Duo looked at the three solemn boys before them. "You guys gotta work on subtlety, you know?" When all he got were blank stares, he shook his head and sighed.

"Tonight," Quatre said to Harry, whose eyes widened. Before he could reply, the blond continued. "You have to tell the dog." Harry's brow furrowed before his eyes widened once more and he began shaking his head.

"No, there's no way-."

"You're right, there is no way," Duo interrupted. "No way we can do it without him. So you will."

"You can't tell me that-"

"You want him back," Duo shot out in a no-nonsense tone. "We'll get him back. But we need _him_. It's going down tonight, Harry, so will you be ready? Are you capable of laying down everything for him?"

Duo's voice had been very low, and he'd leaned towards Harry as he spoke. On his other side sat Ron, who hadn't been trying to eavesdrop, and as such hadn't heard anything. Across from him, though, Hermione looked annoyed and suspicious. She couldn't hear what was being spoken but knew it involved something Harry didn't need conflicting with his life.

Harry, meanwhile, had a pained expression on his face. "Yes," he rasped. "I will."

Duo nodded. "Good."

…

Supper came and went soon enough, with the boys eating enough to sustain them for their evening activities. Harry, after being coaxed by Quatre and Wufei, ate as well. He still held a bit of a pained expression, although around him conversation flew among the five boys and the group around them. To anyone who didn't know, it was a normal supper. Nobody was planning on doing magic tonight, nobody was planning on laying siege on a Voldemort hideout to find the son of a traitor, and nobody was being forced to tell the biggest secret of his or her life to the only real family they had left.

But then supper was over, and the eight students that had been outside after curfew had to go to McGonagall's classroom to detention – and for six of the eight, the only detention they planned on actually serving.

They'd arrived armed to the teeth with textbooks, parchments, laptops, and utensils. They sat quietly and had worked on, or read, whatever they'd brought with them to avoid any undue attention.

McGonagall had eyed the new students suspiciously, especially when Heero and Duo had hooked up their laptops, but closer inspection saw that they were doing a joint Potions assignment.

Or so she thought, but no one saw fit to correct her.

The hour and a half went by without incident, if one discounted the suspicious glances cast by Hermione. They had been noticed, of course, and every time she cast one it was met by either Quatre, Trowa, or Wufei. Once she was caught she'd return to whatever she'd brought with her – Defense Against the Dark Arts? Had they even been assigned homework in that class? – and would wait before glaring over once more.

Ron, for his part, was oblivious. It seemed to be a regular thing for him, to either not notice what was going on or not care about it. If he noticed Hermione looking up and staring then looking down again hurriedly, he did nothing. If he noticed Harry's downcast face and the way he chewed his nails nervously, he did nothing. And if he noticed the correspondence going on between Duo and Heero through their laptops, he did nothing.

He seemed to be working on some Divination homework, no doubt assigned to him by Hermione. One couldn't fault him for trying.

Soon enough, the detention was over.

"Thank you," McGonagall said as she stood. "That will be all for today. I expect to see you promptly tomorrow evening, is that clear?" The group nodded, not wanting to suffer her for any longer. "You are dismissed." As the group collected their things, McGonagall called out again, "Oh, and Miss Granger? Stay behind for a moment, would you?"

Hermione nodded. "I'll meet up with you?" she asked Ron, who nodded. She looked to see if Harry had nodded as well, but he wasn't paying attention. She frowned, but went to the front of the room to see McGonagall. The group of boys had left the room by the time they began talking.

"Oi, Har, I'm gonna wait for Hermione. Stickin' around?" Ron asked, leaning against the wall. His raven-haired friend looked back and shook his head, smiling regretfully.

"Sorry, Ron, I promised to help Trowa with some Defense spells." Behind Harry, Trowa merely nodded. The abrupt excuse fazed none of the makers, and Ron bought it easily.

"Okay, yeah, sure." He nodded. "I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?"

Harry smiled again. "Later, Ron," he replied, turning and following the other four as they made their way down the hall, Trowa walking beside him. Behind them, none noticed the frown come over Ron's face, or the way he watched them until they'd disappeared with narrowed eyes.

…

"Drop of the stuff, then go see the dog," Quatre told them all quietly. The fact that they had taken to calling Sirius "the dog" was obvious: Sirius Black was a criminal's name, and they didn't need anyone knowing what they were doing anyway.

Had they known Sirius' nickname, Harry doubted they would use it anyway. He couldn't picture Wufei or Heero saying "Snuffles" with a straight face. The thought caused a flicker of amusement, and Harry was glad for it – he was about to do something that would be very painful, and hoped to whatever God there was that Sirius was understanding and wouldn't shun him after finding out the truth.

While Harry thought about all the horrible things Sirius could do in reaction to finding out, Quatre was running over the plans in his head. Duo and Trowa, Snape's. Heero and Harry, Sirius. Wufei and himself, distraction. Quatre found himself wishing that he had Duo to help him distract, but Duo was correct: he was the stealthiest, and could be unnoticeable if he chose to be.

Which reminded Quatre of the cloak. "Harry, we can borrow your cloak, right? Duo and Trowa need it."

The wizard nodded. "Of course. Don't want you to get in any more trouble."

Duo snorted. "You say that like we'll get caught."

"It's a possibility, isn't it?"

Duo opened his mouth to retort, but Trowa beat him to it. "Don't even say you don't get caught, Duo. As I recall you've needed to be bailed out a couple of times." Duo glared and snorted, looking away.

"Hey, not like other people didn't."

"I didn't," Quatre offered helpfully. Duo turned and shook his finger at the blond.

"Don't even go there, Quatre Winner." Quatre laughed, and Harry looked at them, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Wufei replied. "You wouldn't understand and we aren't at liberty to inform you."

"You're talking about what you did before you came here, aren't you?" Harry asked again. "Were you really soldiers? Is that why you-"

"Are so goddamn loveable? Aw, thanks, Har," Duo cut in, loudly. Harry's mouth snapped shut.

"Don't talk about it," Trowa advised. "At least not in the hallway. Ask us when we're not pulling off a stealth operation." Harry nodded, pulling off his glasses and wiping them on his robe as if to ward off the unease he felt within the group. Nobody spoke again until Heero opened the portrait hole and they were walking across the common room floor. Neville shouted out Duo's name once again, but Duo only waved and greeted him as he had done before.

"You seem to have a fan," Trowa commented to Duo, who waved it off.

"Nah, he's just glad I saved him from Snape's wrath," Duo replied with a grin. Ahead of him, Heero opened the door to their room and halted, causing the braided boy to smack into him. "Uh!" Duo grunted. He frowned and peered over the Asian boy's shoulder. "What's up?"

Heero was snarling. "There's a cat in our room."

"A cat?" Duo repeated. "Why?" Heero started forward, and Duo caught himself before following. "Oh. Isn't that the girl's cat?"

"Crookshanks," Harry offered, looking in. Sure enough, seated on Trowa's bed was Hermione's cat. "Wonder how it got in?"

Heero stalked towards it. "I don't care how it got in," he grumbled, "but I want it _out_."

"Don't hurt it," Trowa told him, watching. Heero seemed to heed him – somewhat – and grabbed the cat by the scruff of the neck, dragging it off the bed and carrying it like that towards the door. The cat seemed to protest, and began flailing its legs, trying to scratch Heero's wrist. Before it could get purchase Heero tossed the cat out the door and closed it.

Once the small distraction was done, Quatre – with help from the others – explained the plan to Harry, including the spell and rough details about how they planned to do it. Once he was finished, Harry's eyes were wide.

"Yes… I could see why you'd think you need Sirius." Harry cleared his throat. "So, Heero is coming with me?"

"Think of him as your own, personal bodyguard!" Duo offered cheerfully. "He'll keep everyone away. Except pink terrors, but you don't seem to have those around here."

"Duo," Heero said, exasperated. "She is not a terror. She is merely persistent."

Duo muttered something, but Harry didn't catch it. "Anyways," Duo said aloud. "Let's get this party started, shall we? Synchronize our watches and all that crap?" Before anyone could reply he waved his hand to stall them. "Nobody say 'but Duo, we don't have watches', okay? Let's just go."

…

Harry stared at the little hut as though it were hell itself, beckoning to him to walk unto his doom.

"And I really mean don't worry," Duo had said to him before he'd left with Trowa. "Sirius will be cool with it, and if he's not, then we'll figure out a way to do it without him, all right? And Heero will protect you from any nasties out there," he'd said again, with a wink. Harry would have retorted, saying it was more likely Duo that wanted Heero to protect him from any 'nasties', but Duo had already taken off.

Soon after, he and Heero had left as well, out the window. They'd used the brooms Quatre and Trowa had purchased – after Quatre convinced Heero that no, jumping out the window was _not_ an alternative – to land on the grass below, and were on their way out to the Hagrid's lonely little hut.

"I hope he won't hate me," Harry muttered to himself. Heero didn't reply, but Harry hadn't expected nor wanted him to. Heero was probably the best companion to have with him, Harry thought. He was unlikely to try and 'help' Harry explain about Draco, and Harry was glad for it. It was _his_ responsibility to tell Sirius.

It seemed as though Harry blinked and they were there, and Heero was knocking on the hut. Footsteps ambled to the door and it opened to reveal Hagrid, who beamed.

"'ello there, 'arry an' 'eero," Hagrid greeted.

"We need to see the dog," Heero told him flatly. Hagrid's features grew puzzled.

"Not Fang," Harry added. "The other one." Realization dawned on Hagrid's face.

"Ah. Right then. C'mon in."

Within minutes Harry and Heero were seated and in front of them sat Sirius, no longer in dog form. He was watching his godson carefully, as they all listened to the sounds of Hagrid in the background. The giant seemed to be baking something, and as such was out of hearing range.

"What can I do for you, Harry?" Sirius asked, trying to get his godson to state his reasoning for being at the cabin. Sirius honestly couldn't blame him for coming to see him, even though it could blow his cover. He'd missed Harry, and honestly, he loved the danger.

Harry stared at his godfather, trying to find the right words to say. Beside him, Heero provided a coldly reassuring presence, and Harry understood what Duo had said about him being a bodyguard. Harry barely knew him yet somehow Heero helped assure him that whatever he did now, he would be safe. Safe from what didn't matter, as long as he was _safe_, and it encouraged Harry to speak.

But how to word it?

Harry raised a hand to his head and scratched at his hair. A few times now he'd opened his mouth as if to speak, only to close it again. Sirius was watching him, but didn't seem to be all that patient about waiting. Heero was simply breathing. Harry decided breathing steadily would be a start. Maybe explaining some background to show where he was coming from? Maybe the story he'd told Heero and Duo? Maybe he could…

"I'm gay and in love with Draco Malfoy."

Silence descended on the group. Harry could feel his face burning, even as his eyes were wide and staring at his godfather for a reaction. Harry's mind went racing – had he really just said it, just blurted it out like that? Really? _Honestly? _Beside him, Heero was still watching Sirius for a reaction.

Harry's godfather had frozen. One moment he'd been breathing and blinking, but now he didn't move. The eight words run through his head and he examined them until he was positive he hadn't misinterpreted. Harry was gay. Okay, Sirius could deal with that. Harry was in love. That was great. Good for Harry. Harry loved a Malfoy.

And the thoughts came screeching to a halt.

"I… What?" Sirius demanded. "A _Malfoy_, Harry? How in God's name-"

"Sh!" Harry shushed, looking into Hagrid's direction. It seemed the giant hadn't heard, but one couldn't be too certain…

"My God, how in the…. How… How the hell did that happen?" Sirius' dark eyes were wide, looking at the spitting image of his best friend desperately. Harry quite calmly – he was surprised at how calm he was, really – repeated the story they'd told to Duo and Heero – omitting the sex parts, because Sirius didn't need to know _that_ too - and explained everything from their slow realization to each other to their newfound relationship.

After he was finished, Sirius was gaping at him. "My God," he said again. "If I didn't know you were telling the truth I'd think that story was complete bollocks. You managed to fall in love with your rival?" Harry's face fell and he nodded. "And you've decided to come clean to me now?" Harry nodded again, because that was basically true. "…Okay. So… what do you want me to say now?"

Harry's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want me to give you my blessing? To meet this kid and see for myself how great he is? I mean, I appreciate you telling me something this important, but what am I supposed to do with this information, Harry?"

Harry blanked, mouth moving without sounds, and Heero made his presence known.

"We need your help." The wizard's eyes moved from his godson to his godson's Asian companion. "Draco Malfoy has been captured by Voldemort. We intend to retrieve him. We need your help to find him."

Sirius stared at Heero until the urge to laugh hysterically subsided. "To help find him."

Heero nodded. "We are inadequate when it comes to performing magic. You are a wizard, and Harry tells us you are a very good one. Harry will have a spell performed on him that we cannot have done incorrectly. We need your help to do this spell."

"So…" Sirius looked at his godson again. Lily's green eyes stared back at him. "You want me to do a spell on my godson to get back the kid he's in love with. From the evilest bastard wizard alive."

"And his father," Heero added. "Lucius."

"I'd say Lucius is dead," the elder wizard began to reply, "but I know how easy it is to fake a death."

"Will you help?" Harry asked. "We need your help."

Sirius regarded his godson for a long moment, thinking over the conversation. Harry had grown. He was a mature young man, and an excellent wizard. He also had a horrible life, and was probably going through hell without the person he loved, regardless who that person was.

"How the hell can I say no?" Sirius asked rhetorically. He gave a short laugh. "Who the bloody hell am I to deny you anything?"

A grateful smile broke out over Harry's face. "Thank you." His godfather sighed laboriously, shaking his head.

"So, when did you want to do this?"

…

And. Yes. There it is.

A couple weeks late.

But hey. There it is! ; I hope it was somewhat realistic… I tried for a "what would I do if someone told me a story this unbelievable?" reaction.

Hope I didn't fail you, my loyal and much loved reviewers!


	36. chapter 36

And here we go.

Chapter 36 

…

…****

Sirius was in shock. That was really the only way to put it. He'd expected a day, maybe even a week at most, to prepare. He didn't even have an hour! He had 'until Trowa and Duo return'. Those were the exact words, too. Harry's friend had honestly said that, and Harry had agreed!

And Harry was gay!

"All right," Sirius muttered to himself, aware that Harry and Heero were both watching him. "Gotta get past that now." So he tried, really. It was hard to think that James' legacy had ended with Harry because Harry was gay, but hey, Sirius tried to look on the bright side. Maybe this was just a phase.

And if it wasn't, then he would just have to deal with it.

Just as he now had to deal with the fact that they were about to perform a powerful spell on Harry, so that these boys Harry barely knew could go and save the son of a bloody prick.

"This is bloody crazy," Sirius said with a short laugh. Harry was nodding in agreement, but Heero merely arched an eyebrow and eyed him with those bright blue irises of his.

"Can we go now?"

Sirius gave another bark of a laugh, and nodded. Within moments he was in dog form once more, staring at Harry and shaking his doggy head. Harry forced a smile.

"It… will make more sense when you see him," Harry explained lamely. Heero was apparently bored of the small talk and began walking towards the front of the hut, expecting the others to follow.

Which, after a moment of deliberation to study each other, they did.

Harry called out a farewell to the giant, and Hagrid returned it. They slipped out the front door and tore across the lawn, trying to keep up with a quickly moving Heero. The young Asian seemed bent on returning to the dorms as quickly as possible. Harry assumed much time had passed as he'd told the story of his and Draco's past, and that Heero was trying to make up for it.

Regardless, Harry was trying not to think about what he'd just told his Godfather, as he assumed Sirius was trying to do as well.

Soon enough they reached the bottom of Gryffindor tower, where Heero stood waiting for them. Harry was breathing heavily from the run, but Heero didn't even look fazed.

"Will you carry the dog?" Heero asked him. Harry blanched, stepping away.

"What? He's huge!" Sirius whined indignantly. "It's true. Honestly, you could have tried to be a smaller dog." Harry frowned when Sirius hung his head, and Heero rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll carry him." Sirius' head shot up, but Heero's arm had already wrapped around the dog's torso and he hefted him up onto his shoulder. The black dog whined and tried to get away, but Heero merely tightened his grip. "If you scratch me or piss on me I won't hesitate to drop you."

The threat seemed to work, and Sirius calmed down. He did whine a bit more, though, especially when Heero held him with one arm and picked up the broom with the other, hefting his leg over it and jumping up to begin his ascent. Harry followed closely behind, a little awed by the ease that Heero held the big dog.

Harry was actually getting a little tired of being awed all the time.

Heero rapped on the window and it was immediately opened. Heero ducked his head and flew inside with the dog, Harry following. The window was shut immediately after them.

…

"Look, really, I think this'll be a snap," Duo told his companion, strolling down the hallway. He wished the robes had pockets, so he could complete the illusion of ease he was projecting. "I mean, we've got the cloak thing. Then there's me. I'm just amazing."

Trowa snorted and shot his shorter friend a wry grin. "Modesty means nothing to you."

Duo shook his head with a broad grin. "I don't know the meaning of the word." The banter served them for a few more minutes, as they made their way towards the dungeons. They didn't meet anyone they recognized, and assumed that anyone they did meet were from either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, the only houses left where they'd barely interacted with the students. Of course, most of their interaction with the Slytherins had been negative, but they had at least interacted.

Soon enough they reached the stairwell that would take them down to the dungeons and the potions classroom, and Duo smiled grimly.

"No ventilation shafts, I guess," he muttered. Trowa snorted next to him, holding out the cloak. "Nah," Duo replied, shaking his head. "Keep it. I need the practice."

Trowa shrugged and let the cloak rest at his side again. Duo grinned at him and walked to the side of the hallway.

"The best way to hide is in plain sight, right?" Duo muttered, more to himself than to Trowa. He started down the staircase, and Trowa followed, keeping an eye out behind them. It wouldn't do to get caught before they even got to the classroom.

The corridor was barren. There was no signs of life anywhere – not even a mouse, or a spider. It would have freaked Duo out had he not been accustomed to such sights from his youth. As it was, he was barely fazed, and instead counted it as luck. He quickly made his way down to the potions room, which was of course locked.

Duo snorted and knelt, peering at the knob. "Think they use magical locks here, Trowa?"

"It would stand to reason," Trowa replied.

"How about that nifty little spell Quatre knows? Allohomaroo or something."

Trowa shook his head. "Think about what kind of traps you'd have in a castle where the students know magic. If you locked a door wouldn't you put a certain alarm on it, that would trigger if someone tried to open it?"

Duo smirked. "Yeah. And the kids here are so inept they're probably expected to try and magic their way in." He started to reach back into his hair, but remembered at the last second that he didn't have his tools. "Shit."

Trowa knelt beside him, eyeing up and down the corridor. "We need to get inside, Duo."

"Well, duh," Duo replied, sneering. "Not much I can do without a tool."

"So make something. You made a damn owl, and you can't make a bobby pin?"

Duo grimaced and pulled out his wand, eyeing it. "But I need something to change." Next to him, Trowa tugged a piece of hair out of his head and handed it over.

"Think of it as my contribution."

Duo snorted and focused on the piece of hair, picturing it as a bobby pin. He tried to recall the certain pattern he'd used in McGonagall's class, but it was escaping him. Finally, he simply waved his wand and willed the hair to turn to something else.

He almost dropped it in shock when it actually did.

"Man, I got a knack for this stuff," Duo muttered, already in motion trying to get the door unlocked the old fashioned way. Trowa did another scan of the hallway, growing rather edgy next to his longhaired companion. It took almost twenty seconds to get the door opened – Trowa counted – and once it was they both dashed inside and closed the door once more, Duo locking it again. They stilled, staring at the door apprehensively, as a few students walked by out in the hallway. Duo let out a breath of relief and Trowa glared at him.

"What?" Duo hissed. "You think I knew it was going to open? Gimme a break. Even I'm allowed to get a little lucky." With a huff Duo walked towards the back of the classroom, with Trowa staring at his back in disbelief.

He shook his head. "The devil's luck, more like it," he muttered before following Duo. He just hoped collecting the damned ingredients didn't involve any more of the Maxwell Luck.

…

"So, you're a transfer student from the Middle East," Neville repeated. Quatre smiled and nodded.

"Basically, yeah."

Seated next to him, Wufei's eyes were closed and he tried not to snort in annoyance. Honestly, who would buy an idiotic story like 'all of a sudden a bunch of schools nobody's heard of sent transfer students to Hogwarts'. Right. That was probable. Wufei doubted that transfer students were common at all, let alone five arriving on the same day.

Whatever. It didn't matter, because they'd hopefully be leaving soon enough. Wufei was getting tired of this place, and the people that lived here.

"Hello, Wufei," came a female voice, and Wufei's eyes snapped open. One of the Gryffindor girls Harry's age stood in front of him, smiling. She seated herself next to the Asian boy. "I know you're new, and all, but I wondered how you were finding Howarts?"

Wufei racked his brain. He knew this girl's name. Normally he wouldn't care, but he was supposed to be distracting. That required responding.

After a few moments considering, he decided to forget it and just reply. "It's interesting." The girl flushed, and Wufei felt an inkling of apprehension set in. Oh, no.

"That's good. I hope you're enjoying your classes," she muttered. Wufei made a noise in response, drawing in unto himself. "Wufei, do you have a girlfriend?"

Next to him, Wufei could see Quatre tense. The blonde's speech stuttered just a bit before he got caught up in it again, apparently weaving for Neville and  two other Gryffindors a story of the Middle East. Wufei cursed him for leaving him to fend off the woman alone.

But what the hell was he supposed to say?

"No. And I have no interest to find one."

The girl - whose name was Lavender, Wufei recalled suddenly – looked downcast. "Oh, really? Why not? Are you…" Her voice lowered. "Gay?"

Wufei's eyes narrowed and he tried to ignore the tremor that went through Quatre. No doubt the damn boy was laughing. "No."

Lavender flushed again. "Oh. Um." She looked embarrassed and glanced around the room, clearing her throat nervously. "Well. Um."

Wufei tried not to sigh impatiently, waiting for the next idiotic thing this girl was sure to say. He cursed Duo and Trowa, and silently urged them to hurry the hell up.

…

"Does this look like newt genitals to you?"

Duo made a face. "Oh, ew. That's gross." He peered at the objects within the container and nodded. "Yeah." The brunette went back to scanning the shelves and Trowa placed the newt genitals on the cloak, which was laid out on the floor.

"Does Harry have to drink this or something?"

"I don't think so," Duo replied, shuddering. "I hope not. That would be so disgusting." He grabbed some kind of root off the shelf and tossed it on the cloak. "I think he just needs to inhale it, and then have the spell cast on him or something."

Trowa paused. "Doesn't that mean we'll all inhale it?"

"I guess so," Duo muttered absently. "Why, you been sleeping with Wufei and haven't told the rest of us?" He started snickering when Trowa's jaw dropped and the European flushed.

"No!" He sighed impatiently and shook his head. "_No._"

"Yeah, yeah, it's all for Quatre, I know," Duo replied with a laugh. "You're not fooling anybody. But you haven't been sleeping with Quatre, either, so I don't think it'll be a problem."

"I don't love Quatre," Trowa replied stiffly. Duo nodded.

"I know." He shrugged and grabbed another item off the shelf. "But I'm sure he wouldn't be upset to find out if you did."

"What about you and Heero?" Trowa asked. "You love Heero. Wouldn't that have something to do with a Bond of Lovers?"

Duo grimaced. "I don't know, Trowa. Maybe. I doubt it, though. I think the feelings have to be reciprocated."

Trowa chose not to reply and let the matter drop. He couldn't help but wonder, though. What if things went wrong?

"Okay, I think this is the last of it," Duo said excitedly. "We can get out of here now."

He placed the last item, some appendage of a rabbit, onto the cloak and Trowa grabbed the edges, pulling them up to a point and lifting it all as a bundle. As they'd hoped, the makeshift bag disappeared. Duo snickered appreciatively.

"Very nice. Much better than hiding that stuff in our robes."

As they left the potions closet, Trowa couldn't help but mutter, "Are you kidding? Those newt genitals aren't going anywhere _near_ my robe."

…

It was with extreme relief that Wufei spotted Duo walk into the Common Room. The braided boy glanced around and seemed pleased before gesturing Trowa to come forward. The shorthaired brunette quickly walked through the room, robe swishing with the movement, and disappeared down the staircase. Duo tossed Wufei a wave and a wink before following.

Their task had been successful.

Now he and Quatre just had to get the hell out of the Common Room.

Thankfully, Quatre was a master of tact. "Oh, Wufei, didn't you have a question for Duo about his Transfiguration class?"

Wufei merely nodded, not showing any indication of moving. Lavender, still next to him, looked hopeful. The hope crumbled when Quatre stood and indicated that Wufei should do so as well. "I'm actually curious about that too. He's back, so let's go ask him." He turned to the boys he'd been entertaining and grinned. "If you want to know anything else just ask me, and I'll be happy to tell you!" Without giving away any indication of his lying, he turned and made his way towards the staircase.

Wufei himself was not known for his tact, and simply stood and walked away, leaving a dejected Lavender in his wake. One of the other Gryffindor girls was at her side in seconds, glaring at Wufei's retreating back.

Honestly, though, Wufei really didn't care.

Walking into their room made Wufei immediately take notice of the fact that Heero and Harry had not yet returned. Trowa had placed the cloak filled with items on his bed, and was sitting in front of it to shield it from view. Wufei closed their door behind him.

"'Ro's not back yet?" Duo asked, frowning. "Didn't think it'd take that long."

"You've never had to fill _your_ godfather in on your way of life for the past few years," Quatre offered by way of explanation. "Maybe Harry's having trouble with what to say. And I doubt Heero's going to try and help him out."

Duo shrugged. "Let's get this stuff organized, then. And where are we doing this? I don't think in the middle of a tower filled with kids is a good place."

"One of the classrooms," Wufei suggested. "Such as one of the abandoned ones. Or Ihsaar's."

"Yeah, he's cool," Duo agreed. "There would be good, that way even if we get caught we have a reasonable chance of getting out of it."

The four boys settled themselves in to wait, ironing out the details of the evening. It was growing later and darker outside the longer they sat, and soon enough Quatre began to pace.

"They really need to get back soon," he muttered to himself. "We have to get out of here without getting caught."

Duo, at complete opposite, was lounged on his bed. "They will, Quat. Trust me. Heero'll be as anxious as you are."

True enough, less than ten minutes later there was a knock at the window. Quatre was there immediately, throwing it open and ushering Heero in. He seemed to be carrying a large… dog.

"Oh. Hello," Quatre greeted the dog, surprised. Harry climbed through the window once they were through, and the dog shook himself in the middle of the floor. There was a moment where all in the room paused, before the silence was broken.

"How the hell are we supposed to hide a dog?" Duo asked the room. "I mean, six guys creeping down the hall will be suspicious enough. And we can't use the cloak because it's the carrying sack."

"The corridors are dark," Trowa mused. "Maybe nobody will notice him. We could always form a group and conceal him, and he could walk in the shadows."

"I guess that's our best idea," Quatre conceded with a grimace. The others looked equally uneasy about that plan, but it was the best they could do.  Then he paused and groaned. "But what about the Common Room?"

"Oh, please don't make me master of distraction again," Duo whined. "It's getting old and nobody's going to fall for it anymore."

"The only ones who've seen it are myself, Ron, Hermione, the twins, and Pince," Harry pointed out. Duo didn't look much happier.

"It _is_ getting old," Heero grumbled. Duo stuck his tongue out at him.

"All right, I think I have my volunteer," Duo conceded, grinning at Heero. The blue-eyed boy eyed his comrade warily.

"I don't think I want to volunteer," he said. Behind him, Trowa laughed.

"Like you have a choice?" The brunette was putting the book in with the ingredients, packaging it up again.

"I think I have an idea," Duo mused. "And you know, I think it'll work rather well." Heero continued to look uneasy, but the others looked pleased.

"Then let's go," Wufei said, gesturing to the door. At his feet, Sirius bounced a little. Duo smiled broadly.

"Don't worry," he told the dog. "Nobody's going to notice you. C'mon, Heero," Duo called, gesturing and making his way towards the door. With a grunt of protest, Heero followed.

His sense of unease only grew as Duo walked to the other side of the Common Room, so that anyone watching them would face away from the portrait. Deathscythe's pilot smirked as a few eyes of those within the Common Room were immediately directed at him. "All right," Duo announced. Now most eyes were on him. "I have a little announcement to make. I feel uneasy by hiding it from you all, and thought I'd let everyone know at once." Duo's eyes sought Heero's. "Heero. Come over here."

The Japanese young man walked over hesitantly to stand a few steps from Duo. He crossed his arms and eyed the group of Gryffindors. He absently noticed Quatre making his way across the room towards the portrait to get it open, and forced himself to relax. He looked at Duo expectantly.

"A few days ago this lunkhead got himself put in the hospital," Duo told the group, gesturing to Heero with his thumb. "Now, this made me realize something that I thought I'd tell everyone as well as him." Face completely serious, Duo turned to Heero, reached out, and grabbed his hand. A hush fell over the room, with many confused looks being sent their way. "Heero," Duo announced. Heero's eyes widened as he realized what Duo was about to announce. "I love you!"

A few gasps rang out, even more so when Duo's hand shot out and latched onto the back of Heero's neck, pulling both soldiers together and allowing Duo to plant his lips onto Heero's.

Unnoticed amongst the gasps, whispers, and catcalls from the group, three young men and a dog darted to the portrait. About a solid minute later, Duo stepped back and grinned.

"Heh heh. Just kidding!"

Duo took off out of the portrait, and with a roar of anger, Heero followed.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Laughter rang up from a few people in the room, causing others to laugh as well. Most, though, simply looked confused. Regardless of what reaction Duo's distraction had caused among the Gryffindors, it had served its purpose, and the six boys and dog were making their way down the corridor, Duo still grinning at the flushed Heero, with Quatre demanding to know what the hell Duo had done.

A few tense and uneasy minutes later, they reached their destination.

…

…

BANG!

No, not very much excitement. I hope there's humor in there somewhere. I gave it an attempt.

But damn was that ever fast, eh? For me, anyway .

But yeah. This is my apology for being pathetically slow.

And who knows… maybe the next one will be along soon too?

Lemme know what you thought, and if my humor leaves something to be desired.


	37. chapter 37

I don't know Latin, and I'm not going to butcher a refined language by jumping in blindly. (coughignoretitlecough) So use your imagination. ;

And, honestly, who didn't see this coming? Really. I mean really. I sure as hell did, and I don't doubt that most of you did.

And I don't think anybody misses Draco as much as I do ;.;

…

Chapter 37 

…

…

Duo's eyes swept up and down the corridor before latching onto the door again. "This is it, eh?"

"Yeah, I think so," Quatre replied, speaking quietly. He watched Duo reach out and test the doorknob, and wasn't surprised when it was locked. Apparently Duo wasn't either.

The longhaired boy shot a look at Trowa. "Man. These people like to lock their doors." Trowa nodded with a frown. "Think you can beat your time?"

Duo grinned and knelt, Wufei and Heero moving to shield him from view, while the other three blocked Sirius from view. The dog watched Duo curiously.

"What was my time, anyway?" He was digging into his hair. Trowa hadn't seen him put the pin back into his hair, but apparently Duo had.

"Twenty seconds."

Wufei let out a short laugh. "That long? That's pathetic."

Duo scowled at the door even as he wedged the bobby pin into the lock. "Shut up, Wufei. These doors are so pathetic it took me about ten seconds to realize I didn't have to try as hard."

"Sure," Wufei replied dryly, shaking his head and smirking. As if to prove a point, Duo finished at the same time.

"Ha," he let out. "Nine seconds." He stood and opened the door, ushering the rest in before disappearing in after them. Duo looked around at the classroom, and noted how different it looked at night.

"We're going to need some lights," Heero told them. "Trowa, help me put the blinds down in the windows."

"Hopefully they'll hide the light," Trowa muttered, placing his parcel on one of the desks and easily reaching up to let the blinds cascade down. Behind him, Harry cast a spell and the room lit up. When Trowa turned back around, Quatre was digging through the items and Sirius was no longer a dog.

"Let me see this spell," the adult wizard told Quatre. Quatre obliged, passing the book over and allowing Sirius to see it. The longhaired man flipped through until he found it and was silent for a few moments as he read. Harry and Quatre pushed a few of the desks together to make a long table, and then they both began setting up the equipment. Wufei stood nearby and went over the list to make sure they had everything. Duo was standing by the door as a guard, and Heero and Trowa were leaning on desks and watching.

A few moments later, Sirius finished reading.

"This isn't an easy spell," he commented. He looked up at the boys, but none seemed surprised by his statement. "Mind telling me what the Bond of Lovers is supposed to be doing?"

His godson fumbled the cauldron he was holding, face reddening. He cleared his throat uneasily.

"It's supposed to create a telepathic bond between Harry and Draco," Quatre informed him. "That way, he can tell us exactly where he is and we won't have to rely on information that could be faulty."

"And if he doesn't know where he is?"

"He will," Harry insisted. "And if not, we'll find another way." His eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "We'll get him back."

"And how do you plan on _getting_ Mr. Malfoy?" Sirius pressed.

"Portkey," Harry said with a shrug.

"On Hogwarts' grounds?"

"Obviously not," the young wizard replied with a frown. "I'm aware that we can't perform unauthorized spells like that within Hogwarts. A spell of this caliber, however, should go unnoticed. After all, this is the DADA room. I'm sure it has special wards around it."

"All right," Wufei announced, interrupting Harry's musings. "Everything is here." He looked at the older wizard. "Will you be able to do this unassisted or do you need us to do anything?"

"We could prepare the ingredients. See," Quatre said, taking the book back from Sirius. "It says the asphodel needs to be ground into a fine powder. One of us can do that."

"And the newt genitals," Wufei read, ignoring the snickering coming from both Duo and Trowa, "Have to be crushed into a liquid."

"Uh, yeah," Duo said with a laugh, walking forward. "How about you take care of that part, Wufei?"

…

It was almost twenty minutes later when everything was prepared, and Sirius was ready to start.

"I guess now would be a bad time to say I was never any good at Potions," Harry's godfather told them with a grin.

"Can't be much worse than me," Harry grumbled. After that, all small talk ended. Quatre and Wufei situated themselves next to Sirius and handed him ingredients as he needed them. It was a long, complicated process, and once in a while Sirius would stop and intone something in Latin.

Duo had taken a seat on the desk Heero was leaning back against, and they were both watching the process carefully. Trowa was watching both the process and Harry, because it seemed the wizard was getting antsy as time went on. His eyes were glued to the cauldron, and Trowa could see him swallowing convulsively.

The creation of the potion itself seemed to take hours, when in fact it had only taken forty-five minutes to get to the stage where the newt genitals would be placed in the cauldron. It seemed that they were the key ingredients – something Trowa and Duo found very amusing – and once they were in the cauldron a mist began to rise from the pot.

"Inhale it, Harry," Sirius ordered the green-eyed wizard. Harry grimaced but did as he was told. The mist seemed to surround him. Harry took a few steps forward, until he was standing in front of Duo, Heero, and Trowa.

Heero nudged his longhaired companion, and Duo leaned down. "Don't you dare say 'down in front'," Heero ordered in a hushed tone. Duo merely grinned and leaned back again, ruffling Heero's hair affectionately.

The ingredients were quickly running down, and it seemed they were in the final steps of the spell. When the last ingredient was placed into the mix, an eerie pink glow came from the cauldron.

"Put your hand in the cauldron," Sirius told her. "Now!"

Harry obliged, plunging his hand into the cauldron. Some of the ingredients spilled over the edge, and both Quatre and Wufei stepped back.

"Say his name," Sirius said quietly, eyes staring into those of his godson.

"Draco Malfoy."

…

Pain. It was everything. It was anything. If there was anything besides the pain it couldn't be felt, because all he could feel was the pain.

It hurt. Everywhere hurt. His eyes hurt. His legs – he couldn't feel his legs, but he knew if he could they would hurt. His arms throbbed. His torso had been hurting for so long he could barely remember a time when it hadn't.

His stomach was pain, too. Painful convulsions made his torso ache, because he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten. Food was a distant memory, and was considered unimportant when compared to the mind-numbing pain.

Besides, anything he ate he'd probably just as soon upchuck.

Suddenly, a strange feeling came over him. He felt as though he'd been shaken violently. His stomach did not handle the feeling very well, and he threw up stomach acids all over the floor next to him, crying out in the process. The movement had caused burning pain to flare up all over his body.

Oh God, it hurt.

But then he could see. His eyes still hurt, but he could see something other than concrete and gray. He could see green. And green was his favorite color, because they were the color of _his _eyes. And he was so glad now, to have seen it, if only for a moment he would see it because it was there and he could almost feel _him_.

Was he dying?

'Draco.'

It was a voice. It must have been a hallucination. Another hallucination, sent to torment him. But this one, was it created by his mind or had it been sent to him? Was it another means of torture?

'Draco!'

Yes, it was, it must be. Because that was _his_ voice. He hadn't heard his voice in such a long time, but he would never forget it. He must be dying. He hoped he was dying, because hearing his voice would make dying enjoyable.

'Oh God, Draco.'

Pain? Pain… in the voice. Not pain in his body, for once, although that was there too. Pain in his voice was wrong, so it must be a hallucination, because he'd never heard pain in his voice and if he had he wouldn't remember it.

Not now, when he was dying. He hoped he was dying.

It would have been nice to see him one more time, though. To see him… in his stupid glasses. With his stupid messy hair. In his stupid clothes that never fit him right. And… to see his eyes. Because that was everything, wasn't it? His eyes were everything and meant so much and to see them was enough.

It would have been nice to see him again before he died.

'I'm coming for you, Draco, I swear!'

Bloodshot gray eyes shot open.

"Harry?"

…

"What the fuck is going on?" Duo demanded, staring at the stock-still figure of Harry. He could only see his back, but from the horrified look on Sirius' face he knew something was wrong.

"He's crying," Sirius whispered. "He's… crying."

Duo hopped off the desk and moved forward until he was next to Harry. He peered at his face. Sure enough, moisture had gathered behind his lenses and tears were slipping down his cheeks. His eyes were wide open, but it was almost as if he was blind.

"Creepy," Duo muttered. He reached out, but Heero had moved forward as well and pushed his arm down.

"Don't touch him!" he ordered. He looked at Harry and took a step back. "Just don't touch him."

Trowa had moved up to the other side of Harry, and on the other side of their makeshift table, Sirius, Quatre, and Wufei had moved closer as well. Tears were falling faster now, and Harry seemed to be shaking.

"I… don't think he likes what he sees," Quatre whispered, eyes locked on Harry's pained expression. "Draco must be hurting."

Suddenly, Harry cried out and pulled away from the desks, pulling his hand out of the cauldron and staggering backwards.

Right into Heero.

The pilot of Wing moved out of the way, but Harry's eyes latched onto him. With a wail he fell at him, and instinct made Heero grab the wizard. Harry let out a pained sob, and Heero looked around desperately. Duo and Trowa had reacted immediately, pulling Harry upright and away from Heero. After making sure Trowa was holding Harry upright, he turned to Heero, only to see the soldier staring at his arm.

"Oh shit," Duo rasped. Covering Heero's arm was the substance from the cauldron. Blue eyes sought his and Heero looked pained.

"Duo," he began, but then realized his mistake a second too late.

Quatre was there to catch Duo when he staggered, but Heero fell to the ground, gripping his head. "Oh God, oh God, oh God," Duo was muttering, hands clamped over his ears.

"What the hell?" Quatre demanded, staring at Duo and then at Heero, who was shaking his head and mumbling to himself, trying to get back to his feet.

"Stop it," Heero said, more clearly now. "Stop! Stop it! Duo!"

"Oh God," was the reply. "Oh God, get out. Get out get out _get out_!"

"What the hell are they doing?" Wufei demanded, no longer worried about keeping quiet. Trowa and Sirius were crowded around Harry, who was sobbing into his godfather's chest. The Chinese soldier walked over to assist Heero to his feet.

"I think the fucking potion got to them," Quatre exclaimed, disbelief plain on his face. "How the fuck… damn it!"

Under his hands, Duo lurched forwards toward Heero, whose eyes opened and latched onto Duo.

In his mind, Duo saw himself doubled over a punch to the stomach. These were Heero's thoughts – a memory from the second war! A strangled protest wrenched out of his throat and he lunged forward at Heero, breaking Quatre's hold. He clasped his hands together in one big fist. He swung his arms at the disoriented soldier and cracked them against the side of his head. Heero staggered for a moment before his eyes rolled up and he collapsed in Wufei's arms. Duo fell to his knees, breathing hard, immediately after.

"What the HELL was that?" Wufei demanded incredulously.

"Something went wrong," Duo rasped. "I could…. Hear…. Everything. In his head. Thoughts." He panted from the exertion and the toll the momentary telepathy had taken on him.

"The spell was to connect lovers," Trowa muttered derisively. He wasn't happy with this turn of events. He glanced at Harry and Sirius. Harry seemed to be calming down, but was talking quietly to himself, it seemed. Sirius had an arm around Harry and looked confused, for the most part. "You and Heero have that relationship, basically. You simply haven't instigated the physical part of it. Damn it Duo, I told you!"

Duo laughed tiredly. "Of course," he muttered dryly. "I find out he fucking loves me by having his mind assault me like a buster rifle." He reached over and patted Heero's hair. He sighed and leaned back, where Quatre was there to support him.

"Well what the fuck are we supposed to do now?" Wufei demanded. "We've got two idiots who can't stay awake at the same time, and we've got another idiot over there crying and talking to himself."

"He's not talking to himself," Sirius protested. "He's talking to Malfoy."

Quatre turned and looked surprised. "It worked? He got through to Draco?"

"Tell me where you are. I know it hurts but you have to tell me!" Harry said, clearly, as though he were talking to someone in the room. "Tell me, Draco!"

He was silent for a moment. He shook his head and looked up at the group. "He's hurting so much," he told them. "He… thought he was dying, when he connected to me."

Duo leaned forward, breathing slowing down from its prior erratic pace. He grabbed onto a desk and lifted himself from the floor. He removed his weight from Quatre, leaning on that instead. "I can fucking sympathize," he said, grated. "It's probably a fucking good thing he's so far away."

Harry's eyes widened when he noticed Heero, and the disgruntled Wufei supporting him.

"What happened?"

"You grabbed onto Heero's arm," Trowa explained. "And then Heero said Duo's name. It seems the spell doesn't require a physical relationship to define lovers."

"Fucking peachy," Duo snapped. He rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"I think we should get out of here," Sirius told them. "It's dangerous. Someone could catch us."

"I am _not_ carrying Yuy up those stairs," Wufei told them. "He has to weigh half a ton."

The others grimaced. They didn't want to carry Heero, either. Duo let out a laugh. "Maybe I should have let him knock me out. Then at least I'd be a lighter load."

"I'll carry him," Trowa said, resigned. He was the broadest, and likely the more muscular of all of them. He knelt and hooked an arm under Heero's knees and Heero's shoulders, picking up the pilot. He then put him in a fireman's carry over his left shoulder. "You're right. He _is_ heavy."

Duo snorted. "I swear his bones are made out of Gundanium." The longhaired pilot made his way over to the ingredients, still spread out on the desk. "What do we do with the rest of this shit?"

"Snape's classroom has a disposal bin," Quatre mused. "_This_ one doesn't."

"Well, we can't just leave this shit lying around. It's fucking dangerous," Duo protested.

"Let's take it back to the room and deal with it later?" Sirius suggested. "One of you boys help support Harry – I have to change back if we're going anywhere."

"Maybe somebody should take this stuff to the forest and dispose of it," Wufei muttered.

Duo snorted. "Normally I'd volunteer, but…" Wufei grimaced and shook his head.

"Yeah, right. The last thing we need is for you to start screaming at Heero in the middle of an open field, holding a stolen pot. I'll take it." Duo flipped him off for the comment, but agreed with the suggestion.

"Let's get going, then," Quatre told them. He moved to support Harry and Sirius transformed, while Wufei sealed the pot with a cauldron lid, and gathered everything in the blanket.

"So we're not going to return any of those ingredients?" Duo asked. "Snape'll notice for sure."

"Snape would notice if anything was missing _out_ of the containers anyway," Trowa countered. So he'll notice either way. Why make more work for ourselves?" He shifted his weight impatiently. "Can we get moving? He's getting heavier by the minute."

"Yeah, yeah," Duo waved his hand impatiently, moving to open the door and praying nobody was on the other side. Behind him, he could hear Harry muttering quietly to himself and Sirius' panting.

"So all that's left is the rescue mission," he muttered to himself. He grimaced, reaching a hand up to his still sore head. "This should make things interesting." Lacking his usual flourish, he opened the door and ushered the others out.

As he closed the door, so quiet that none of the others could hear him, Duo couldn't help but mutter, "Damn you, Heero."

…

…

Bit of a wait this time. Vacation. Plus, making the most of what's left of summer (even though it's shitty weather) before school.

And… yeah…

Trowa is sexy. All those muffles… eeheee….. .

Also --- 300 REVIEWS! squeal I love you guys! Thank you!


	38. chapter 38

Author to self: There are other characters in this story besides Duo and Heero.

Self: ….There are?

Chapter 38

A little less comfortable with leaving wandering the hallways to chance, especially with two less people in the group, Duo was sent ahead to scout out any teachers, students, or anything else that might be wandering in the dark. It was a good thing they had, as well, or they would have run head-on into Madam Pomfrey, who was apparently heading back towards the Infirmary.

"Oh, good evening, Duo!" she greeted. Duo beamed back at her.

"Ma'am," he replied easily, with a nod.

"You're out late," she admonished. "You should be in bed. Or making sure Mr. Yuy is in bed, at least." Duo knew he was flushing.

"Well, ah, I needed some fresh air. A walk usually helps me clear my mind and get to sleep."

The nurse eyed him critically. "You know, Duo, I could get you in very deep trouble catching you out here this late." Duo gave her a cheeky grin and managed to look abashed.

"Yeah… I know. But you won't, right? It'll just be our secret?" A little pleading added into his tone made him sound needy indeed, and Pomfrey apparently couldn't find it in her to punish the boy even more.

"If you promise to get back to your dormitory as soon as possible," she told him sternly, pleased when he nodded. "Fine, get going. Sleep well."

"G'night," he replied, moving off as though he intended on going straight to Gryffindor. He waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps before doubling back.

Soon enough the ragtag team made it to the Fat Lady, and Duo was sent in once more to scout out the area. Unfortunately for them, the Common Room was not empty. Hermione sat on one of the burgundy couches, eyes glued to the pages of a large, musty textbook.

She must have noticed Duo out of the corner of her eye, because she looked up, surprised. "Oh, Duo. Hello." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "You're up late."

Duo grinned. "Yeah… there's nothing like a little walk to help you sleep." He faltered, searching for something to remedy this situation. The group in the hallway couldn't make their way in with an unconscious Heero, a staggering Harry, and a dog without attracting Hermione's attention, so they would have to wait until Wufei returned from the forest.

In the meantime, he had to distract Hermione. "So, what're you reading?"

Hermione looked surprised once more and glanced at her book. "Oh, um," she stalled, apparently considering whether or not she should tell him. "Just… a spell that Fred was looking up."

"Oh really?" Duo asked, feigning interest. He approached the brunette and sat down next to her hesitantly. "What's it called?"

"Ahm… The… 'Death of One Thousand Souls'," she recited. Duo nodded absently, when a sudden pressure was exerted on the inside of his mind. He winced and Hermione looked at him in concern.

Heero was waking up.

Duo forced a smile. "Just a headache. Sorry. You were saying?" Internally, he was firing rapid commands and the groggy Heero.

_Don't think. Don't think at all. Don't start analyzing the situation because you'll throw me off. I'm trying to distract Hermione. Don't. Think._

Distantly, he heard a reply. _What in the hell hit me?_

He hid a smile, nodding as Hermione outlined the history of the spell. Something about a war. In the back of his mind, he could feel Heero begin to analyze things and his thoughts started to collide with the other pilot's.

_Stop thinking,_ Duo ordered. The thoughts immediately slowed, which was an impressive feat for the analytical mind of Heero Yuy. _Concentrate on Hermione. Listen to what she's talking about and concentrate on that and only that._

He felt an affirmative, and realized from Heero's background thoughts that the pilot was still being held by Trowa. _Uh… you might also want to let Trowa put you down._

Amusement was sent back and he tried to ignore the exchange between Heero and Trowa and listen to Hermione.

"The spell's never been proven as being used, but more of a theory," she explained. "It's just amazing, though. Apparently it holds the power to simply… destroy the lives of one's enemies. Unfortunately, if it were to be used by an enemy of good, law-abiding wizards, then it would be disastrous."

"Wow," Duo replied, honestly surprised. "So… anybody it wants to die will die?" _Would have been useful_, he heard Heero mutter in the back of his mind. Duo agreed. Heero sifted through his mind and found a thought about Wufei and the cloak, and repeated that to Trowa. Duo vaguely caught Trowa replying to that with acceptance.

"So how do they know it exists?" Duo asked. "I mean, sure there's documentation about it being used in war, but how could they know that if it's never been reproduced?"

Hermione seemed to chew on that for a second even as Heero began supplying replies. Duo had never known – nor wanted to know – how fast Heero's mind actually played through things. He now knew that Heero usually had thoughts fly through rapidly, allowing for a pause to regroup them, and then spoke whatever reply he chose. Heero's speech was normally careful and particular.

On that same note, Heero had learned just how busy Duo's own mind was, and was probably getting a headache from trying to follow it all.

It was only a short time - and a large amount of spell history - later when Wufei finally showed up.

_Groups,_ Heero told him, keeping the comment short. Duo agreed with the logic. Short, concise messages would probably help ward off confusing thoughts with one another. _Me, Quatre, Harry_.

Duo sank into the couch, making it look like he planned to stay for a while yet. Hermione didn't seem to disagree with the motion. Duo surmised – and Heero agreed – that Hermione was probably lonely without Harry around very often and without someone in general to listen to her lectures.

"So, this spell – is there nothing that indicates how you'd go about using it?" Duo asked. "How somebody would even try to replicate it?"

Hermione shrugged. "Not really."

_Powerful emotion?_ Heero questioned, even as he and the other two were making their way across the Common Room. Duo found himself repeating the question aloud. "Maybe a powerful emotion or something would trigger it? Or, a dangerous life-threatening situation…"

"It's all speculation, really," Hermione mumbled, seeming put-out that she didn't have that many answers.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you thought about it plenty," Duo told her with a grin. She laughed lightly, embarrassed, and averted her eyes. Duo speculated the redness of her cheeks when Heero's startled voice shot through his mind.

_SHIT! Ron! Jesus-!_

Duo cleared his throat to mask any startled motion he might have made in response, even as Heero explained. _Ron's sitting here on the stairwell watching you and Hermione. _Speculations rose from both of their thoughts and Duo suppressed his own forcibly.

_Did you get in?_

Heero answered affirmatively. _I will summon you after Trowa, Sirius and Wufei are inside._

Duo silently wished him luck and returned to conversing with Hermione. If he suddenly took off it would look suspicious, especially with Ron watching as well. But why was Ron watching them at all? Was he pining in secret?

_Jealous?_

The suggestion surprised Duo, but made sense all the same. _Great._ _Not that I'm interested._

Duo got a feeling of amusement from Heero's reply of, _I know._

_Maybe this mind reading thing isn't so bad,_ Duo thought absently. _None of that skull crushing pain._

_Concentration is the key?_ Heero suggested, although it was in an amused tone. Duo smirked and opened his mouth to ask Hermione why she was researching the spell, when he heard Heero call him from the stairwell. The two on the couch jerked in surprise.

_Didn't see that one coming,_ Duo admitted.

_So we can mask thoughts, _came the thoughtful reply. "It's late. Get over here."

Duo grinned at Hermione. "Sorry, but his majesty beckons. See ya!" He vaguely heard Hermione reply as he stood and made his way over to the stairwell. It didn't escape his – or Heero's – notice that Ron had disappeared.

Heero's sudden shout had probably given the redhead a heart attack.

_Serves him right for spying,_ Heero replied. Duo shoved him slightly.

"Hey, stop reading my mind," he ordered, only half serious. Heero glared at him and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure Duo," he muttered, returning to their room.

"Harry," Duo greeted quietly as Heero shut the door behind him. "How you holding up?"

The dark-haired boy was pale and shaky. Duo could see that immediately. He was also obviously in pain. For Duo, though, he quirked half a smile. "Just barely," he admitted. "It gets harder as time goes on… I think. I feel more."

Duo's eyes cut to Quatre, who elaborated. "The longer he's connected to Draco, the worse off he looks. I think Draco's wounds are affecting him."

"Does he know where we're going?" Heero asked.

"They didn't take Draco far," Trowa offered from his bed. He was perched on the edge. "He's in Britain. Nearby, actually. A non-wizard village."

"Muggle," Sirius corrected. He looked grim as well. "They're called muggles, people who can't do magic."

"So we're going midday tomorrow," Quatre confirmed, glaring particularly at Duo and Heero. "Regardless of any more mishaps?"

"It's okay now," Duo retorted, returning the glare. "We're both walking around."

"That might change by tomorrow, if it gets progressively worse like Harry is," Wufei told them seriously. "You will still be coming with us, in any case."

"Damn right we will," Duo insisted. "Heero would go _unconscious_ if he had to. He'd find a way. Have himself shipped in a crate or something."

"Dedication…" Heero muttered.

"Your middle name." Duo smirked. _And you didn't even argue cuz it's true._

_Right._

_You'd find a way._

_Probably._

"Uh, guys?" Quatre called impatiently. "Stop with the mind thing. Pay attention. Sirius is going to provide us with a portkey to Cambridge, but we need to find the building he's being held in. Some sort of historical site," Quatre muttered absently, looking to Wufei for confirmation. The Asian young man nodded.

"Draco is unsure of the name, except that it's old and normally has tourists crawling all over it. There's some kind of deterrent spell, though."

"And we're going to get through this spell?" Duo asked. "…How?"

"Sirius will deal with that," Quatre assured. "Besides, I don't think that it applies to wizards, and we _are_ wizards."

"What makes you able to help him?" Sirius asked suddenly, looking at them all. "You're not even _real _wizards. It seems to me that Harry'd have a better chance with Ron and Hermione."

"Well Ron and Hermione weren't there when that guy got kidnapped, were they?" Duo bit out. Heero shot a pointed look at him and Duo glared back.

"We have skills we attained before coming to Hogwarts," Trowa said, keeping it simple. "They will help us get in to get Draco."

"We should finalize any plans in the morning," Wufei spoke up. "For this to work no other students can become suspicious – especially not Ron or any others in Harry's room." He looked at Harry. "Will you be able to sleep with Draco lingering in your mind like that?"

"I can cast a silence spell on myself," Harry suggested meekly. "In case I wake up and start freaking out."

"All right, and I'll have a portkey ready by morning," Sirius promised. "To Cambridge."

"Yeah," Quatre affirmed. "It isn't a large town, I don't think, so I doubt there'll be too many historical sites to choose from. It's not a wizard town though, so we'll have to wear something other than black robes."

_Transfiguration,_ Heero's voice rang in Duo's mind even as the Asian boy voiced it aloud. "Duo and I know the basics of transfiguration. If we can create owls, we should be able to create clothing." Duo nodded in agreement.

"In the morning, then," Quatre determined, looking at them all. "In the morning we're leaving, and by nightfall we'll be back with Draco."

"I'll stay at the rendezvous point," Sirius offered in a tone that bordered on demanded. "To make sure you all get back safely."

"Fine. Will you be able to get back to Hagrid's hut?" Sirius grimaced. "Fine, you can borrow my broomstick and fly out through the window. We don't want to lose the Invisibility Cloak in case it's needed."

"Tomorrow morning, then."

Quatre nodded, and it was set.

…

Morning came thundering in once it did arrive, and any who had been trying to sleep had not slept for long. Duo's thundering timbre was enough to wake up the entire dormitory.

"Fuck off, Heero." There was an obvious warning in Duo's tone, and the other three looked up warily. Tensions had been thick since they'd both been awake, and they were obviously not coping well with the abrupt invasion of privacy, however well they'd been getting along the night before. It seemed as though Heero was taking it rather badly, and was streamlining thoughts into Duo's head.

"God damnit Heero, calm down or get the fuck out of my head!" Heero stared at him with a serious expression, eyes narrowed slightly. Trowa moved forward, and that apparently set something off. "God damn motherfuck-ARGH!" Duo's hollering halted abruptly as he hurled himself across the room and crashed into the Wing pilot, who grabbed his two wrists and held the angry boy away from him.

The room was silent for a moment, with the two connected young men staring at each other. Soon Duo's face appeared to shutter, and he sighed, sinking to his knees and holding his head in his hands. Heero was watching him with a cool gaze.

"Heero," Quatre called, eyes narrowed warily. "Stop. We can't do this now."

The pilot's blue eyes snapped up to Quatre's face. Although Quatre couldn't hear Heero's thoughts, as there were surely some being directed at him, he knew that whatever Heero was thinking wasn't good. The suspicious was confirmed when Duo began grumbling and stood once more, glaring into Heero's bright eyes.

"You're such a fucking bastard," Duo hissed. A grimace came over Heero's features. "Oh, don't even fucking start," the other boy said dismissively. "Fucking pissing all over the place. Jesus. I didn't fucking ask for this either, understand?" Heero stared at him silently, while Duo continued to reply aloud. "Well isn't that too fucking bad." A pause. "No. Stop fucking with that. _Heero_."

Heero shook his head suddenly and looked away, staring at the wall. "I'm sorry."

"You fucking should be," Duo retorted, glaring.

"Are you two done bickering yet? Or, should I say, is Duo done bickering?" Wufei griped. He glanced up only after uttering his comment to take in the faces of his companions. Instead of a fierce retort from Duo, the braided pilot turned and glared at Heero again.

"I don't like how fast your mind works."

Heero glared back. "I don't like how scattered your mind works."

Duo huffed. "It's called _multi-tasking_. If you weren't such a fucking genius I'd think you were a moron." A moment later he yelped and put a hand to his head. "Don't fucking DO that!"

"Heero, whatever the hell you're doing, cut it out before someone comes and investigates Duo's hollering!" Wufei ordered, glaring.

"He's pushing on parts of my mind," Duo grumbled. "To see what will happen. Then, when I react, a stream of information and thoughts fly through and start assaulting me instead."

Again, Heero said, "I'm sorry," in a chagrined tone. He grimaced and looked away, rubbing a hand through his hair. Duo's eyes softened, as whatever Heero was thinking washed over him. Suddenly he shook himself.

"Right. Outfits. No time for hissyfits." Duo rolled up the sleeves of his nightclothes – they were simply other black robes that got changed to a new black robe every morning. Were he to wander out into the Common Room wearing the robe nobody would be able to tell the difference. "Where the hell did I put my wand?"

A snappy internal remark from Heero caused a pillow to go flying, and the others shook their heads. It would be a long, hard day.

…

…

It's… a lil short. I know.

So sorry.

And yeah.. The dreaded thing that is school is upon me. Stealing my what-once-was-free-time. I can barely READ my damn fics let alone write. Yeesh.

I will find the time, however. Have faith!

; ja.


	39. chapter 39

You guys are fun.

-grins at reviewers- Ee! (insert happy emoticon, since any punctuation/symbol I stick will prolly just be deleted anyway)

…

**Chapter 39**

…

It was a strange thing, to wake up with such a fluttery feeling in her stomach. At first she couldn't pinpoint where the feeling stemmed from, but recalling the night before made her smile involuntarily. Knowing that somebody, anybody, showed an avid interest in what she was doing – not including Ron – was an interesting thing in itself, but when it was an attractive young man…

Hermione only wished that he wasn't so madly in love with another boy, because she was quite easily finding ways to fancy Duo. He was kind, loyal, funny, intelligent, attentive… Heero was a lucky guy.

Which made Hermione an unlucky girl, but she was still happy to have had his attentions if for one evening, and was enjoying this fluttery feeling she felt whenever she thought of him.

…Although she absolutely refused to believe she was _crushing_ on him, after he'd been so snarky with her only a few days earlier. And he was so suspicious, too, as well as the group he had shown up with. But maybe the mysteriousness wasn't _so _bad. And he _was _rather attractive… She tried to suppress her giddiness, but seemed to be failing, if the odd looks she was getting were any indication.

It seemed Ron had woken up with a strange feeling about him too, as every time she spoke with him he was snappy or unresponsive. It dampened Hermione's spirits a bit, but he was a hormonal teenage boy and was allowed to have his off days. She ignored it in favor of whirling through the Common Room with zest and making her way downstairs with extra flourish.

Seamus, Dean, Parvati, and Lavender were hot on her heels and pestering her within moments of her departure, leaving Ron behind to sulk and glare at the portrait hole. Harry came down the stairs behind him and Ron grumbled a bit louder so he could hear.

"Wonder what's made her so damn perky," he wondered. Harry made a questioning noise, but Ron shook his head and forced a smile for his friend. "See you downstairs."

At a much more subdued pace, Ron left the Common Room as well, leaving it almost deserted.

Harry frowned at the redhead's attitude and wondered about it until a tremor ran through his body, making him sway on his feet. He shook his head slightly, sent reassurances to Draco, and continued down toward the second year bedroom. He was greeted to the sight of Duo bashing Heero in the face with a pillow, and couldn't withhold a sigh.

"Bond isn't working out so well this morning?" he asked the room. Duo and Heero both snarled, more to each other than to him, and the others merely acknowledged him with varying looks of annoyance on their faces.

"Harry, how did you sleep?" Wufei asked. Harry grimaced and shrugged. He was pale and a bit withdrawn, eyes reddened by lack of sleep. Ron hadn't taken a good look at him this morning, thankfully. "Or did you at all?"

Harry shrugged, shuffling over and taking a seat on Trowa's bed. "I fell asleep at some point in the morning and got a few hours in. I'm fine."

"Good," Wufei said almost absently, returning his attention to Heero and Duo. "Are you two done? If you're going to bicker, you might as well get some production out of it."

"Well maybe if you found something that we could alter we _could_ produce," Heero shot back, trailing off. Wufei snorted even as he moved to get a spare robe.

"Now I _know_ you and Duo share the same brainwaves." Heero tensed, but settled for snatching the robe from Wufei's fingers and stalking back to his bed, wand in hand. Duo merely held out his own hand, obviously waiting for Trowa, Quatre, and Harry.

Soon enough, Heero and Duo were set trying to muddle their way through transfiguring the clothing with the help of Harry. Heero and Duo were still bickering in short, stilted, and not-very understandable sentences about spandex, or something. Harry didn't quite follow, but Duo seemed completely opposed to whatever it was.

It took a while, but eventually everyone had some variation of what Harry deemed "modern muggle clothing", although he wasn't sure why he had to clarify. It was kind of peculiar for them to ask, really, but there was no point in asking questions now. They put on the clothing – mostly non-restrictive clothing, like slacks and tank tops – and put their robes over top so that nobody would notice. After everyone was set, they did a check for wands in case there was a need for them and headed out toward Hagrid's hut. They hadn't wanted to dally too long in case Ihsaar sent someone looking for them.

Quatre cast a concerned glance back at Gryffindor tower. Their departure was suspicious and someone was going to notice. Quatre hadn't wanted to tell Harry that no matter what, when they returned everyone would find out where they'd been. Everyone would, in all likelihood, find out about Draco and Harry. He hoped their bond was strong enough to withstand that.

In truth, he was surprised when they managed to make it to the hut without being caught. Sure, they'd seen students milling about, but nobody had stopped to speak with them. The five pilots had been so aloof and faraway from everyone else in the school that people barely even acknowledged them.

This was a good thing, but it probably made them seem very distrustful. Quatre doubted that anyone else knew about Duo's episode with the Veratiserum, and they were probably assumed to be spies for Voldemort. Although, hanging out with Harry would certainly put a spin on _that _particular rumor.

Quatre was just beginning to, once again, brood over Heero and Duo's mishap with their bond when they reached Hagrid's hut. They saw Sirius immediately, and the dog took off toward the Forbidden Forest. Once he reached the outskirts the dog turned and continued running along its edge, barely visible.

"So we're taking the scenic route?" Duo asked aloud, even as they started after him. They were walking at a much brisker pace, and he wished could've brought the broomsticks if they wouldn't have drawn attention. "Just where do we plan on using this portkey anyway?"

"Probably near the road to Hogsmeade," Harry told them. He was breathing somewhat harshly. "The boundaries of Hogwarts end near there."

It took almost twenty minutes to reach Sirius once again, and the older man was sitting far away from the road. He waited until they had reached him before getting to his feet and speaking.

"We need to get out of the way of the road," he told them. "If someone saw us…"

"If we wait too long, people are going to come after us," Trowa countered. "Do you really think Ron and Hermione won't immediately notice that we're gone, and that they won't go to Dumbledore? Every minute we waste is another minute for them to come after us. If they find us, we won't be able to get Draco."

"Let's go, then," Duo urged.

"Are you even prepared?" Sirius frowned. "You're dressed in robes, and you have nothing but wands..."

The pilots took this as a cue to shed their robes, revealing the muggle clothing underneath and silencing Harry's godfather. Duo fisted his own discarded robe and ripped it, Heero doing the same next to him.

"Mind explaining to the rest of us just what it is you're doing?" Wufei asked them with surprise.

"We need weapons," Heero stated matter-of-factly. Sirius, Harry and the rest stared at them both, uncomprehending. Heero explained by way of taking out his wand and transfiguring the severed piece of cloth into a handgun.

"Holy shit," Harry breathed. Next to Heero, Duo was doing the same, although his was a different model. Soon enough there were five guns, and all five boys were armed and tucking their weapons somewhere inconspicuous. Duo spent a few more minutes creating other things – a knife, bobby pins, lockpicks, and other assorted things – and stuck them in his braid.

"You really are soldiers," Harry said aloud. Inside his head, Draco was shocked by the revelation as well. The boys had certainly had an air about them, but to see them actually handling weapons was quite a difference from speculation.

"Ready?" Quatre asked them. He was left feeling bereft with only one weapon, but he had to make due. Creating the ones they had had taken much more time than he would have preferred. He received affirmatives from the other pilots and a tentative nod from Harry. "We're counting on you to do the magic," Quatre told him. Harry nodded. "Okay." He turned to Sirius.

"Let's go."

…

"I never want to do that ever again," Wufei told them immediately after the world had stopped spinning. He got laughter as a response from Duo, but the other pilots were taking in their surroundings. Sirius and Harry were dealing with the return portkey and brainstorming how to conceal it.

"Draco said the building was a historical site. This place is much bigger than I thought it would be, though" Quatre mused, looking around the town. Cambridge was not small, but at this hour didn't seem to be overly busy. "Is there some kind of tourist shop or something?"

"Maybe we should just follow the suspicious looking guys in robes," Trowa suggested. When the others looked at him in surprise, he gestured to two figures, hustling through the street. Sure enough, they wore long black robes, even though the day was actually warm and sunny.

"Death Eaters," Harry hissed, eyes narrowing. "They're probably going to Vodemort's hideout."

"So let's not lose them," Quatre replied, already strolling away. The pilots followed without question, Duo with his hands in his pockets and whistling. Harry threw back a reassuring smile to Sirius, who had reverted to dog form and was pretending to sleep. He was curled around the portkey – a spoon from Hagrid's hut – and watched Harry silently.

With a sigh, and weathering another tremor, Harry followed the others.

…

"Where is everybody?" Ihsaar asked his class, looking around at all the empty seats. "The new boys, Harry – does anybody know where they are?"

Ron shrugged. "They were here this morning. Harry went down to see them first thing. But that's not new." Hermione frowned at the admission. Just as she'd begun to see the good side of Duo, they all disappeared with Harry in tow.

It figured.

The circumstances most definitely did not sit right with her, and as she considered the matter she had an unhappy thought. Perhaps, the previous night, Duo had merely been distracting her from some secret event? And while she had unwittingly fallen for his charms, much like Madam Pince had in the Library, she had been completely oblivious to…

Hermione's face fell.

"Of course," she murmured. "How could I think anyone could be interested in me?"

Professor Ihsaar looked at her in surprise. "Miss Granger? What was that?"

Hermione looked up. "Can I be excused, Professor? I'll go look for them."

"Me too," Ron volunteered. Hermione looked at him in surprise and he returned with a significant one of his own.

The burly wizard regarded them both for a moment, and watched as they both turned to him with determined looks on their faces. "All right." The two students rose to their feet immediately, Hermione thanking him on their way out with Ron on her heels.

"There's something very wrong," Hermione said immediately, she and Ron already heading toward the Gryffindor tower. "They shouldn't be missing."

"I saw Harry just this morning," Ron repeated. "But I should have figured something was up. He wasn't at breakfast."

"It they aren't in the tower we had better tell Dumbledore." Hermione turned and began ascending the staircase. "I very much don't like this."

"Hey, Ron!" Ron paused and turned to see Fred walking towards him and Hermione. "What're you two doing outta class?"

"Have you seen Harry?" Hermione asked immediately. "Or Duo, Heero, or the others?"

The lanky redhead paused and scratched his chin. "Can't say I have. Why?"

"They're missing."

Fred's eyes widened. "Missing? Have you checked the Common Room?"

"We're just on our way," Ron replied.

"Well, hurry up then! I knew those guys were suspicious!" Fred began jogging up the stairs, passing the other two easily. Hermione and Ron ran after him.

"Fred, wait!" Hermione called. She had her robe hiked up and was trying to keep up, but wasn't exactly the athletic type. It was no use to call out to the twin, though, because he outran them soon enough. By the time they reached Gryffindor Fred was already coming back out.

"They're not here."

Hermione and Ron looked grave. "We'll have to go tell Dumbledore," Ron said. "This isn't good."

"Maybe we should check the Great Hall first," Hermione suggested. "In case we worry him needlessly."

"And maybe Hagrid's, or outside somewhere," added Fred.

"We can't check everywhere," Ron fumed. "We could be wasting too much time checking everywhere only to find out they're gone! We need to worry about finding out where they've taken Harry!"

Hermione gasped. "What if Duo outwitted the Veratiserum? When he first got here he said he wasn't a spy, because Dumbledore had used that serum, but what if since then he became a Death Eater and we never even knew?"

Ron put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, 'Mione. Harry wouldn't just walk into a trap like that."

"But what if they tricked him!" she exclaimed. "He's not been himself lately, and he could be in trouble and we wouldn't even know!"

She was getting more upset by the minute, and Ron knew she'd continue if they didn't do something. "Okay, Hermione, we're going to see Dumbledore _right now_. That way, even if they're on Hogwarts grounds, at least we'll know, right?"

Hermione sniffed slightly and nodded, her rapid breathing slowing considerably.

Fred grinned at her. "Yeah, Hermione. I'll go recruit George from Flitwick's class and we'll both help look."

Hermione began to nod, but then paused. "George is helping Flitwick today?" She shook her head. "Nevermind. That doesn't matter. Thank you, Fred."

The elder Weasley merely shrugged and turned to run back to Flitwick's class. "Oh, and you two, as soon as you find out something let us know, all right?"

"Okay!" Hermione called back. She turned to Ron with a small smile. "Thank you. Let's go see the Headmaster."

…

"They went in that building, I'm sure of it," Trowa told the others as he jogged back. The group had stopped at a corner and Trowa had gone on ahead. While he'd been gone Heero and Duo had been snapping at each other, but that was quickly abated when another pair of Death Eaters passed by. With a gasp, Harry had pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and was now invisible.

Other members of the Cambridge community were hanging around and didn't seem to notice the Death Eaters. As the others had looked around while Trowa was gone they had found this realization disconcerting.

As Duo had put it, they would "certainly notice if freaks in black robes showed up all of a sudden."

"Which building?" Quatre asked.

"The cathedral."

"Cathedrals are historic," Duo commented. He looked at Harry. "What does Draco say? Could it be the cathedral?"

Harry paused for a moment, grimacing as he conversed internally. "It… could be. He's in the bottom of it. Says they've been referring to the place as… 'Ely'?"

Trowa nodded. "Ely Cathedral. That's the place."

Heero and Duo both smiled suddenly. "So let's go," Duo said. "Time to reunite these two and get this lunkhead outta _my _head."

Heero shoved his counterpart and simply glared.

…

…

…

(edited 31st (happy Halloween) for asterisk eating.)

I know dick all about guns. They have handguns. That's all that matters.

Ely Cathedral is a real place. I've never been there, as it's an ocean away. All information about Ely Cathedral was found on the internet, and you can see it at:

http: www. picturesofengland. com /Ely-Cathedral/

by removing the spaces.

Sorry about the wait.


	40. chapter 40

Oh, and, last chapter, who agrees that "With a gasp, Harry had pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and was now invisible." is the absolute WORST sentence I've ever written, purposely or not? (-dies-)

Also watched HP3 recently… wicked movie. Just wicked. Daniel Radcliffe is so CUTE! Makes me wanna pet him. So cute.

Chapter 40

The breakdown was simple enough – they'd run through it enough times in simulations, training, and Preventer missions. Duo and Trowa: infiltration, preferably. Heero and Wufei: gunmen, wingmen, anything-goes-men. Quatre was, and always would be, the ultimate strategist. However, just because he was to make the plan didn't mean he sat out and watched everyone else. He was also the pocket wingman, and an infiltrator if need be. They were all adaptable and would fulfill any duty assigned to them, but they had their preferences.

The plans began coming together in Quatre's mind as soon as the designations were set. First thing was first: they stood out far too much for his liking, so disguises would have to be a must. Wufei and Heero took care of that, with Duo and Trowa as their wingmen. However they got the disguises didn't matter to Quatre, as he sat and planned within his own mind.

Harry seemed a bit unnerved by their attitude, but he was forgiven due to his questionable state. He still looked dead tired and a bit twitchy, at least to Quatre.

Minor scuffling noises and about ten minutes later, each young man had "appropriated" a dark black robe. When he asked, Harry had been given no explanation as to how they had gotten them, or what had happened to their wearers.

The Boy Who Lived decided he didn't want to know, and simply put away his Invisibility Cloak for later use.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find out where they're keeping Draco," Quatre muttered to Duo, who was sitting next to him and bouncing back ideas while the others kept watch. "All the Death Eaters should know, and I would think they'd steer clear of the area."

"Yeah," Duo muttered. "Plus all else fails me and Tro could just ambush some robed dude."

"No," Quatre sighed, grimacing. "We should draw as little attention as possible." He shrank a bit deeper into his hooded robe. "I'm getting a horrible feeling the longer we're around this damned place. The sooner we get Draco the hell out of here, the better."

"Well, at least this time we have better comm. systems," Duo said with a short laugh, looking at Heero. "Unless Heero decides to poke my brain again."

A tensing in the Japanese boy's frame made Duo's grin widen, and he looked back at Quatre.

"So, got the plan formulated? I'd think it isn't too complicated, since we're basically making it up as we go."

The blond nodded, and relayed it to them as the group set off to the Cathedral. They passed other Death Eaters along the way, but apparently robed-figures wandering the city was a very normal sight as the group wasn't even blinked at. Soon enough they were within sight of the impressive looking cathedral, and Duo and Trowa were getting ready to go off on their own.

Harry paused, and began informing Draco of their plans and what to expect. Once he was done, he looked at them all.

"Draco says that hardly anyone comes near his cell, although he's not sure which end of the cathedral it's in."

Duo frowned at him. "Hey, you know," he began, addressing the group. "How come Harry doesn't have trouble with rampant, mind-crushing thoughts? Not once has Draco's mind tied to molest his, and not once has he started hollering for no apparent reason at him!"

The others paused and considered this. "Maybe," Wufei began, "their physical relationship is the key. Because your own feelings are newer and raw, maybe your bond is less compatible than theirs."

"Physical relationship, huh?" Duo muttered, glancing at Heero. "Well, 'Ro, there's a bush. Let's get this bond under control."

Quatre barked a laugh, out of shock, while Heero flushed. "Idiot," he snapped at Duo. Unfortunately for them both, Duo's suggestion caused a mental image that made both pilots turn a brighter shade of crimson.

Trowa was smirking and, like Wufei, apparently holding in laughter. Harry simply looked shocked.

"Since neither of you seem to be heading toward the bush," Trowa drawled. "Perhaps we can get moving?"

Duo grinned. "Worth a shot." He turned to leave, looking back and waving. "Later, guys. We'll keep ya posted."

Their robes were pulled over their heads once more, and they walked at a measured pace towards the cathedral. Behind them, Quatre chuckled softly, pointedly ignoring the glare Heero sent his way.

…

"Old places are so massive," Duo muttered. He and Trowa had only been walking for five minutes and he was doing his best not to look around and be amazed. "This place is cavernous, that's for damned sure."

"At least there aren't many corridors to choose from," Trowa shot back, falling silent as they passed a Death Eater walking with purpose. "Left, Right, and from there, down. So pick, Duo."

Duo's eyes widened comically within the dark hood. "Are you kidding? I have infamous bad luck." Trowa grinned.

"Exactly. You pick right or left, and we'll go the opposite direction."

Duo glared at him. "You suck." There was a pause. "And Heero thinks you're an idiot."

"You're full of shit," Trowa returned calmly, even as Duo hissed, "ow!" and rubbed his head with a frown.

"So, let's head right," Duo suggested, becoming serious. "We'll scout out the hall, then if there's nothing we'll double back?"

"Sounds good," Trowa replied, and they both headed down the eastern corridor. "Think there's a basement and a sub-basement?"

Duo snorted. "I hope not. I don't want to be here for longer than we absolutely have to."

They made their way down the long corridor in silence after that. There were small windows along the walls, widely spaced and allowing a sliver of light in periodically. The light combined with the darkened corridor made for an eerie mood, but neither pilot noticed. They were both, from the shadows of their hoods, looking for a staircase that would bring them underneath the building. In his mind Duo could hear Heero analyzing what information Duo took in by sight. When Duo saw a shadow in the wall that seemed to call to him, Heero jumped on it immediately and suggested that it was the stairwell.

Turned out his was right, and Duo walked a bit quicker towards it. "Aha," he whispered with a smirk. "We have a door."

There was no lock, and the two checked the corridor once before opening the door. Sure enough, on the other side was a staircase that descended into a much darker region of the cathedral.

_Ask Harry what the light spell was,_ Duo thought to Heero even as the door closed behind them. He could do it, but he didn't want to waste time maneuvering down a flight of stairs when he could get at least a bit of light.

_Lumos_, Heero returned after a moment. Without pausing his slow descent of the stairs, Duo took out his wand.

"Lumos," he whispered into the darkness. From the end of his wand came a small light. He heard Trowa make a noise of surprise behind him, grinned to himself, and sped up his pace down the stairs. "Is it just me," Duo muttered, "or does it seem lighter?"

"If they have torches burning in this place," Trowa trailed off warningly. Once they reached the bottom of the staircase, where it was indeed brighter than when they'd first entered, they saw the light came from a solitary bulb hanging from the low ceiling.

"Wow," Duo muttered. "Dank and dreary. Doesn't look like a cathedral anymore." He flicked his wand and the light went out. Sliding it back into his clothes underneath the cloak he and Trowa made their way down the hall.

"So, what are we going to say if we run into someone down here?" Trowa mused quietly.

"Can't say much to someone when they're unconscious," Duo returned. "So. Think Draco's down here?"

_Draco thinks he hears voices,_ Heero told him, startling Duo slightly.

"Heero says Draco hears voices," he relayed to Trowa.

"Malfoy," Trowa announced, a bit louder than normal tone. They both paused.

_Did he hear that?_ Duo asked.

_He heard something._

"Let's keep moving and try again," he reasoned, walking quickly down the dim corridor. There was a musty, damp smell hanging in the air. He and Trowa walked for a few moments before Trowa called out again.

"Draco!"

_He heard you!_

"He's here," Duo hissed excitedly. Both of them broke out into a jog, making their way down the seemingly endless corridor. Duo reasoned that it couldn't be endless, since it was confined by the boundaries of the cathedral, but it was very long.

"Draco!" Trowa called again, not quite yelling in case someone heard them. They heard a quiet, pained, 'Here!' from nearby. Duo took off at a sprint with Trowa right behind him, and they almost ran right past the door that appeared out of nowhere.

"Here," Duo hissed. "This is it! Draco?"

"In here," came the reply. It was Draco, although he didn't sound healthy at all.

"Hold in there buddy," Duo told him through the door. "We'll have you out of here in no time." He knelt in front of the door and felt around in the dim lighting. A low laugh came from him and Trowa knelt down in concern.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Duo replied. He was grinning. "I just love this era. No passcodes, no perimeter alarms, just gold old-fashioned lock and key."

"There's a spell on it," Draco announced from inside, breathing harshly. This made Duo pause.

"A spell," he muttered. "How do you get rid of a spell?"

_Alohamora_, Heero replied almost without pause. He was rapidly firing the questions at Harry, who was just as quick to reply. Duo could feel the tension seeping into his fellow pilot's thoughts the longer they took.

"Might work," he muttered. "Worth a shot anyway." Duo rustled through his robe and his clothes to retrieve his want once more, waving it and whispering the spell given to him by Heero. There was no effect, and Duo glared at it.

"It's not working?" Trowa asked.

"No," Duo replied. "_Alohamora!_" he tried again, but nothing happened. "Shit."

"Here, Duo, step back," Trowa suggested. "Draco, you get away from the door if you can."

Doing as he was told, Duo eyed the other pilot warily. "Uh, Trowa, I don't know if –"

"Open sesame," Trowa announced, pulling up his handgun and firing into the lock. When nothing happened, he switched to the hinges. Those were not magically protected, and broke easily under the force of the bullets. Unfortunately, the noise echoed loudly throughout the corridor.

"_Shit_ Trowa," Duo groaned, even Trowa kicked in the door with his leg. They hurried in, spying Draco on the floor. Duo's eyes widened, and Trowa set to work immediately, ripping strips from his stolen robe.

The light-haired boy was crumpled in the corner, lesions covering his bare arms and chest. Black and blue surrounded his left eye, and splattered his chin as well. One of his wrists was bent awkwardly and he cradled it. His right arm had a large, festering cut in it, as did his torso. Trowa was already covering those with the ripped cloth, although it was too late to stop any infection.

His hair was also a mess, splattered with blood and greased from lack of washing. He had tired bags under his eyes, as well as dark circles. His lips were cracked and he was white as a ghost.

"Dude," Duo muttered, "you look like complete shit."

…

"They've found him," Heero announced. "They're getting him ready to move."

"Should we go provide backup at the corridor entrance?" Wufei suggested. Quatre seemed to consider it.

"Harry isn't going in there," he informed them point-blank. They were going to do their best to make sure nobody even knew he'd been there. Harry himself had neglected to inform them of the bond between himself and Voldemort, and was looking nervous. "You and Heero can go, although only one should wait outside the door." As soon as Quatre spoke the two took off into the cathedral with purpose. Quatre grimaced. "I think you and I should get out of sight," he told The Boy Who Lived. "The last thing we need is to be caught this late in the game."  
Harry didn't object, although he was itching to get to Draco as soon as possible, and they moved a number of meters away to at least put a bit of distance between them and the cathedral.

"We'll be able to take him back to Hogwarts soon," Quatre muttered. Harry shot him a look of surprise, wondering if he'd been that easy to read. The blonde was looking strained, though Harry couldn't imagine why.

…

"I'm sorry," Trowa said sincerely. "This is going to hurt." He knelt next to Draco, now bandaged where possible and wearing Trowa's own Death Eater robe to disguise him at least partially. Trowa hooked his arms under Draco's legs and behind his shoulders, lifting the lithe boy off the ground. Draco let out a hiss of pain but was otherwise silent. Trowa could feel tremors from his weakened body.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Duo said, seeming antsy as he looked around. "Heero and Wufei came down the hall upstairs to cover us but we still gotta get out of this corridor."

"Then let's go," Trowa said, and Duo shot out into the hall immediately. Something didn't bode right, and he was getting a very bad feeling the longer they stayed down in the darkness.

They moved as quickly as possible down the dim corridor, Duo drawing his gun halfway to the stairs and glancing around in the shadows. Trowa was becoming edgy just watching him. When they passed the last hanging bulb Duo drew his wand, as well, and cast the _lumos_ spell with one hand and held his gun ready in the other. He ascended the staircase only two steps in front of Trowa, and when he reached the door he paused.

_You there?_

_Yes._

_Outside the door?_

_Yes._

_We're coming out. Coast clear?_

_Right now it is._

Duo glanced back at the former Heavyarms pilot. _Trowa isn't disguised._

_Then we'll run. Hurry up._

Duo pushed open the door cautiously, regardless of Heero's warning, only to be greeted by the welcome sight of the blue-eyed Asian waiting for him. He smiled quickly and stepped out, allowing Trowa and Draco to emerge as well. Duo cast a look down the hall and saw Wufei waiting for them. The hallways were silent.

"I have a very bad feeling," Duo murmured, eyes darting around nervously. Heero nodded.

"Yes. Let's go."

The three started walking quickly down the hall, when suddenly a shout rang out from the other end. Startled, they glanced back. A group of hooded figures stood at the end, and had their wands out. Suddenly they began running towards them.

"Shit. Run!" Duo exclaimed, breaking into a sprint but keeping pace with Trowa. Heero lagged a bit behind, in case he needed to retaliate against the approaching wizards. Up ahead, Wufei was running past the cathedral's front doors to head off another group that had appeared at the other end.

"They have Malfoy!" one Death Eater shouted.

"Kill them!"

Heero's gun turned on the group behind them and he held it ready, even as the first of the spells came flying towards them. Beams of light crashed into the floors and walls around them as they ran, debris flying. Cries of _Crucio! _could be heard echoing in the cavernous hall, and the shouts seemed to be gaining on them.

"No fucking way are they getting us now," Duo exclaimed, even as Heero began returning fire. He slowed a little, allowing Trowa to get ahead, and shot back into the crowd as well. Shouts grew louder as they Death Eaters realized there were bullets flying now, and that some of their own were being hit.

"Wufei!" Duo shouted. Without turning to look Wufei began running toward the front door, still shooting behind him at the group. Trowa and Draco had already gone out the doors, and Wufei, Heero, and Duo barreled out at almost the exact same time. Outside they could see Quatre and Harry rushing to greet Trowa.

"Run!" Trowa yelled to them, and didn't bother to slow his pace. He tore past them, leaving them to catch up. They broke into a run soon after, slowing to question the other three who'd just caught up with them.

"What's going on?" Quatre yelled, running alongside Duo.

"Just run!" was the reply. "The Death Eaters caught on and they're coming!"

As if one cue the road around them began to leap up as it was struck with spells. A green light whizzed past Wufei's head, causing him to let out a string of Mandarin in anger.

Harry's shock intensified when the four pilots began shooting back into the advancing crowd of wizards, Heero going so far as to run backwards and shoot as he ran.

He kept firing even as his magazine clicked empty.

"SHIT!" he snarled, turning and running as he was of new use to the battle. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled the wizard to try and get him to speed up. A short ways ahead he could see Trowa turning the corner and heading toward the portkey.

"We're almost there!" Quatre exclaimed, turning and firing off a few shots. A spell struck him suddenly, making him cry out and fall to the ground.

"Quatre!" Duo and Wufei exclaimed. Wufei ran back and grabbed the Arabian, hefting him up into his arms with effort and running. Duo slowed to accommodate, although Wufei picked up speed once he adjusted to the new weight. However, this left two less pilots to retaliate, and Quatre was thrashing about in pain. Duo snatched the gun from the blonde's hand and fired both his own and Quatre's back at the mob. Every once in a while a wizard had fallen, but there seemed to be more to take his place. All wore black hoods, although some had fallen from the run. There were at most only twenty to thirty men following, five dangerously close, but they were all casting spells.

"Almost there!" Duo repeated Quatre's earlier cry. They could already see Sirius up ahead, but Trowa was already gone. Heero and Harry had pulled ahead when Quatre had fallen, and were just reaching the portkey. Heero threw Harry towards it and the wizard disappeared. The pilot turned back to watch his comrades' progress, breath quickening when he saw Quatre being carried.

"Will this portkey remain?" Heero hollered at Sirius. The elder wizard shook his head even as the others reached them.

"It'll disappear when I go back," he said. Wufei grabbed the portkey, clutching Quatre, and the two disappeared. Duo was turned, firing at the Death Eaters with Quatre's rapidly emptying gun. The Death Eaters were gaining now that they'd stopped, and Heero had to duck suddenly to avoid a spell. He grabbed Duo's arm, the one that wasn't shooting, and dove toward the portkey.

…

The first thing Duo did when he opened his eyes again was continue firing. The empty clip clicked repeatedly before Heero snatched the gun away, watching anxiously for Sirius to appear. Not even ten seconds passed before the wizard was there, and holding the portkey in his palm.

"We did it," Duo breathed, looking to where Harry was kneeling before Draco. Trowa was standing behind them, breathing heavily. "We actually did it."

"Let's never, ever do it again," Quatre hissed, sitting up from where Wufei had set him down. "God that hurt."

Duo grinned viciously. "Oh man, that was…. That was…"

"Hectic," Heero finished. The two exchanged a small grin, the entire group breathing a collective sigh of relief.

Draco was back.

They were all alive.

Hermione and Ron were coming this way.

….Wait.

…

…

…

and. Tada.

Lateness. I suck.

I liked this chapter, although I'm sure when I read it again tomorrow I'll wonder what was wrong with me.

Yay. Merry Christmas everyone. I'll see you after the break, unless this weekend finds me inspired!


	41. chapter 41

Thanks for all the responses. You guys are great, even though I suck. Weeks turn into months so quickly. This year is flying by…

And now, ladies and gents, without further adieu…

…

Chapter 41

…

Harry couldn't quite hold back a giddy smile, even as he assessed the wounds covering Draco's face. Bruises, lacerations… He'd barely been gone two days, and he looked like this? But he was _back_, and that was most important. A trip to Madam Pomfrey and he'd be good as new.

There would no doubt be repercussions, and Harry's thoughts darkened. His smile faltered slightly as he ran a hand lightly down his lover's face. Stressed, bloodshot eyes looked up at him and Draco smirked slightly.

"What, Potter? Couldn't handle it without me?"

Harry snorted. "I need you like I need a pet hippogriff." Draco groaned slightly.

"There is no way in hell you'll ever get one of those, Potter. Not so long as I'm alive."

The dark-haired young manlaughed softly, oblivious to the commotion beginning around them. Draco wasn't, though, and he looked up to see Ron glaring down at him.

"Ah, the Weasel. Morning. Or afternoon," he amended. "Or perhaps it is morning. I'm not sure."

"What the fuck happened to you, Malfoy?" Ron demanded. "And what are YOU doing, Harry?"

Harry's head shot up when Draco spoke, and he'd frozen with his hand touching Draco's face affectionately.

Behind them, Duo grimaced. "Busted," he mumbled. Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"What?" She turned back to Harry and Draco, moving closer. "Harry, you're –." There was a moment of silence as the three friends assessed each other. Slowly, Harry got to his feet and faced them properly.

Off to the side, Heero and Sirius were speaking in low tones, as Sirius hadn't attracted the attention of Harry's friends just yet. As they discussed what would be done next, the face off continued while the other pilots maneuvered around it.

"I don't need any help," Draco grumbled as Trowa moved forward in an attempt to get him on his feet. His protest wrangled nothing more than a snort in response from Trowa, as he and Duo had been the only ones to see what shape his body was really in under the stolen Death Eater robe. He carefully helped Draco to his feet.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked. "What… Why are you wearing those clothes? What happened to Malfoy?" She paused. "Where did you go, Harry? Why weren't you here?"

"And why the hell were you petting his face?" Ron demanded hotly, looking furious. "Don't tell me you're having some kind of… of _relationship_," he nearly choked saying the word, "with that bloody prick!"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Fine. I won't. What I do hasn't been your business for a long time."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, shocked. "Harry, how can you possibly treat us like that? We were worried sick about you!" Harry grimaced at her words, shaking his head slightly.

"Can we discuss this later?" he requested, with a bit of pleading in his tone. The sudden adrenaline was wearing off, and exhaustion from lack of sleep was creeping up on him, but he still had things to take care of. If he continued like this with Ron and Hermione he would no doubt say something he'd later regret. "We need to get Draco to the Infirmary."

"Oh no, you're not leaving us behind until we get the WHOLE story!" Ron exclaimed. "Where in the hell have you lot _been_?" He looked at Duo. "Well?"

The longhaired young man shrugged. "Don't look at me. It's not my place to tell you anything." He cast a glance at Heero, and after a moment Heero looked back at him. They stared at each other for a moment before Heero turned back to Sirius.

This moment of communication between Heero and Duo had drawn Ron and Hermione's attention to the elder wizard.

"What is HE doing here?" Ron asked, exasperated. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" His face had grown flush, and even his ears were reddening.

Duo took a few steps over to Trowa and Draco, where Wufei and Quatre also stood. Quatre was leaning and grimacing still, but seemed to have recovered from the spell. Harry glanced at Heero and Sirius, where Sirius had nodded to whatever Heero had told him. He looked back at Hermione and Ron, who seemed to be getting angrier the longer he delayed.

While he couldn't really blame them for being upset, he really wasn't up for the long explanation right now.

_You don't have much of a choice._

Harry sighed at Draco's message. Yeah, he knew that. He seriously contemplated his two once-best-friends. "Fine. I'll tell you what's going on. But first Draco goes to the Infirmary, Sirius gets the hell out of sight, and we get inside Hogwarts."

"This should be bloody rich," Ron grumbled, signaling his acceptance of the plan. Hermione only nodded, a troubled look on her face, as her eyes darted between Harry and Draco. Harry surmised that she already had everything figured out and was keeping quiet for Ron's sake. That was fine with Harry… his once-best friend deserved to hear about the past few years from Harry's own mouth.

Ron… would be angry. Of course he'd be angry. Hell, Harry would be furious if Ron had held out on something like this for so long! Especially if it was someone completely off-base, like Pansy Parkinson. Knowing that he'd missed out on something like that for so long would drive him absolutely bonkers.

Behind him, Trowa had Draco braced against him, and Wufei had come up to his other side. Draco was snorting and acting tough for the group, even though it was a challenge to look proud when his face was black and green. With a glance back Harry led the way toward the castle, Ron and Hermione hot on his heels. Trowa and Wufei followed with Draco. Hanging back was Heero, Duo and Quatre. Sirius had already taken off, and if they looked they'd barely be able to see the shadow of a dog scampering across the field.

Quatre leaned over and watched the others advance across the field ahead of himself. "This is going to be messy," he murmured. Duo and Heero nodded in unison.

"More importantly, we shouldn't be dealing with this right now," Heero replied. "We need to be preparing for an attack on the school, should something like that happen."

"So _that's_ what you were talking to Sirius about. Well, maybe we should go to Dumbledore? It IS his school, after all." Duo sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I am so tired of taking magic into account. Give me mobile suits, or even troops with machine guns, and at least I can calculate scenarios. I have no idea what we're up against."

"That's been my problem for a while now, too," Quatre said grimly. "I'd say we should just wait it out and be prepared ourselves, but I sincerely doubt that alone we'd be able to take out a group like the one we escaped from today."

Duo cringed at the reminder. "Man, that was a messy escape wasn't it? Dumb luck and track-style running. Definitely not my preference."

"At least we got out," Quatre offered. "Could have been worse."

"Never want to do it again."

The three fell silent as they reached the Hogwarts entrance, where the others had somewhat assembled. Just beyond Harry, who had been leading, the others could see Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore standing in the entryway.

"…Ah shit," Duo cursed.

…

It was cramped in the Infirmary. Harry had insisted upon it, though, and not even Dumbledore could persuade him to have this particular discussion elsewhere. Draco would receive treatment immediately and then he would _consider_ responding to any queries they may have had. Snape had been surprisingly helpful, which had been attributed to the fact that the injured student was Draco. Presently the entire group was collected in various parts of the small Infirmary, some seated on the beds and some simply standing.

Conversation was very, very limited and mostly passed between the pilots themselves. Snape and Dumbledore had let out choice words to either Draco or Madam Pomfrey and nothing else. Hermione and Ron had not spoken a word, and Harry remained hovered at Draco's side. Duo and Quatre were seated on a bed, with Heero standing nearby. Trowa leaned against a separate bed, and Wufei stood nearer to Draco and Harry than the rest, continuing to act as a type of bodyguard to both.

Once Pomfrey had assured mother-hen Harry that all Draco needed now that he'd taken some potions was old-fashioned rest, Dumbledore asked her to excuse herself and ensure that others did not enter the Infirmary.

"Well," Dumbledore began after a moment, as silence reigned once the door had shut. "Perhaps we should start at the beginning." Harry looked fairly uncomfortable until Dumbledore clarified. "You five young men… would you care to enlighten us?"

The pilots regarded him for a moment – the old man they'd deemed an extremely low risk at first sight. A current of thoughts streamed between Duo and Heero, and although the other three were oblivious to them, the same thoughts were running through their own minds.

Would it be considered detrimental to their returning home if they continued to keep their origin a secret?

_Fuck it. Just tell them,_ Duo suggested. _How bad can it be?_

Heero nodded once, but it was Quatre who took the cue.

"We're pilots." He let that statement sit for a moment. "We're not from this world. A few days ago we were somewhere in what we think is the future. In our world there is no magic, or no discernable magic. We deal mostly with electronics, which is probably why you've seen us with what is, to us, primitive models of computers."

The residents of the era were now watching the five with varying looks of disbelief on their faces. Snape was the first to respond.

"If this is true, how did you manage to find yourself here?"

Quatre quirked a small, disarming smile. "You may remember an article in a newspaper that featured a woman on the front page? She happens to be from our era as well, and somehow managed to bring us here with her. It all seems pretty surreal, I know, but maybe it'll make more sense to you than us."

"A time travel spell?" Dumbledore wondered. "I suppose it's feasible, since if you boys _are_ from the future there may have been more discoveries in the field…"

"I'm not liking the unsure tone of that," Duo admitted. "It suggests that you don't know how we'd manage to get back. Which would mean we need to find that witch."

"I admit time travel is not my forte," Dumbledore replied. "But that I hope is a matter we can discuss later in further detail. Right now, however, I should like to hear about how Mister Malfoy ended up in such dire straits?"

Harry cringed. "That's… another story entirely."

"Well, spit it out," Snape ordered. "We haven't got all day here, Potter."

"Draco's father is alive," Harry replied quickly, bypassing the entire backstory with an angry flush on his face. "He kidnapped him, and transported him _within Hogwarts' boundaries_."

Hermione's eyes widened. "That's impossible. You can't teleport from within Hogwarts! It says so in every history book ever written! The wards-"

"Calm down, Miss Granger," Dumbledore soothed. "With all the strange occurrences that have happened of late, it is entirely possible."

"We went to a place called… Cambridge. Or something. A large muggle cathedral. They weren't pleased with my dissention from Voldemort's following," Draco croaked out groggily. He hadn't fallen asleep yet, it seemed.

"Then why are you wearing Death Eater robes?" Ron hissed, eyes narrowed. "Unless you really _are_ a traitor."

"That would be my fault," Trowa interjected, before Harry could get riled up. "He wasn't looking too good when we found him, and to partially shield him I used the robe. If you hadn't noticed, everyone is wearing a Death Eater robe except me. That should explain it."

"Did they question you, Malfoy?" Ron continued. "What did you tell them?"

"What do you _think_ I told them?" Draco muttered. "I told them Ron Weasley still sucks his thumb and has a blankie. They're coming to get you, Weasel…" His breathing evened out, and Harry glared up at the redhead.

"He's sleeping now. Don't wake him." His eyes moved over to Dumbledore. "Well, Headmaster? What do you think? Obviously they won't ignore that we've rescued their captive. What should we do? We can't let them attack the school with the students completely unaware!"

"And what do you suggest, Potter?" Snape returned. "Tell the students that at any moment Lord Voldemort could burst through the front doors and kill them all? We'd be better to shut down the school."

"If you shut down the school," Quatre butted in, "then who will defend it? You need wizards and others experienced in magic. Who knows what he's planning? Maybe he won't counterattack because of our rescuing Draco. Chances are that he will. Are you willing to shut down or keep open the school on a hunch? Either way it will become apparent that you knew all along. Wouldn't it be better to issue a warning at least?"

Dumbledore regarded the young blond seriously, and silence hung in the room.

"What you are suggesting, young man, is that I not only warn the students, but recruit any with sufficient magic skills?"

"Why the hell not?" Duo asked. "Anybody can do magic better than we can, and we'll be here until we can leave this world."

"There are children within these walls," Hermione protested. "They can't possibly be involved in a war of this magnitude! Think of how many would lose their lives!"

"Just because they're young doesn't mean that they can't fight," Trowa retorted evenly. "And regardless of whether they fight or not, lives will be lost. Your war, from what I can tell, has been long coming. If you're not sufficiently prepared it's your own fault. Hiding from the truth won't make it disappear. He will attack, if not soon, then eventually. Shouldn't you have begun training wizards already to deal with the attack? Wasn't that the point of Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

_Please tell me they've been recruiting wizards…_

_It won't be pretty if they're as unprepared as they seem,_ came Heero's reply to Duo's thoughts.

_No shit._ The grimace behind the words could be felt clearly.

"Mister… Barton, is it not? Mister Barton, rest assured that the proper measures have been taken to ensure the safety of our students," Dumbledore replied. "I no longer see any point in keeping this a secret, seeing as you will no doubt find out sooner or later."

Harry shifted uncomfortably, listening for the Headmaster's admission.

"There is an Order that has been entrusted with the task of safeguarding Hogwarts and the wizarding populace. It is a close knit group, one to which both myself and Professor Snape are involved. Should you be truly concerned about the well-being of the school, rest assured that I intend to call other members to Hogwarts in order to defend its boundaries."

"And how many people make up this Order?" Quatre asked, suspicion in his tone. "I won't be too assured if you say any number less than twenty, as there were alot of Death Eaters at that Cambridge site."

Dumbledore only smiled.

"So you want us to go up against impossible odds…?" Hermione trailed off, disbelief written on her face.

"Odds are never impossible," Heero corrected immediately. "They can be for, they can be against, but they're never impossible. Impossibility means that there are no odds."

"Man, you're so bright and cheery. No wonder I love you," Duo proclaimed with a sarcastic grin. "For there to be odds, we have a chance. Fighting losing battles is our specialty."

"Although I'm afraid we won't be much help unless we learn a large amount of magic in a limited amount of time," Wufei spoke up, the first words he'd spoken since the group had congregated. "As of right now, the only thing you've successfully accomplished is the creation of an owl and some clothing. That won't do very much when fighting a war."

Duo nodded. "And even then, only Heero and I have done things like that."

"I can teach you," Harry told them. "Draco and I can teach you to use magic, like we had started to a few days ago."

"I can help to," Hermione added. "I wouldn't want you to go into this unprepared."

Ron watched his friends volunteer readily, and felt like he was standing at the end of a precipice. If he moved too far in the wrong direction, it was all over. He wasn't sure yet, which way the cliff face ended, but he had to make a choice, didn't he?

"I'll help to." Hermione and Harry both looked to him in surprise. He nodded. "I will. I may not be as good as it as some, but I can help. I want to help."

"That still doesn't decide what to do about the rest of the student body," Heero pointed out. "It prepares us, but what about everyone else? There could be spies everywhere that will alert Voldemort to our movements. If we dismiss everyone it'll attract a large amount of attention."

"Maybe we could use that to our advantage?" Quatre wondered. "That way it could set up a time frame, and allow us to plan it…"

"Unless he strikes sooner," Heero returned.

"Of course. But it's a possibility, and any possibility is better than none."

"Then I will summon the Order," Dumbledore told them. "Although your actions in retrieving Draco were not entirely commendable, it was a heroic deed, and he owes his life to them. I personally thank you for acting upon this, and apologize for not being able to assist you." He let that hang in the air and the group watched him for a moment. One by one the pilots nodded their acknowledgement of the apology.

"The next time you see Black," Snape spoke up after Dumbledore finished, "tell him to report to the Headmaster as soon as possible. If we're to effectively defend this place, we'll need to work together." The grimace on his face showed how much he liked that idea.

"These next few days should prove interesting," Dumbledore admitted, eyeing the group gathered in the Infirmary. "Very interesting indeed."

…

"How could you lose him!"

The outraged cry could be heard echoing throughout the corridors. Those who were within range cringed in sympathy at the unfortunate soul who had to inform Lucius Malfoy that his son had been taken.

"Do you have any idea how important he was? How much we needed him? You IDIOTS! You'll be the ones answering to Lord Voldemort, and it will be YOUR skins that he devours for this outrage!"

In one of the many corridors of the cathedral, one Death Eater stood, smile on her face even as new, pained screams filled the air. She knew that whatever had occurred would spur them into action. She knew that now it would only be a matter of time before they acted.

And this time, she would be there to ensure that the Dark Lord emerged victorious.

…

…

As always, my Order may not coincide with that of the book. Seeing as I've screwed up other major facts along the road, let's just take extreme liberties with that one.


End file.
